A Shinto Priestess in the Ancient Hittite Empire
by Baran3
Summary: This story is the retelling of the manga Red River with a character of mine created with the rules of BESM in a campaign called 'Exorcism High School'. Read the adventures of Miyuki Kanzaki. NOW REVISED EDITION.
1. PreludeWhere red fire and red river meet

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**PRELUDE**

Our story begins in Tokyo. Strange that almost any story like that begins in Tokyo. But in that case, it is not a coincidence.

The planet Earth is a living entity with her consciousness and her body. In fact we can easily compare the planetary body with a living body. In each case, there are blood vessels. For us, the blood vessels enable the body to function and live. For the Earth, the blood vessels are called Ley-lines and Dragon-lines. The first enable the mystical energy of the Earth to permeate her body and the last flow with the very life-force of the planet.

Those lines intersect themselves at some points on the surface, creating what is called a nexus. In those nexuses, the energy available is high and the very fabric of our universe is thin and can be breached. Very few individuals can tap in those wells of power or open the doors and unfortunately some do it only for their personal welfare and to the expense of others.

There are numerous nexuses on the surface of the Earth and they vary greatly in power, but only one is a super-nexus of mystical and life-force energies combined.

Since the Great Kanto Earthquake, this super-nexus or simply the Nexus is located at Tokyo, just under a small high school in the Juuban district. Since then various supernatural menaces have been drawn to this location, along with the scum of humanity in order to gain power or access to our world.

But if there is Darkness, there is also Light. Since the very beginning, various persons in the high school have fought to protect the Nexus. Miyuki Kanzaki is such a person.

Born at the end of the twentieth century, Miyuki is a child of crossroads. The eldest daughter of the local priest, she was destined to be the heir of her family. And yet, she is a modern child in the ultra-socialite Tokyo. At fifteen, the long black-haired, green-eyed teen is attempting to handle her rather complex life.

Oh yes. Life is not easy for her. She must study at school in order to have a future. She is also pressured by her family in order to inherit the family shrine, encouraged by her peers to live in the modern Japanese society and finally she is battling at night with supernatural forces. No we can't say it is an easy life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BE GONE, EVIL SPIRIT!"

The ferocious demon was struggling to break the pentagram restraining him. A snarl was resonating in the deserted gymnasium.

Irradiating her inner light, dressed in her red and white Shinto robes, Miyuki was focused against the evil supernatural entity.

Lightning was swirling between the two fighters. Willpower was everything in such a battle and suddenly the demon was breaking.

"BY THE NAME OF MASAKADO, PROTECTOR OF TOKYO! RETURN TO THE ABYSS. I COMMAND YOU!"

Miyuki threw the last of her energy reserve as she completed the ritual of banishing. With a final dismayed roar, the demon was thrown out of the earth dimension into the black-pit world of his origin. And with an angry sound, the tear in the reality was sealed.

"Phew. That was close." The young girl straightened herself and gazed into the building. Tears slowly began to drop from her emerald eyes as she contemplated the pitiful body abandoned in a coin.

"I was too late. Poor Himuro-sempai." Slowly, the Shinto priestess approached what was just a few hour ago a handsome young man ready to bite in the life and now no more than a desiccated corpse.

"One does not play with such forces. I cannot even pray for your soul." With reverence, Miyuki gathered the remains of a fool who tried to obtain more power for him and loose his soul as a result. This was not the first time that a mortal attempted a bargain with the forces of Darkness, this wasn't even not the first time that Miyuki loose someone in the eternal struggle but like before it was one too many time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, after giving a proper burial to what was Himuro Nakajima, the young girl was trying to wash her guilt in the hot shower of her home. She was part of a closed circle of special persons capable to use supernatural powers against what was trying to take over the Nexus. She looked into her hands. Perfect hands, capable to excel to the art of the brush on a silk canvas, powerful enough to use the katana to deadly efficiency and nimble enough to weave complex spells in an instant. "And incapable to save just one life."

She sighed. Of course, she knew that the entity would have wreck havoc on the district if it had been allowed to venture free and she knew that Himuro was ultimately responsible for his own death, but her heart was saying another thing. Her power developed along the bloodline of her family was phenomenal and she knew better than succumb to the siren song of the Nexus, but sometimes she wished for another life without the responsibility of the world on her shoulder and the very few friends that she still have.

She should have known better. Sometime, some forces listen to such a heartfelt wish, and granted it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: This is not something that I am proud of. This is basically a retelling of the manga Red River with another character in place of Yuuri Susuki. I like the manga the best and wanted to give the heroine a little boost. Well let's hope I didn't go overboard. Actually, Miyuki is the character that I created for a BESM campaign called "Exorcism High School". I found the background of the campaign good for the story. Of course, I have to modify the capacity of Miyuki a lot since we can't have a Mary-Sue free (she could have destroyed an army single-handily).

Miyuki is highly capable in the physical and willpower domain but average in the intellectual domain (that means that she must work hard at school). She is also extremely fast and agile.

She can befriend easily any kind of animals, even wild ones.

She is moderately attractive but has enough presence to stun a small crowd when she wants. Her "priestess aura" is also enough to command such a small group although, she is still unaware of her innate charisma.

Due to her duty to the family shrine, she knows a wide range of offensive and defensive combat techniques both formally with various martial arts and practical due to her beginning experience in the rather volatile background of "Exorcism High School".

Various divine forces have an interest in her and sometimes come to her rescue.

She has enough experience to have built her energy reserves for her various powers and do no longer drop exhausted after a few techniques.

Her Kyudo practice enables her to pinpoint weaknesses in targets, but her main forte is her Kensei abilities. She can fight blinded because of her sensitivity to life-force energy, make incredible leaping attacks and the same sensitivity allows her to judge rather accurately the skill level of an opponent. She can conceal any melee weapons on her person just like the Highlander character and she has been trained in Iajutsu and can strike as she unsheathes her sword. Finally, she has pinpoint accuracy and can fight with two weapons.

Her Shinto background allows her to cast spells of medium duration of no real power at ease (make noises, tie knot, invoke a gentle breeze, create light, protection from elements, climb walls, …). With time, preparations or access to an energy source, she can boost her power-level and casts spells of great power (lightning, flight, wards of protection, invisibility, summon spirits, matter creation, …). In any case, her level of power is at the whim of the deities. She must always strike a bargain with a specific local spirit in order to cast a spell.

However, she can still use her personal power at will. She can detect the supernatural element on a large zone, can identify the cause of a nearby problem, detect life-forces, magic and evil energies and can see normally invisible spirits. She has the knowledge how to create wards of protection for buildings or individuals against the supernatural. Her own spiritual power is enough to banish supernatural entities, exorcism them from possessed human souls, or confuse and disorient them. With time and preparation, she can't be directly harmed by a specific entity or supernatural event.

Knowledge is power and education a good tool. Miyuki is primarily skilled in gymnastic, bio-feedback control, occultism, swimming practice, theology and first aid. She knows how to drive her scooter and is a crack with her rollers. Her experience with the various menaces for the Nexus has taught her how to intimidate someone with just a look, resist to interrogation, the art of detective work and how to be a burglar.


	2. Vol 1 Chap 1 Where the hell I am now?

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Note: Thank you for my first review about this story. If you have found Miyuki too powerful in the description of the prelude, you should have seen what combat monster I created at first.

**Vol 1 Chap1:** **ALICE IN WONDERLAND**

**OR**

**WHERE THE HELL I AM NOW**

It was such a good day. The powerfully built European smiled as he entered the court of the small high school. One could ask what a gaijin was doing in an exchange program in the relatively unknown faculty, but Eric Carter was not here for the curriculum. At sixteen years, the young man was the first disciple of the one known as the Supreme Sorcerer, the mystical defender of the human sphere. As the heir of such huge duty, the blue-eyed blonde must learn many things and like his mentor believed in experience first hand. Still smiling as he saluted his peers, his gaze found the person he wanted to see.

_`My dear friend Miyuki_.' He admitted to himself that he had a soft spot for the Miko in front of him. She was a quiet beauty and those emerald eyes of her where positively enchanting when frustration or anger colored them.

`Clack'! The sound stopped him. Miyuki was talking with a young girl of another class and suddenly she slapped the Shinto priestess before fleeing with a small group of friends. `_Was that tears that I saw in her eyes?'_ He gingerly checked his friend. She was rigid, a hand on her reddening cheek, her long black hair obscuring her eyes.

"Miyuki? What's the problem? Are you alright?" She jerked at the voice of her friend. She couldn't face him in such state and angrily weep her tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be all right, Carter-kun." She still didn't face him. "I'm afraid to say that Nakajima-san didn't make it last night."

The European Sorcerer softened his frown at that. _`So, the fool lost his soul to the demon and she has just told the bad news to someone close to that poor bastard_.' He shook his head. When one played with fire, one could be burnt. Still, he didn't like what he was seeing. Like her alabaster skin, quite a feat for a Japanese girl, the soul of Miyuki was easily marked, even by mere words. Due to her Miko powers, she was more than sensitive to the emotions of others. The grieving and the anger of the departing young girl was more than enough to create another cycle of guilt-atonement in his friend.

"Come. Let us rejoin our friends. The classes are about to start." He let his arm around her shoulder. `_God, she must be really rattled. She is not objecting. Well, she is not reacting also. Our circle will have his hands full for a time, I fear.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed like a dream in the eyes of Miyuki. She was almost robotic, answering questions when asked but otherwise unresponsive. Her friends became concerned with her state of mind but could only make small talk until school was finished.

At least, the day was finished and the group of defenders went to the shrine of their Miko for their daily meeting about their duty.

The shrine of the Kanzaki family was not consecrated to just one Kami but the complete Japanese pantheon. Very old samurai bloodline born of the Imperial family, it was the duty of the Kanzaki to protect the Japanese nation from the supernatural. As the eldest daughter, Miyuki had inherited this duty and the sheer pressure of it.

The young Miko was climbing the 108 stairs of the main complex, lost in her thoughts, when a blur ran into her and tackle her to the ground.

"YEOW!"

The blur resolved itself to a curious sight: a cat-girl. She had dark blue hair topped by cat-ears, laughing violet eyes and a smirking mouth with two visible canines.

"Hello my love." The cat-girl breathed sensually in the bosom of the priestess.

"Lina! You…you shameless hedonist! Let me go!" A blush was developing to Miyuki under the administrations of the said Lina.

"Why? You're very comfortable." She smiled wickedly and took action.

The hands of the cat-girl were roaming the body of Miyuki enticing a few gasps.

"You know you're irresistible and too delicious to not eat…Mraww."

Miyuki was blushing hard. The flirting of the cat-girl was a running gag among the Circle since their first encounter. But, even after all this time, she was taken aback by what she was feeling.

Of course, the snickering presence of Eric was not arranging the situation.

"Alas, my male presence has been eclipsed. How can I bear such a thing? Fear not maidens! I shall not stay in the way of your happiness." He was faking a swoon.

"Cut off your Shakespeare imitation and help me instead of laughing!"

Miyuki was struggling under the weight of Lina as the cat-girl rubbed her cheeks on her, purring at full force.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group, less Miyuki and another black-haired woman, was still laughing their heads off as they munched a few snacks in the tearoom.

"Really, I don't understand you, Terran. Why the attention of Lina is disturbing you. It is natural for her. As her friend, you should feel proud." The black-haired and golden-eyed girl was regarding critically her comrades-in-arms.

Komera was an alien Princess of the Empire of Roshain, with powerful psionic powers. Her ship malfunctioned due to the Nexus and crashed on Earth. She was currently waiting for her people to rescue her and meanwhile she had been drawn in the Circle by the last member of the group.

Hiroshi Mamiya was the scientist of the defenders and the inventor of many specifically-made gadgets. A real stereotype Otaku, he was a little plump and more in tune with video-electronics and networking than with a real person. It was probably why his current girlfriend was the Artificial Intelligence based on photon-technology known as XL.

Yes, Hiroshi had created a virtual girlfriend. She was now projecting her holographic image of a silver-haired teenager with a Tron-like aspect from his portable computer. The odd couple was also responsible for smoothing the legal problems that appeared during their missions.

"Well, it's a cultural reference, Komera. I have absolutely nothing against Lina. Only society, in general, does not approve of our apparent relationship." Miyuki was attempting once again to explain a point of her culture.

"I will never understand your race. By the way Lina, Why are you pursuing our priestess? Sex or love?" The interest of the alien Princess was genuine considering that her Empire was rather standardized compared to the myriad of different cultures on this one planet. They were also more open with intimate relationships.

"KOMERA!" The exclamation of Miyuki was in stereo with Eric. Even their expressions were showing the same irritation and embarrassment.

"Ha ha ha! Well, you know that I have something of a soft spot for all feline-related things, right?"

Understatement of the century if one knew about the literal mountain of feline-goodies that cluttered the residence of the cat-girl.

"And Miyuki here has definitely something feline in her. Hum…Yummy!"

Lina purred on the lap of the full-body blushing Miko.

"All right, all right! Let us be a little serious here!" Eric, the designed leader of the group clapped in his hands.

A light tension fell as the Circle gathered around the low table, composing themselves by drinking their favorite drink.

"As you already know, Miyuki managed to banish the summoned demon last night but Himuro lost his life and soul in the process." There were volumes under the words of Eric.

The cat-girl laid her hand on the shoulder of her friend, lending her silent support.

"I have been able to raid his sanctuary during the summoning and found the tome which enabled him to cast this particular invocation." Eric was silently omitting the dozens of magical traps and the two elementals guardians. No need to worry his friends with `little details'.

"The gymnasium has been purified after I sealed the gate. We will have no problem in this building until someone managed to overcome my power." The voice of Miyuki was neutral and flat, not showing her guilt for the annihilation of Himuro.

"Very good. It was difficult to continue our physical exercises in this building with the presence of this extra-dimensional entity." Komera golden eyes were glowing with contained psionic energy.

"My research on the computer library has revealed that Himuro had specifically bought this tome himself by the rest of the Tong filial that we…hum…terminated last month. Most of the stuff was already in transit and thus has escaped our investigation but…"

"Let me finish Hiroshi-Chan! As the most powerful system of the planet it has been child-play to redirect all of the goodies in transit to a postal drop in order to prevent a few mage wannabe to become demon-food." XL had a rather bubbly personality. The matrix she used for relation was a mix of all the girls in the Circle with an emphasis on the zeal showed by Lina.

Although sometimes, the Circle wondered if Hiroshi had not been inspired by Washu-Chan from the anime of Tenchi Muyo. Or perhaps XL had done it behind the back of Hiroshi.

"And once again the Circle triumph! Now the most important thing! ICE-CREAM!" The eyes of Lina were twinkling with stars as the evocation of the most divine food. The rest of the group groaned in front of the Uber-cute attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Circle went to fight the Deadly Ice-Cream Store. Lina proved to be the most devastating by slaughtering four complete Fujiyama Mount by herself.

Komera couldn't let `a mere feline' surpassed her but came a distant second. The Princess loved the Terran frozen confections. She even had the intention to create an exportation line in hyperspace when her people managed to locate her. As she put it, she had been tempted to just order a full scale invasion to secure `this most remarkable food too delicious for barbarians like you'.

As the group of defenders worked in the midst of desserts, they also worked on the growing depression of their Miko. The deadly tandem of Eric and Lina proved to be effective and Miyuki began to emerge and relax among her dear friends.

She will never forget. For the sake of the soul that has been cast in the Abyss, she must go forward. Beside, she was a warrior, a fighter. Never let go. Learn and adapt. Since the formation of the Circle one year ago, she had progressed and gone beyond any of her bloodline. The comforting presence of Eric was also in factor.

Since their encounter one year ago, the friendship between the two had progressed nicely. Desire certainly played a role in it. After all both were good looking examples of their respective sex. No one in the team was jealous, to the contrary. All known that any of them could bite the bullet in the next fight. Life was too precious to waste it.

Curiously, Lina was the only one who didn't actively pushed the Japanese priestess in the arms of the European Sorcerer. Her continual flirt none counting, she was also not trying to separate them. When XL asked her why, one day, she merely smiled and said that time itself will tell.

This is why no one raise a question when Eric walked back Miyuki to her home. They made small talk, content to bask in the presence of the other, as they went back to the beginning of the stairs of the temple.

She didn't know how but Miyuki found herself back to a Sakura tree gazing in the shinning blue eyes of Eric. He slowly inclined his head to her and lightly kissed the girl on the lips. The sensation was so delicious. Then abruptly Eric pulled back blushing.

"Eric!?"

"S…sorry Miyuki…I can't do it tonight" Eric was asking himself what was he doing? "Even though I've got so much to say to you…It's too embarrassing after all…" It was a first for the heir of the Supreme Sorcerer to discover his shyness, especially now. Embarrassed and feeling a little guilty, Eric flew. "See you at school, tomorrow!"

_`Kiss…He finally kissed me?'_ The young girl was blushing madly and her heart was beating like a drum. _`We've been friends for one year…When did he start to like me like I like him…Eric!!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A KISS!? You finally did it!" Eimi was just under one year behind Miyuki. She was a serious girl with the same black hair as her elder sister but wield it in two braids. Her warm brown eyes were examining her blushing sister behind glasses.

"Little sister…Shhhhh!! Don't say that so loud!" Miyuki was embarrassed but she had always had a soft spot for her family and couldn't have resisted for long to their genuine curiosity.

"It'll be fine! Papa and Mama can't hear us from downstairs…" Kaneda was a precocious ten years old boy with black hair and eyes that idolized his elder sister. The only male of the children but not the eldest, Miyuki was fiercely protective of him and he sometimes took advantage of it.

"Eric Carter, eh? So he came to like you after all? I thought you said you were just friends…" It was good for her sister to indulge in a little petting especially with her `special job'.

"Hey…Mi-Chan, what did the kiss feel like?" Kaneda was curious like all the boys, living with his two sisters had showed him that girls were not `weird' like some of his comrades said.

"It's hard to explain this to a child, but his lips tenderly touched mine…" Miyuki was gone in her private heaven as she recalled the sensations of that warm first kiss.

"Oooh! Love! Did he stick his tongue in?"

"That's called a deep kiss! Miyuki's just a newbie."

"BROTHER! SISTER!"

Fortunately for the ego of Miyuki, she was saved by the bell, or more exactly by her mother. "Kaneda, Miyuki, Eimi! Food's ready! Come on down!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki's eyes widened as she saw the table charged with delicious food. "WOW!"

Kaneda beamed. "What a feast!"

Although the Kanzaki family believed in the traditions, especially since they were a long line of priests and priestesses, the current ones firmly thought that Japan must evolve or submit to the same fate as the dinosaurs. While the food served was typically Japanese, the dining-room was western-furnished.

"It's to celebrate Miyuki passing her high school entrance exams and her mastery of the Red Flame. Thank you for putting all your effort into staying into your school and for following your duty to your utmost ability." Kimiko was a good mother in the opinion of all her children. Coming from an old line of samurai, she was the primary supporter of her daughter and her friends. She was also a Kenjutsu master and the sensei of Miyuki.

Kaneda smirked. "Mama, we already have one thing to celebrate, her first ki…"

"Kaneda!" Miyuki prevented a potential situation worse than a demon summoning by shutting off her younger brother.

"What was that?" Makoto, the father and head-priest of the temple was very proud of his daughter. It was no consequence to him that she was a girl to the dismay of some in the family. What mattered was the fact that the child of his blood was capable to use her inner energy and summon the Red Flame. The Flame was the inheritance of the Kanzaki line since the beginning. Ultimate expression of the very soul of a priest, no entity was immune to its power.

Miyuki sweated and smiled. "Nothing, Papa…"

Eimi raised an eyebrow to her sister. "Hey Miyuki, if these good things keep happening, a meteorite might appear and crush you!"

Kaneda was drooling as he examined the food. "Ooooh! All Miyuki's favorite food."

Miyuki shook her head. "Eimi-Chan, you're terrible! Beside with my luck, the meteorite will appear and transform me into Super-girl or Miss Hulk."

The Kanzaki family began to do what it do the best: be a loving and warm family.

_`But really…now I'm free from all that studying…and Eric…heeehee!'_

The young boy raised his glass. "Congrats Miyuki."

The big sister's eyes widened. "Ah, Kaneda! That's wine!" _`Even if I know that one or two bad things_ _will happen_ _now, I'd have nothing to fear for the future with all my friends and my family at my side!'_

Makoto felt a little thirsty for something else than wine. "Is the juice and water ready?"

Kimiko began to stand up. "Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

Miyuki waved away her mother as she got up. "Oh, I'll go and get it." She found easily the tray with what her father wanted.

The voice of her father reached her in the kitchen. "Mi-Chan, bring some whiskey too."

"Are you sure!?" She didn't like her father drinking too much alcohol. And then, she felt it: A magic surge in her very proximity. Her instincts took over and for a brief instant a red aura manifested around her.

The water in the glass on her tray was trembling and moving against gravity. Under the red aura, it shriveled and return to its precedent state. Miyuki focused her senses on the tray.

Her mother called her. "Miyuki, what are you doing? Hurry up and come here!"

"Oh, ok!" She once again focused on the glass. There was absolutely nothing abnormal. _`Just now…did the water just fly out of there?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow morning, at the school, Miyuki was still pondering on what happened at her home. She had checked all the wards and cast detection spells but nothing was revealed. _`What happened last night must have been my imagination…The water couldn't have just risen up like that without me feeling an external power_ _or finding proof of an intrusion…'_

"Yo! Miyuki, you're slow. We're doing the daily duties today. Sensei should be giving out the graduation schedules."

"Oh, Eric…Good morning…"

The two teenagers remembered what happened last night and simultaneously blushed at the sweet memory.

"I…I'm sorry about yesterday…" Eric was still embarrassed by his actions last night.

"N…no, it's all my fault…"

"I…I'll give out the prints myself…"

"No, I'll help too." _`I'm such an idiot…He startled me and I must've given him a weird look…Now he's gotten all worried…'_

"Eric and Miyuki sitting in a tree…kissing…" The soft whisper made the couple jumped and turned around on a smirking Lina.

"Lina!" She hissed. All they need now was a public scene about their first kiss and how the hell could she be in the know. But Lina was only standing there with a little smile.

After a mutual gaze, Eric and Miyuki went for the preparation room to do their work. Lina followed them, hands in the back and with the same little smile.

Miyuki sweated. "Hum…You're going to follow us any longer?"

"Huh huh!"

"Oh…You're not going to let us go and forget everything?"

"Nope nope!"

Sighing, the couple acknowledged defeat and let the still smirking cat-girl followed them.

"Eric, where are the prints?"

"Funny…The teacher said they'd be in the preparation room. Could you try looking over there?"

"Okay…" Miyuki was a little worried. _`Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying like this…How many times have the two of us alone together already? Well alone with a nosy cat-girl at least…'_ Miyuki began to search a stack of papers near a tropical aquarium. "I'd better find it quickly. If only Sensei had put the prints somewhere easy to find…"

"That' true…"

"Geez! Hey Eric, Lina. Let's go ask Sensei again where the prints are…"

Behind Miyuki, a pair of hands with jeweled rings and bracelets appeared in the aquarium. The danger sense developed by the Miko during her past battles tingle her scalp. "Huh?"

Too late, the hands burst out the surface of the water and seized her in a mighty grip. "KYAAA! NOOOOO!"

But Miyuki was not alone in the room. Snarling, Lina jumped to her rescue. Unique possessor of a power that she had jokingly called the `True Nekoken', the cat-girl was the most dangerous member in hand to hand combat. Claws of blue energy ripped into the hands, dispersing them into harmless water.

"Eric! Quick! There're hands in the fish-tank…!" Still shaken by the undetected attack, Miyuki backed away to Eric.

"What are you talking about?" Eric didn't saw the attack. What he was seeing was her girlfriend, or at least potential girlfriend, in his arms and Lina in a defensive position against…an aquarium?

"Look over there!!" There was absolutely nothing except a broken aquarium. The power of Eric was turned on at full power along with the powers of Miyuki and Lina. There was nothing to detect or perceive. _`No…'_

"Uh…I don't know what happened. My mage-sight reveals nothing. But those tropical fish were pretty important to Yoshida…"

`_This can't be! I'm certain…I'm sure the hands came out of the fish-tank…'_ She turned to Lina.

"She's right, Eric. Something made of water attacked her from the fish-tank." The cat-girl was still in a defensive crouch. Her grey tail was out of hiding and was lashing around her. It was a sign of extreme agitation in her.

"All right then. We gather the rest of the Circle and we `fished' for answers." The pun made the two girls groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you have been attacked again, Mi-Chan." Kaneda was always happy to listen to the exploits of his sister.

"Yeah. But we found absolutely nothing." Miyuki was still a little peeved by the audacity of the attack.

"Oh well. I'm sure that you will find it soon. After all you are THE Miko."

"Oh yes, don't worry brother. Although I must be careful since Lina seemed determined to be the one who nailed our new enemy."

"Be careful sister. You have still your nerves shot by all that studying for your tests. It must be why you didn't detect it before the attack."

"Hum…?" It could have been that which clouded the supernatural perception of the priestess. And perhaps also the…kiss…

Eimi entered the bedroom, clad in a bathrobe. "Miyuki, the bath is free now. You're the last one, so hurry up and take it."

As she took her bath, Miyuki pondered on the recent events. _`…I guess it's true…Thinking over it calmly, it's not possible that all that stuff could have happened without me not detecting it…'_

Behind Miyuki a small maelstrom appeared in the bath.

"If I tell anyone else that I didn't detect in time the hands coming out of the fish-tank because of the stress of the exams, they'd never let it down and tease me for at least a week…And if I talked about the kiss…"

The maelstrom gained in power. But the heat of the bath begun to take its toll on the small built of the young girl.

"Oh no, I should stop…I'm getting dizzy…Yeah…In truth, it was probably all just my mind being unfocused because of the death of Nakajima and everything after that…"

Once again a pair of hands jumped out of the water and took the nude Miko by surprise.

_`It can be possible!'_

A powerful, cold and female voice echoed around her. **I've caught you…I've finally caught you, my girl**

_`Me? You mean me?'_

In the bath of the young priestess, a giant maelstrom connected to the infinity appeared. _`I'm being pulled in!'_ But she was still the Mistress of the Red Flame. Her crimson aura burst out, the fantastic might of her willpower focused like a blade. She quickly located the strings of energy of the construct and cut loose. The water of the bath erupted and transformed into steam leaving a gasping and coughing naked girl.

Eimi ran into the bathroom. "Miyuki, what's wrong?!"

Her mother reached for the young girl and quickly wrought a big towel around her child. "What are you doing!? Were you drowning in the bath!?"

Miyuki let her family pampered her after the magical tentative of kidnapping as she pondered on the situation. _`I wasn't imagining things…'_ She could still hear the scary voice: **`I've finally caught you, my girl!'** The situation was very serious. `_There someone out to try and specifically get me. Why!? Why just me!?'_ Miyuki advised a puddle of water. _`Up till now…Up till now, everything's been connected to water…Does that mean I should stay away from water? Worse, the attack have bypassed all the wards I made AND the defences of the temple.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As winter passed, the days that followed were rather …particular.

"Hey Miyuki, wanna go to Yokohama next Sunday?" The Otaku was excited by the prospect of a giant convention of others like him.

"I'll pass, Hiroshi! There's no way I'm going near the ocean!"

"You're skipping school because it's raining?" Komera was looking at Miyuki like she had two heads like a few races she knew but certainly not normal for a Terran.

"Sorry!"

"Hi Miyuki, I've got these tickets to a heated pool…" Eric was preparing a nice date with his girlfriend. Playing in those pools was always fun for a couple.

"Uhhh, maybe next time!"

The Miko disliked acting like that but she felt she had no choice for now. _`Mom, Eric, everyone, I'm sorry…but if I stay away from water then nothing will happen to me_ _until my defences are renewed…The protection of the Nexus is too important.'_

"Hey, Miyuki! Get your act together! Dodging the danger like that will turn you in a paranoid! You still haven't given me a proper excuse for turning me down last time! Even today, the long-awaited Saturday, you're rushing to go home? You must relax or you'll burst at the seams!" Eric didn't think that the attitude of his girlfriend was healthy. The aborted kidnapping must have rattled her to force her in such a defensive posture.

"Eric… Sorry, Eric." She felt bad. Her actions were making her friends worried instead. She had perturbed the very dynamic of the Circle that she was trying to preserve.

"You can take me to the movies by way of apology. Don't worry, we all have taken precautions." Eric smiled. Joining the fun to the useful was always a good idea for him.

"Okay…" For someone who had read Sun-Tzu, she was showing poor intelligence. She had everything prepared for the next attack. No surprise was possible with the Circle warned and ready. _`It should be all right, if it's just the cinema…According to the weathercast,_ _I don't have to worry about the snow turning into rain…'_

"Yeah! Good idea! Let's make it a double-date!"

Miyuki almost face-faulted in hearing Lina. The cat-girl looked like she ate the canary. "A double-date? With whom?"

"Well, Eric with his girlfriend. That is you! And me with MY girlfriend! That is YOU!"

"LINA!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun!" Eric had changed into a leather jacket, white sweater, blue-jeans and was looking very handsome.

"Really?" Miyuki had preferred a winter vest without sleeves, a man shirt and tight black pants. Her backpack was full of Ofudas, vials of sacred water and peach wood swords.

"I knew you'd enjoy that, Miyuki." Lina has taken her Mau form. She rarely used this form but the black stripped grey cat knew that in this form the awkwardness of her two friends were lessened and beside she LOVED to be petted in this form.

"Yeah, and the sky cleared up, too! I'm glad I came!" Miyuki was content. She had enjoyed the petting given by Eric in the cinema and she also enjoyed giving her own form of petting to her best friend Lina. _`Honestly…I was worrying a little too much. If I don't relax a bit, it'll be like giving up before anything happens…I will never give up!'_ Determination blazed through her soul.

"Miyuki, if something is worrying you beside our mysterious enemy…Just tell me. I'll definitely protect you at all cost." The blonde Sorcerer was looking lovingly to the beautiful emerald-eyed Japanese. Her shining eyes have always been the part of her that fascinated him.

"Eric…" Miyuki returned fondly the gaze she received from the European, but was surprised when he suddenly took her in his arms. "Aah!" She had the impression that her heart was about to burst as she snuggled into the large frame of the boy.

"Hey…I mean it. Are you listening to me?" Eric felt determined as he held the smaller girl. He WILL protect her.

"Yes…I'm very happy…But I'm fine." Miyuki was attempting to control her hormones. _`That's right…No matter where I go, there'll always be water around…'_ "I really can't let myself lose my mind so easily…" She smiled to the young man.

"Really, Miyuki?" Eric was positively happy to see again her dazzling smile. Even the sun was now participating. Unfortunately, the snow present was melting under its rays. Little puddles of water were forming in the street.

"Yes…but I'm a bit hungry, Eric." It was true, emotionally roller-coasting was always making one hungry.

"Okay, then! Burgers are on me!" Eric turned around and went to search a nearby fast-food.

"Yay!" Lina was always enthusiast about food and promptly jumped on the shoulder of the Sorcerer.

Then, Miyuki felt a hand catching her ankle. The surprise was total. Before she even took a breath to alert her friend, the hands moved like a python or an octopus, reducing her to impotence and clamping her mouth. Then the hands violently pulled the Miko in the seemingly without a bottom puddle, her backpack was ejected on the side.

"Miyuki, would you prefer McDonald's or Mos burger…" Eric turned to the sight of a backpack achieving to fall in a puddle. Ice flushed in his veins. "…Miyuki?"

Lina jumped of the shoulder of the young man and ran to the puddle. "MIYUKI! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FOUND YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR! I SWEAR I'LL FOUND YOU AGAIN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_`I'm being dragged in…I'm being dragged in!'_ The hands were pulling the Japanese priestess by her feet. Miyuki was completely caught flat-footed. Her power refused to kick in despite her best effort.

_`This is no joke! I'm being drained of my powers, how can this be possible!?'_ She attempted to contact or even felt any possible Kami in vicinity and drew a blank. She was totally cut off her sources of energy. In desperation she reached for her inner light and called upon the Red Flame. The warm crimson aura illuminated her hopes. Drawing on her last reserves, she managed to kick off the hands that were dragging her. But the effort has left her with barely her consciousness and she was on the verge to being drown.

_`It hurts…!! I need to get out, fast!'_ There was a source of light in the watery trap: A square form of sunlight. She pushed herself to this last hope.

"GASP!" She emerged from the surface of the water and took deep breaths of sweet air.

She was in a completely different setting. She was in a square spring of stone. Around her, stairs and levels of brick-paved streets with one-story houses of bricks. There was a vegetable market and even a pottery stand under a canvas. All around the spring people of seemingly European origin clothed with simple garb consisting of in general of a tunic for the men or a long tunic for the women. In front of her, a woman jerked backward at her apparition, a baked clay jug broken at her feet. She screamed in an unknown tongue. **"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§!!"**

_`Huh…?'_

A group of women and a child were recoiling in fright. **"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§." "&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§."**

_`I don't know this language…'_ Her breath was hastening.

A woman was looking at her, afraid. **"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§."** A man pointed at her. **"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§!!"**

_`I don't know this place…'_ She felt on the verge of panicking.

She finally got out the spring. _`WHERE THE HELL I AM NOW?'_


	3. V1 C2A virgin sacrifice? Are you joking?

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Note: Did you notice? It was Lina who said that she will find Miyuki again and not Eric. Why? Well, you will not know until the retelling of the manga n° 21. By the way, I have only translations in English of the n° 1 to 13. If anyone can just only sent me the dialogues (no need of description of actions) I and my readers will be eternally grateful.

**Vol 1** **Chap 2: A Virgin sacrifice? Are you out of your mind!?**

In a darkened stairway, a hooded silhouette was kneeling before a natural spring. Another cloaked person was lighting the spring with an oil lamp. "Looks like you got away…"

The familiar-looking hands with jeweled rings and bracelets of the female voice were withdrawn from the surface of the water. "This is truly disappointing. Just a little bit more and I could have brought you here… But she is certainly within this kingdom. She should have arrived in one of the other six springs in the city."

"Well, let's call for some soldiers. The girl will be before you soon, your highness." The face of the man speaking was still hidden by the darkness of the cloak.

"Naturally." The woman stood up on bare feet with a bell-ankle bracelet. "I summoned that girl for a reason. No matter what happens, her blood is needed…" She was a magnificent but cold-looking woman. Long and flowing blond hair in a bun with a golden crown and commanding eyes of light violet, she was obviously a person of considerable power.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki was running almost panicking in the strange city. _`This isn't Japan…'_ Temples of ancient design but not of appearance, of perhaps Greek or at least Mediterranean origin were visible. _`This isn't my city.'_ Well-maintained stone walls of medieval design were encircling the area. _`Where are_ _Eric_ _and Lina!?'_

She advised a stone stairway to the top of the wall and went to have a better view of where she was. _`This is not the feeling of_ _a_ _**Kekkai**_ (`closed world', a pocket dimension created for occult battle to minimize collateral damage or by entities to procure a `home advantage'). _Is this the twilight zone_ _like in those_ _old American series?'_

She shook suddenly under a sudden dizziness. _`Ugh! I've never felt so drained before. What happened to me?'_ On the top of the wall, she turned around to see what was around. _`Where the hell is this place!?'_ She froze, completely stunned by the sight. _`Where…'_

She was beholding a large city sprawled on and around three hills. A large stone-walled city, a large stone-walled city of very ancient style of construction. Clay-brick, stone and marble were visible in the building materials. There was absolutely no sign of any modern contraptions. There was no such a large city at the surface of the earth that she known.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS! WHERE AM I!? WHERE IS THIS PLACE!?" Now, Miyuki was panicking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's leave our main character for a moment, and give the reader a special lesson.

This is Hattusa. Capital of the Hittite Empire, in the 14th Century BC.

In the 20th Century, this area is now known as Central Anatolia in the republic of Turkey.

Our heroine doesn't know it yet, but she has been drawn far from her own place… and time (a mere 3400 years in the past, a trifle, really).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Miko was still contemplating in disbelief the formidable city around her. "…No way… This is all just a bad dream… Yeah, that's it… It's just a bad dream…" She couldn't accept what she was seeing. Even if she knew of the existence of countless others dimensions. After all, she was a defender of the Nexus, but that… She closed her eyes.

"When I open my eyes, everything will be back to…" It was something she hadn't done since her first sighting of a demon. "…normal…" No such luck. _`Rolling hills covered in lush green to the horizon…A city of reddish_ _brick surrounded by stone walls!'_ Her Zen-state was beginning to unravel a `little': Her hands were shaking. "What happened…? All right, Miyuki, calm yourself and think…" She knelt on the ground, too weary by her ordeal, and tried to gather her wits.

"I was…on a date with Eric and Lina… We'd just watched a movie and we're walking in the park… Then the same hands of the aquarium caught me and dragged me down the water…puddle?" What was freaking the Japanese priestess was the total absence of any magic perceptible and no way was that possible without the use of a powerful ability. Even if the phenomena was scientific, psionic or natural in origin, she should have felt something, she had the experience. "How did this happen?" Too drained and worried by what happened until now, she didn't remark that she was no longer alone on the wall-pathway.

"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§!"

"Soldiers?!" Men with sandals, loin-clothes and leather straps were pointing in her direction.

"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§!!"

Alarmed, Miyuki saw that the weaponry was real: Short spears and short swords of Mediterranean design. She began to run again. _`Where is this place?'_

The half dozen of soldiers came to her pursuit. _`I have no idea what's going on…but I don't like the looks of those guys. I get the feeling that I should run away until I know better…_ _That voice I heard when I got sucked into the water…the voice felt as cold as ice…'_ She could still feel the fear that the voice had generated in her. `I've caught you, my girl!' She shook her head. _`I don't understand but I'd better run away_ _until I can catch my breath and prepare one or two spells!_ _Damn it! I lost_ _my backpack with all my supplies. I have only basic Ofudas now!'_

As she ran among the people of the city, she absently remarked that the paved streets have a central gutter canal. _`But even so, where should I run to!? These brick-red clay walls are like a maze… I don't know where I'm running! Is this hopeless? No! Never let it go no matter what…_ _DAMN!'_ In front of her, another group of soldiers have cut off her path. Was she trapped?

No! A side-street allowed her to escape capture and she ran inside a small park. But a cloaked silhouette blocked her in the middle of it. _`Damn, there are people this way too!'_

"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§." The person shed her cloak and Miyuki gasped.

"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§?" He was a handsome tall young man with shoulder-length blond hair and amazing amber eyes. His face was thin with earrings and a headband. He was garbed in a rich cut but simple clothes and leather sandals adorn his feet.

Miyuki blinked as she detailed the young man in front of her. _`You're not a soldier, are you…?'_

"&#€Â¤Â£$*Â§." The sound of angry voices and sandaled feet remembered the Miko of her precarious situation. _`It's the soldiers! What should I do now? There's nowhere left to run to!!'_

The man was contemplating the young girl in front of him and then advanced on her.

_`What should I do!?'_ She suddenly felt a hand catching her arm. "Huh!?"

The young man swept her into his arms and covered them with his cloak.

"Wha..." The priestess was too surprised and feeble to even mount a semblance of resistance. The deep kiss he delivered to her achieved to completely floor her.

The soldiers tromped in on a very strange sight: A couple making out in the garden.

Miyuki was on the ground maintained by the strong arms of her…aggressor? _`What…!?_ _Whoa!_ _I don't even know this guy…this is nothing like Eric's gentle kiss…'_ "Hmm?" _`I can't breathe!_ _This hurts…!_ _WHAT THE HELL!?'_ As the kiss deepened, magical energy penetrated the Miko. A spell was cast on her as the kiss continued. She was too low on her reserves to attempt to try a counter-spell.

The soldiers spoke anew to the strange couple. "Hey you! A girl came this way."

"Which way did she run?"

The man stopped the kiss. "A girl?"

"Huff…" At last, sweet air tried to reboot the brain of the young girl.

"Well. I must not have noticed her. When I'm with a woman, no other woman can catch my eye." The blond man maintained Miyuki concealed by the cloak and clamped down her mouth.

"Mmmph…" `_What the hell is he doing, now?_'

Intense surprise and some fear were visible on the faces of the soldiers. "It…it's Prince Kail!"

"Prin…Prince Kail! Why are you in a place like this, your Highness?"

The soldiers obviously didn't know what to do in this situation. "Uh…Um…We seek a girl…We're sure a girl in strange clothes must have passed this way…"

Kail looked on the soldiers from his shoulder. "Must I repeat myself? I did not see her. Can't you see I'm occupied?! I finally reached a high note with the woman whose heart I've won…so don't intrude!"

Miyuki gasped and her emerald eyes widened. _`His words…I can understand his words!?'_

"Away with you! Get out of my sight!" Now Kail was manifesting irritation.

"Y…YES MY PRINCE!"

Kail looked at the soldiers going away then turned his attention on Miyuki who was still unnerved by the fierce kiss she has received. "Hmm, your clothes ARE strange." True, now that he was examined her, he never seen this sort of blue coloration for her top clothes. She was also wearing…pants? "From what land do you hail?" His curiosity was genuine, especially considering who was pursuing her. "What did you do to get the Queen's own guard chasing after you?"

_`The Queen's guard__!?_ _Then that means this guy saved me?_ _And also why are his words suddenly…!?'_ It hit her like a freight train. _`The spell he cast on me…A translation spell?'_ Now, now that she has touched him and after the magic he performed on her, she could sense his power. _`No way, now I can sense it…and_ _was it_ _necessary_ _for him_ _to use the_ _kissing method?'_

Kail was smirking. "Perhaps you're still distraught. I, for one, hate to start things and not finish them. Since the fair flower I was awaiting has not come. Perhaps you will take her place."

Miyuki gasped at the audacity of the remark and quickly stood up.

"Hey, Wait!"

Still distraught by the actions of the man she had unconsciously began to trust, the Miko decided to run away. _`What a jerk!_ _I can't trust anybody here!'_

Unfortunately the young priestess still didn't know her way in the maze of this city and soon she find herself in the same street she had flew off. _`Why was I brought here!? What a nightmare!'_

She cursed under her rather short breath and gingerly search for an escape. _`Why did he cast a translation spell for me?'_ She absently `tasted' the matrix of the magic within her. _`A permanent AND universal enchantment_ _at that? It needs_ _a rather nice energy source to empower it.'_

She didn't have time to ponder on the spell in fact she didn't have time to reflect on the situation now. _`None of this makes sense!_ _I need clues!'_

Around her, the people were reacting to her presence and appearance. "AAAH! That's the girl who appeared from the spring!"

"She appeared from the spring?"

They were unfortunately not the only ones to see her. The Queen's guard was closing on their quarry. "It's her! Over there!"

Miyuki found herself abruptly encircled. _`No one to turn to_ _and no free way!_ _Damn it!'_

But if the soldiers were thinking of a simple capture, they were quickly disillusioned. A palm strike broke the lock on her arm and a knee in the belly brought the next guard back to his comrades and trying to regain his breath. Blocked from escape, the young girl revealed herself as a cornered tiger. Eyes blazing with defy to her aggressors, her body in a defensive stance, Miyuki was far from being helpless.

And then, it happened. A sudden wave of weakness submerged her. _`OH NO! NOT NOW!'_

Sensing the failing in the defence of their prey, the soldiers rushed the priestess. _`Mama, Papa, my friends!'_ "No…" She was unable to mount a correct defence and was reduced to feebly struggle against the guards.

"All right, let's take her to her majesty." They have her now. She will not escape them again.

_`Help me Eric!'_ She was still struggling in their grasps. "No! Stop! Let me GO!" Even adrenalin was insufficient to break the lock on her arms. _`Somebody help me!'_ But she had no one to help her in the strange place she was. "NOOOO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki was imprisoned in a palace and restrained in an empty room. On her knees with her back to a pillar, cords ensnared her wrists up to her head. Her ankles were likely secured at the base of the column.

_`This is really not good.'_ Once again she attempted to loosen her bonds but they were too tight. _`And I still feel weakened. Why can't I renew my energy? It makes no sense!'_ Since the moment she was in a, relatively, restful position, she had tried to gather enough energy to power up her spells to no avail.

"It was a mistake to let her be seen by the common folk." The voice was coming from outside the room and gained in strength as the person approached. "I had to put an end to it before the uproar spread too much." The Miko gasped as she finally recognized the voice.

_`That voice!'_ She turned her head in the direction of the door. _`It's_ _the one_ _of the person who dragged me into_ _the_ _water!'_

Two persons entered the room. One was a tall silhouette completely hidden by her large hooded robe. The other was a tall woman with long golden hair in a bun and light-violet eyes. She was garbed in a magnificent long skirt with a floral top leaving her midriff bare and bore a crown. "Welcome to Hattusa." She smirked.

"You're the one who brought me here?" At last, Miyuki was facing the responsible of her presence in this place. "Why? What do you want with me…!?" As the woman put a finger on her throat, the young girl was able to sense the enormous power irradiating from her. It was…priestly power?

"Just stay still. I shall slit your throat like this…right here and let your life's blood spill out. Your freshly flowing red blood is essential."

"What?" _`My blood? She can't be serious!'_

"His majesty, the Emperor is very old. I want my son, a prince to succeed him on the throne." She brought up her power. A chill submerged the young girl. "But he is the youngest of the princes. For him to become crown prince, the five older princes will have to die."

The nature of the energies was too familiar to the Japanese priestess. She faced it enough times during her defense of the Nexus. "I need a blood offering to make the Death-curse I put on the princes work. I prayed to my god to grant me a sacrifice. I didn't care what country the person was from. I asked for the most worthy human sacrifice, and you were the one who was shown to me."

_`Me…a sacrifice?!'_ "Even if I'm from the 20th Century, you will dare to spill the blood of a priestess! This kind of things isn't allowed between faiths!"

"20th Century…Is that where you're from? And a priestess? Really? Well, this is the Hittite Empire. I am the Queen of Emperor **Suppiluliumas**, the King of Water (king of the Hittites from approx 1380-1340 BC). There is nothing I cannot do."

_`The King of Water…?'_ Where did she hear this particular title?

At this moment the voice of a servant outside interrupted the rather intense discussion. "Your Highness! A message! His majesty the Emperor is on his way here now!"

Nakia frowned. "His majesty is coming here? Why?"

The black-clad kneeling servant turned to her. "Perhaps word of the disturbance in the city has reached his ears."

The Queen slowly nodded. "Hmm. I can't let the Emperor know of my plan."

"The Emperor…" It was a ray of hope for Miyuki. _`Maybe he can stop the Queen from sacrificing me!'_

"Very well. The important thing now is that we spill this girl's blood. I have an idea!" She quickly gagged the Miko.

"Mmph!"

The grey-bearded man who entered the room was an elderly but he still bore a forceful appearance and noblesse. "My Queen…I was told of a girl who appeared from a spring. Why is she in your palace?"

"Have you forgotten, my Liege? I am not only a Queen, but I also serve as priestess of the great temple. The spring is in the jurisdiction of Teshub's blessed temple. It is no coincidence that this girl has come to me."

The Miko blinked as she recognized that name. _`Teshub? Isn't that a weather or storm god of the Assyrians or the Babylonians? Oh, for Kami-Sama sake! Please help me! Don't listen to her!'_

The Emperor was caressing his beard. "Hmm. So what do you plan to do with the girl?"

Queen Nakia smiled. "Well, if indeed she came from Teshub…then perhaps returning her will bring prosperity to the empire."

Miyuki frowned. _`Return me…?'_

"You mean to sacrifice her to Teshub? If that is your will… If you deem it best, I have no objection."

"Yes your Majesty. Then we should take her to the great temple. Issue an edict informing the city that there will be a ceremony tomorrow."

_`What! This can't be!!'_ Unfortunately the young girl, still gagged, was roughly bring up and taken away. _`Nobody can help me.'_ Her energy was still too low to do anything and she was still suffering from the last wave of weakness. _`She is going to sacrifice me! I must do something!'_ Miyuki was perhaps physically impotent but she still had determination in spade.

_`If I can't stop the sacrifice…I can still make sure my blood will not be employed by her…I hope…'_ As a priestess of the Japanese pantheon, Miyuki had sworn certain oaths. By using these oaths she could…could deflect the sinister purpose of that Queen and bring the backlash of the Death-curse directly on her. But it demand time and energy and she didn't know if she had enough of those.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ritual was prepared, the city of Hattusa was in effervescence.

"A ceremony at the great temple?"

"That's rare for this time of the year isn't it?"

In the central court of the great temple, people were massing to assist to the ceremony.

_`This is unbelievable! No one is objecting to my death!'_ During the night, Miyuki had attempted everything to escape or rendered the sacrifice worthless. Nothing had worked and already she was escorted outside.

"BRING OUT THE GIRL!" The young girl had been purified and clothed in only a white long tunic. She was still gagged and her hands and feet were bound.

_`This is…this is it! Courage Miyuki!'_ She couldn't stop herself to shed tears.

A servant was placing the Royal family. "**Tabarna** (title of the Emperor like Caesar or Pharaoh), please be seated. His Highness, crown Prince **Arnuwanda** (son of Suppililiumas, reigned for one year after his father), and…"

_`Komera has said it: there is always a way_ _out, even from a black hole.'_ She would give anything and everything for the arrival of the Circle.

On the upper levels, numerous girls and young women were waving to someone. "Prince Kail!"

The servant continued to announce the arrivals. "…the third prince, his Highness Kail **Mursili** (son of Suppililiumas, reigned for 33 years after Arnuwanda), please be seated."

The emerald eyes darted everywhere. _`There must be a way…'_

"Older brother. How is your health?" The young man who took his place among the Royal family was a shock for the Miko.

_`That man!?'_ It was the same man who kissed her in the park. The person who had cast a permanent translation matrix for her. _`The third Prince…is that guy!? He's going to assist to the sacrifice which will kill him?'_

Behind the Japanese schoolgirl, the Queen, garbed in her priestess robes, was advancing. Her sacred staff with the Stag, symbol of Teshub, lightly tinkling. "O great Teshub, god of gods! I pray to you for the blessing of rain and for the fertility of our land."

Two masked men forced Miyuki on her knees and denuded her neck and top of the chest. They parted her long black hair, exposing the vulnerable pale skin underneath. "I send to you this untainted virgin." The Queen smirked under her hood. "Please O god! Receive this tribute and answer our humble prayer! Grant my wish!"

Kail, goblet of wine in the hand was neutrally looking at the scene. His amber eyes narrowed as he saw the naked despair and fear of the young girl.

_`Please O_ _**Amaterasu**__-Sama!_ _(goddess_ _of the sun and protector secular of Japan)_ _Take the soul of your humble servant in your bosom! I beseech you to help my family and my friends!'_ A jolt of adrenalin raced in her blood. _`NO! I don't want to die!'_ She struggled but the grasp of the executors were too firm. A third masked man was preparing to cut the head of the young priestess with an axe. She must do something to prevent this use of her blood, if nothing else. The Japanese prayed to the local gods. _`O great Teshub, god of weather and storms! I know I can't speak on your behalf, but please,_ _let my blood stains the hands of the one who abuse her power.'_ As the axe fall, Miyuki could only closed her crying green eyes and wished it will be fast.

And miracle! A goblet launched with strength make the executor let go of his axe.

If the Japanese priestess felt surprised, the same could also be said for the Queen. "Who dares?! Who dares incur the storm god's wrath?!"

"That wasn't an insult at all." Kail was calmly standing up from his chair. "In fact, it was quite the opposite, mother dearest."

The displaced student blinked. Talk about a turnover of the situation. Although she was still in great danger, Miyuki felt the warmth of hope blossomed in her heart. _`He intervened in my favour?'_

"Prince Kail! Were you the one who threw the goblet!?" The Queen was furious. "What do you mean, `opposite'? It doesn't matter that you are one of the Emperor's sons! Under these circumstances, your actions are inexcusable!"

"Hold on, mother dearest. I do not wish to deceive our god, so I intervened." Kail, smiling, approached the frightful girl and take off her gag. "Let's see…"

"Huh!?" The Shinto priestess was confused by the actions of Kail.

"Ah. So it IS that girl." Amber eyes met tearing green eyes and softened. Kail turned to the Emperor. "Dear father, isn't purity a requirement for our offerings to Teshub?"

"Of course." The King of Water was perplexed. What have done his son again?

"Then knowing that the tribute is impure, and keeping quiet…That is also inexcusable, is it not?" Kail was manifesting guilt and repentance. "It seems I have no choice…I must confess."

Miyuki could only blink as she listened to the surrealist conversation. _`What's he going to say?'_ She had just been sparred from being sacrificed. What the hell was he talking about?

Taking the young confused girl in his arms, Kail launched his bomb. "I have already made this girl mine once. Unaware that she was a tribute, I stole her chastity."

"WHAAAT!?" The young girl erupted into a full-body blush.

"THAT'S…THAT'S A LIE!" The Queen was not buying it. _`I just summoned that girl to this kingdom_ _yesterday!'_

"And how is it that you can be so sure about that, mother dearest?" Kail was eyeing the Queen with a little smirk. He tightened his embrace on Miyuki. "Surely, even you have not forgotten what we did yesterday in the cool shades of the trees…Hmmm…?"

The young girl was furiously blushing and stammered. "TH…THAT WAS…"

Suppililiumas palmed his face. Yes, his son had done it again. The Emperor suppressed a sigh.

Miyuki was building a steam at the plain exposition of her supposed deflowering. "YOU FORCED ME TO…"

Arnuwanda was sighing in his goblet. Like always, his little brother had done it again.

Kail whispered to the ear of the flustered Miko. "If you want to keep your neck and your body…"

"…kiss…" This stopped nicely the flustered girl.

"…wouldn't it be better for you to play along?" He achieved his strike to the full-body blushing girl.

_`He's right, if I want to live, I'll have to go along with his disgusting lie!'_ Although the situation was serious, Miyuki was simmering. "Don't touch me!" She whispered. _`Even with Eric, I only kissed, and just one time…'_

The Emperor took the situation in hand. "Ahem…Girl, does the Prince speak the truth?"

Miyuki blinked and gulped. This was it, life or death was hanging on her response. She turned to the visage of Kail who was looking straight to his father and showing nothing. She pondered for a second then nodded affirmatively.

Nakia was dismayed. `_How can this be possible?_' Now, the Queen was confused. How Kail had managed to claimed this girl in the limited time of her escape.

"Therefore, I'll take responsibility for rendering her useless as a tribute." Kail threw Miyuki, still bound, on his shoulder. "I'll take her into my custody"

"Prince Kail! I won't allow this selfishness!" The Queen was not beaten yet.

"I will make amends to the temple. I will send a hundred virgin cows and goats…" He smiled and turned to the Emperor. "That should comply with the usual custom, right father?"

"Yes…" The gaze of the King of Water revealed nothing of his thinking.

"Your majesty!" This time, she could not go against a Royal wish.

"Kail. I don't care that you're a womanizer, but please try to shape up and settle down with a proper princess." The Emperor was trying to encourage his son in the right direction.

"I agree with you, father." Kail smiled to his father. "But there are more beauties in this world than there are stars… How can I decide on just one?" And still with his prize on his shoulder, Kail leaved the temple. "…Well then, Farewell."

The `prize', however, was less than happy. _`I'm saved! For the moment, at least._ _And even then, is this where I have been rescued to…?_ _But I don't like this either! I hate it here!_ _I want to go back to Japan! I have to find a way home and fast!'_


	4. V1 C3 The sorcery of the Dark water

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Note: well, it's shaping nicely. Don't forget to write me what do you think of Miyuki and/or what are your ideas. I will look into it but make no promises. However, I promised to write back.

**Vol 1** **Chap 3: The** **sorcery of the Dark Water.**

In the court of the temple, the Queen is rummaging her defeat. Her servant is attempting to help her. "Prince Kail's quick hands are widely known and the exploits of his seductions are infamous. Perhaps he did deflower the girl…"

"Don't be a fool!" The Queen turned and glared to the man. "I don't care about that! For my true purpose, the Death-curse, it doesn't matter whether the girl is a virgin or a harlot." The only thing of importance to the priestess of Teshub was the spilling of the blood of the young Miko. "I need that girl's blood flowing from her neck! That is all!!" She sighed. "And, of course, there is the matter of her nature." The Queen looked worried for the first time.

"Her nature?"

"I did not show it in front of her, but she is right on one point: She is a priestess."

"But you are the Great Priestess of Teshub, surely her power…"

"That is not the point. She is from a different faith, yes! But faith is faith! She has power! She is completely cut off the jurisdiction of her gods, but she still retains her status as a priestess. If she acknowledged even one of our thousands gods or if one of them chose her…"

"Oh…then?"

"That's it! I'll get to Prince Kail's palace using the `Dark Water'!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikkuri!" Kail was descending the stairs of the temple, Miyuki on his shoulder. A chariot with two horses was waiting for him with a light brown-haired young man in a dark tunic. "The festivities are over. Let's go back to the palace."

The young man blinked as he remarked the bundle on the shoulder of his Prince. "Hey, where'd you get the girl?"

Kail threw the Japanese schoolgirl in the arms of his first servant. "Queen Nakia was using her in another of her schemes, so I spirited her away."

"Oh…" Well, it was a good thing that she was not very heavy.

_`Queen Nakia's schemes?'_ Miyuki couldn't believe she heard right. Was the third Prince aware of the plotting of the Queen? "You're not friends with the Queen, are you?" It was a risk to take, but after escaping a sacrifice…

"Friends?" Kail smiled to the young girl. "There is no funeral my stepmother would relish more than mine."

"Then…" Yes, it was a possibility. "Take me back!" Kail unbound the Miko as she tried once again to regain the control of her situation. "Please, take me back to my home!!" Kikkuri drove the chariot in the streets of the city. "The Queen brought me here against my will by magic!"

Now, that was interesting. What devilish plans had made Nakia? "She brought you here with her power? Where from?"

"Japan!"

The name doesn't ring a bell for Kail. "Japan?"

"This city is Hattusa, right? Where in the world is that!? I've never heard of it!" If she had a geographic reference, the young girl was sure to found a way to home.

Kikkuri sighed at the ignorance of this peasant girl. "You must be quite the country bumpkin if you've never heard of the capital of the Hittite Empire."

Kail was perplexed, especially by the `exotic' appearance of Miyuki. "Yes. Nor do you seem to be from the **Kaska** tribe (enemy of the Hittite to the north, around 1450 BC Kaska invasions captured some Hittites territory. Suppiluliumas led campaigns to regain those) or from **Kizzuwadna** (region at that time under the control of the Mitanni kingdom, which consisted largely of Hurrian people) either."

"Do you know of the Mitanni kingdom?"

"No."

"Then…what about Egypt?"

At last, something, she knew about. "Egypt! I know Egypt! Is it near here?" _`The Middle East? Could that be where I am?'_ Yes, she could go home!

"Not very near, it's a fortnight's journey by chariot. Is this Japan of yours in Egypt?"

"No, I didn't mean that…"

Kikkuri believed that he knew what this girl was talking about. "Maybe it's a refugee village. Egypt's had constant turmoil since that boy came to the throne."

"Yes. Poor Pharaoh Tutankhamen. Such bad luck."

The emerald eyes widened at the revelation. No! She couldn't have heard that! "Tutankhamen? The Boy-King? The successor of Pharaoh Akhenaton?"

"You know of him? They say he's a child younger than I."

_`If I know of him? For Kami-Sama sake, I've studied him during my priesthood! He was a Pharaoh of ANCIENT_ _Egypt!_ _He was the 12th_ _Pharaoh of the 18th_ _dynasty during the period known as the New Kingdom…Around 1341-1323 BC!'_ Her breath was catching and her knees suddenly refused to support her. _`So where I am now is…the Middle East of the past?!'_

Kail felt worried as the girl swayed in his arms. "Hey, are you alright!? You…What's your name?"

The Miko was shocked. "Mi…Miyuki…"

"I see. Well then, Miyuki. You said that the queen brought you here by magic, right? For what purpose would she do something like that?"

"She said…She wanted her son to succeed to the throne…" The Miko was automatically responding. The shock was too great. "So she's going to kill the other princes with a Death-curse. And for that she would have me as an offering since my blood as a priestess of my people is perfect for her needs…"

The two men looked to each other, eyes widened. Kail and Kikkuri were thunderstrucked by the revelation.

Miyuki was still trying to deal with what she learned. _`Ancient Middle East? No way! I am in my historical past. How is it possible? The Nexus open to others worlds, not others times!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, at the palace of the third Prince.

A crying black-haired girl wiped her reddened eyes. "This isn't the time to sit and cry. That's not going to change anything." Miyuki was alone in a spacious bedroom. "Prince Kail just dumped me in here and then ran off again."

She gathered her wits. The crying session had appeased her and she felt she had regained a little of her might now. "I guess I'll just have to manage to help myself." _`But how can I cross space-time to my home?'_

She needed a tremendous source of energy or something like the Nexus to do it AND the help of at least one of the local gods. "I'm caught up in something bad here. I certainly don't want to end up on an altar again."

A knock on her door sent her in a defensive crouch. She was still rattled by her previous experience. However, she was unprepared for the appearance of a young boy in a loincloth with black hair and eyes.

"Excuse me. I brought your supper…"

It could not be possible. It was… "KANEDA!"

"What?" The young boy lifted up the tray he was carrying, dodging an accidental spilling.

Now that she was seeing him in the light, Miyuki recognized her error. Kaneda didn't have pierced ears. "You're not Kaneda!?"

The young boy blinked. "Uh…"

"Sorry! You look like my little brother…" The Japanese priestess was embarrassed. _`That's right…there's no way that Kaneda could be here…'_

The boy smiled to the displaced Miko. "My name is Tito. Prince Kail ordered me to look after Princess Miyuki."

That was new. She pointed to herself. "Princess Miyuki?"

"I think this is the first time Prince Kail has brought a woman here. I'm quite happy about it." He began to arrange the tray on a table. "Do you like flowers? Oh yeah. A meal has been prepared for you."

"Thank you…" She smiled for the first time after the beginning of this nightmare, and smelled a flower he brought. _`The way he_ _moves and chatters…just like Kaneda.'_ Hmmm…She could ask him some questions. "Tito, can I ask you something?"

"I'm making your bed…" He stopped his work and looked to the young girl. "Yes, what is it?"

"Is it possible to kill someone with a Death-curse? By sacrificing a person?"

"Princess Miyuki! That's a crime!"

"If you say that…Then it IS possible?" The emerald-eyes of the young girl widened. The mere fact that their judicial system had dealt with such actions make them too real.

"Well, they say some powerful priests can do such deeds. But usually a snake is used to put a curse on someone…that's already enough to be a crime. To sacrifice a human, they must wish to curse someone virtuous or of nobility." Tito was speaking like he was stating a fact.

This was NOT so good for the Miko. "Princess Miyuki? Is there something else?"

"Uh, yeah…" No! She couldn't let it go like this!

As she ate the supper made of roasted birds, sliced dried meat, vegetables and fruits, the Japanese schoolgirl pondered on what to ask. "Umm…Well…I mean…"

In her time, Miyuki know all the rules for the commerce between Heaven and the mortal plane, but here… The rules were not the same. She desperately needed a solid background on this time period. "Suppose a powerful priest used magical power to bring someone here from very far away…" Well, here we go. "What should that person do to get back home?"

"If that's the case, the one who brought the person must send her back. In general, I've heard that such magic can only be undone by the one who conjured it…" Tito finished to serve Miyuki and then took his leave. "There. My room is next to the kitchen. If you need anything, just call me." He smiled as he closed the bedroom. "Good night. Sleep well."

Tito regained the kitchen, happy of the presence of the visibly gentle girl with such nice green eyes and long shining black hair in the palace. "Ho! Why there are six pots of water here?" He turned to another servant. "I brought home only five today."

"A water seller came by boasting how sweet this water tasted, so I bought one from him."

"Very well. I'll serve it to Princess Miyuki in the morning."

As Tito slept in his room, small bubbles appeared in the sixth jug of water. Bubbles also reproduced in a large basin in the private summoning chamber of Queen Nakia.

The great priestess was exercising her power on the water. "…I can hear the breathing of someone sleeping. And it's a child…But I can still use him." She smiled wickedly. "He is…the perfect instrument. I'll make him do the dirty work for me…"

Nakia focused her power through the water. At the palace of Kail, the water of the sixth pot took a dark taint and as if it was alive begin to slither out of the jug. Like a puddle of slime, it approached the sleeping boy.

"Ngh…" Despite the danger, Tito didn't awake as the tainted water advanced on him, then extended a pseudopod to his head. It suddenly entered the ear of the boy and disappeared inside him.

"Wha…Hmm…" Tito opened eyes with altered pupils.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the door of the bedroom of the displaced Miko opened and Miyuki silently get out.

_`Only the same priest can undo a used power…'_ The Japanese schoolgirl achieved to attach a cloth-belt to her tunic. _`In short, this means that only that evil Queen can return me to Japan.'_

Since the answers given by Tito, the priestess has tried to work a solution. _`And I know that being near her is_ _too_ _dangerous. She's the last person I would want to be near_ _without my full power at the very least._ _But no matter how much I hate it_ _if I want to go home_ _rapidly:_ _I have to face her_ _even if I'm not in_ _the_ _best shape.'_

As she walked the passages on her bare feet she remembered a small problem. "Uh-oh! I don't know the layout. Which way was the gate again?" She found herself in an interior court open to the night air. "This is an awfully big palace for a lone Prince." Well, it was official: She was lost. "…Geez."

She suddenly stopped under the warning of her sixth sense. _`Huh?'_ But too late, a slipknot was lowered on her neck and tightened. "AAAGH!" _`What the…!?'_

Someone jumped from the balcony where the cord of the slipknot was secured, effectively rendering her powerless.

With stupefaction, Miyuki looked on her aggressor. Pointing a dagger to her throat was: "Ti…to?!" The Miko instantly saw something she didn't like. _`His eye colour is different.'_

"AAH!" Hampered by the cord, Miyuki didn't completely dodge the sudden knife strike from Tito. The blade sliced between the neck and the shoulder. Unfortunately, it was not the only strike. "Stop, Tito! What's wrong with you?"

The beleaguered priestess attempted to defend herself. "Snap out of it! Tito!" She searched around her for someone. "Help me! HELP!" The court was deserted. "Somebody help me!"

As she fended herself, Miyuki begun to analyze the situation, the endless drills by Komera served to ground her against confusion. _`Why would Tito want to kill me?!_ _Where are the Prince's guards?_ _If this is a Prince's house, why are there no signs of life?!'_

In the water mirror of her basin, Nakia observed the results of her meddling. "Tito! Stop this!"

"Prince Kail only keeps his most trusted aides and servants in his palace." She smirked. "Thankfully there'll be no one to interfere and help her." She turned to her most precious servant. "Uruhi, are the spell preparations going well?"

"Yes. All we need now are the girl's blood and for you to perform the incantation."

"Ha ha ha… soon the rival princes will be memories, and my son will be the Emperor's sole heir." She laughed at the scene revealed by her magic. "Child…You should be grateful to me for granting such a heavy responsibility upon one of such humble birth. Tonight you will decide the fate of an empire."

She focused her willpower on the young boy. "Make an offering of this girl's blood to me!"

Her mental order erupted in the mind of the possessed boy. **Kill…the girl!**

"TITO!" The blade was striking at her. But she was not helpless. Her best friend Lina had made sure of that. "KYAA!" The Japanese priestess managed to deflect the blade to the slipknot, cutting it.

This was not to the likes of Nakia. "Curse you, you worthless fool!" She redirected the actions of her puppet. "Don't let the girl get away!"

Miyuki began to run away, trying to have a way out of the situation. _`What happened to Tito!?'_ She knew that this was not normal for the joyful boy. _`He's completely different from before!_ _It's as if someone is controlling him!'_ It hit her at that moment. Her priestess senses captured the emanation of a spell. _`No! He IS controlled! I must do something!'_

At the end of the court, a way out appeared to her. _`A gate! I can get outside.'_ "HELP!"

Unfortunately another of the waves of weakness that had plagued her since her arrival struck her again and she fell down. "Unh…"

The boy took advantage of the situation and rammed his knee in her back. He griped her hair and pulled to expose her throat. "Ow!"

"Tito!" She could only look into his mindless eyes as he prepared to slit her throat. "AAAAH!"

An arrow, launched with precision, cut slightly the hand of the puppet of the Queen, making him released his dagger.

Hunting bow still vibrating after his master shot, Kail ran to the scene. "TITO! What are you doing?!" It was certainly not something he could have imagined to see one day. "What's the meaning of this deviltry?" He managed to reach Tito as the boy picked up his weapon. "STOP IT!"

This was the moment for Miyuki. Not even thinking about herself, she only saw an innocent manipulated by evil forces. She reached in her inner light and summoned the Red Flame from her soul.

Even with her failing reserves of energy, the invisible crimson aura manifested. Her hands clamped on the sides of the head of the young boy and she unleashed her gift. "BY THE POWER SEALED IN MY BLOOD! BE GONE!"

The wave of fiery energy penetrated the possessed boy and forced the tainted water out of him. "Ugh!"

Kail could only catch the young girl as she swooned after the effort, her scarlet aura disappearing, and watched the young boy throwing up darkened water. "Tito!"

Nakia was furious. "That accursed Kail! He interfered and she managed to cast an exorcism spell!"

Uruhi was alarmed. The presence of the enchanted water could incriminate his Queen. "Your highness!"

"Don't worry! The dark water will disappear. There'll be no proof that I did it."

The Queen was right. Already her tainted water was evaporating under the eyes of Kail and Kikkuri. "Look there! The Queen's Dark Water!"

"Hush Kikkuri. Damn!" `_She dares to strike directly in my house!_'

"Prince Kail?"

Kail said nothing as he contemplated the last remains of the Dark Water evaporating in nothingness. `_And that fiery aura around Miyuki. First time that I witness something like that._'

_`So much has happened so fast…'_ The Miko was clinging to consciousness. _`My head is swimming…My energy is depleted again…'_

"Miyuki?" Kail was worried about the state of the young girl in his arms.

_`I want to go home…Home__!'_ She was shaking and clutching to the prince. _`I hate this horrible place.'_ It was too much for the Japanese schoolgirl and she fell into unconsciousness.

"MIYUKI!" Damn, her wounds must be more serious than he thought at first!

Around the palace, alarms were raised, concerned people swarming.

"What's going on??"

"What's the matter?"


	5. V1 C4 The punishment of tito

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Notes: A little citrus in this chapter. You have been warned. The original manga contained many situations where the heroine found herself without a stitch of clothes, in a very erotic situation with her prince or in instance to be raped.

Don't forget that she is in a period where the armies pillaged and raped the civil population of the countries invaded. There were very few instances where the victorious leader was clement and controlled his troops. The status of the woman was also…well ancient.

Of course here we have a character who is not only a modern girl with a current view on social status, rape and sex but also a priestess with power and a martial artist…We can almost pity those who will try to abuse her…almost.

Another warning, there will be many adult subjects treated in this story on the long term, including slavery, murder, war and sex. You have been warned. If you'll find something offensive, please write to me for erasing or rewriting it.

**Vol 1** **Chap 4:The punishment of Tito.**

The rays of the sun awaked Miyuki Kanzaki inside the bedroom of Kail. She was reposing naked except for a sheet and bandages around her neck and shoulders, her head on his lap.

"…mmm…" The Japanese girl felt rather comfortable. Her emerald eyes opened under amber eyes.

"Awake already? How do you feel?" Prince Kail Mursili gazed fondly on the long black-haired girl. He found her crown of hair rather fetching on his lap.

"AAAIIIEEE!" It took a few seconds for the Miko to realize that she was NUDE and on the lap of the blond-haired Prince IN HIS BED! She quickly draped the sheet around her. _`M…My…my clothes!_ _Where the hell are my clothes?!'_

"Tito was under the Queen's control. I tried looking into it a bit… I'm sure the queen is plotting something." Kail was worried by the recent development. He then remarked the gaze of the young girl that could melt metal at a distance and her blushing.

"…What ails you? Oh, your wound was nothing major. I gave you some medicinal salve, so you should heal soon."

_`What ails me? Nothing major? Grrrr! I should strangle you_ _for… What did he just say?'_ "Medicinal salve…Aah…so you treated me yourself…" The blush of the Japanese priestess augmented at that. _`It seems that the Queen plans to do whatever it takes to kill me…_ _But the Queen's also the only one who can return me to the 20th_ _century…_ _What should I do?_ _Hum… I still feel drained_ _of my powers.'_ "Even so, you don't really have to take all my clothes…" Miyuki didn't have to remove almost all her clothes for treatment since her little childhood and it was with her family doctor, not a foreign Prince.

Kail considered the young girl who was turning her back to him. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not much. Thanks to you…" The pain was not the problem for the Miko who has been wounded during the defense of the Nexus. Her embarrassment was what matter.

Kail finished to examine the Japanese girl and gently grabbed a coin of the sheet. He turned Miyuki around and kissed her between her breasts.

She suddenly found herself lowered on the bed with Kail on the top of her. "Wh…What are you doing!?" She was trapped naked under a man not very clothed, a man much stronger than her. "STOP IT!"

"I'm sure you know what it means for a man to be with a woman…"

Kail smiled to the young girl whose heart was beating rapidly. "I don't feel like taking a proper princess yet… Having a single concubine should be very sufficient."

Her eyes widened as she saw the desire in the gaze of the prince. _`Concubine?'_

He deep kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. Their breathing mixed. His left hand was sliding the alabaster skin along her firm belly to her inner thighs.

"No…Stop it…" The sensations were wrecking havoc with her hormones but he was forcing her. She tried to push him away but she had no energy left to resist him, no power to stop him. She couldn't even find a sufficient leverage to hit him on a weak point.

He kissed her along the jaw, descended to the aureole of her left breast and gently nibbled the point.

"St…" The soft bite in such sensible place that had never before been touched by anybody made her gasped. _`No… This can't be!'_ Such thing couldn't happen to her. Not like this! Not with him! She screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO! ERIC!"

This penetrated the haze of lust of Kail. He was holding a crying and shaking girl. These were not tears of happiness and she was not shaking with desire and this name…

"`Eric'?"

"The boy I like…" Miyuki was trembling and crying because of her helplessness. Even during her sacrifice she had not felt so vulnerable. "Eric is the one I like! I hate you!"

Kail eyes narrowed as he considered what he had almost done. He released Miyuki and clothed himself. The Japanese girl covered herself with the sheet and attempted to gather her wits after this close…rape. An exterior sound penetrated her misery.

"A chime?"

"That's the signal bell." It was one of the reasons why Kail had wanted to forget himself in the arms of the beautiful foreign priestess. "Tito's punishment is probably beginning."

Miyuki gasped and her emerald eyes widened. _`HE DIDN'T SAY THAT!'_

She turned to Kail, eyes widened by what she heard. "Tito's punishment!? Why is Tito being punished?" Once again Miyuki was confronted by different rules from her culture.

"The law decrees that anyone who tries to kill a member of the Royal family will face capital punishment. That's just how it is. Since I took you into my palace, you became a member of my household, a Princess under the law."

"But Tito was being controlled by the queen!"

"There's no proof! I don't want him to die either. But even I can't change the law."

She hit him on the head. "OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Adrenalin flowed within her veins as she stood up. "This isn't the time to think about making moves on me like that, is it?!" Her emerald eyes were blazing with the hidden flame of her soul.

She threw off the sheet and began to search for clothes. To hell with her modesty, there were things more important. "Where is the execution ground?"

Kail blinked as he saw the nude young girl searching in a cloth chest. Now where did she find this strength and such a forceful presence? A few moments ago she was as weak as a newborn kitten and embarrassed at her nakedness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the execution ground, a crowd has assembled to witness the punishment. Tito was on his knees, bound, shaking with fright as his execution was progressing. Death penalty in the Hittite Empire was done by hanging. Without an abrupt fall to break the neck, the passing of the condemned was not easy.

"Isn't he still just a child? What's his crime?"

"He tried to kill a member of the Royal family!"

"That's pretty stupid."

Tito was placed by the executor under a wood structure supporting the noose.

"Put the noose around his neck!"

The poor boy was biting his lips in attempt to stay courageous in front of his death but couldn't stop his trembling and a few tears as he felt the noose tightening on his skin.

The noose was then attached to an ox. "Alright, now pull!"

"WAIT! HALT THE EXECUTION!"

The crowd turned around to see who was intervening against the punishment. The team of executors knelt when they saw who was coming along with the Prince Kail.

"Princess Miyuki!"

Clad in a simple tunic and sandals, the Miko forcefully strode to the execution post. "This execution is foolish! Stop it at once!" She came just in time, Tito was still alive. "Prince Kail, say something!"

"Miyuki…" How could he make her understand that there was nothing he could do in this situation.

"Tito isn't bad at all! He only scratched me a little!" _`It's true… When I came into this world, Tito was the only one who was nice to me._ _I will not let him die for something he didn't do!'_

"Beg your pardon, Milady. According to the law, if a commoner raises a sword against a noble, he receives the death penalty." The chief executor looked up to the Japanese girl. "The punishment is different between commoners."

"Commoners and nobles!? So you're saying it's all about social status?!" There! There was surely something she can do by playing with the social status.

Kikkuri decided to intervene to give some much needed information to the young priestess. Perhaps she could do something with it to save Tito. "If this was a case of assault between commoners, it would be customary to settle it with forced labor, or a fine."

"Kikkuri…" _`Yes! Thank you Kikkuri, now I can do something!'_ "Then in this case too I shall punish Tito by working him hard! Now then, let's get to work, Tito!"

"Wait, Milady! That's against the law!"

"But I really don't have any high social rank!" True, at least in the Hittite Empire, they didn't need to know about her very high social status in Japan. "And if you think I'm so great that Tito has to be punished then listen to my request!"

Kail decided to intervene and seized his pseudo-concubine by the hands. "Miyuki! You are not allowed to use imperial authority for your personal affairs!"

This time, the paroles of Kail triggered her inner light. A flame surged from within her, emblazing her being. Everybody around her turned to the Miko as an invisible aura of power manifested. "What are you saying!?" Righteous fury burned in her emerald eyes and pinned Kail in place as her words were heard by everyone on the execution grounds.

"Doesn't the caste system exist so that the nobles will protect the commoners!? If this isn't the time to use authority, then WHEN is?!" She never used it but she wielded spiritual authority in Japan.

Kail's amber eyes widened. She was right. It was so simple, so just! How could he not have seen it? "… I see." Oh yes! He saw indeed! "Well then. Let's take Tito home."

"Y…Your Highness! Wha…!?"

"It's simple, really. My favourite mistress is being a bit unreasonable, isn't she?" Kail kissed her on the forehead.

"YECH!" Miyuki wasn't sure how to feel about that kiss after her near-rape.

He maintained her in his arms as she fussed and blushed a little about his kiss in public. "Well, I'm not going to oppose her this time." Kail turned to his servant. "Kikkuri, bring Tito here."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Your Highness, please wait!" The executors didn't know what to do.

"I will assume full responsibility." Kail spoke with the full authority of his title, riding the effect of the aura of Miyuki. "Should any problems arise, you will find me at my palace."

Tito couldn't believe what was happening. He was saved. "I…" He slumped on the ground, unbound. The tension has been too great. He needed some time to compose himself. "I…"

"Princess Miyuki… I thought Prince Kail would have no choice but to let me die…"

"Everything will be fine now, Tito. Let's go home." She gave a hug to the young boy so like her little brother. Letting a child dying like this? Never!

"I'll do anything for you, Princess Miyuki! Just tell me and I'll do anything!"

"Thank you… But don't worry about it…" Even her eyes were not dry after what almost happened. _`The only thing I want is to go back to the 20th_ _century…'_

Once again the Japanese priestess was confronted by the fact that she relied too much on her powers. Without them there was little she could do. _`…But if the Queen is the only one who can do it, there's no point in asking someone else…'_ "…How come only priests can undo their own powers?"

Kikkuri turned to the young girl who spoke aloud her thoughts. "Huh? Any priest with an equal ability can undo another's power."

_`WHAT?'_ She grabbed the young man by the lapels. "Really?! Then is there a priest who can equal the Queen?"

"The Queen…!?" How can such a small girl be so strong? "She's one of the best, a member of the highest order! There are only a few in this empire…"

She continued to shake him. "So there are!"

"Of course there are. One such stands in your presence now."

_`What? Who the hell is he talking about?'_

"My Lord is right before your eyes, isn't he?"

The eyes of the Miko widened. _`He said `my Lord'… He can't possibly mean…'_

Kikkuri pointed to his right.

The emerald eyes gazed on the tall handsome young man. _`By all the Gods, he really means…'_

Kail looked down annoyed to the Japanese girl. "Is it such a bad thing for me to be a priest of the highest order?"

"PRINCE KAIL!" _`This guy can send me back to the 20th_ _century!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the palace of the third Prince, a lesson is given.

"A priest's power far surpasses that of an ordinary human. It's magic."

Kail was delivering his knowledge to a focused student. "Depending on the mage, the power can be used for `right' or `wrong', so it's necessary to be careful about it."

"It's not much that different from my country." The Japanese priestess was concentrating on Kail's paroles. "You take an element to focus your own power with the blessing of your patron deity."

"Correct. For example the element of the Queen is water and her patron God is Teshub."

"Please just get straight to the point!"

"What an impatient little brat."

"I know, I know. Sorry." _`If Prince Kail can undo the Queen's magic…then he can send me back to the 20th_ _Century!_ _With my power still drained I can't match the might of the Queen.'_

"If you want me to cut to the chase…I will."

She gripped to the mantle of Kail. "So! How will you do it?! What should I do?! Are there any special materials to gather?! Do we need a specific source of power?! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Hey! Hey! Keep calm! That's what I'm going to explain to you step by step! So sit quietly for a bit!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm shutting up." Miyuki sat on her stool, pouting.

Kail sighed as he considered the young girl. Even if she was cute with that face, she was more a brat than a priestess. "Geez." He took a breath. "Whether the Queen does it or I do, in order to return you from whence you came, you have to be in the same condition you were when you arrived. Firstly, the seven springs in Hattusa must be completely filled. In this current season, the springs are full when the morning star shines in the eastern sky so you should wait for then. And one more thing…"

"One more thing?"

"You also need the clothes you were wearing when you first arrived in this country."

"Oh!"

"I suppose that'd be those strange garments you had on when we first met. What happened to them?"

_`Now that you mention it… Where are those clothes? I was being taken by the Queen to be sacrificed…'_ Then it hit her. "That's it! The great temple!"

"The great temple?"

"The night before the sacrifice, I was purified in the great temple and they took away my clothes before I was clad in that white virginal long tunic. That's where they are!" Hope kindled and burnt fiercely in the heart of the time-exiled Miko. _`I can go back home!_ _A day when the seven springs are full, the clothes I wore when I came from the 20th_ _Century, and Prince Kail…_ _If I can get these three things together, I can really go back home!'_

"Kikkuri. Go and find out what happened to the clothes."

"Yes my Lord."

Miyuki stood up and run to Kikkuri. "I'm going too!"

Kail grabbed and stopped the young girl by her collar. "You can't just go recklessly wherever you like. Don't you learn anything from last night? Besides having magical powers, the Queen is second only to the Emperor in terms of rank and authority. If you don't want to lose your head, be a good girl and stay here."

She blew up a raspberry to his back as he exited the room. "Fine, then! You prince of meanies!"

The black-haired young boy entered with a tray of drinks. "Don't worry. No matter what, her Highness the Queen's reach does not extend into this place."

"Tito…"

"Prince Kail will surely protect us."

The Japanese girl was thoughtful. _`Now that he mentions it, it's true that…_ _Since I came here, Prince Kail has always been rescuing me…'_ She remembered her narrow escape from the sacrifice. _`And this morning, when I_ _told him_ _there's someone I already like, he stopped…'_

Miyuki was essentially honest with herself, a must when you are a Shinto Priestess, a Miko. _`In that case, Prince Kail's probably not a bad person…'_ She forced herself to finish her thought. _`His aura is not evil like the Queen…and on my part I'm always just yelling at him…'_

There was only one thing to do. "Prince Kail… Are you there?"

Kail was eating in the shadow of the interior court. Tito was serving him. "Oh, is that you, Miyuki?"

"Uhm…I…"

"Perfect timing. I was just about to go and call you." He handed her a bowl with some pickled fruits. "Here. Eat."

It was delicious for the sweet-tooth girl. "They're sweet and tasty!"

"They are, aren't they? Honey-pickled jujubes."

"But if I eat all of these, I'll get fat." It was too bad, really!

"That's what they're for."

She blinked to the Prince. What did he mean by that?

Kail beamed to the Miko. "You're too skinny. I prefer my women plump. So don't worry and just get fat. You're not too bad for a child. Wait till you hit puberty at 15 or 16."

He put his hand across the chest of the full body blushing girl. "Right now both your breasts can fit one hand… it's not even a handful. I'd like your breasts to grow to fit this hand at least."

3…2…1…Houston, we have ignition. The crimson aura of the Red Flame manifested and focused on the hand of Miyuki. And presto, instant caramelized honey-pickled jujubes.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M 15 THIS YEAR!" She threw the bowl to Kail and Tito who ducked under her righteous anger.

"I thought she was 12 or 13!" Kail whispered to his servant.

"Me…me too! I thought she was my age." Tito was feeling a little guilty to have assumed that the small stature of Miyuki was an indication of her age.

Kail tasted one of the slightly burned jujubes. "Hum…not bad. Take note for the cook, Tito."

In the corridor, Godzilla-Miyuki stomped away in anger and embarrassment. "Geez! What a pervert! In any case I don't plan to stick around long enough for you to fatten me up!"

She stopped, remembering why she was searching the Prince in the beginning. "Oh!" She palmed her face and reddened a little. _`Stupid Prince!_ _Because of that, I didn't get to say `thank you'…'_


	6. V1 C5 The Queen's Trap

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 1** **Chap 5: The Queen's Trap.**

Later in the night, Kail and Miyuki received the report from one of the priest sworn to the prince.

It wasn't a good news for Kail. "What!? The Queen took Miyuki's clothes away, you say!?"

The kneeling priest nodded. "Yes. Several other priests said they saw her."

The displaced Miko's eyes narrowed and she turned to the Hittite prince. "Do you think it would be a good idea to sneak in tonight?"

Kail shook his head. "No. We must wait." He pointed to the night sky. "At night, the power of dark magic gets stronger. We must not go out recklessly."

The black-haired Japanese winced. It was also a full moon night. Female magic will be particularly powerful this night.

Kail was grim. "And of course, there's the Queen's trap."

The green-eyed priestess blinked then swore internally. Of course, Nakia wouldn't have taken the trouble to take her clothes without a good reason.

The amber-eyed young man turned to the teenager and continued. "I'm not just some unrelated person in this matter." He frowned. "If your head goes, the lives of the other princes and I will likely be forfeit as well. Until we can plan out a course of action, you must be patient."

Miyuki frowned but acquiesced. "… Fine." She was, however thinking something else. Since she heard about her clothes, an irrational fear lingered in her heart. `_I feel bad about doing this to the Prince, but I've had enough._' She nodded to herself. `_Once everyone's asleep, I'm getting my clothes._' She was very worried that the Queen might destroy her clothes to trap her in this time period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But the young girl wasn't prepared to the night accommodations.

"WHY!?"

The Japanese priestess found herself once more in Kail's bedroom. The blond prince was pouting as he held her ankle to prevent her escape of his bed when she had discovered what the prince wanted.

She blushed. "There are plenty of empty rooms in this palace! Why do I have to sleep with you!?"

"I have a reputation as the greatest lady's man in Hattusa. And I still haven't laid a hand on you." Kail wasn't happy about this. "I don't want everyone to know that you remain...unravished."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed as she continued to blush. `_Insufferable macho-caveman!_' "That's…" Not counting her embarrassment, the intentions of the prince didn't help her for her plan. `_If I'm with the Prince, I won't be able to sneak out!_'

Kail looked to his reluctant bed-partner with hooded eyes. "If you're going to complain about it like that, then fine. I'll `sleep' with you."

The Miko promptly fell down on her side and closed her eyes. "Good night." `_It's all right. If that's how it is, then I'll just wait until the Prince is asleep._' She just hoped she will stop blushing soon and that no one at home known later that she was in the same bed with a man.

Kail looked a moment to the young girl then embraced her in his arms as he spooned himself to her back.

The warm arm lightly curled around her waist surprised Miyuki. She gasped and tensed to the contact but managed to relax after a time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her private sanctuary, the violet-eyed Queen Nakia snarled in frustration above her water basin. "The girl's figure! I can't find it!"

Her servant remained kneeling on the ground as the blonde royalty whipped the water with a wand in anger and tried to reassure her. "Prince Kail is constantly by her side, so we can't get her alone."

"Yes… What a bother." Nakia looked to the strange garments hung near the water basin. "She'll need these clothes if she wants to go back to where she came from." She had taken the trouble to take them personally. "That's why she'll surely want to get them back. And Kail is stopping her!"

In rage, the powerful priestess of Teshub broke her wand. There's got to be a way to get her without luring her out of the Prince's palace!"

The evil Queen blinked as she perceived an aura from her scrying basin. "Hum? I'm beginning to see the girl's figure." The face of the long black-haired priestess slowly appeared at the surface of the liquid. "How can it be?" Nakia smiled wickedly. "I see." The girl had made an error, a mortal one. "The girl left the Prince's side on her own."

She chuckled as she witnessed the sneaking manners of the displaced Miko. "She plans to come here. We should prepare a warm welcome for her, shouldn't we, Uruhi?"

Uruhi's cloaked smile matched his mistress's. "Yes, my Queen."

Miyuki contemplated the sleeping masculine figure as she slowly closed the bedroom's door. `_I'm sorry, Prince Kail._' She gazed a moment on the soft features of the visage. `_But I'll definitely get those clothes back._' She hoped he will not be too angered later. `_And when I do, you'll send me back to the 20th_ _century, won't you?_' She took the precaution to left a few hairs of her with a drop of blood. The simple spell will simulate her presence near the prince for any magical scrying. As long as she didn't use her personal energy, she would remain invisible on the magical plane. She was unaware that the very presence of Kail defeated her artifice.

Still clad in her simple tunic, the Japanese priestess lightly stepped out in the corridor on her bare feet. A small silhouette stepped out of a column's shadow near the interior garden. "Princess Miyuki!"

The young girl stopped, startled, but recognized the person. "Tito!"

The young black-haired boy sighed. "I knew it! You're planning to go to Her Majesty's palace, aren't you?" He shook his head. "You can't do that! Prince Kail told you to wait, didn't he?"

Miyuki looked up to the full moon and could already feel its energy flooding into her. "Please! I have to go! No matter what, I need those clothes!"

"Princess Miyuki!"

"Tito, please! I have to go! I have a bad feeling if I didn't retrieve my clothes as soon as possible."

The black-eyed boy was dismayed but he could see a fire burning into those green eyes: The same fire that he had greatly liked since her arrival. "Fine. I get it. Then I'm going too." The pragmatic boy looked to the young girl. "First things first, Princess Miyuki. Do you even know where her majesty the Queen's palace is?"

"Umm… Well, I was counting on my power to sense the location of the Queen…"

"That's what I thought. That's why I'm going too." The boy took a few things that he had prepared in advance for a case like this. "Here, take the sandals. And a dagger, just in case." Tito was likely with leather sandals and a bronze dagger.

The Miko hesitated. "…Are you sure? We're going to risk our lives in this raid."

Tito smiled. "Didn't I already say it? I'll do anything for you, Princess Miyuki."

The young girl was deeply touched by the courage of the black-haired boy. "Thank you."

As the two friends ran in the night, Tito took the opportunity to ask something. "But the way you talk back to Prince Kail is amazing. My older sisters say that when they see Prince Kail's face, they're at a loss for words."

Miyuki blinked. "Tito, you have older sisters?"

"Yes, three of them." He stopped and retrieved the ornament around his neck. "This choker." He presented it to the Japanese student. "When I left home, my sisters gave this to me." He pointed to the cuneiform characters on it. "Look, my name is engraved on it."

Miyuki blinked as she remarked that the universal translator spell-matrix of Kail didn't cover writing. "Your sisters are nice, aren't they?"

Tito smiled fondly. "Yes. Over there is the Queen's palace."

Miyuki gazed upon the huge edifice. "That huge palace on the hill?" She narrowed her eyes as her senses registered the almost arrogant flaunting of the aura of the Queen. This woman was so secure in her power that she made no attempt to shield her presence or avoided to let the echoes of her aura lingered around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Kail's palace. "THAT IMPUDENT BITCH!"

Kikkuri winced. "Uh…" His master `seemed' peeved. "He used that word…"

Kail had awaken long after the warmth of Miyuki's body left him as his senses still registered her priestess aura: The paradox had been almost not enough to jerk him out of sleep. "That clever little brat made sure I was asleep then she snuck out." He had been impressed by the simplicity of the spell she used to simulate her presence.

A servant knelt before him. "Your Highness! Tito is missing too!"

"Damn it!" Kail bit his lower lip in worry. "I won't get to visit my beautiful princesses tonight. Why the hell do I bother watching over her?!"

His favourite servant wasn't blind to the worry of his master. "But Prince Kail… You seem to enjoy being with Princess Miyuki more than any other princess."

Kail turned to Kikkuri, incredulous and blushing a little. "What!? Me!?" The flabbergasted young man attempted to regain his countenance. "Don't…Don't say such stupid things! Gather my troops, Kikkuri!" He thought about it. The discretion showed by Miyuki was the best thing to continue. "Don't use horses. We'd wake the entire city." Nonetheless, the young girl was running into the tiger's jaws. "Miyuki probably went to the Queen's palace. We'll bring her back before she gets caught."

Kikkuri was also feeling worried for the feisty teenager. "Yes, sir!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lithe silhouette crept along the wall of the Queen's palace. With agility, she silently landed into the interior court, glided to a reinforced door and unlocked it.

The moonbeams revealed Miyuki silently making Tito entered. She pushed the door, making sure that it stayed unlocked. Having a way to retreat was a must in any raid.

The boy wasn't reassured. "…The back door. It's unguarded, huh…" However, he had been surprised by the agility of the displaced Japanese.

The Miko nodded. "Yeah… It isn't." She felt faint life-forces around but not near them. They had no difficulty to enter and that worried her.

Tito appealed to the young girl. "Princess Miyuki… Why don't we go home?"

Miyuki frowned and let her passive senses scanned again the area. "No! We're going on! As they say, you can't catch the tiger cub without entering the tiger's den!" She didn't sense any wards of protection or alarm so far. They were surely some of them when they would near their objective. Until now, the use of the ambient energy from the moon had been enough to mask their presence.

Tito was really beginning to be scared. "I've never heard that before!"

"Going right in… You've got some guts." Nakia was smirking as she observed the duo. She had been surprised by the competence in spell-casting of the foreign priestess. If she hadn't surveyed them from the beginning, they could have sneaked in undetected. "You're not getting away from me this time!"

Crouched in the shadow of a bush, Miyuki looked to the disposition of the palace. "I wonder where the Queen put my clothes."

Tito nodded. "There are several small temples in the palace… It might be in one of those."

The pair carefully walked deeper in the palace. "But Princess Miyuki, her majesty the Queen can control water, so please be careful."

The student nodded as she remembered how she had been brought in Hattusa. "I know. But it's still magic, after all." A fountain gurgled near the two friends. "I just have to be careful not to activate or trip any wards or matrices…"

Behind the crouching children, the surface of the water raised. `_What! My sixth sense!_' She whirled as the water launched itself on them. "HUH!?"

Miyuki pushed away the young boy as she raised her hand in protection. "KYAAAAA!" A barbed javelin of water lanced through her extended palm. `_The water… It pierced my body!_' She forgot that water could be used to pierce through the densest matter. She managed to break her fall and cradle her injured hand. "Oww…" `_Stupid! Stupid! How could I forget that water can be such a dangerous weapon!_'

Tito's eyes widened as he remarked where was Miyuki. "Princess Miyuki! You mustn't stay there!! The drainage system is right below you!"

The young priestess looked under her and saw the wooden grill. "The drainage system…!?" And of course, in a drainage system, there was… "WATER!"

She threw herself to Tito as lances of water erupted from under her. "EEK!"

Tito was alarmed. "Princess Miyuki, let's go back! We should leave this kind of things to Prince Kail…"

Miyuki shook her head. If those attacks had been initiated by Nakia, it was already too late. "No! We went to all this trouble to get here! We have to get my clothes back!"

Tito was dismayed. "Princess Miyuki!"

The Miko frowned as she carefully examined the area. "It'll be okay." There! In cuneiform, there were small spell-matrices responsible of the attacks. "Just gotta be more careful next time… We've been lucky." She `tasted' the spells imbedded in the stone. "Those were traps and not alarms." The sheer arrogance of the Queen was unimaginable. She was so confident in her traps that she didn't take the precaution to put some alarms.

She narrowed her eyes as she considered her bleeding hand. There was something she could do right now. She prudently went to the fountain without activating the trap and let her blood fell into the water. She closed her eyes in prayer. `_Teshub,_ _Mighty_ _of Mighty. Please, accept my blood as my_ _freely given_ _offering to penetrate in your sacred places._'

She nodded and went to continue her way when a huge shadow masked the moon. "Huh!?"

A hand, large enough to cover her face, grabbed her by the head. "KEEAAAAGH!" A huge bald man, covered in gold and silver jewelries lifted the young girl from the ground with one arm. `_Is this guy also one of the Queen's men?_ _Damn it! Can't breath!_'

Tito courageously intervened. "Stop! Let go of Princess Miyuki!" A punch, able to stun an ox, caught him on the cheek. "Ugh!" The young boy was projected on the ground.

"Stop! Let me go!" Miyuki was in a bad position. The strength of her aggressor was immense. He was holding and carrying her as if she was a mere baby. She couldn't find enough leverage to free herself. "I said stop it!"

The man brought her inside a small temple and threw her on the altar. "Oww!!" As she fought wildly with the giant who was maintaining her on the stone table, she remarked her garments hung on a column. `_My clothes…_'

She felt a large hand caressing her upper arm. "Such ivory skin you have…" The ugly large face leaned to her visage. She cringed. "`tis the first time I have seen such…" He ripped open the top of her tunic.

"What are you doing!?"

An imperious and cold voice sounded. "Stop that! She is not yours to prey upon." Two cloaked figures entered the room. The leading one carried a staff decorated by a stag and rings of metal.

"The Queen!? Even if you hide your face like that, I can still feel you're the Queen because of your aura!"

Nakia chuckled. This girl was very competent. "You need not worry yourself over such trivial matters. You've made me go to such trouble… This time you'll lose your head for sure." Miyuki gulped as she sweated.

The huge man smirked. "Give me this girl's body after you've slit her throat!"

The student's eyes widened as she perceived the envy in the voice.

As she waved her staff to bless her offering of blood, Nakia raised an eyebrow. "What would you do with it? She has none of the gold and silver you desire so greatly."

"This skin…" The giant palmed the denuded flesh. "I want this ivory skin, pure like a newborn baby's." The man exhibited his patched leather vest. "My clothes are all handmade from the skins of the people I've killed. The black is Nubian. The brown is Egyptian. I want to add this girl's skin in too. Let me tear her skin off!" He slowly drew a piece of sharp obsidian on the unblemished milky skin of Miyuki without breaking the surface...yet.

The Miko's eyes widened in horror as she finally remarked the nature of ALL the clothes of the huge…monster. `_Human…skin!?_'

The Queen shrugged. "I'll have no use for her body once I've cut her neck and drained her blood. Do as you like."

"Let's cut her quickly then."

The obsidian shone a wicked gleam under the eyes of Miyuki.

"Gyahahaha! This skin will be mine!" The giant licked slowly the denuded collarbone.

"EEEE…" Miyuki was shuddering of disgust. She attempted to refocus. "This will not work! I will never allow my blood to be used for death-cursing the princes!"

Nakia smirked. She could see by the fire in her eyes why Teshub had chosen this wisp of a girl as a worthy sacrifice for her wish. "Those princes will die in great agony. It's a shame I won't be able to show you their agonizing deaths."

Sure of her victory, the Queen began the final phase of her ritual. "O Teshub, God of Storms! Now receive this girl's blood!"

The huge man captured both ankles and wrists of Miyuki and lifted her with one hand, exposing her vulnerable throat. The Japanese almost panicked when she saw the huge bronze sword he drew. "NOOOOO!"

`_This isn't possible! I'm supposed to be going home!_ _I don't want to die like this…!_' Miyuki spasmed, trying to break the hold.

Nakia continued, unperturbed by the attempts of the younger priestess. "My God!"

`_I want to see Papa and Mama_ _again and Emi and Kaneda!_'

"Grant my heart's desire in return for this blood!"

`_And also the Circle and Er…_'

"Make this girl's head fall!"

The sword fell to exposed throat. "NOOOOooooo!" Miyuki drew every last once of strength in her in do something, anything. In her focus, a smiling face imposed itself to her mind. `_Prince Kail…!_'

She then felt it. The consecrated small flames of the oil lamps around the holy altar resonated with the Red Flame of her soul. With a cry of dismay, the giant let her go as her skin heated under his hand.

Free at last, her blazing eyes focused on the only power focus present in the small temple and she unleashed her energy. A tendril of red flame leapt from her and fell into the basin of Nakia. The water abruptly became steam, obscuring the entire room.

The Queen was dismayed by the loss of her only mean of weaving her magic within the room. "My water basin!"

Groaning like a beast, the giant captured her arms again and lift his sword for a killing strike. A recently arrived Tito leapt then into the melee and buried his dagger into the shoulder of the giant. His charge knocked-down the huge man who let go of Miyuki.

As she tried to get up, the teenager couldn't but asked herself what was she thinking about? `_Why!?_ _Why didn't I_ _call out for Eric_ _but instantly think of Prince Kail instead!?_'

The courageous boy was containing the furious strokes of sword of his adversary, helped by the still present steam. "Princess Miyuki, hurry up and run!"

`_That's right! I don't_ _have the time to_ _care about the Prince_ _now! I'm returning to my family, and to Eric! So my clothes…_' With a mighty effort, the Japanese priestess stood up and run to the columns.

Tito cringed as the strikes of the sword gained in strength and precision. "Princess Miyuki!"

The Miko seized the bundle of clothes as Tito managed to push the huge basin on the giant.

"I got my clothes back!" The teenager pressed on her chest the precious bundle. `_With this, I can return to the 20th_ _century!_'

The Hittite boy caught the elbow of the young girl. "Princess Miyuki, this way!"

"Tito!" Without hesitation, Miyuki followed her young friend out of the room.

Nakia swore as she assessed the damage to the basin. "I can't control the water if my basin is empty!" She turned to the groggy huge man. "Chase after her!" She had been so near of her goal. "You must catch her!"

The giant rushed to the pursuit like a furious bull.

As the pair ran to the backdoor of the palace, Miyuki was positively gliding. "I'm so happy! With this I can finally go back home! Back to my friends and family!"

Holding her boots, Tito smiled to her. "That's great, Princess Miyuki!" He sighed a little. "But to tell you the truth, I want you to stay here…because there's no one like you in this country."

Miyuki remarked the sadness of the boy: A sadness she shared. "Oh, Tito…"

"If you go back, Prince Kail will miss you too."

The displaced teenager blushed as she thought about the handsome Prince. "I don't think the Prince would miss me at all." She tried to convince herself. `_That's right… If I go home, he'll definitely be glad. He'll go_ _back to all his beautiful concubines…_'

The Miko smirked a little as they passed the wooden grill of the drainage system with the now deactivated trap. Unfortunately, it wasn't a magical trap that was hidden there at that moment.

The huge man burst through the grill and caught her by the ankles. "KYAAAAAH!"

He licked the skin of her calf. "I'm not letting you get away, little girl!"

"What?" `_What the hell is this man!? Jason the living-dead or what?_' "Let go!" She viciously kicked him in the nose. Tito helped by stabbing his hand.

"GYAA…" Pure hatred now shone in the cruel eyes.

Tito helped the exhausted girl on her feet and pointed to the open backdoor. "Princess Miyuki! Hurry and get outside! Once you get outside the palace, even her majesty the Queen can't cause such a huge disturbance!"

Miyuki nodded and let herself guided by the young boy. Her organism was now feeling the backlash of the unleashing of the Red Flame. "Okay…"

As they neared the exit, Miyuki, once again felt a huge hand grabbing her shoulder. "AAIIIEE!"

But the courageous Tito interposed himself selflessly. "Princess Miyuki! Hurry up and get out!"

With dread and dismay, the faltering Japanese saw a child facing an adult that towered over him and was armed with a large dagger. "Tito!"

The giant was through with everything. "You little runt! You've interfered too many times!" He grappled with the young boy. "I'll tear your skin off!"

Sensing the precarious situation, the young Hittite turned to the one who had saved his life and smiled. "Princess Miyuki. Thank you so much for saving my life. You were very kind to me."

`_WHAT IS HE DOING!?_' "Tito!?"

Tito shoved Miyuki through the backdoor. "Aaaah!" Drilled endlessly by her friend Lina, Miyuki managed to break her fall.

Seeing his friend outside, Tito kicked closed the door. "Princess Miyuki, good luck!"

The huge man snarled as one of his prey escaped him. "You brat!"

Miyuki's eyes widened as she understood the sacrifice of the young boy. "TITO!"

The giant faced the young boy and smiled wickedly as the moon reflected on his dagger. "You… Do you really want your skin ripped off!?"

Tito gulped as he felt the closed door in his back and understood what he was seeing in this monster's eyes.

"Tito!" Mad with dread and worry, Miyuki hammered the closed door, unheeding of her wounded and bleeding hand. "Open up! Open the door!" She was openly crying. `_I saved YOUR_ _life? I never did anything_ _but bringing you trouble… But you saved me again and again!_'

A worried but familiar and welcomed voice sounded behind her. "MIYUKI!"

Escorted by Kikkuri and a few soldiers, holding a naked blade in his hand, the one who saved her at the beginning of her ordeal appeared, haloed by the full moon. "PRINCE KAIL!"

She didn't care what it looked like but she rushed into the protection of his arms. "Help! Please save Tito!"

The young man attempted to calm the nearly hysteric young girl. "What?!"

"Tito's inside!!"

Kail's eyes widened in horror and dismay. "Tito was captured by the Queen!?"

Miyuki sobbed in the chest of the young man. "Please save him! He's going to be killed!" `_It's all my fault! I got Tito involved in this!_' "Tito's going to be killed!"


	7. Vol 2 Chap 1 Coming back home?

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 2 Chap 1:Coming back home?**

**Summary of the last volume:**

The main characters:

Miyuki: Long black hair and emerald eyes. She was a third-year middle schooler. She was also a powerful **Miko** (Japanese priestess) fighting with a group of friends to protect the NEXUS, a formidable gate to other worlds. She was brought by force to ancient Turkey (Hittite kingdom).

Kail: Blond hair and amber eyes. He is the third prince of the Hittite Empire. He holds the rank of a high-priest.

Queen Nakia: Long blond hair and violet eyes. She is planning to use the sacrifice of Miyuki to put her own son into the throne. She is the high-priestess of the Storm-God Teshub.

What happened before:

Miyuki is an atypical middle schooler.

At night, she fights as a Miko with the "Circle", a group of super-powered friends dedicated to protect the "NEXUS", a gateway to other worlds.

However, in the middle of an enjoyable date, she suddenly got pulled into a puddle of water.

The place where she woke up was the ancient Hittite Empire.

As part of the Queen Nakia's plot, she was brought through space and time to be sacrificed.

Cut off from her powers as a Miko, Miyuki, whose life was being targeted by the Queen, was saved from a dangerous situation by Prince Kail, and was hidden in his palace as his "concubine".

Miyuki wants to return to 20th century Japan, but to do so, three conditions must be satisfied.

One is Kail's priestly power, one is for the seven springs of the capital Hattusa to be full, and another one is the clothes that Miyuki was wearing.

Those clothes were in the Queen's palace. So, along with Kail's servant Tito, she snuck into the Queen's palace.

However, that was the terrible Queen's trap.

The captured Miyuki was once again powerless and about to be killed as a sacrifice.

Because of Tito's action, Miyuki escaped that place, took back her clothes, and headed to leave the palace.

With the pursuer only one step behind, Miyuki was able to escape outside the gate with Tito's help.

Unfortunately, the boy Tito was caught by the Queen's savage underling…!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANSWER!" Kikkuri knocked hard to the front door of the Queen's palace. "ANSWER QUEEN!"

Prince Kail and Miyuki were waiting anxiously in front of the door. Miyuki was clad in the cloak of the Prince since she didn't want to wait to save Tito.

A still sleeping servant opened the door. "You idiot. Coming here in the middle of the night like this. Come back when the sun's not down." He stopped suddenly when he realized who was in front of him.

"I'm the third prince Kail Mursili. I have urgent business with her imperial majesty, and wish to have an audience with her."

The poor bewildered servant cringed. "P-PRINCE KAIL!? Yessir, immediately! Please wait a moment."

Miyuki was trying to calm herself. Her exhaustion added to the close call when she had confronted the Queen and her incertitudes about the young boy were wrecking havoc in her being. `_Tito, please be safe._' Her body trembled as her nerves short-circuited spasmodically. `_We'll rescue you_ _soon, just please be all right!_'

Finally, the Queen Nakia appeared in a night-robe. Her servant knelt and present Kail and Miyuki. "I present Prince Kail."

She gazed on the couple. "Isn't it rude to disrupt the rest of your Queen?"

Kail acknowledged her. "Your Imperial Majesty!"

Nakia yawned. "Ooh, I'm so sleepy."

Nerves still shot, Miyuki reacted hotly. "You were asleep, what a lie!" The words erupted under the control of her anger and fear. "Just a moment ago you were…"

Kail held imperiously his hand in front of the stricken girl to stop her and addressed Nakia. "I know that this is rude. I sincerely apologize." Kail braced himself and looked squarely to his step-mother. "But by some mistake, a boy that I've been employing as my servant strayed into your palace here." The Queen listened calmly. "Please return him to me…!"

A little smile seemed to glide on her lips. "A child? I don't know what you could mean…"

Miyuki exploded. "You don't…!" By a supreme effort of will, the Miko stopped herself and took a cleansing breath. Ice entered her emerald gaze as she looked into the violet eyes of the Queen. "I apologize for my earlier burst, your Majesty."

Kail glanced sideway, a little worried about the change in the tone.

Using all her cultural heritage, the Japanese continued her polite dialogue with the person who wanted to kill her. "I and Kail's servant have been aggressed in the vicinity by…" She seemed to search a good description. "…scum."

Kail internally winced: The insult had been masterfully delivered but Miyuki will have to pay for it. Nakia was an expert in this kind of word duel.

The gaze of the two priestesses crossed like two blades naked. "I am still shaken by the ordeal. But I have been able to escape."

The Queen nodded. "Ooh! Dear! What a dreadful thing! It is fortunate that Prince Kail managed to reach you before the…scum did unspeakable things to you."

Miyuki smiled a completely heatless smile. "I thank your Majesty for your kind words. I was indeed very fortunate. However, my servant has no such luck and was reduced to fly in another direction. Your palace is the most secure location near the area of our aggression. Tito could only have taken refuge in your walls." Miyuki forced herself to bow. "I'm asking you that you return our servant."

Nakia lightly giggled. "Asking? What a thing to say to a queen. If you keep someone like this at your side, you'll need her to learn better manners or you'll harm your social standing, Prince Kail."

Miyuki almost lose her countenance here. Something ignited in her being. Both priests, Kail and Nakia perceived the sudden concentration of energy. It was like a fire banked, hidden under a layer of embers. "You're perfectly right, your Majesty. I apologize again and I thank you for the…lesson. But surely in your kindness, you could surely find in yourself to give us Tito back."

Nakia's eyes narrowed. "…So mouthy. You are fortunate that I am generous, concubine of the prince, or you could get the death penalty for that disrespect to royalty."

Miyuki couldn't stop her tears of anger and frustration as her efforts were torpedoed. The Queen had drawn the line. She clinched her hands in front of her, bowed very low and whispered. "Please…I'm begging you…"

Nakia whirled around to regain her palace. She was rather happy to have forced her future sacrifice to beg her. "Humph. I suspect you're just passing on some dream!"

"Wait!" Kail intervened as he held Miyuki to prevent any desperate and doomed actions. "You majesty, please permit me to search in your palace."

The Queen stopped still. "If by some chance the child snuck in here for safety, I can surely find him."

"There's no need for that. Return home, Prince Kail."

"Your majesty, certainly…"

This time, Nakia whirled back in anger. "Prince Kail, have you forgotten!? I am THE QUEEN! The person who holds the title of TAVANANNA! None but the Emperor himself may give me orders! GO HOME!"

Kail winced. The warning was very clear. Eyes still blurred by her tears, Miyuki asked herself what that title meant. `_Tavananna…!?_'

As the front door was closed in front of them, Miyuki rushed to Kail. "Prince! We can't go home, Tito's really here!"

"I know." Kail was clearly as frustrated as Miyuki but he could control himself better. "But since I was refused by the authority of the Tavananna. There's nothing more than this that I can do."

Miyuki shook her head. "What's Tavananna!?"

"It's the title of the most powerful woman in the Empire, the Empress." Kail began to walk, plans already forming in his mind. "The only one of higher up that could change this for us is my father. Let's hurry to the Royal palace!"

Miyuki looked desperately to the edifice where her friend was held. `_Tito!_' She forced herself to not burst into wails as her imagination supplied atrocious images of what could happened to the young boy. `_Tito, forgive me. It's my fault that such a thing would happen to you, forgive me._' She could see the blood on the tortured body. `_We'll be back soon, so hold on for just a little longer!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the palace of Kail, Miyuki had finally changed into a new tunic and was letting Kikkuri dressing her wounded hand.

Kail came back from the Royal palace. "I passed it on to the chamberlain. He'll reserve an audience with my father for us. Because of the hour, it'll probably be difficult." He turned to the young girl. "Now would you give me the reason Tito went with you to the Queen's palace?"

Miyuki blinked. She only heard the first part of the phrase. "Don't tell me you're going to wait for an audience… You're his son, why don't you wake him up!?"

Kikkuri palmed his face. "Lady Miyuki, you can't do such things to his Imperial Majesty." He attempted to finish the dressing of the wound. Fortunately, it had been a clean puncture which didn't touch anything important.

A voice sounded from the corridor. "Your highness. What is the reason for this noise?" A serious man with long brown hair and small inquiring eyes entered. A small bead ornamented his forehead. "I believe the requirements have been met to send Princess Miyuki back home. If you would just forget about the child and stuff, and send her back right away."

Kail addressed the man. "Ilvani!" He then turned to Miyuki who was curious. "Ah, this is the first time you've met, Miyuki. This is the clerk of the Imperial palace, Ilvani. My foster brother."

Miyuki cringed as she was reminded of the price paid to take back her property. `_I certainly got my clothes back though…_' She shook her head and tightened her fists. "I can't go home now. I can't go home and leave Tito in this situation!"

Ilvani bowed to the distressed Japanese. "Tito must have been killed. Please give up. Please prepare for your return."

The displaced student blinked, dismayed by the coldness of the man. "WHY!? Why are you saying something like that!?"

Ilvani continued still serious. "According to what I've heard, the Empress has been using a large sadistic man…"

Miyuki snorted and nodded. "Yeah. You could say that." She vividly remembered the cruel monster. "He wore all these jingly accessories."

"That would be Zuwa of the Kaska clan."

Miyuki frowned as she remembered Kail saying that she didn't have the type of this clan when he had examined her features after her first aborted sacrifice. `_Kaska clan?_'

"He alone leads the Kaska, a savage northern tribe. He loves silver and gold. The stories of him collecting the skins of the people he's murdered himself are famous."

It was even worse than the young priestess suspected.

"There are rumors he likes the smooth skin of children in particular."

The heart of Miyuki missed a beat and her eyes widened as Ilvani finished his cold and logical analyze.

"And I don't think he would overlook Tito."

Miyuki swayed. "If that's the case! All the more reason we need to hurry…!" She whirled around, decided to force the Queen's palace if need be. Her body trembled as she tried to summon the energy necessary for such a task.

Kail saw the danger as the Miko was dangerously overextending herself. "Miyuki!" He seized her.

"STEP ASIDE!" The young girl was gesticulating wildly. "I CAN'T LET TITO BE KILLED."

"Miyuki, calm down!" The black-haired teenager was falling into pieces.

"LET GO!" Kail had no difficulty to dodge the feeble attacks of the exhausted girl.

"LET ME GO!" Kail needed to do something quickly as she risked to drawn into her very life-force if she continued to gather her energy like this. He yanked her to him.

He kissed the crying girl hard, holding her head and one arm. She blinked under the sudden assault of her senses and mouth. Ilvani's eyes widened under the shock of the intensity of the scene and Kikkuri gasped. The Japanese closed her eyes and tensed. Her heart seemed to burst into her chest. Warmth invaded her body and attacked the tension in her muscles. She melded in the embrace of the young man.

Kail terminated the kiss and looked to the relaxed face. The young girl had completely let herself go into his arms. He softly asked. "…will you calm down and listen to me?"

She opened glazed eyes as she attempted to breathe enough oxygen to reboot her brain, but nodded firmly.

"I haven't given up on Tito." His words reached his foster-brother and Kikkuri. "If I forgot this I would become the same as the Queen. Regardless of social class, people should have an equal respect for life." He nodded firmly. "I'll stop at nothing to get Tito back." He turned to the serious man. "Okay, Ilvani."

The cold man considered his Prince and bowed. "I apologize for earlier, I was out of place. I'll put in an extra word."

`_Prince Kail…_' The words of the amber-eyed prince had touched something deep into her. `"_Regardless of social class, people should have an equal respect for life._"'

Kail began to walk outside again to the Royal palace. "Is father awake yet!? Get the chamberlain to hurry!"

He stopped as he heard the loud chatter of three of his servants. "What's this uproar?"

"I…It's his highness Kail. A story like this would dirty your ears, your highness…"

"It's fine, now tell me."

"Just now, a sentinel came with a notification."

Dread seized the heart of Miyuki.

"A corpse was rolled down outside the eastern ramparts. Also, it seems to be a child of around 12 or 13…"

Kail and Miyuki's hearts stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the eastern ramparts, the rising sun revealed a macabre scene. A flight of vultures was circling above a little group of persons. Five soldiers were gathered around a shape on the ground. Two of them had covered it with a cloth that was already showing large spots of blood.

Kail, Miyuki and Kikkuri came, running to the scene.

A soldier turned to the sound of their feet. "Your highness!"

Miyuki stopped, breathless, before the humanoid shape. She must know! "Show me! SHOW ME THE FACE!"

The soldier hesitated then revealed the face of a young black-haired and black-eyed boy who was gazing into eternity. Blood pearled from his nose and mouth. His features were stilled in a grotesque mask of pain.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" The Miko stepped back until Kikkuri put his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't detach her eyes from the martyrized face. The Japanese priestess had already seen death before as she protected the Nexus. But this one was too close to her.

As dismayed as the young girl, but better shielded, Kail forced himself to examine the macabre body. A soldier stopped his hand as he was trying to see the rest of the corpse. "Your highness, I don't think you should go further than this."

"What?"

"From the neck down, all of his skin has been torn off."

The gaze of Miyuki was immediately dragged to a hand showing from under the bloodied cloth: A young hand, showing its muscles because the skin had been ripped off. Fragments of it were still present and a few nails had been torn off.

"HII…!" Miyuki bit her wrist to stop herself. If she started to scream now, she knew she couldn't stop herself for a long time.

The displaced Japanese trembled. `_Tito… He looked so much like my little brother Kaneda._' Mercifully, a soldier replaced the cloth to hide the body, but the image was branded in her memory and her soul. `_Tito was the first person in this country who could make me laugh._'

Vision blurred by tears, she approached again, like a zombie. A soldier tried to prevent her to touching the body. "NO! You'll get blood on your hands."

She grabbed the bloodied shape and embraced it. "TITO!" Her naked grief seized everybody present by the throat as she wailed the name of her friend. `_What do I say to_ _apologize!? It's all my fault!_' She keened as she fiercely held the corpse, as if she wanted to deprive Death of her already picked up prize. `_I was the one that killed Tito!_' Once again, she screamed to the Heavens. "TITO…!"

Kail could only observe, impotent, the grieving girl. She suddenly stopped and opened her crying eyes. The emerald orbs were almost glowing with internal fire. She continued to hold the broken body and looked her bloodied trembling right hand. Her whisper reached the heart and froze the blood of everybody around her. "Gods above be my witnesses. By your blood on my hands, I will appease your soul!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun reached its zenith, Miyuki was gazing upon nothingness. She was barefoot and clad in a clean tunic. An abandoned and intact plate of food didn't register to her consciousness. She was sitting in the interior garden above the pond.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The soft voice managed to bring back her thinking process. She turned to a worried Kail. "I don't think you've eaten a thing since this morning."

She closed her eyes and shook her eyes. "I don't need it. I don't want anything." What was food compared to what she had done. "It's my fault Tito got killed…"

Kail's eyes narrowed. He knew that this was what mined the young girl. Worse, by the facts alone, she was right.

She rushed into his arms, tears she thought dried, shedding anew. "Everybody, it's all my fault! Prince, tell me what should I do!?"

He fiercely squeezed her back.

The intensity of the mutual embrace shook the Miko of her grief. "Prince!?"

He sighed. "Don't cry. For some reason I don't really understand…" Amber eyes plunged into the twin emerald mysteries. "I don't want to see you sad."

"Prince Kail." The young girl melded into the powerful embrace and absorbed the offered comfort. But she wasn't the only one who found something missing.

Behind a column, Ilvani was silently observing the couple. He decided to break the moment and approached. "Pardon me, your highness. You may want to hurry…"

Startled, the pair separated. Kail turned to the brown-haired man. "Ilvani!? Hurry for what?"

"The preparations to send Lady Miyuki to her own country, of course."

Miyuki blinked under the reminder. Her grief had drown everything, even that.

"The astronomers have been investigating. Tomorrow at dawn when you can see the morning star is the limit of this year's water season. If you miss this, you will have to wait for one year. Please prepare swiftly…"

The two priests looked to each other, incapable to name yet what was reflected in the eyes of the other.

Kail blinked. "Send…Miyuki back?"

The Japanese student gasped. `_Tomorrow…I'll return home!?_'

As she prepared herself for the ritual, a precise thought was constantly in the mind of the displaced teenager. `_I can return to the 20th_ _century!_'

Kail had emerged from the small temple of his palace. "The water levels of the 7 wells within Hattusa's walls are rising. There's still another quarter of a day before dawn when they'll be completely full."

`_In 6 hours I_ _can go home to my family!_'

"I've done my preparations. We can begin at any time." He approached the Miko who was in a curious posture for him. "Miyuki." He lightly touched her shoulder. "Are things ready on your end, too?"

The Miko opened her eyes as she emerged from her meditation and uncrossed her legs. She was clad again in her winter 20th century clothes. Amazingly, she had managed to replenish her severely depleted reserves of energy since her arrival in this time period. "…uh huh…" She felt strange. `_I should be cheerful_ _and yet, I'm not…?_'

Kikkuri smiled to the young girl. "Lady Miyuki, you're really going home, aren't you?" He sighed sadly. "We'll miss you."

The smiling face of the Hittite young boy surged in her memory. `"_Princess Miyuki, I…want you to stay here._"' She shuddered under the powerful emotion. `_TITO!_' She never forgot the conversation about her eventual departure with the black-haired boy. `_What can I do in this country_ _where I'm cut off_ _from_ _my powers? In the 20th_ _century, I'm_ _an important member of the Circle, not_ _just a middle-school kid in Japan!_ _I don't plan on forgetting Tito, but I can't do anything about it. I have my duty._'

She repeated the almost magical phrase. "I'm going home… I can finally go home, I'm going home!"

Kail looked to the young girl as she was guided outside by Kikkuri.

Ilvani approached his prince. "Your highness, you are going to send Lady Miyuki home, right?"

Kail frowned. "That's what I've said. Why are you reminding me, Ilvani?"

Ilvani bowed in excuse. "It's just fine, then. When I heard that you had taken in a concubine..." Kail gazed on the moon. "Up until now you've turned down all marriage proposals and lived as a bachelor for some reason. I was a little worried that you had forgotten…"

"I haven't forgotten my goal. It was on a whim that I ended up making Miyuki my concubine…" He looked to a closed flower. "…and yet…" Ilvani listened attentively. "…no. Anyway, I think it's best for Miyuki to return to her country." He nodded to himself. "Even if this wasn't the case, your concerns are unnecessary." He remembered when he tried to make love to her and her crying face. `"_Eric is the one I like. I hate you!_"'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hattusa, before dawn. A golden celestial body shone above the horizon and the ramparts of the capital.

Kail gazed up to the golden point. "The last morning star of this year's water season is rising. After tomorrow, we enter the fire season and we'll have a dry spell. The wells won't be full again until next year."

The Miko observed what she knew to be the planet Venus. "The dry season starts tomorrow." She gulped as the seriousness of the situation reached her. "So if we miss it today, I won't be able to go home for another year…"

Kikkuri arrived to report to his lord. "Prince Kail, the troops have been deployed around the 7 wells. We can probably protect you even if the Queen's personal soldiers attack."

Kail nodded. "Good." The prince walked with the Miko to a water point. "Miyuki, this is the well you appeared from. Get in the water and I'll send you back to your homeland."

"Prince! The Queen can manipulate water and the ritual will emit enough energy to be detected easily. She will surely interfere."

Kail smiled. "She might try to oppose us. But I can use an equal magic and I'll stop her."

Miyuki blinked. It was a rare occasion for her but she felt complete trust to the Royal Hittite. `_Prince Kail._'

"Go ahead, don't worry."

The Japanese priestess turned to the well and took a cleansing breath. A thought lingered in her mind. `_If I go home…_ _I'll never see_ _the Prince_ _again._'

She refocused and firmly stepped into the water. As soon as she touched it, she felt the touch of the foreign magic. The water erupted around her and attempted to enshroud her. "KYAAA!"

In her sanctuary, the Queen Nakia smiled as she brought her power on the task. "Water, don't let the girl escape. I've finally found my sacrifice. Capture her and bring her back to me!"

Kikkuri was alarmed. "IT'S THE QUEEN'S MAGIC!"

Kail stayed calm. "NOBODY MOVE!"

Miyuki forced herself to stay still as the water began to submerge her. She looked squarely to Kail. `_I trust you!_'

The Priest-Prince summoned his power. Miyuki blinked as his invisible aura manifested in a superb forest green. By comparison, she had a fiery crimson aura and the Queen a sickly blue one.

An intense air current manifested on the place, Kikkuri protected his eyes. "Ugh…!"

Miyuki felt the touch of another but familiar magic. "The wind!?"

Ilvani turned to her. "Be quiet! His highness is controlling the wind!"

She whispered in awe. "By all the gods…" Cloak swirling in his own wind, haloed by his powerful green aura, Kail brought on his target the full might of his power. The Miko relaxed and accepted the embrace of the wind.

The water basin erupted in the sanctuary of Nakia who jerked back under the backlash of her broken spell. "AAAGH!"

The water trap around Miyuki dispersed. The young girl looked and smiled to the young man. `_The wind pushed the water away? Awesome!_' The Prince smiled back to the Miko.

The Queen swore as she contemplated her water basin. "My water was pushed back!? Only Kail could do something like this!" Her eyes narrowed. "Curse him for thwarting me again!" She snarled as she considered her next move. "It's too early to relax. She hasn't been sent home yet." However, during the brief contact she had with her prey, she had remarked that she didn't use her own power.

Miyuki frowned as she perceived that Kail had used a good portion of his energy. "Prince Kail!"

"Get back in the spring, Miyuki. It's almost dawn, if you keep hesitating, you won't be able to go home."

The young girl nodded and retook her place. Kail began his incantation. "God of Space and Time. Return this girl of a foreign land to her former place." A vast power seemed to take notice of what happened here and turned its attention to the place. "Please grant my wish… !" Kail stopped suddenly as he remarked something above them.

Miyuki whirled as her sixth sense screamed to her. Kail seized his sword. "LOOK OUT!"

Miyuki almost snarled as she recognized Zuwa on the roof above her. He jumped on her. Handicapped by the water up her tights, Miyuki couldn't dodge him. "KYAA!" He seized her with an arm and the other curled around her. The Miko's eyes widened as she remarked an engraved choker worn as a bracelet.

Kail drew his sword. "ZUWA OF THE KASKA!?" He attacked, forcing the huge man to released Miyuki.

The soldiers around the well sounded the alarm.

"AUGH! THERE'RE OTHERS!"

"IT'S THE KASKA!"

Kail pushed back the giant to gain a breather and turned to the Japanese priestess. "Miyuki, get in the spring. Once I finish the spell, you'll be sent home. Hurry!"

But the young girl had only attention for the right wrist of Zuwa. `_That bracelet is definitely…_ _IT'S TITO'S!_' She remembered the cuneiform characters on it. `"_My big sisters gave me this choker._"'

She gasped in horror as she remarked a new piece of garment of the giant Kaska. "Could that… Could that thing on your head be…"

Zuwa seemed to remark her horrified interest and smirked evilly to her as he caressed the object in question. "My headdress? That's right. This is that little boy's skin. I just helped myself to it instead of yours."

Time stopped for the young girl as the joyful voice of the boy echoed in her. `"_Princess_ _Miyuki._"' A blood haze began to taint her vision. `"_Princess_ _Miyuki._"' The only sound she could perceive was the hammering of her own heart. Her fists tightened and cartilage cracked a little under the pressure. `_To treat Tito…in such a way…for this monster_ _to have Tito's choker…_' She began to snarl as something seemed to weave itself into her being. `_It's unforgivable!_'

Kail parried an overhead attack. "Miyuki!! It's sunrise!! Hurry and go!"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" The young girl dashed out of the well right to the chief of the Kaska.

Kail's eyes widened in fear, he couldn't help her. "Get back in the water! Miyuki, don't be foolish!"

Zuwa turned to the rushing girl and prepared to take her head off. "I could kill you with one arm tied behind my back!"

An internal flame transformed the green eyes into two emerald pools. The Miko disappeared under the eyes of the surprised Zuwa. His sword passed through empty air.

In fact, the young girl had jumped straight above the giant and flipped around his head. She used her position to take off the macabre memory of her friend. Kail had never seen such a demonstration of agility before.

Zuwa snarled as the girl passed behind his back with his recent trophy. "The girl…!"

Miyuki received herself straight into the awaiting arms of Kail. The rising sun shone into the well.

Zuwa barked his orders to his men. "Dawn! The sun is rising!" He looked to the girl into the arms of the prince and the rushing numerous Hittites soldiers. "Th-That's enough for today! Draw back!"

As the soldiers gathered around their Prince and the Miko, Ilvani observed the scene.

Kail leaned to the knelt girl who was shedding tears on the skin she ripped off the head of Zuwa. "Why didn't you go home?"

Miyuki had only eyes to the last mortal remains of her friend. "Because I couldn't. I couldn't just go home…" The rising sun captured her falling tears in its rays. "…even if I had gone back as it is, it wouldn't be over. I'm sure that if I hadn't taken this off his head, I wouldn't be able to keep on living like before." She looked to her right hand. "I can't forgive Tito's murderers…!"

The young man hugged the young crying girl. "Miyuki."

"I swore a blood oath! I can't go back until I've avenged Tito or appeased his soul!"

Ilvani's eyes narrowed under this piece of information. Blood oaths were very serious matter.

Somewhere, someplace, a smile graced the lips of a mysterious entity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Nakia was very happy as she heard the report of Zuwa. "The girl is still here, right? Excellent work. Take as much gold as you want." She smirked. "Now I can get her at my leisure."

She laughed evilly. "My next plan is already in motion." Her blue aura swirled around her. "And this time, there's no way Kail can thwart me!"


	8. V2 C2 The new Ishtar

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 2 Chap 2: The New Ishtar.**

In the black darkness of a void, a giant Queen Nakia, richly clothed in her Tavananna garb, looked down to the small Miko at her feet.

`_I must avenge Tito!_'

Nakia laughed, shaking the void around them. `_Even if the opposition is the Queen, the second most powerful person in the Empire!_'

Emerging from her daydream, the long black-haired Japanese palmed her face. "What am I thinking? My powers are just beginning to return to me. What can I do against a full-fledged and experienced priestess?"

It was something strange. She had been cut off from her powers since her arrival in this time period. Only her basic mystical sensitivity and the Red Flame of her soul had been still available to her. And even then, her energy reserve had been severely limited and hard to replenish.

Worse, her mystical state had influenced her physical state many times. She had suffered bouts of weakness and dizziness that had hampered her severely. The best comparison would be that a state-of-the-art vehicle suddenly running on low quality fuel and almost discharged battery. All the options were here, but she wasn't fully capable to use them without draining herself completely and rapidly.

`_I got angry and I got stuck here… Curse my temperament…_' She stopped at that. Was it really her temperament or the fact that she took an oath, a blood oath? She narrowed her emerald eyes and tightened her fists. One year, she had one year to avenge the death of her friend.

She sighed as she considered how lucky she was for some things. `_If Prince Kail weren't around, I wouldn't even be able to do a thing! I'm so stupid!_' True. She came from a modern world where brain and knowledge were primordial. Here, in the ancient world, it was physical might and practical skills that mattered.

She shrugged. Well, she just had to learn what she could. Her friends had taught her the value of learning anything that she could. Hiroshi told her that specialization was for the insects. The combats to protect the Nexus had shown her the truth on this point. Each one of the Circle had their specialty, but each one could replace another in a pinch.

"Princess Miyuki, have you finished changing…" Kikkuri stopped himself and raise an eyebrow. The young girl was dressed and occupied with putting away clothes in a chest, but… "Huh? You're not wearing the attire Prince Kail prepared for you?"

The displaced student passed her bandaged hand on the simple tunic she wore. "Oh! This is fine! It's easier to move around in Tito's clothes." She looked to the jewelries and fine garments near her. To the utter wonderment of her friends, she had always believed that she wasn't beautiful enough to bring the best of any feminine garb. The only two exceptions were her Miko robes and her school uniform. That was why she preferred boy's clothes. Besides, it was more practical to fight in such attire than in long flowing dresses.

She patted her 20th century clothes in the chest before closing it. "I'll keep my own clothes in a safe place until I go back to Japan!" `_Beside, wearing his clothes is my contribution to his memory._'

She frowned as she heard a commotion outside and gazed through the window. Numerous soldiers were moving around. "Oh yeah, Kikkuri, hasn't it been rather noisy outside lately?"

The young man stopped to put away the discarded attire and looked through the window before nodding. "Yes, the armies are on the move. Prince Kail is at the Royal palace at the summons of the Emperor, so when he returns, he might know something."

Miyuki blinked. "Prince Kail is at the palace?" `_The armies are on the move?_ _What's going on?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the third prince came back from the palace, he brought something that made Ilvani and Kikkuri reacted as one.

"THE KASKA CLAN ATTACKED ARINNA!?"

"That's right!" Kail sighed as he took off his toga. "A short while ago, a notice was delivered to the Royal palace. It seems a few of the city walls have already been breached!"

Miyuki turned to Ilvani. "Arinna?" Ancient Middle-East geography wasn't her forte.

"It's a city like this one. There is an important temple there."

Kikkuri was flabbergasted. "But, we defeated the Kaska last year. They shouldn't have enough of an army to take down Arinna!"

"Exactly." Kail's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps a wealthy "benefactor" is helping them secretly."

Ilvani frowned. "…"benefactor"?"

It was the turn to Miyuki to frown as she looked into the amber eyes of the prince. `_The one controlling Zuwa of the Kaska clan is the Queen._' "Someone knowledgeable and wealthy enough to pay the services of their only chief, right?"

Kail nodded imperceptibly to the Japanese priestess. "Miyuki, don't say it loud! We don't have any proof."

The young man sighed. That wasn't all he was told at the palace. "In any case, I've been ordered by the Emperor to command the punitive forces. I must depart from Hattusa immediately."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "You're leaving Hattusa? But…what about me?" `_Huh? What pushes me to ask that?_'

Kail said nothing as he gazed on her. But Ilvani understood. "Of course, Princess Miyuki will wait here. The battlefield is no place for a woman."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. `_No place for a woman? A woman of this period, perhaps. But I am a Miko. I have already fought on a battlefield._' She blinked as she thought about the timing of the attack and the tribe implied. `_This could_ _be the Queen's plan!_' She gasped in sudden understanding. `_She wants to separate me from the Prince!_'

Kail turned to his best servant. "Kikkuri, prepare the soldiers for battle. I'm also leaving immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

`_Okay, and now. What are you going to do, genius?_' She turned to the clerk of the Imperial palace. "Ilvani, you're not going?"

"I'm a civil servant. Even if I go, I won't be of any use to his highness."

Miyuki sighed. She didn't perceive hostility in the foster brother of the Prince, but his tone was still cold with her. "Hum… I know that I represent a danger for the Prince by my mere presence, but you seem particularly opposed to me being here." She smiled sadly. "Why don't you like me, Ilvani?"

The long brown-haired man blinked. "Eh?" He turned to the sad eyes of the young girl. "I am not particularly against your presence at the side of my Prince, but his highness used to say he wouldn't have any concubines, I also supported that…"

The Miko's eyes widened. She was a concubine. "What?"

"That's fine, if you wish to stay, you need to know about this… His highness Kail is an important person to the succession of the Imperial line."

Miyuki blinked. `_Succeed in the Imperial line… That means becoming_ _the next Emperor._' She then frowned as she remembered something. "But isn't Prince Kail only the third prince?"

Ilvani nodded. "The current crown prince, his highness Arnuwanda has a frail body. Even though he has a princess and five concubines, he has no children. He probably cannot hope for any from now on. The second prince, his highness Telepinu can't take the throne because his mother is of low social standing." He turned to the attentive black-haired girl. "In that respect, our highness is the former Queen's child, and is of sound mind and body. In terms of qualifications, he is the foremost person who can succeed the throne." He smiled thinly. "Everyone has agreed to that, except the current queen."

Miyuki nodded, but she was still perplexed. "I understand the position of Prince Kail in the succession line." She shook her head. "But whoever becomes the next Emperor has nothing to do with me."

"If his highness ascends the throne, his consort will become the Tavananna."

The emerald-eyed girl did a double-take as she suddenly understood the worries of Ilvani. The young man nodded as he saw the look of comprehension. "If the Tavananna is lacking in quality, what would happen? You just have to look at the current Queen Nakia. His highness has said it before…"

""_If I received the throne, I will have strict demands of my wife._ _She must be capable of leading people, have self-caution, have self-control, and many other things…_ _But I won't keep any concubines. In my lifetime, I will only love my one wife!_""

The Japanese teenager could perfectly imagine Kail saying those heartfelt words. `"_I will only love my queen._"'

Ilvani continued. "So his highness has always been looking for a princess to meet those conditions. And then suddenly taking you in as his concubine…"

Miyuki turned away from the Imperial clerk. "Don't worry, the prince hasn't forgotten his promise."

"Huh?" Ilvani was surprised to hear the flat voice.

`_I'm just the prince's official concubine._' She nodded to herself. `_Yes, that was only a cover._' The displaced Japanese hugged herself. `_But why does Ilvani's words_ _hurt_ _me_ _like this!?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her palace, Queen Nakia giggled as she was attended by her servants. "By the Emperor's command, Prince Kail will leave Hattusa." She held her wine cup and gazed into the red liquid. "With Kail gone, that girl will be ours easily!" She smiled. "Well then, how should we capture her?"

Her personal and still cloaked servant, Uruhi poured more wine. "But my Queen… About his highness Kail. If he takes the girl along with him…"

Nakia raised an eyebrow. "To the battlefield? She would just be a burden." She laughed. "But if that happened, we could kill two birds with one stone!" The bloodied bodies of Kail and Miyuki danced in her imagination. "The Kaska could have her neck in the midst of the battlefield! And then Kail would be distracted and unprepared, and they could get rid of Kail too!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hittites infantry and charioteers were assembled before Emperor Suppiluliumas, the King of Water. Kail was kneeling before his father, waiting for his blessing.

The Priest-King called upon the power of the Gods of his kingdom. "Our supreme god Teshub! GRANT THE HITTITES VICTORY!" He gazed down on his son. "Kail Mursili, as my representative, I confer upon you full authority!" He raised his sceptre. "Lead the troops and free Arinna swiftly!"

"I will!" The blond man raised and addressed the troops. "ARMIES OF HATTUSA, WE'RE OFF TO WAR!"

Ilvani and Miyuki were observing the scene on a wall. The Japanese priestess had sensed the still formidable power held by the old Emperor. She smiled and considered her next steps. `_I decided on my own that I would defeat Tito's enemies. I can't_ _always_ _rely on Prince Kail._' She looked to the handsome young man. `_The Prince is doing what a prince has to do, I can't interfere!_' She frowned. `_We too have our duties._'

The chariot holding her protector and his best servant passed under them. She took her decision. `_I have to tell him. I have to wish him success and a safe return._' She called to him. "Prince Kail…"

"Miyuki." The amber eyes pierced through her soul. "Are you ready to go to the battlefield?"

The emerald eyes widened. `_What?_'

Kail raised his hand. "If you're by my side, I'll let no harm befall you!" The amber gaze continued to hold captive the emerald pools. "If you trust me, come with me! Miyuki!"

Ilvani was shocked by his Prince's action. "Your highness!"

Miyuki remembered what she felt during the aborted tentative to send her home. `_Prince Kail!_'

Ilvani gasped in fright as the young girl threw herself in the air without any hesitation. The height of the fall was enough to cripple or kill an average person, but the Japanese Priestess trusted the Hittite Prince.

The young man caught the young girl safely in his arms. Tears pearled off the closed eyes of the Miko. `_Prince!_'

Suppiluliumas was dismayed. "Kail! You plan to bring a woman with you to battle!"

`_Uh oh! This is no good._' Miyuki had seen enough to understand that the Hittite society was patriarchal and not prone to send women in battle, no matter their capacities. But Kail hid a half-smirk before turning to his troops and his father.

To her embarrassment, he lifted the small girl on his shoulder. "Everyone listen up! This is the girl that recently appeared, from the spring the day Ishtar was shining! As you know, Ishtar is the Goddess of War." He held the bewildered girl high up above his head. "Ishtar has sent this girl for our sake!" The sun played with her long black hair, reflected from her emerald eyes and shone on her ivory skin. "AS LONG AS THIS GIRL IS WITH US, THE HITTITES WILL PREVAIL!"

The ovation from the assembled troops shook the area. But the Japanese girl was extremely worried by the action of the Prince. `_Kail! You're a priest! You just CONSECRATED me to the Goddess Ishtar in front of your kingdom!_' As a priestess herself, she knew that the Gods tended to listen to such requests. Even if she didn't want to, she was now under the gaze of the Babylonian Goddess of Love and War.

The King of Water shook his head and muttered under his breathe. "Even though he's my child, stirring people up like that." He sighed. `_I give up!_'

Queen Nakia said nothing but her eyes narrowed as she gazed on the young girl. As a priestess herself, she knew that the gesture of Kail was heavy of consequences. Until now, her future sacrifice didn't have the backing of a divinity. Now…

Ilvani sighed in frustration. `_I wouldn't say he's stirring people up._' He smiled a little. `_It's more like smooth-talking them._'

As she was lowered in the chariot, the newly consecrated priestess turned to Kail. "Prince…"

"Is this okay, Miyuki?" He looked down on the girl in his arms. "If you want to avenge Tito, you must survive at all costs. Don't forget that!"

The displaced teenager narrowed her eyes and nodded. "I won't!"

Kail closed his eyes. There was another reason why he wanted Miyuki to come. "Also. The Arinna we're going to from here is Tito's hometown."

The Miko gasped. "What!?"

Nakia smiled as she looked to the departing troops. "Lovely. This is working out perfectly!" She turned to her personal servant. "Uruhi, get Zuwa to Arinna!"

The cloaked man bowed. "Yes, my Queen."

The Queen giggled. "You go as well." She smirked. "And choose your words wisely."

Uruhi smiled in the shadows of his cloak. "Yes, your highness. Leave it to me."

Somewhere, someplace, a giggle escaped the lips of a tall and powerful feminine silhouette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the walls of the Holy City of Arinna, battle raged as the Kaska clan attempted to break through the defensive troops.

A hand knocked on the door of a house in the city.

"Is this the home of Tito, who worked in the palace of his highness, third prince Kail!?" The hand continued to hammer the wood. "Open the door!"

Feminine voices sounded from the inside as the door opened. "What is it?! This is a time of emergency!"

A tall girl with long honey-colored hair and black eyes appeared. "Tito is our younger brother, and the eldest son of our house."

She was followed by twins with short but curly honeyed hair and black eyes. "What do you want!?"

"Oh, I'm a servant of his highness Kail." The cloaked man continued on a sad tone. "I've come to inform you of the death of your younger brother Tito."

The three girls paled at the news.

"TITO DIED!? NONSENSE!"

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN!?"

The servant lowered his head. "It was by the concubine that his highness Kail met. He was blamed for a trivial mistake, and was punished."

One of the twins blinked. "At the hands of his highness' concubine…?!"

The cloaked man nodded. "Yes, and in such a cruel way too."

The other twin's eyes narrowed. "What kind of person is this concubine!?"

Uruhi covertly smiled in the shadows of his hood. "Well, she's just a brainless slut. Her name is Miyuki."

The long-haired girl snarled in hatred. "Miyuki!"

The twins tightened their fists. "She killed Tito! She'll regret her heartless deed!"


	9. V2 C3 Encounters with Love and War

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 2 Chap 3: Encounters with Love and War.**

As the war-chariot of Prince Kail, driven by Kikkuri, galloped through the plains, Miyuki looked to the landscape with avidity.

`_Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been outside the city walls of Hattusa._ _If I knew this was_ _going to happen, I would have studied harder in history class._' She stopped herself at that thought and frowned. `_Yeah, right… I suppose I would have also taken lessons in ancient Hittite._' Her eyes narrowed as she considered that she will soon be engaged in ancient warfare. `_I wonder what wars in ancient times are like…_' She had only a few peplum films as reference and doubted that Hollywood was very accurate in the representation of the ancient conflicts.

Her eyes widened as they came upon a new landscape. "OH!" She pointed right in front of her. "What's that!?"

The Hittite chariots had come into sight of a vast river with a strange coloration. The displaced Miko had never seen something like that. "NO WAY! The river is red!?"

Kail smiled. He had forgotten that's the young girl had been spirited away by the Queen Nakia. Everything outside Hattusa will be a novelty for her. "That's the **Halys** River (The Halys is now known as the Kizilirmak.). The surrounding soil gives it a constant red colour."

"It's magnificent, Prince Kail…"

"Long ago, we Hittites used to live in the bend of that river. Now our empire's territory is always spreading to distant lands." The Prince smiled. "But the bend of the Halys River is still our home land."

With reverence, the Japanese student contemplated the birth land of the Hittite Empire. "The bend of the river… The Hittite's home land…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little explanation for our readers:

The Halys River: This river originates in Eastern Anatolia and describes a horseshoe before emptying into the Black Sea.

But in present-day Turkey, it is called the "**Kizil Irmak**" based on its appearance (The river is often written as the single word Kizilirmak, but the two parts literally mean `Red' (Kizil) `River' (Irmak). This is different from the original name Halys, which meant `Salty'.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kail continued. "The city of Arinna is by that river."

Miyuki felt a little apprehension about this. "You said Tito's three sisters are there, but are they safe…?"

Kikkuri chuckled. "Have no fear on their account."

"Why not, Kikkuri?"

The dark-blond man smiled. "Those three Hatti sisters are famous in Arinna. Tito came from the Hatti tribe, the oldest tribe in Anatolia. His father is the leader of the tribe. Talos raised his daughters to be the equal of men in battle."

Kail smiled as he recalled his first encounter with the three sisters. "Quite, you'll understand when you meet them. You'll get to meet them soon."

The emerald-eyed girl bit her lower lip. `_That what I fear._ _Tito was killed by Zuwa in order to save me. How will his sisters react? Will it be okay to meet them?_' With dismay, the Miko understood that she feared this encounter.

Later, in the city of Arinna, Kail received the three sisters in the audience room.

"We are pleased to meet you, Princess Miyuki. We are the daughters of the Hatti chief Talos, and the older sisters of Tito."

The long honey-haired girl who spoke looked up to the Japanese Priestess. "I am the eldest daughter Hadi. These twins are my younger sisters Ryui and Shalla." The identical girls with curly honeyed hair followed the example of their sister.

Three pairs of hardened black eyes gazed upon the guilty-feeling Miko. `_These people are Tito's sisters…Those eyes… Anger and resentment… They know!_'

The words of Uruhi continued to poison the minds of Tito's sisters. `"_Yes, the girl named Miyuki is the one who killed Tito._"'

Hadi contemplated the murderess of her brother. "We've been looking forward to meeting you."

Ryui and Shalla also remembered too well what Uruhi had told them. `"_The selfish one spoiled by winning his highness Kail's_ _favour, the one who killed Tito so cruelly._"'

The young Miko could only remember too well the reaction of the girlfriend of Himuro Nakajima who died when his practice of dark magic backlashed on him. When she did her duty and told her about his death, the distressed young girl had the same eyes than the three sisters. She gulped and tried to speak. "Hello, I, umm…"

But a servant interrupted the tentative of the Japanese student. "Your highness Kail, the Overseer of Arinna has arrived."

A black-haired man entered and bowed to Kail. "Your highness, I apologize for not being able to protect the city…"

Kail waved away the excuses of the man. "Enough with greetings. What's the state of affairs?"

The man sighed and started to explain. "The Kaska clan has stolen valuable treasures, and are occupying the north side of the city. The north side is the residence district of the Hatti tribe. The three sisters can probably tell you more."

Kail nodded. "I see… Then I'll ask Hadi." He turned to the long black-haired girl. "Miyuki, stay here with the council."

Miyuki acquiesced and sit on a small backless chair. `_I'm not_ _that_ _good at war…_' She smiled at the memory. It was Komera who was their field commander and the fights of the Circle were small-scale conflicts. She nodded to herself. `_But I feel safer with Kail nearby._'

Ryui was perplexed as she observed the emerald-eyed girl. "What's with that girl? When he said "his highness Kail's concubine", I was wondering what kind of beauty she was!"

Shalla nodded. "Really. She's still completely a child! She's tiny and scrawny… Perhaps her green eyes?"

Hadi was also confused about the interest of Kail for this little girl. "Geez, what does he like about that girl? I don't understand him."

Ryui and Shalla turned to their elder sister. "Hey, sis."

"And we can't do anything because she's being protected by his highness. But she'll pay with her life as reparation for killing Tito."

After the war council, Kail escorted Miyuki outside the building and put her on his chariot. "Miyuki, tomorrow I'm going to the battlefront too. It's too dangerous to bring you along. I don't know what the extent of the Queen's reach is. I'm also worried about leaving you behind."

The Miko nodded. "I understand. I'm more than prepared for danger though…"

It was a good occasion for the three sisters. "Your highness, leave Princess Miyuki in our hands."

Kail turned to them. "Hadi." He couldn't help but felt a little anxious of letting alone Miyuki. "In your hands… But…"

Miyuki smiled to Kail. "Prince, I'll wait here. They're here for me, so don't worry. Just win the battle and come back safely." `_I'd only be a distraction if I went with him._ _Besides, I need to speak with them about the death of Tito. I own them that!_'

Kail thought about it. `_She'll be safer with them than anywhere else._' He hesitated a little more than acquiesced. "I understand. Very well, I ask this favour of you three."

The three sisters smiled. "We will!" They have their occasion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before daybreak, in the wasteland of the city's north side, the battle has started.

The Kaska's forces were mainly constituted of foot soldiers. The Hittites have the advantage of more war-chariots, but the ground wasn't so good and their mobility suffered.

The crew of a Hittite war-chariot was a driver and a fighter. The fighter was the attack with sword and lance and helped to steer the chariot. The driver provided the defence with a shield but focused mainly of properly steering the horses.

Kail directed his men with courage and intelligence. "Don't chase the ones that are running away!" He parried the sword of another charioteer and counterattacked on the distracted driver. The driverless chariot hit another one, crashing them both. "Our goal is to recapture Arinna! It's fine if we drive them out of the city!"

Through her window, Miyuki listened to the long-distance sounds of the battle. `_Prince Kail…_' She sighed. `_I hope he's all right…_'

Hadi walked to her and implemented her plan. "If you're worried about his highness, why don't I lead you to a place where you can see the battlefield?"

"Really? But…"

Hadi smiled benevolently. "You're anxious about his highness Kail, aren't you? Then…"

Miyuki hesitated. The temptation was enormous. On the other hand, she wasn't so sure of the three sisters but her dread about Kail drowned what she could perceive.

The four girls found themselves soon above the furious battle. Hadi pointed her hand. "This plateau is a horse breeding ground. But it offers a great view of the northern plain."

Miyuki was awed and frightened by the chaotic melee under her. Men were trampled and crushed under the wheels of the chariots. Innumerable duels reddened the soil with spilled blood. A group of men went against one chariot and brought it down, the horses neighed their fear and agony. The only experience of the Miko that neared what she was seeing was the one time the Circle had to stop an invasion of a swarm of lesser demons. It had been a long, gruelling battle that found them alone and victorious on the battlefield after a fragment of eternity, sweating, panting and bleeding. No one had tried to speak about it after, not even Lina and Komera.

She blinked as something strange registered to her. "Huh?" She pointed to the chariots. "There's no one riding the horses."

Hadi stifled a snort at the ignorance of the young girl. "Riding the horses? What a strange thing to say. On the battlefield, horses are meant just for pulling war-chariots."

Miyuki blushed. "Is that so?" `_Stupid! Stupid! Of course, they're using only chariots! The strength of the cavalry hasn't been yet discovered._'

Hadi pointed to a particular chariot. "Anyway, look over there, it's his highness Kail. He has a `**tsukige**'(`Tsukige' is a grey horse with a slight tinge of red.), so you should be able to spot him easily."

"Oh…" She focused on the blond-haired silhouette fighting. "Prince Kail!"

Hadi turned to her sisters and silently nodded. Without making any noise, the twins departed, a wicked smile on their lips.

After a moment of observation, something itched in the mind of the Miko. She frowned. What triggered this uneasiness? She gazed on the combats then abruptly compared the present position of the Hittites to what she saw at her arrival. "Hey…I'm not an expert in warfare, but aren't they losing ground…?

Hadi gasped as she remarked it also. "You're right… Though an enemy like the Kaska should be easy to defeat. Maybe some information leaked out…!?"

Miyuki's eyes widened. `_Information leak…!?_ _SPIES…!_' Her eyes narrowed in anger. `_The Queen must be behind this!_'

She clutched her hands as she focused again on the blond warrior. `_I don't want Prince Kail to die!_ _So please, come back safely!_'

She suddenly realized something. `_Oh no!_' Her heart hammered in her chest. `_Am I a little TOO worried about the Prince?_'

On the plains, steering his four-horse chariot, Zuwa of the Kaska rushed, hold by his bloodlust. "Hey, out of the way! Whoever's in front of me, friend or foe, I'll grind you under my wheels!"

He suddenly remarked a cloaked feminine silhouette in his vicinity. "A woman on the battlefield!" His eyes widened in recognition. "It's that girl! The Queen sent her here!" He smiled in anticipated pleasure. "This time, I'll get your neck for sure!"

Hidden under her cloak, Ryui smiled as she remembered the words of the false Kail's servant. `"_By the way, I've heard a_ _rumour_ _that Zuwa of the Kaska is out to get Miyuki's neck._"' She chuckled and began to run as the chief of the Kaska clan steered his chariot in her direction.

Zuwa blinked when his prey seemed to disappear. "She disappeared!?" He suddenly perceived an identical silhouette on the plateau above him. "What!? When did she…!?"

Hidden behind a rock, Ryui smiled as Shalla guided the giant to the plateau. The words of Uruhi echoed in her mind. `"_Maybe if you lure Miyuki in front of Zuwa, you can have revenge for Tito… Oh, excuse me, that was unnecessary of me…_"'

Behind Miyuki, Hadi smiled as she finally saw the result of their ruse. `_The twins, they've_ _skilfully_ _lured Zuwa here, haven't they._' She gazed hatefully on the tunic-clad young girl. `_We have suffered much from the whims of royal women!_ _But you will not kill our brother with impunity!_'

Miyuki hugged herself as she tried to deny what she felt about the third Hittite Prince. "I can't fall in love with Kail!" `_I was told that the one the Prince loves can only be someone with the appropriate nature to become the Tavananna…_'

Her sixth sense yelled at her to turn quickly. She whirled to see the Kaska chieftain on his chariot rushing to her. "AH! SHIT!"

"Little girl! I've found you!" He laughed cruelly. "I'll learn a wagon full of gold just for that single neck. I won't let you escape!"

`_Damn it!_ _Zuwa!_' In one fraction of second, she analyzed her possibilities. The only escape from the chariot was near rocks where Hadi was. She tightened her jaw. She couldn't endanger the sister of Tito! She whirled around and began to run away from Hadi's position.

Hadi shook her head. "What an idiot, she thinks she can escape a chariot by running!?"

Shalla, who had rejoined her sister, nodded. "Kill her! Hurry and kill that girl!"

Miyuki found herself cornered to the fence of the corral. `_Great! I saved the sisters! Now, I need to save my neck!_'

Shalla exulted. The murderess of their brother was trapped. "Kill her!"

Because of her inertia, the Japanese hit the flank of a grey horse. She suddenly realized that she had perhaps found her ticket to the exit. "Yes! A horse!" She instinctively advised the biggest near her and jumped on its back.

Hadi didn't believe what she was seeing. "She got on the horse!?"

Shalla' eyes widened. "Th…That girl can ride a horse!?"

`_Uh oh! It was not a GOOD idea!_' The mount she chose was a big black horse that looked like more a great warhorse than a chariot's horse. "Kyaaa… I'm sliding off!" She had always had a way to communicate with animals. She really hoped she didn't lose it in this time period. "Horse! Please! It's my first time riding… You're too wild!" She didn't think it would launch itself at breakneck speed once she was on its back.

Hadi's eyes narrowed as she remarked the direction of the running pair. "But…she won't be able to get away. She's headed for a cliff!"

The Miko's eyes widened when she saw the approaching edge of the cliff. `_Horse! You can't be serious!_'

Zuwa chuckled as he drew his sword. "Little girl! Prepare to die!"

She turned her head to the approaching giant on his chariot. `_Damn it! I'm literally between a rock and a hard place!_'

With an incredible agility and power, the black horse jumped down the cliff. "H-Horse!? Don't be crazy! Don't jump!"

Too late! The magnificent mount was already in the air. "OH NO!" It perfectly landed on the slope of the cliff and began to masterfully slide down. `_Oh, great!_ _The battlefield's_ _just_ _below!_ _It's literally out of the frying pan, into the fire!_'

Zuwa swore and steered his chariot away from the cliff. His prey escaped him! Once again! Hadi and Shalla gasped at the incredible demonstration.

On the battlefield, Kail remarked movement in the back of the Kaska. He gaped at the sight before him. "Miyuki!?"

With its passenger still on its back, the mighty black warhorse hit the ground with a resounding impact that alerted the Kaska soldiers. They gaped at the impossible sight.

"What the… A surprise attack!?"

"WAAA!"

"It's an ambush from the rear!"

Panic began to spread around the bewildered troops like a brushfire.

"From behind? That shouldn't be…!"

"That's crazy! They came down from that cliff!"

Miyuki was still firmly clutching the black mane of the horse and prayed to all the divinities that she won't fall. "KYAAAA! You stupid horse!" The powerful horse rushed through the ranks of the Kaska. "STOP! Huh?!" She then really remarked where she was heading. "Wait! I've changed my mind! RUN, horse! Run like the wind!"

The black horse charged through the dismayed soldiers, trampling anyone not smart enough to go away.

"WAAA!"

"Watch out! They're coming this way!"

Kail was still looking, wide-eyed.

Kikkuri attempted to nudge his lord out of his stupor. "P…Prince Kail, the Kaska have been thrown into disarray." He pointed to the dispersing troops. "It's a miracle!"

Kail gazed on the soldiers and chariots parting, in panic, before the rushing black horse mounted by the frail silhouette. He nodded to himself, still under the shock. "Riding a horse into combat? This is a new tactic. But it certainly gives more mobility than a chariot… Miyuki…That girl…"

He shook his head and rallied his men. "Don't let this opportunity go! We'll crush the Kaska at once!"

Hearing the voice of their Prince, seeing the incredible spectacle of the panic caused by one girl on a horse, the Hittite soldiers roared their battlelust and charged the already dispersed and unprepared enemy.

Hadi could only blink at what she was seeing. "The Kaska are collapsing!"

Shalla shook her head as she witnessed the routing and slaughter of the Kaska troops. "It's become so one-sided. What is this girl…!?" She then blinked and pointed somewhere in the melee. "Hey sis, Ryui's over there!"

"What!?"

Shalla was right: The retreating soldiers passed trough the hidden place of Ryui and forced her to escape the onrushing people. Unfortunately, that exposed her to the chaotic melee and she was weaponless.

But she wasn't the only one who remarked the endangered girl. Miyuki's eyes widened. `_NO! NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT PERMIT IT!_' "Horse! Go left! Left! Hurry!"

The black horse snorted as if it was saying why should it obey her?

The Miko winced as she perceived the proud nature of the animal. "Ah, I'm sorry!" She instinctively poured the power of her soul directly into the noble horse. "Forgive me! So please, I beg of you, head over to that girl."

Something shone in the golden eyes of the mighty quadruped which promptly turned to its left, its powerful legs devouring the distance.

Kail nodded as he saw the progress of the battle. "It looks like it'll be fine leaving the clean-up to the soldiers. Where's Miyuki? Lets go help…"

Kikkuri pointed to his left. "Princess Miyuki's over there!"

Kail turned his head and received his second shock of the day.

Firmly holding the black mane of the mighty warhorse, her own long black hair clacking in the wind of their course, Miyuki rushed to the position of Ryui.

The twin remarked her approaching way of escape with bewildered wide-open eyes.

Kail could only witness the prodigy. _`…What the…_'

In an impeccable manoeuvre, as if she was one with the black horse, Miyuki held down her right hand. "RYUI! YOUR HAND!"

The honey-haired girl raised her arms. `_How could she recognize me?_'

Kail shook his head. `_She truly is a gift from the gods!_' As he observed the incredible rescue, another thought imposed itself to him. `_She single-handily_ _decided the outcome of the battle to recapture Arinna!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the evening, the battle is completely over. In a single day, Arinna is returned to the hands of the Hittite army.

But broken weapons and bloodied bodies over the battle field reminded everyone of the cruel reality of war. The vultures will have quite a feast this day.

Inside the walls of the city, the soldiers and the population were celebrating their victory. A circle of veterans were shaking their heads and laughing as they retold what happened.

"I was surprised."

"That the first battle would be decided that quickly?"

A serving girl nodded. "That tiny girl played a big part, didn't she? And she's his highness Kail's concubine."

The soldier acquiesced. "Oh, you mean Princess Miyuki."

"In an instant, she drove that horse and knocked those Kaska around."

Others soldiers lifted their cup in the honour of the young girl. "Like his highness Kail said, she must have been sent by Ishtar."

This remark was also used by others in the palace of the Overseer. Kikkuri entered the room of his lord with drinks. "Princess Miyuki, you're the talk of the entire town. They say you might be Ishtar's avatar."

The Japanese priestess groaned and palmed her face. "Don't tease me, I was just desperately running away from Zuwa." She turned to Kail which was carefully looking the edge of his sword, searching for nicks and imperfections. "This is only because Prince Kail said I was sent by Ishtar to justify my presence. Right, Prince!"

Kail nodded as he sheathed back his weapon. "That's true."

Miyuki sighed as she considered the inherent dangers to this…public adoration. "Besides, I don't like the implications..."

Kikkuri raised an eyebrow. "Implications?"

"Faith is faith, Kikkuri." She gazed in the direction of the sounds of the feast. "If enough people truly and deeply believe that I am the avatar of Ishtar, it will cease to be a cover story." She looked in the eyes of the young man. "I WILL become the avatar of the Goddess of Love and War."

Kikkuri thought about it a moment, then cocked his head and smiled. "Well, in that way, if you go out on the balcony and wave, the people of the city will be pleased."

The Miko rolled up her eyes as she accepted a cup from the young man. "Stop it, Kikkuri!"

Kail frowned as he observed Miyuki. The young girl was right. Faith was faith. Him, as a priest, knew the formidable potential of a properly focused belief. His eyes narrowed. What he said about the displaced priestess had been purely a spur of the moment. But with all those soldiers as witnesses AND his own father, backed by the power of Teshub, he could really have consecrated his pseudo-concubine as the REAL avatar of Ishtar and… `…_it definitely turned out like I said at that time_ _in regard to the battle…_'

"Excuse me."

Kail turned to the voice. A smile on his face, the responsible of Arinna had entered. "Overseer!"

The man beamed to Miyuki. "Oh, it's the one chosen by his highness." He smiled apologetically to Kail. "I was anxious about what he was thinking when he brought his concubine. But oh, I see, I see." He shook his head as if he was mocking his own stupidity. "Therefore, there is something I would like to present to Princess Miyuki from the city of Arinna…"

Miyuki pointed to herself. "A present…? For me…?" She then blinked as the Overseer waved to a tall cloaked female servant outside. She gasped as she recognized the animal she was leading. "That horse!"

The Overseer nodded as a powerful and tall black stallion waited outside. It had a long black mane and amazing golden eyes. "Originally, this horse was to be presented to his Emperor's highness, but its spirit is a little wild."

The horse snorted in contempt to the man and flicked his ears as if it was saying what the Overseer would know about that.

Not very sensible to the mood of animals, the man continued. "But it seems to have good affinity with you, Princess Miyuki. Please accept it…"

The Japanese approached the mighty beast and plunged her emerald eyes into the intelligent golden eyes. She gently raised her hand to let it sniffed it. "What do you say, noble mount? Do you accept me as your partner?"

The stallion leaned its head and thoroughly sniffed the offered appendage then finally let the Miko caressed its soft nose to signify its acceptance. Miyuki beamed. She observed the horse as she continued to lightly groom it. "I thank you for your acceptance. I promised I will be a good partner, too." The men around her where looking to the scene with bewildered eyes. She let her internal flame lighted her emerald eyes. "I…know…your name. You are…Aslan!"

Kail blinked. Well, it seemed that the young girl was still full of surprises. The way she made herself accepted by the proud beast… Aslan, huh…? He nodded to himself, this present was perfectly suited to her. "Hum… Speaking of which, I should give Miyuki a dagger for self-defence too."

Kikkuri nodded in approval. "Then, let's look for something… A small beautiful one that a woman would like."

Miyuki internally sighed as she continued to stroke the beautiful mane of Aslan. `_Aww, but I don't care about_ _a dagger or whatever._ _Instead I…_' She vividly remembered the eyes of the three sisters: Black eyes so like Tito's and so full of negative emotions against her. `_Instead I want to have a talk with Tito's sisters and atone._' She smiled and giggled as the horse sniffed her to search for any sweet hidden on her person. `_After all, I didn't get a chance earlier in the confusion of the battle, so I still haven't had one chance to talk at leisure with them._'

Looking to the odd pair of the girl and the horse, the tall cloaked female servant smiled under the shadows of her hood. She nodded imperceptibly to the noble black stallion. Aslan flicked back his ears as if he was saying that he accepted something.

In the house of the three sisters, Hadi was pacing like a beast in a cage. "What the hell! Miyuki should've been killed under the circumstances."

Ryui had been shaken by her ordeal on the battlefield. "B…But…" She was an honest girl and honesty pushed her to defend, even a little, the black-haired girl. "That girl saved me."

Shalla waved away the argument of her twin. "It doesn't matter! She's the one who killed Tito!"

Hadi nodded. "That's right. But since this has happened, we'll have to kill her directly with our hands!"

Shalla was sceptical. "But it seems like the Prince won't leave Miyuki's side for even an instant."

Ryui was frankly worried. "Not even the three of us can match the Prince's swordsmanship."

Hadi winced. She could only acknowledge the arguments of her sisters. "…that's true, but…"

"Heh heh, young ladies." The voice behind them startled the three girls. "This will help you." A hand was showing a little crystal vial.

Hadi recognized the cloaked person at their opened front door. "You… The one who informed us about Tito…!"

Shalla was dismayed. "You… You were listening to our conversation just now!"

"Yes, I heard it…but you don't have to worry. I bear resentment towards that girl too…I'm here to lend a hand." The cloaked man opened the small container. "Look at this, it's called White Water."

Ryui blinked. "White Water?"

The man advised a bound goat nearby and let one drop fall into its mouth. The animal began to violently coughed liquids and fell on the ground almost immediately.

Ryui narrowed her eyes. "The goat…!?"

Shalla examined the beast. "Sis! It's dying! No! It's already dead!"

Hadi's eyes widened as she understood. "…poison…!"

The hidden form nodded. "Yes, even for a human, two or three drops are enough." He gave the small vial to the tall girl. "So, if you drop some in her mouth when you see a chance, she'll be gone in an instant."

Hadi gulped as she accepted the container and gazed down on the dead animal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, in Prince Kail's lodging in Arinna.

Kail was peeling off his toga. "Today was tiring, let's sleep soon."

"Yeah… Well… On that subject…" The emerald-eyed girl was tapping her forefingers together and was looking everywhere except to Kail. "I mean… It's just… We could… I'm sure…"

The blond man turned to the visibly embarrassed Miko and internally sighed. "If you plan to remain in this country. Shape up, you have to get used to sharing a bedroom with me." The black-haired student blushed. "As long as you're here, the fact is that you have to act as my princess."

Miyuki continued to blush as she examined the situation under this angle. `_That's right. I'm a false concubine after all._' She perfectly remembered why she felt like this. `_I feel safe with him. I mistook that for love._' She sighed and nodded to herself. `_I need to get over this._'

The amber-eyed young man blinked as he perceived the internal conflict of the young girl. "Is something wrong?"

She whirled around and promptly went to bed. "Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact, I'm definitely tired, so I'm going to sleep."

Kail raised an eyebrow. He wasn't very convinced by the act of the Japanese priestess. He went to bed with his sword still at his hip.

The heart of the young girl was hammering again in her chest as she felt the Prince moving on the bed. She could already sense the warmth of his body.

Kail imperceptibly tensed as he suddenly perceived something near the curtains of his bedroom. He gazed down on Miyuki and saw that he wasn't the only one to sense something. The shoulder blades of the Miko were hard with tension. He considered his options and chose one.

Miyuki slowly turned to Kail and softly whispered. "Prince…? Did you…"

She blinked as a warm hand lightly caressed her cheek. "Pri…!?" Kail interrupted her by deeply kissing her. Miyuki gasped and opened more her mouth as her breath was stolen by the shock of the intensity behind the kiss.

As he felt the young girl trembling under the assault of her senses, Kail released a little the delicates lips and whispered. "Lie still, my sweet. Leave everything to me."

The Japanese teenager plunged her emerald eyes into the amber ones, read something in it and nodded imperceptibly. She lowered her eyelids and let Kail renewing the deep kiss.

Kail caressed her hip with his right hand and slowly slide to the sensible flesh on the inner thigh. Miyuki gasped under the surprising and pleasuring contact. Her own right hand slide from the shoulder of the young man and slowly progressed to his side. A stray gust of wind rustled the curtains.

Suddenly three hooded and armed feminine forms rushed in the bedroom through the balcony. "Murderess! Hand over your life!"

Kail seized the neatly secured small bronze dagger on the upper left thigh of Miyuki and threw it to the aggressors.

"AGH…!" Already, one of the attackers let go of her sword when she received the dagger in her upper right arm.

"YAAAA!" Another one rushed and went for an overhead blow.

Miyuki seized the sheathed sword on the hip of Kail and parried the attack directed to her. Kail was impressed. The young girl had perfectly understood his ruse and she was masterfully defending herself and himself. She was still panting because of the intensity of the earlier sensations but she was alert and focused.

"Good block, Miyuki!" He drew the sword as Miyuki oriented the handle to his hand. Seeing that the effect of surprise was lost, the three aggressors began to withdraw. "Hold it cowards, I won't let you run!"

Kail hit directly the weapon with a peculiar twist and disarmed the attacker. "OH!"

He went for an underhanded slash and aimed to the hooded face. "Let's see your face!"

The cloth was neatly snagged and revealed a familiar visage with curly honeyed hair.

"OH!" Miyuki was dismayed by what she was seeing. "Tito's sisters!?"

Kail was utterly confused. "Shalla!? The three sisters! What's the meaning of this!?"

Seeing that they were discovered, Ryui and Hadi shed their hoods. "We're more than prepared to face the death penalty for breaking into your highness' bedroom! But even so, we'll never forgive the one who killed our younger brother!"

Kail shook his head. "By "the one who killed Tito", you mean Miyuki? Surely that's…"

"Wait, Prince! Let me explain!" Miyuki turned back to the three sisters. "It's true that it's my fault Tito died. That's why I wanted to talk to you from the start. Please listen to me!"

Hadi seemed to listen to the pleading young girl but in fact, was slowly extracting the small vial of poison from her hood.

The guilty-feeling girl tried to master her emotions. "The first thing I wanted to say was… I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

Hadi stealthily opened the little container.

Miyuki felt as pathetic as she felt when she couldn't prevent the death of Nakajima. "But an apology isn't enough. I don't think you can forgive me, though… I'm sorry!"

The three sisters waited for the right occasion as they remembered the words of Uruhi. `"_Even for a human, two or three drops are_ _enough._"'

The Japanese teenager sighed. She owned the three sisters. If they believed her guilty then so be it! She would accept their hatred. "Um, where should I start from… To put it simply, my life has been targeted by the Queen all this time… Then when it seemed like my neck was going to be cut, Tito rescued me. But in doing so, Tito was captured by Zuwa of the Kaska…and was killed…"

Hadi yelled in rage. "LIAR! We heard straight from his highness Kail's servant that Tito died by your hand!"

Kail blinked in wonderment. What were they talking about?

Hadi rushed in. "Ryui! Shalla!"

"Understood!"

Ryui slammed into Kail and pinned him to a column. "What are you doing!?"

"AA!" Shalla seized Miyuki in her back. The Miko aborted a reflex counterattack with her elbow: She didn't want to hit Tito's sisters. `_I killed Tito? They must have been manipulated or their sorrows are too strong!_'

Hadi grabbed the jaw of the Japanese. "If you want to apologize, tell it directly to Tito. In **Nergal**'s realm (Nergal is the Babylonian god of the Underworld.)."

"What…" Miyuki still didn't defend herself as Hadi forced open her mouth and bring out the vial of White Water. `_What the hell is she doing?_'

Kail suddenly understood that the three sisters didn't really know what happened. "Hadi, what Miyuki said is the truth. It was by Zuwa's hand that Tito was killed and his choker adorns his arm." He managed to push away Ryui. "And I didn't send a servant either!"

Hadi blinked in confusion as she turned to the Hittite Prince. "Huh?"

Too late! The entire content of the crystal vial dripped into the mouth of the Miko who reflexively gulped it down. The young girl jerked in surprise as the substance seemed to penetrate her and instantly reacted.

"MIYUKI!" Kail rushed to catch the already swaying girl.

The Japanese teenager gazed up to Kail with wide frightened eyes. "I can't…I can't b-breathe…" She hiccupped as air refused to pass in her lungs.

The three sisters huddled together as they began to think they committed an error, a mortal error. "Hadi…!"

"MIYUKI!" Kail panicked as he held the now violently coughing young girl.

Outside, on he nearby roof, the tall silhouette of the female servant who brought Aslan smiled. "Excellent!"


	10. V2 C4 At the feet of the God of Death

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 2 Chap 4: At the feet of the God of Death.**

Miyuki felt her organism completely overwhelmed by the substance she was forced to absorb.

`_My throat burns!_' Her hands were grasping for something she couldn't reach. `_My chest burns!_' A dark veil began to obscure her vision. `_What's happening!?_' With terror, she could feel her heartbeat slowing. `_I…can't…breathe…_' Darkness submerged her consciousness and she knew no more.

"MIYUKI!" Kail held the inert body in his arms and shivered as he saw no sign of respiration. "Is there no one here…!? KIKKURI!" He yelled to his door. "KIKKURI!"

His best servant rapidly entered his bedroom. "I'm here, Lord Kail. What's hap…"

"KIKKURI, CALL A DOCTOR QUICKLY! A SHAMAN AS WELL!"

Kikkuri gasped as he remarked the pale-looking and inert Miko in the arms of his master. "What… What happened to Lady Miyuki!?"

"GO QUICKLY!"

"Y…Yes, right away!"

Kail tried to gather his wits. "Hadi, you made her drink poison, right? What kind was it!?"

The terrified poor girl could only shake her head. "I…I don't know…!"

The Hittite Prince felt his despair growing as he held a body that was so full of life just a few moments ago. `_Her heartbeat is stopping… My heart grows cold with fear faster than her body._' He squeezed her to him, in an attempt to lend her his own body heat. `_This cannot be! Miyuki will open her eyes again any moment!_' He was falling in pieces. `_Open your eyes…!_'

Kikkuri ran back with an old man and a mature woman. "Lord Kail, the doctor and the shaman are here!"

"HERE! QUICKLY!" Kail put the young girl down on the bed. "She drank poison! There's no time!"

The doctor examined his patient and frowned. A poison that active wasn't a good thing. He searched for her respiration.

Kail looked anxiously. "…well?"

The doctor internally winced as he perceived no sign of respiration. But there was still a hope and he moved to listen to her heart.

The amber-eyed young man was freaking now. "WELL!?"

With sorrow, the doctor closed his eyes and get up from listening to the heartbeat. He bowed to the Prince. "…we are too late…"

No! He couldn't have heard that! "What…did you say…?"

With reverence, the old doctor crossed the delicate hands on the chest of the long black-haired teenager. "Her breathing and heartbeat have already stopped… There is nothing we can do."

A lightning bolt hit the heart of Kail as the doctor delivered his last sentence. "She has passed away."

Kikkuri couldn't believe it. What happened!? The three sisters could only contemplate the innocent they killed.

`_This… It can't be…_' Kail's scream of denial ripped through the night. "MIYUKI!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rumours about the death of Miyuki ran quickly through the city of Arinna. The people couldn't believe that their heroine was already dead.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"It seems that Lady Miyuki passed away."

"What did you say?!"

"Is it true!?"

"I heard her body was moved from Lord Kail's palace to the great temple a while ago."

"How awful. And just when Ishtar had allied with the Hittites."

"In this age of war, every country wants the divine protection of Ishtar."

"That's for sure."

"It was too good to last. A goddess cannot dwell long among men."

Kail was sitting amorph and listless at the feet of the altar of the temple.

One of the priests looked dismayed to the shadow of a great man and turned to Kikkuri. "Has his highness been like that since morning?"

Kikkuri sighed. "Yes." He turned to his Lord. "I've served Lord Kail since childhood, and never have I seen him like this…" He sighed again and took on himself the right to shake his Prince out of his fugue. "Lord Kail, not eating is like poison to the body."

Kail jerked back in the reality at the use of `that' word. "…Kikkuri?" The Prince sighed and tried to focus on what he should do now. He looked back to his best servant and confidant. "If I'd known this would happen." He turned back to the altar: Under a thin, almost transparent veil, the body of Miyuki Kanzaki rested for all eternity. Her natural beauty seemed only enhanced in death. The ivory taint of her skin, the blue-black reflects in her long hair, the delicate features of the visage and the marvellous proportions of her body. And he dared to tell her that she needed to fatten. Even the simple tunics she preferred to wear did her justice. "Even in the impossibility of it, I would have found a way to send Miyuki back to her home."

"You can't blame yourself! Miyuki stayed behind of her own will…"

"You're wrong!" Kail was angered by…himself. "…You're wrong, Kikkuri." `_I didn't want to send her back._' He could still feel the warmth of her body as he held her before. `_In truth, I wished to keep her by my side always._'

A servant entered and bowed to Kail. "Pardon the intrusion, your highness. The interrogation of the three sisters Hadi, Ryui and Shalla is about to begin."

Kail sighed: Another thing that he must force himself to do now. "…I see. Let us go then."

After the Prince and his servants departed, only the sun witnessed what happened.

On the right side of the main back wall of the temple, a secret door opened. Uruhi, clad in his black cloak, entered silently the altar room. He then took up the inert body of Miyuki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the audience room, Hadi, Ryui and Shalla were kowtowing. "We have acted unforgivably, and can make no excuse. Punish us as you will…!"

Kikkuri left his anger exploded. "YOU FOOLS! Lady Miyuki was someone for whom Tito gave his own life to protect." He trembled as he tried to master his emotions but… "TITO LOVED LADY MIYUKI DEARLY! To do that…"

"You may stop, Kikkuri." Kail had managed to control himself. He will grieve later, when the true culprits will be unmasked. "The one who professed to be my servant and who wanted to kill Miyuki. You did not see this person's face, did you?"

Still on her knees, Hadi shook her head. "Forgive us. Always, the person was covered with a black shawl."

Kikkuri turned to Kail. "It must have been Uruhi! The Queen's attendant!"

"…Probably." Kail sighed. "However, having not seen the face, there is not enough to determine that." The only things they have was an empty vial and three manipulated dupes. "There is no poison left, and there is nothing to tie the vial to the Queen." The Prince sighed again in frustration. "She's covered her tracks well."

A guard ran into the audience room and knelt. "Your highness, forgive me, but Princess Miyuki's body has been stolen from the great temple!"

"WHAT…!?"

It was true. In the altar room, Kail and everybody could only acknowledge that the body of the Japanese priestess had disappeared.

The Overseer bowed. "We are truly sorry. Guards were posted at every entrance, but they saw nothing."

Kikkuri shook his head. "So then how could someone have…"

The acute intelligence of Kail was running full steam. "They used a secret door."

Kikkuri blinked. "Prince Kail?"

Kail nodded to himself. "The Imperial palace and high-status temples have secret doors prepared in case there is an emergency." He turned to Kikkuri. "The one who holds the layout map of each temple is the temple's high priest. This temple worships the Sun Goddess Hebat, wife of Teshub, meaning the high priest is…"

Kikkuri's eyes widened. "The Queen!" He looked down the empty altar. "Then the Queen is the one after all… But why would she want the body…?"

Kail's eyes narrowed. `_Yes, indeed. Why steal the body. Let_ _see…_ _Queen_ _Nakia's plan is not to simply kill Miyuki, but to use her as a living sacrifice_ _to Teshub._' Kail blinked. `_There would be no meaning in killing her with poison._' His eyes widened as a sudden hope surged in his heart. `…_could it be?_'

Meanwhile in the house of the three sisters.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

A matron entered and sighed as she saw her stupid husband. "What's wrong with you?"

The poor man was sweating as he held his knife for protection. "It… Hadi said it was okay for me to skin this goat…"

The woman sighed again. Without a firm feminine hand, those men were good for nothing. "Yes, she said it died from poison so the meat was no good, but the skin was fine."

The man could only point. "Y-Yeah. But… It's… It came back to life."

On the floor, the goat was trying to stay erect: A living and breathing goat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Miyuki Kanzaki! Miko! Member of the Circle! Protector of the Nexus! Wielder of the Red Flame! Awaken!**"

The Japanese priestess opened her eyes and jerked up abruptly under the whip of the powerful voice.

She felt disoriented. Where was she? What happened to her? She gasped in surprise as she first examined herself.

She was clad in her red and white Miko robes. A costume she thought she wouldn't see for at least one year. She sighed in relief as she hugged herself.

The teenager blinked as she remarked the light silver glow around her skin. The last time she saw that was when… "I'm in my Astral Form!"

"**Correct!**"

The powerful voice made her whirled around and she almost screamed as she remarked where she was.

She was in a colossal ancient temple that was mainly composed of black granite, obsidian and others dark rocks. Stairs connected the floor where she was to a giant dais of basalt. Four gigantic urn containing fire lighted the scene.

But everything was secondary to the massive humanoid form sitting on a throne made of one sculpted giant sapphire. He was, apparently, a tall and powerful man dark-skinned with a well-trimmed beard and black hair. His eyes seemed to absorb the ambient light, so black they were. He was clad in a rich warrior garb that looked like the one worn by Prince Kail. To his feet was a round jet black shield and a sword was in his sash.

The Miko immediately kowtowed, trembling as her senses were almost saturated by the energies around her.

"**Good! You know humility!**"

Miyuki bit her lips to prevent her questions to escape. She was absolutely NOT in a good situation. She feared… No, she was frightened by the nature of the entity above her and terrorized by his probable name.

"**Do you know why you are here, priestess!**"

"No, O mighty God."

"**You have been summoned to my domain, because the drug you absorb had taken you in a state between life and death. For all to look, you are apparently dead!**"

"I thank you for enlightening me, your divinity."

"**Do not thank me yet! Your** **trial has just begun!**"

The Japanese teenager paled and shivered. `_A trial! I'm going to be judged_ _by the Gods of this time period?!_'

"**No! You are here to see if you are worthy of the current attention of our pantheon!**"

The emerald eyes widened. `_He's reading my very soul! I'm naked in front of him!_'

"**Name me, lost priestess!**"

Miyuki took her courage in two hands and gazed up the entity on the throne. "You are Nergal, God of the Underworld and ruler over all things that are dead." At least, her lessons about all the pantheons during the history of humanity were useful.

"**Some time ago, I collected the soul of Tito of the Hatti tribe. His soul was troubled by the cause of his death and he is** **now** **incapable to reach the place he earned!**"

The fists of the young girl tightened at the confirmation that Tito couldn't passed away in peace because of his horrible death.

"**Confronted to the mortal remains of Tito, you swore an oath, a blood oath that you asked all of our pantheon to bear** **witness!**"

The black-haired girl silently bowed her head to acknowledge the fact.

"**You swore to avenge his death or to do what is required to appease his soul! This is why you are here in front of me!**"

Miyuki gulped. "What is required of me?"

"**My test will be a test of personal combat! Return to your mortal body, priestess!**"

Miyuki blinked. "But…? I…! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Nergal waved away literally the Astral Form of the Japanese student back to the mortal plane and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a drop of water that first awoke her. The cold sensation of the liquid enabled her to focus on her mundane senses. `…_My body…feels heavy_…' A succession of drops of water made her conscious that she was…conscious. `_It's like a haze is hanging in my head._'

"…I say… Let me."

Slowly, her brain was rebooting. `_I feel I'm forgetting something… Something very important._'

"Wouldn't that be okay…? You know."

After her sense of touch, her sense of hearing was coming online. `_I hear someone's voice speaking… Whose…?_'

Miyuki opened her eyes to water dripping from a rock ceiling on her forehead. The voices came sharply in contrast.

"No! The girl shall be taken to the Queen, and there will her throat be slit!"

She perceived a source of light on her right and slowly turned a little her head. A bald giant was talking with a form in a black cloak holding a torch.

Well, the tall and powerful man was more yelling than talking. "To curse, all the Queen needs is for the blood to flow from the girl's neck, so it makes no difference if we do it here!"

His companion sighed. "Though that may be, my Queen wishes the ritual to be carried out precisely, and so will see to slicing her neck! It will be done after we return to Hattusa!"

She now recognized them. `_Uh oh! No good!_ _The Queen's attendant and Zuwa…!_' The drug that Hadi forced on her was still sapping her energy. `_I… What am I doing here…_'

Zuwa's voice dripped with anticipated glee. "We can settle it here. Give me her body and I will peel off her skin."

Adrenalin suddenly flowed through her organism. There was nothing better than a good fear to evacuate nasty drugs. `_Oookay... Doesn't matter that I'm here. Matters that I run!_ _And quick!_'

She managed to gather enough energy to stand up and began to walk away. Unfortunately, her coordination was still shot to hell and the wall of the tunnel weren't very well built. A rock crumbled under her fingers, alerting the two evil men.

Zuwa turned and his eyes widened. This stupid little man told him that she should still be unconscious for hours. "Little girl, awake are you?"

`_Damn it!_' She whirled to the blade of Zuwa rushing to her neck. She let the gravity did its job and dropped to the ground. The bronze blade missed her head and cut a wood pillar and a portion of the tunnel crumbled.

"ZUWA!" Uruhi was dismayed: Their prey was on the other side of the crumbled section. "I told you not to draw your sword recklessly!"

Miyuki ran. Adrenalin and physical activity were purging her organism of the side-effects of the cataleptic drug. `_A_ _cataleptic_ _drug? How do I_ _know that it was such_ _drug and not a poison?_ _What is this underground passage?_ _What does it connect to!?_ _Where is Prince Kail!?_' At last, she began to perceive a natural source of light. `_Over there! Light!_'

She came to a wall where a small fissure let the silvery light of the moon filtered. She searched and pushed the bricks until they crumbled. A passage revealed itself. "It's the outside!"

As she extracted herself of the tunnel, she stopped as a well built and sharp-looking bronze axe shone in front of her face.

A tall man, holding the weapon, was in front of her. Although he looked old, he had an impressive built and long hair and beard of a white colour. His black eyes searched in her emerald ones. "Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes. "This is a secret exit from the temple of the Sun Goddess Hebat. What are you doing here?"

She gulped. This man looked very serious. "I'm Miyuki… I'd also like to know what I'm doing here…"

The man blinked in surprise. "Miyuki!? The one who is said to be the first concubine accepted by Lord Kail?"

"Yes? Excuse me, but…Who are you!?"

Meanwhile, in the temple of Hebat, Kikkuri attempted to find a solution. "Prince Kail, have you no clue as to where the secret passage leads?"

Kail turned to the Overseer. "I do not know. **Hazannu**, (Hazannu meaning something close to Mayor or Overseer.) are there no notes regarding the layout?"

The man wasn't very optimist. "Ah…Yes. Perhaps in the record store-house…"

Shyly, Hadi tried to help. "Um…If I may…"

"What is it, Hadi?"

"I've heard from our father, that's there's a secret exit from the great temple behind where he works…"

Kikkuri grinned. "Of course! The Hatti make their living from metallurgy and blacksmithing. Since they make weapons, it makes sense that they'd be beside the emergency escape!" he turned to Kail. "Let's go, Prince Kail! It'll be all right! She's Princess Miyuki after all. So if she's alive, she may have already sought Talos' help on her own…"

Kail paled as he suddenly understood something. "…Hadi? How does Talos perceive Miyuki?"

The long-haired girl blinked. "Huh?"

Now, Kail was worried. "Does he not believe as you did that Miyuki is Tito's enemy?"

At the secret exit of the temple of Hebat, the white-haired man raised an eyebrow. "…my name? My name is Talos."

Miyuki frowned and scratched her head. "Talos…?" `_Talos…_ _I know_ _I've heard that name somewhere before…_'

"Humph. So you've heard of me."

The angry voice of the chieftain of the Kaska clan erupted from the tunnel. "Little girl! Where are you!? You won't get away!"

Miyuki was startled. "Zuwa!" `_Stupid! Stupid! I need to go elsewhere and quick!_ _At least he's still a long way to find me._'

The teenager began to run. "I'm sorry, but please forget you saw me! I'm being chased by a madman! Hide yourself, he kill for pleasure!" She stopped abruptly as she felt the edge of the axe on her throat.

The Miko was flabbergasted. "What?" `_My sixth sense…didn't react?_'

Talos maintained his axe on the white vulnerable throat. "If you are the one called Miyuki, then I cannot forget that I have seen you."


	11. Vol 3 Chap 1 The Blade of Power

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 3 Chap 1:The Blade of Power.**

**The story thus far:**

The main characters:

Miyuki: Long black hair and emerald eyes. She was a third-year middle schooler. She was also a powerful **Miko** (Japanese priestess) fighting with a group of friends to protect the NEXUS, a formidable gate to other worlds. She was brought by force to ancient Turkey (Hittite kingdom).

Kail: Blond hair and amber eyes. He is the third prince of the Hittite Empire. He holds the rank of a high-priest.

Queen Nakia: Long blond hair and violet eyes. She is trying to sacrifice Miyuki to bring her own Prince-son to the throne. She is a high-priestess of the Storm-God Teshub.

What happened before:

Miyuki is an atypical middle schooler.

The night, she fights as a Miko with the "Circle", a group of super-powered friends dedicated to protect the "Nexus", a gateway to other worlds.

However, in the middle of an enjoyable date, she suddenly drawn into a puddle of water.

When she opens her eyes, she is in the ancient Hittite Empire.

The Queen pulled her through time, so she might serve as a sacrifice in her conspiracy plot.

Cut off from her powers as a Miko, Miyuki, whose life is threatened by the Queen, is saved at the last moment by Prince Kail.

He says she is his "concubine" and he hides her away in his palace.

Because of her duty to the Circle and her family, Miyuki wants to return to 20th century Japan, but for that she needs three circumstances to coincide.

One is the power of Kail, who is also a priest.

One is that the seven springs must be at high tide.

One is the clothing Miyuki was wearing.

The clothing is at the palace of the Queen.

And so, with Kail's servant Tito, Miyuki sneaks into the Queen's palace.

However, it is a trap set by the dreadful Queen.

Powerless, Miyuki is captured by the Queen's servant, Zuwa.

Tito sacrifices himself to save Miyuki.

Miyuki swears a blood oath to strike down Tito's enemies, and she joins up with Kail after finding herself blocked in this time period for one year.

Together they visit Tito's home town, Arinna.

There, Miyuki is attacked by Tito's elder sisters and poisoned by a cataleptic drug.

Miyuki find herself temporary in the domain of the God Nergal and warned that she will be tested by the Hittite Pantheon.

Even in Arinna, the Queen's trap has been laid and a returning Miyuki find herself forced to escape the Queen's servants.

Still running from Zuwa of the Kaska, Miyuki now faces a man named Talos, and…!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyuki stayed perfectly immobile. The sharp edge of the bronze axe held at her throat leaved her very little choice. The tall white-haired man who held it showed no sign of moving although the angry voice of Zuwa of the Kaska clan sounded from the tunnel that the young girl had exited.

"Little girl! Where'd you go!? Light…!? Have you escaped outside!? No matter where you try to run, I will find you and cut off your head!"

The anger in the voice left no doubts in the mind of the Miko. `_If I'm caught by Zuwa this time, I'll be killed for sure._'

She tried to reason the bearded and moustached man. "Please, let me go! I don't know what this is about, but I can swear on my honour to discuss it with you later!"

The old but still powerful man shook lightly his head. "I have no intention of discussing anything. I had not thought what I might do should I meet you, but…" He seemed to think about something then… "That's right…"

`_Uh oh. He took his decision. I don't like that one bit._'

"The one chasing you is Zuwa of the Kaska, isn't it." Miyuki nodded imperceptibly. "In that case, I shall have you fight him."

The emerald eyes widened in surprise. `_He can't be serious!?_'

He grabbed her by the arm. His strength was Herculean. "Come!"

The cataleptic drug having left her without her strength and energy, Miyuki was forced to follow. "Hold on! "Fight", you say, but I can't win against Zuwa in my current state. Just who are you!? Why is this…"

The man didn't answer as he pulled the young girl to a big house. `_What does he mean to do to me!? I'm sure_ _I've heard the name Talos before, but…_'

He threw the Japanese teenager into the room. The black-haired girl managed to break her chute by a roll and found herself surrounded by a complete armoury. She blinked. `_Why are there so many swords and spears?_' There were perhaps an hundred of swords and spears.

Blocking the only exit, the man addressed the young girl. "You will not fight Zuwa unarmed. You may choose one weapon."

Miyuki shook her head. She didn't understand. "Please, tell me what this is!"

"The making of these things is the occupation of the Hatti family."

"That's not what I mean. Why am I…" She gasped and stopped herself as an icy sensation congealed her heart. "The…Hatti…? Tito's clan!?"

For the first time, Talos manifested sorrow in his voice. "Yes. Had he lived, Tito would have succeeded me as chief of the Hatti."

The displaced student could only look wide-eyed to the tall white-haired man. `_That's it…_ _Talos was Tito's father!_'

Talos pointed to the vast amount of weapons. "Now, choose your weapon. If you do not choose, I will send you out as you are."

Miyuki gulped. `_This man thinks like Tito's sisters that I killed Tito!_' "Wait, I didn't…" She stopped herself. `"_I didn't kill Tito_"… _Can I honestly say that?_ _I didn't listen when Prince Kail and Tito tried to stop me._ _I got Tito killed trying to sneak into the Queen's palace._'

She looked to the visage of Talos who showed nothing. `_Besides, wasn't the whole reason I stayed behind in this world to avenge Tito?_ _I want to atone_ _because I felt responsible._'

Talos could guess that the young girl had taken the decision to fight. "Now, choose a weapon and go out before Zuwa!"

The Japanese priestess closed her emerald eyes and took a cleansing breath. `_He is right! Even if I'm not at my peak, I mustn't run away or_ _there was no meaning in staying behind and I would betray my Blood-Oath._' She opened her eyes and looked around her, fire of the determination burning in her pupils. `_I have to take a sword and fight Zuwa…!_'

There was one little problem. There was literally too much choice for a sword or a spear. Talos began to present his weapons. "That gold-crafted sword is fit even for the Emperor. Whichever you choose, I shall have no complaint." The gaze of Miyuki slide on another section. "That silver one, jewelled in an eye's shape, is as strong as ten horses. None are for decoration, nor will any be overpowered by Zuwa's strong-sword. Any sword here is more than enough to challenge his."

Miyuki had been trained heavily in the traditional weapons of the Samurai and the Miko. Here was the problem: She was accustomed to specific shapes for her weapons. And worse, she was currently very weak. `_They're all exquisite, but way too_ _big and_ _heavy for me._ _And all those swords are straight blade only. I could take a spear but Zuwa would break the wooden pole too easily._'

There was only one solution: Trusting her instincts. She closed her eyes and began to search for the feeling of an appropriate weapon for her.

Talos blinked when he saw the young girl closed her eyes and waved slowly her open hands across the room. What was she trying to do? His black eyes widened when the right hand of Miyuki abruptly stopped above a very specific section of his swords.

The Miko had felt a slight response there. She slowly opened her eyes and reached in the stack of swords. She withdrew a rather badly maintained blade of perhaps 30 centimetres with a very simple hiltless design. She blinked. `_A rusted dagger. Why is this here with the master swords?_'

Talos said nothing as he continued to observe attentively the young girl.

Miyuki looked attentively to the blade. `_The only unattractive thing in the mix._' She smiled. `…_Kind of like me._' Slowly, she drew the weapon and examined it with others senses than the sight. `_It's… No, she's old. Many generations had brandished her. She is already resonating with my aura._ _And she_ _fits my hand exactly._' She nodded to herself and turned to Talos. "You've talked me into it. I'll take this one."

The tall white-haired man was forced to use all his will to not gasp to the choice of the young girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prudently, Miyuki exited the armoury. Her sixth sense almost immediately peaked and she began to run in the opposite direction of the danger source.

Behind her a gleeful voice bellowed. "Little girl! I've found you! THIS time, I'll make Arinna your grave!"

Hadi and her sisters were running along the Prince Kail and Kikkuri. "We don't know how our father perceives Princess Miyuki. Even when we consulted him about sneaking into the palace, father didn't say anything…"

Kail winced. "In other words, there is no telling if he will attempt to kill Miyuki as you did or not. If Miyuki is alive, she has probably run into Talos. Let us hurry!"

The group finally found the tall white-haired man. "TALOS!"

Talos knelt in front of the amber-eyed young man. "Prince Kail. It has been a long time."

"Did a girl not come this way? A short girl with long black hair, green eyes and ivory skin."

Talos sensed something in the tone of the Prince's voice. "If you are speaking of your concubine, then I have made her face Zuwa."

"WHAT!?"

The Hatti chieftain nodded. "It seems the girl has greatly seduced your senses. This is the first time I have ever seen you so unsettled." The young man blushed. "But I would not worry about her."

Kail blinked in confusion. The small girl was facing an armed giant and he didn't have to worry about her!?

Talos turned to his eldest daughter. "Hadi, when I told her to take one sword, the girl, Miyuki, selected the Dagger without hesitation."

The three sisters gasped. Hadi's black eyes widened. "Father, is it true!? That Dagger!"

Kail turned to the long honey-haired girl. "Of what dagger do you speak!?"

Talos began to explain. "Your highness. The present orient is plagued by warring. In upper Mesopotamia is the kingdom of Mitanni. Surrounding the Nile is the great Empire of Egypt. And our Hittite Empire is within Anatolia. These three countries battle each other for dominance, while the smaller countries repeatedly challenge them."

Kikkuri shook his head. "Talos, these are things that even a child knows…"

Talos continued, imperturbable. "We, the Hatti clan have prayed to Ishtar for the strength to fight since long ago." The tall man turned to the city. "Then, the people of the city became excited to think Prince Kail's concubine was the avatar of Ishtar."

Hadi couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own father. "Father. Then, when you let Miyuki choose a blade, she…!?"

Talos gravely nodded. "Yes… Though I believed she would find fault with it. That girl most surely chose it."

Kail felt frustrated. "Of what blade do you speak!?"

Hadi looked grimly to the Hittite Prince. "A treasure dagger that we, the Hatti, have protected since ancient times."

Kail blinked. "A treasure dagger!?"

Talos nodded. "Yes, Prince Kail. The blade which your concubine chose is unmistakably the Blade of Power that will decide who dominate the orient!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deadly game of Tag between Zuwa and Miyuki continued in the streets of Arinna.

Zuwa was frustrated to see his prey and being incapable to cross the distance she maintained with him. "Wait! Little girl!"

`_Yeah, right! As if I would listen to you!_' The Japanese was running on a rhythm that she knew she could maintain for a long time. Zuwa was strong but he wasn't very quick. Unfortunately, he seemed to have a good endurance.

She was running because only a fool attempted to fight a running battle with his opponent in the back, the worst possible situation. She was searching for a ground advantage where the height of the Kaska chieftain would be a hindrance or, at least, where she could whirl around and prepared herself for the confrontation.

She suddenly ran into a group of six Hittite soldiers near the rampart. "Prince Kail's soldiers!" `_Damn it! I didn't need to found_ _them! They risk to be slaughtered!_'

The excited soldiers promptly came to her as they recognized the young girl who made them won the last battle.

"Princess Miyuki!? You're Princess Miyuki, aren't you!"

"You're all right!"

"I knew the rumour about you dying wasn't true!"

It was also sufficient for Zuwa to catch up his prey. He wasn't very happy to find insignificants obstacles on his way. "Run fools!"

But the soldiers had different ideas. They pushed Miyuki to the back of their group to protect her.

"Zuwa of the Kaska!? Fear not, Princess! We shall defend you!"

The young girl was dismayed. "No wait! Stay back! He's too strong for you!"

A young soldier charged, sword high. "YAAA!"

Zuwa snorted. "Fool." The giant didn't try any fancy trick: He went straight for the body through the sword of the soldier. His enormous strength coupled with the mass of his sword enabled to break first the blade then cut the body in the vertical through the collarbone, the ribs and the pelvis.

Miyuki swore in Japanese. `_His strength is horrendous…_' Her eyes narrowed. `_And that sword is so thick._'

Another soldier took her hand and pushed her up on the stairs of the rampart. "Princess Miyuki, go quickly to the top!"

`_YES! That's it!_' She ran up the stairs. On the top she could gain the advantage on the giant. The narrowness of the rampart will advantage her small size and her agility. Growling like a beast, Zuwa passed through the group of soldiers as if they were small children and pursued the retreating Miko.

The group of Kail arrived at that moment. The young Prince gasped in horror as Zuwa closed to melee range on the frail girl. "MIYUKI!"

The Japanese rolled on the ground, dodging the deadly blade. She continued the movement and found herself facing the giant. Her attention focused on the Kaska chieftain. An overhead strike rushed to her face and she evaded the attack. Quickly she discovered that Zuwa limited himself to head strikes in order to cut off her head.

Kail winced as he observed the duel and turned to a soldier. "A bow! Someone give me a bow!"

"R…Right away!"

The world of Miyuki reduced itself to the lethal movements of the sword and the mass of the cruel man. `_He's limiting himself with those strikes!_ _I can anticipate him easily!_'

During a strike, the arm of Zuwa passed near the eyes of the displaced priestess. She then remarked a very familiar jewellery on his wrist and gasped. `_Tito's choker!_'

Zuwa laughed as he felt he was slowly cornering his prey. "Enough! Why don't you give up!"

`_That's it! Stupid man! Continue like this!_' In fact, Miyuki was slowly leading the monster where she wanted him. She narrowed her eyes as she finally felt the stones of the rampart on her back. `_This is it! I must win! I can't let myself killed by him._' She drew the dagger and focused her anger to boost her strength.

Zuwa raised an eyebrow. "Hum. Feel like fighting back with that little dagger, huh." He chuckle evilly. "I will cut you and that knife in two like I did that other soldier?"

Having just received a bow and some arrows, Kail paled when he saw the young girl readying herself to attack. "MIYUKI! STOP!"

The Japanese reversed her hold on the dagger. `_Stupid_ _monster! Don't you see that I have lured you where I want?_' Once she passed in the back of Zuwa, the giant WILL be cornered.

Kail couldn't shot as he had no clear line of fire. "MIYUKI!"

The Miko flexed her legs and focused on the sword of her enemy. `_Tito…_ _Please, give_ _me strength!_'

The soldiers screamed as they saw their heroine rushing to attack. "PRINCESS MIYUKI!"

Kail gasped and Kikkuri preferred to cover his eyes. He didn't want to see that!

As Zuwa armed his strike, Miyuki seemed to glide to him, the inverted dagger in her back on a low position.

The sound of metal breaking echoed on the rampart.

Having used her charge and projecting all her weight in a circling strike on the weapon of the giant, Miyuki had made the impossible. She found herself in the back of Zuwa who could only contemplate what was left of his sword.

Kail felt that he was hallucinating. "She broke Zuwa's strong-sword!?"

Miyuki whirled around and brandished anew her dagger. `_The true warrior is one with his weapon, Zuwa. My blade is as strong as my soul! You had already loose the duel BEFORE it begins!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: As promised, here is the sheet of Miyuki under the third edition of BESM.

Name: Miyuki Kanzaki.

Age: 15 years. Height: 1m50. Weight: 45 kg. Sex: female.

Description: A pure Japanese girl with long black hair, deep emerald eyes and ivory skin. She's a little small and bony for her age and has almost no `talent'.

Point cost: 360. Templates used: none. Size: medium.

Body Stat: 7. Mind Stat: 4. Soul Stat: 7.

Attack combat value: 7. Defence combat value: 7. Damage multiplier: 5 (7 vs evil).

Health points: 70. Energy points: 75. Shock value: 14.

Attributes:

Attack combat mastery (L1).

Aura of inspiration (L2).

Block power (L1): unlimited against evil with divine template (activation one general action, usable 3/day, detectable by priest, must remain faithful).

Combat technique (L8): blind fighting, blind shooting, concealment, judge opponent, leap attack, lightning reflexes, precise aim, two weapons.

Defence combat mastery (L1).

Divine relationship (L5).

Dynamic power (L1): minor, immunity to evil powers with divine template (activation one general action, usable 3/day, detectable by priest, must remain faithful).

Energy bonus (L4).

Exorcism (L2).

Features (L2): animal empathy, retarded beautiful appearance.

Heightened awareness (L2).

Jumping (L1): X3 jump distance.

Massive damage (L2): against evil.

Melee attack (L1): sword.

Melee defence (L1): sword.

Mind shield (L2).

Organisational ties (L2): the Circle.

Power flux (L3): Primal, Shinto magic with divine template (activation one general action, usable 3/day, detectable by priest, must remain faithful).

Ranged attack (L1): bows.

Ranged defence (L1): personal.

Resistance (L2).

Sixth sense (L4): evil, magic, life-force, spirits.

Special movement (L2): fast, Zen direction.

Unique attribute (L2): wards.

Attribute skills:

Acrobatics (L2).

Burglary (L1).

Controlled breathing (L2).

Driving (L1).

Interrogation (L1).

Intimidation (L1).

Medical (L1).

Occult (L2).

Police sciences (L1).

Sports (L2).

Swimming (L2).

Defects:

Easily distracted (-1): new lore.

Guy magnet (-1).

Ageism (-2): she's fifteen.


	12. V3 C2 The Fourth Prince

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 3 Chap 2: The Fourth Prince.**

Miyuki Kanzaki was breathing deep and slow. Her attack on Zuwa the Kaska had been perfect but taxing. She was still feeling the after-effects of the cataleptic drug and so her strength and endurance weren't up to take the giant head on.

In her hand, the dagger was almost humming hungrily in resonance with her aura. It was as if the Hatti weapon had sensed that the monster was responsible of the death of one of her legitimate holders and wholefully shared the Miko's intent of revenge.

"This cannot be…" Zuwa was looking to his broken weapon. How could such a small and unattractive dagger be able to cut trough his strong blade?

He projected a hate-filled gaze to the young girl. "Little one, you've made a fool of me!" He was so angry that the fact she was still in a guarded position with the dagger ready didn't register. He was only seeing her broken and bloodied body at his hands.

The rest of the soldiers took the offered opening and attacked the Kaska.

"Zuwa! I'll avenge the ten and more of my fellow soldiers that you slew!"

"Die!"

Aiming his bow, Prince Kail could only observe his men being projected around as if they were rag dolls. Even unarmed, the cruel man was still too strong. He swore. "Damn…I can't get a clear shot!"

The Japanese narrowed her emerald eyes. `_Damn! As I feared, he's too powerful for normal soldiers. I will not allow anyone to be killed by that monster in front of me!_' She gripped more firmly her weapon. `_I trust in my dagger!_' As her invisible crimson aura flared up, she could feel a familiar warmth around her heart. `_At least I know Tito is with me!_'

She dashed, aiming for the kidney. "ZUWA! This is for Tito's murder, you bastard!"

The kaska whirled around at the battle-cry and slapped at the charging girl. Miyuki managed to parry the massive hand with her left arm, but the sheer strength of the giant broke through her defences and she found herself projected to the stone-fence of the rampart.

She clenched her teeth as her back screamed to her that it didn't like the rough landing. `_Stupid! Stupid! You knew he was stronger than you and you warned him of your attack. Komera would have my hide._'

The man laughed. "You are less than a flea to me! I need no sword. I'll snap your scrawny neck with my bare hands." He charged the dazed teenager, firmly intended to put his hands around the pale throat.

Adrenalin ripped the hazy veil of pain. `_If he managed to catch me, I'm finished!_' She rolled under the rushing man.

Surprised by the sheer speed of the displaced priestess, Zuwa was forced to stop himself at the stone-fence. "What!"

Miyuki could feel her strength waned again. `_Gods above! Lend me the strength to avenge Tito._' She had just enough breath and energy for one last attack. Words from Lina floated back to her. `"_Anything can be a weapon, even and especially the area around you._"' Her eyes widened as she saw where the Kaska was. She rushed and slashed widly at his lower body. `_Please!_'

Zuwa dodged with contempt the clumsy attack by jumping on the stone-fence. "Humph. Your beginner's luck is used up!" He was towering his prey, she couldn't escape him now. "I'll smash you and your toy knife."

Miyuki put her dagger in a two-handed hold and focused the last of her energy into one precise vertical thrust. `_Help me!_' The weapon smashed through the stone under the feet of the giant.

"What…?!" When the girl had rushed him, he was sure that it was her last desperate charge. "WHAT…!?" And then her tiny weapon had simply pierced without breaking the fence under him. "A dagger cutting trough a stone wall? How can this be?"

Then gravity held him in its grasp. "Huh?" Zuwa fell as his support collapsed under his weight. "UUWAAAAAHH!"

The trembling and panting Japanese girl watched as Zuwa fell to his death, her intact dagger still in her two hands.

Under the rampart, the Kaska gazed up to the sky on his back. Unseeing eyes and mouth still opened in utter bewilderment. Blood was slowly pooling around his head.

People and soldiers began to slowly gather around the immobile body. They quietly chattered among themselves, the reality of the scene still unregistered.

A curious or perhaps more courageous little boy took a small rock and threw it at the cadaver under the fearful eyes of his mother. "Oh, Aya don't!" The pebble bounced on the bald head without provoking a reaction.

The crowd chilled and blinked as they finally understood what they were seeing.

"Is he dead?"

"Zuwa is dead?"

"He's dead!"

"That Kaska's clan murderer is really dead!"

"ZUWA IS NO MORE!"

Clamours and yells reached the still panting Miko at the top of the rampart. Zuwa was dead, killed by her own hand. She had killed. She had killed a human. During her tenure to protect the Nexus, she had been in life and death battles, but her powers as a Miko had always been more geared towards the destruction of Outerworld creatures. Some evil and misguided humans had been killed by the Circle, but never at her hand.

Words from Komera rushed from her memories. `"_One day, you will kill! When it happens, never forget it. Once one takes the path of the warrior, there is no turning back!_"' The black-haired and golden-eyed alien princess had then smiled to the young girl. `"_Never forget it, but also never forget why you take this life. You don't have to like it, but you can't go on forwards if you forget that._"'

The crowd was throwing stones at the corpse of the monster they feared for so long.

"My father was killed by him!"

"He killed my brother and even peeled off his skin!"

"My husband was also his victim!"

"Now the Kaska clan will not dare to attack the Hittites! The bastards!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt a great weight taken out of her shoulders. `_Tito, because_ _I knew nothing of_ _this world you've protected me though I didn't deserve it..._ _You gave your life for me._' The image of the engraved choker and the youth wearing it danced in her memory. The black-haired boy seemed to smile to the black-haired girl through the veil of Death. `_I didn't wish to go home without doing anything to repay you._' She closed her eyes as sobs shook her body. `_Tito! Although I can't lay a hand on the Queen, ..._' She fiercely focused on what she managed to accomplish. `…_your killer, Zuwa is now dead._'

There was one last thing she could do for the soul of her friend. `_Your revenge, my atonement, I could settle half of it._' She took a cleansing breath as she put her dagger on her heart.

The first rays of the rising sun caught the attention of the rejoicing crowd.

"Ah…! The sun is rising."

"It's already sunrise?"

In the still obscured portion of the sky, a golden star began to shine.

"Ooh! Is it the Morning Star?"

"It really is **Ishtar** (The planet Venus was associated to the Goddess Ishtar.), the Morning Star!"

"Ehh…How can this be? The Morning Star isn't supposed to come out before the wet season festivity next year!"

"I know that! But look at the sky…"

More and more of the crowd began to react to the prodigy visible before their eyes from above the rampart.

"Ishtar?"

"It really is Ishtar!"

"Ishtar, the Goddess of War has returned for the sake of the Hittites!"

But then, the rising sun began to reveal what was truly behind the mysterious reappearance of the Morning Star.

"No…!? Hey, wait a minute."

"Th-That is…Ah."

The glorious light of the sun was being reflected from a brandished naked blade.

"Ahh…!?"

Firmly standing up on the stone-wall of the rampart, holding in her two hands above her head a shining dagger, a young girl, clad in a simple white tunic was bathed by the powerful solar light. Her ivory skin seemed to absorb the golden light and her long black hair floated in the wind.

"IT'S PRINCESS MIYUKI!"

The crowd was flabbergasted by the dramatic apparition.

"Princess Miyuki? Is Princess Miyuki the goddess of war?"

"Yes! We were right! Princess Miyuki IS the goddess of war!"

"Princess Miyuki is the Ishtar of us, the Hittites!"

On the rampart, the Japanese priestess was accomplishing her duty as a Miko to her dear deceased friend. `_TITO!_' Her closed eyes spilled hot tears. `_I'm sending your soul to Heaven!_' Miyuki was doing her last duty to the gentle soul of the boy: She was calling on her own power and the blessing of the local Gods to purify the departed spirit and send him to his final and well-earned rest. Her crimson aura, invisible to the eyes of the mundane, exploded around her. `_Oh, Nergal! God of the Underworld, please take this purified soul to his true place!_' The fiery aura spiralled up around her and she felt one last squeeze of his hand on her shoulder before he ascended through the final veil revealed by the Red Flame. `_Go_ _to heaven!_ _My dear friend!_'

So focused on her duty, the Japanese teenager didn't perceived what the spill-over of her powerful aura was doing to the crowd under her. The people were going wild and chanting their confirmation that Miyuki was Ishtar.

"Long live Princess Miyuki! Long live Ishtar!"

"PRINCESS MIYUKI! PRINCESS MIYUKI!"

The three Hatti sisters were gathering around the cadaver of Zuwa. Ryui winced as she saw the very familiar jewellery around the wrist of the dead monster. "Tito's choker." The black-eyed girl turned to Hadi. "Sister, it was really Zuwa who killed Tito as Miyuki said…"

The long honey-haired girl gulped. "Oh no…"

The three girls gazed up fearfully on the silhouette on the rampart. They knelt. "What have we done?"

"MIYUKI!" The young girl dried her tears and turned to the voice.

A blond haired and amber-eyed young man was running to her. "Prince Kail!" `_Uh oh! I forget about him. He must have been_ _out of his mind when I fell to the cataleptic drug._' "Forgive me… making you worry… I…"

The Hittite Prince didn't listen to her stuttered apologies and rushed to her. He grabbed her and put his head between her breasts.

The Miko blinked and blushed. "You-What are you doing!" `_Touching me again! Especially like that!_'

Kail didn't hear her. He was listened to only one thing. "This is not a dream! I can feel your heartbeat…" Miyuki gasped as she was reminded that she apparently died before his eyes. "And your body's warmth." He fiercely squeezed her. "Thank the gods…"

The young girl winced. She would like to continue to breathe. "Um…Prince?"

Kail smiled to her and turned to the weapon in her hand. "This dagger…" He looked to it but couldn't find anything special about it, except perhaps the colour of the metal. "What manner of Blade is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

Kail turned to the tall white-haired chief of the Hatti. "Talos?"

The powerful bearded man focused on the young girl. It was time to confirm certain things he suspected about her. "Princess Miyuki! Why did you choose THAT dagger?"

The emerald-eyed teenager blinked. "Well, when you asked me to choose, I was in a weakened state, so most of your swords were too heavy for me." She looked to the simple dagger. "I called on my instinct to feel for the appropriate weapon and `she' was revealed to me." She shrugged. "Besides, this dagger felt and still feel right in my hand."

Talos' eyes narrowed. `She'? "In that case… What do you think it is?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Apart from her age and well making, the dagger was a very ordinary one. `_It was covered with rust so I thought it was just…_' "An iron dagger."

The entire Hatti family gasped. "Princess Miyuki knows about iron?"

Kail' s amber eyes widened. "Iron!?" He gazed, awed, to the dagger. "How come the Hatti family has iron?"

The displaced priestess was bewildered by their reactions. `_Huh?!_ _I'm missing something here._'

"You knew it was an iron dagger at first glance." Talos shook his head. "I'm impressed…"

`_What's going on?_' The Miko remained silent as she tried to understand why they were reacting as if she was holding and had identified a weapon made of a mythical metal. She looked again to the dagger. `_This is not even_ _precious_ _meteoric iron but simple forged iron._' "Eh…?"

Kail was still under the shock of the revelation. "Iron is an extremely rare and valuable material that came only from stones fallen from the sky."

"Yes, I know. But this is not **Celestial Iron** (An ancient way to name meteoric iron.) but iron extracted from ore and forged." She nodded to herself. "And well-forged at that."

The Hittite shook his head in amazement. "You don't understand. Any country would spend a lot of money to get its hands on such rare material, and you knew about it…"

Miyuki's eyes widened. `_Iron…is a_ _rare and_ _valuable material…?_' She internally slapped herself. `_Stupid! Stupid! Of course, it is very valuable! You're in ANCIENT Middle-East!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A note for our readers:

Miyuki is right: The 14th century B.C. belongs to the Bronze Age.

During that time, forging iron swords is uncommon. Accordingly, it was believed that iron could only be found in meteorites.

In any case, iron in this era is the strongest of materials and the finest weapons of this age were made of iron. Mastering the blacksmith's skill in forging iron is every Orient country's dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Kail turned to Talos. "How did an iron weapon get mixed in with the rest of the Hatti family's treasure swords?"

Talos was still under the shock that Miyuki not only had knowledge about Celestial Iron but also that Iron could be extracted from certain rocks. "We have had the skill to extract iron from iron ore since a long time ago." `_And this girl, barely out_ _of her childhood, knew about it!_' He lowered his head. "This knowledge is a tribal treasure."

Kail gasped as he understood what potential was before him. "The Hatti family know the secret of ironworking?" Being able to extract iron from the common iron ore was a tremendous advantage compared to the necessity to find a ferrous meteorite.

Hadi and her sisters knelt before the Japanese. "Princess Miyuki. Please, sentence us to death!" Hadi looked squarely into the surprised emerald eyes. "Even though we were deceived, we committed a terrible crime: We assaulted Ishtar!"

"Hadi! Ryui! Shalla! Sentencing all of you to death, this…" Once again, the modern girl was confronted to the harshness of the past world. She whirled to Kail. "Prince Kail?"

Kail looked grimly to the Miko. He read in her eyes that she knew she was against a law of his country like what happened when she thwarted the execution of Tito. "You are their victim, so I'll leave the decision to you."

There was no hesitation for the young girl. "I don't want them to be sentenced to death!" She put herself protectively in front of the three sisters. "It's my fault for not explaining to them the first time we met."

The three girls gazed flabbergasted to the former target of their misplaced hatred. "Princess Miyuki!"

The Hittite Prince nodded to himself. The attitude of the young girl didn't surprise him. "Hum. Fortunately, the details of the incident are not widely known." He sighed. "It shouldn't be too hard to squelch any rumours."

Miyuki beamed in relief. "Good!"

There was something that Kail could do to bury the incident more. "Talos."

The Hatti chief looked to his Prince, still amazed that the act of his daughters had been pardoned by their victim. A victim, he himself threatened. "Yes!"

"My palace is short of handmaids, and I was wishing for someone to accompany and stay by Miyuki's side." Kail smiled to the moustached man. "Can your three daughters become her handmaids?"

It was too much for the old man. He bowed with his three daughters to hide their tears of happiness and relief. "They would be honoured, my Prince."

Miyuki smiled softly at the scene as she felt a gentle glow in her heart. `_Maybe… I've truly atoned a tiny bit for getting Tito killed._'

Talos took his decision. "One more thing, Princess Miyuki." Around the group, you could still hear the enthusiastic cries of the crowd. "My son Tito is dead. In the future, there will be no successor to the Hatti's secret crafting skills."

Miyuki bit her lower lip and turned to the sad Kail. It was true: Tito was the only son of the Hatti family. In the patriarchal society of the Hittites, it was as crippling as it was for her own Japanese patriarchal society. Only the fact that a Miko was as powerful as a **Kannushi** (Male Shinto priest.) didn't force her family to take drastic steps when she was found to be the only one able to summon the Red Flame.

She blinked as she heard Talos continuing. "You were kind to Tito, and even avenged his death." The chief of the Hatti family was persuaded of his discovery. The joyful cries of the crowd below the rampart were only confirming his decision. "From this day on, the Hatti's family and our knowledge of iron-making will follow you… Princess Miyuki." The entire Hatti clan bowed to the bewildered girl.

"You mean that…" Kail was breathless. "Miyuki can command your iron makers?"

"Yes!" Talos closed his eyes. The long wait of his clan was finished at last. "The power to topple empires is in the hands…" He gazed to the seemingly frail girl. "…of Princess Miyuki, who is Ishtar incarnate." Yes, there was no doubt in his mind: Miyuki WAS the current avatar of the Goddess of Love and War.

The displaced Japanese girl could only point to herself as the roaring of the crowd chanted her name. She didn't remember enough of her history to precisely know what should happen around her, but she KNEW one fact. The Hittite Empire became the greatest kingdom of the Middle-East because of its mastery of the Iron. A knowledge, now under her exclusive control.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and we found ourselves at Hattusa, capital of the Hittite Empire. The Imperial palace was in uproar at the news brought by the third prince.

"Kail! I heard that you've possessed the skill for crafting iron. Is that true?" Suppililiumas, Emperor of the Hittites was awed. "If that true then our country has the weapon to dominate the orient." The importance of that information was making the King of Water forgot a little of the protocol as he stood up from his throne. "The significance of obtaining this skill is far greater of conquering Kaska!"

Kail smiled to his royal parent. "Indeed Father. But in truth, the secrets of iron were given to Miyuki, not me."

The aging Emperor waved away the detail. "No matter who obtain it, it belongs equally to us Hittites. I'm starting to believe your concubine is really the goddess of war." He beamed to the person on his left. "Queen, what do you think?"

The Queen Nakia smiled. "Indeed. Only Prince Kail could find such a remarkable woman."

The amber eyes of the prince narrowed a little. "That very kind…Step-mother." He lifted his cup to mask his expression. `_Humph. Your mask of serenity is astonishing, Queen Nakia. You must be boiling inside._'

Suppililiumas looked seriously to his son. "Kail, can we start production of iron weapons immediately? I wish our legions to bristle with them when they meet the Mitanni."

The Hittite Prince blinked. "Mitanni? Mitanni has already made its move?"

The dancers and musicians around the thrones were a stark contrast with the grim discussion. "Yes. They are massing at our borders again… We will at war before the end of the year."

The Emperor pointed his staff to Kail. "The war this time won't be like any other small scale battle. There's the possibility of us losing our country." He narrowed his eyes. His rivalry with the king of the Mitanni was a very long one. "I've sent a dispatch to all princes instructing them to come back. Kail, I need all your strength and wisdom."

"Yes Father!" The young man found himself curiously relieved. `_The war with Mitanni is finally going to start…_'

Suppililiumas tapped his lips. There was still one detail and the dreams of the Priest-King of Teshub had been…interesting lately. "And Kail…"

"Yes Father?"

"When the war starts, take Miyuki with you into battle." The King of Water nodded to himself. "Regardless of whether or not she is the avatar of Ishtar, but one thing is for sure, she can increase our soldiers' courage. Now go!"

Kail internally gasped at the strange request of his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Prince Kail's palace, Kikkuri, best servant of the blond man, was beyond him and tempted to rip off his hair.

"Princess Miyuki! Please don't grip the reins so tightly." He winced at the spectacle in front of him. "You're not strangling snakes!"

The emerald-eyed girl was attempting to stay on the back of her walking mount, the black-manned Aslan. "If I don't, I'll fall off!" The modern girl had forgotten a little detail. In the past, the stirrup had still not been invented. The young girl was clad in another tunic and had bound her long black hair in a high ponytail.

Kikkuri shook his head. He didn't understand why the young girl insisted to ride on the back of the powerful stallion when a chariot would be better. "Please sit straight up and adjust your balance." He sighed. "Princess Miyuki, we just got back from Arinna. Why are you so anxious to learn to ride?"

"Uhm…" Yes, that was the question, wasn't it? `_Actually, I don't want to be a burden to Prince Kail._' Her eyes narrowed as she considered the other reason. `_Anyhow, we haven't settled_ _the score with Queen Nakia. I need to be ready._'

True. The Japanese had launched herself into an almost frenetic mood of learning everything she could. In Arinna, she had been taken aside by Talos and instructed into the secrets of iron-making. Then the old man had tested her until he was satisfied with her knowledge and its applications. And that was only the visible part of the iceberg.

Hadi and her sisters, clad in the dresses of their new positions arrived to the training field. "Princess Miyuki!"

The young girl smiled to them. She was agile enough to turn to their direction and maintaining her horse walking. "Ah, Hadi, Ryui and Shalla. Later teach me sword and bow skills." That was the most important thing. She needed to actualize her fighting skills to the current era and its weapons. "I've heard that you're all good at them."

Hadi shook her head. "What are you talking about? Prince Kail will be back soon and you, as her concubine, are still wearing these rags." She grabbed the Miko down from the back of Aslan.

The Japanese girl was surprised as the three sisters took hold of her. "Huh…Whoa!"

Kikkuri rushed to catch the abandoned reins. "Wait! What are you…"

Hadi hadn't finished with her mistress. "We've got to make you presentable." She turned to her sisters. "Ryui and Shalla, prepare the bath immediately."

Miyuki was flabbergasted as her three handmaids took her clothes out when she was still out in the open. "Hey! Give me my clothes!"

Kikkuri blushed to the spectacle. Aslan blinked and rolled up his golden eyes. His partner was really weird sometimes.

Miyuki was grumbling as Hadi was washing her in the big pool of the bathroom. She was a big girl: She didn't need someone else to wash her up. "Oh dear. You must take better care of your hair and skin. You feel and smell like a rhinoceros."

Ryui was near the pool, holding a dress. "Your gown, milady."

Shalla was kneeling near Hadi and holding some vials. "And fragrant oils."

Under the soap suds, the black-haired girl was pouting. "Is this really necessary, Hadi? I liked the clothes I was wearing!"

"Now, now… As your handmaids, it's our duty to take care of you!" She began to scrub some unmentioned parts of the small body.

"AAAAH! That tickles!"

"And after your bath, I shall rub oil all over you."

Miyuki blinked and blushed. "Rub…all over ME!?"

Kail entered at last his palace. "Kikkuri, I'm back."

"Welcome home, Prince Kail!"

The Prince sighed to his servant. "We shall settling accounts with the Mitanni soon."

Kikkuri gasped. "It's finally going to start?"

Kail nodded. "I have something to tell with you all. Go and look for Ilvani. But, before that, I need a bath." He threw his toga and sword to Kikkuri.

"Eh…?"

Kail walked quickly to the rear section of his palace. "The dry weather and having my body covered with sand is really uncomfortable."

Kikkuri tried to stop him. "Lord, the bathroom is…"

Kail stopped at the curtain of the bathroom as he heard voices coming from it.

"Princess Miyuki has smooth skin like a baby."

"But, I'm still bony and breast-less."

The Hittite Prince looked in, pushed by curiosity, and stopped breathless at the scene.

Hadi was rubbing oil on the back of Miyuki. "Your breasts will grow soon. Even faster if your master caresses them. Ask Prince Kail to help you with this." A very naked Miyuki, with her ivory skin which seemed to irradiate because of the oil.

The beautiful girl shook her jet-black thick mane of hair, drops of water shone like dozens of pearls at the surface. "Don't say such things so seriously…" Her emerald eyes glowed with an inner light under her embarrassment. A cloud of light incense gave a soft hazy veil to the marvellous sight.

A slightly blushing Kail was leaning against a column as he drank the divine vision. "Yes, I might be persuaded to assist you."

Miyuki gasped as her head whirled to the voice. `_When did he…_'

Hadi smiled. "Ah…Prince Kail! Welcome back!"

The nude Japanese cringed and reacted as a modern young girl should. "Wah…AAAAAH! Pervert! GET OUT OF HERE!" With uncanny precision, the content of a jug of water hit squarely the Prince in the face.

Ryui gasped in dismay as she saw the wet prince retreating from the bathroom. Shalla turned to her princess. "What are you ashamed of?! Haven't you two been sleeping together every night?"

Miyuki caught a cloth to dry herself and hide her blush. `_I sleep with him sure, but we just SLEEP._' Her hands slowed down as she thought about that. `_If I were his real concubine, I could stay with him forever…_' She stopped her drying and looked to the curtains. `_But I'm not. Maybe that's why I'm so uptight._' Her eyes narrowed. `_Damn teenage hormones!_' She softly continued. `_And damn duty…_'

In the corridor, the wet Kail was laughing his head off as he remembered the scene. He suddenly stopped as a stray thought entered his mind. No, he didn't like to think about it.

Hadi was almost whining as she pursued her princess with a rich dress in her hands. "Princess Miyuki, you are wearing that boy outfit again…"

True, Miyuki was back into a clean but still simple white tunic. "I don't care! Anyway, I can't look any better no matter how I dress up. I know that very well myself." The only concession she had made to her sex and current social status was the jewelleries she wore: earrings, a pectoral, bracelets and rings. A white bow held her hair in a high ponytail. Although, she had remarked early that male and rich Hittites liked to wear such decorations.

A servant entered the main hall. "Your highness! His highness Prince Zannanza has returned from Kanesh."

The visage of Kail beamed at the good new. "Zannanza is back!"

The young girl blinked, intrigued by the visible joy of the Prince. "Zannanza?"

"His highness Zannanza Hattusili, the Emperor's forth Prince."

Miyuki whirled around, startled by the sudden and near voice. "Oh, Ilvani." `_Well, what do you know? I don't consider you as a threat since my sixth sense didn't react._'

Ilvani held a small smile. "They're brothers of different mothers, but they played together since childhood. So he's Prince Kail's most trusted brother."

The displaced student raised an eyebrow. "Most trusted brother?" `_Shouldn't all brothers trust to each other?_'

"Right! He is a very important person in Prince Kail's vision of dominion over the orient."

This chilled the blood of the Miko. `_Prince Kail wishes for dominion over the Orient…?_'

"BROTHER!" The young man who entered the palace was visibly the blood brother of Kail: He had the same blond hair and the same amber eyes. "It's been a long time since we last met." He opened his arms to embrace his sibling.

"Zannanza! You're finally back. How are you?" Kail was visibly very fond of his half-brother.

"FINE! By the way brother, where is your goddess of war?"

Kail raised an eyebrow. "Eh…?"

Zannanza grinned. "I didn't rush all the way back here just to talk of war with hairy men but to look at the beautiful girl whom my brother is obsessed with. Don't hide her, let me have a look at her!"

Miyuki blinked and pointed at herself. "Beautiful girl?"

Kikkuri frowned. "Beautiful girl?" Zannanza couldn't speak of Princess Miyuki, could he? `_Rumours tend to exaggerate as it progresses._'

Ilvani sighed softly and rolled up his eyes. "Looks like the rumours got exaggerated again."

Zannanza searched the hall. "Oh oh…" He advised Hadi. "She is truly a beauty!"

The ponytailed black-eyed girl shook her head and pointed to her left. "Eh? Wrong? She is the one?" Zannanza blinked as he saw Miyuki garbed in her masculine clothes. "What, she is THAT…" He turned bewildered to Kail. "Ah! Brother, when did you fall for such childlike and boyish…"

Hadi looked awkwardly to her fuming princess. "That's why I insisted on you changing your clothes…"

"Leave me alone!" `_Okay, I know I'm not a beauty, but nonetheless…_'

The group found itself near the interior pond and was served drinks and foods by Kikkuri. Ilvani was providing background music with a string instrument.

Zannanza was laughing about his earlier remark. "Forgive me!" He grinned to his half-brother. "Because she's different from any other pretty lady my brother had earlier…"

Kail was feeling uneasy. "Zannanza!"

The young man waved away the concerns of his sibling. "I trust my brother's taste." He lifted his cup of wine in a toast to the young girl. "Falling for Ishtar, it looks like victory is on our side."

Ilvani nodded. "It'll be bad if we lose."

Kikkuri smiled. "This war will spread Prince Kail's fame across the world." Miyuki jerked at that and turned his bewildered gaze to the brown-haired young man. "Don't worry, there's no better warrior than Prince Kail in the whole world."

Kail looked grimly in his cup. "Negligence is victory's biggest enemy. If we lose this war, the Hittites are doomed."

Miyuki gulped but she needed to know. "Prince Kail, you wish to have dominion over the orient?"

Kail gazed to the Japanese teenager and understood why she was asking him this question. "When I sit the throne… I shall rule the Empire with justice." Miyuki blinked as she perceived the regrets behind the words. "We shall neither invade other lands, nor allow our lands to be invaded. I wish to rule a peaceful Empire." He sighed and held his hand in front of him. "But peace must be won at the point of a sword. We live in a harsh world." Visions of gory battles danced in his mind. "If we are weak, our neighbours will destroy us. If one wishes peace, one must fight for it." He clenched his hand into a fist. "For the sake of a peaceful world, I must gain the dominion."

Zannanza, Kikkuri and Ilvani smiled at the determination of the third Prince. Miyuki said nothing but thought that she was also at the crossroad on that particular subject.

Zannanza lifted his cup to his brother. "Let's do it, my brother. We're sure to prevail."

Kail saluted his favourite sibling in return. "Zannanza!"

"Even if I'm not as outstanding as you, please count me in."

The emerald eyes gazed upon the young man. `_Prince Kail, the more I understands him, the more I feel like he's drifting away from me…_' She needed to gather her thoughts and regained her composure. "Looks like we ran out of wine. I'll go and refill it." She took the jug of wine and practically ran out of the patio.

Kail looked worried to the retreating Miko. "Miyuki!"

Ilvani intervened. "Until now, I disapproved of you bringing along your concubine, but since the people have acknowledged her…" He continued his cold analyze. "No matter what, before choosing a princess, let her stay beside you, as she might be of use."

Kail frowned. Trust Ilvani to put his finger where it hurt the most. "I'm not bringing Miyuki along just because she's Ishtar! She is not a pawn in the game of thrones, Ilvani!"

The Imperial Clerk raised an eyebrow at the departing prince. His outburst had been… surprising.

Zannanza shook his head. "Your heart is as cold as ever, Ilvani!" He grinned to the civil servant. "Those ladies brother dated in the past years, he tested them to see if they were suitable to be his princess." He gazed into his cup of wine. "But, as long as he likes this girl, it's all right, isn't it?"

The young Japanese priestess was gazing into another pond and breathing the sweetened air, unshed tears shining under the reflected stars. "Miyuki!"

She turned to the gentle voice. "Prince Kail!"

"Miyuki! I can have a palace of your own built for you!" It was a risk to let her go but he respected her too much to keep her near him against her will. "I'll dispatch several strong guards to protect you. Do you want to separate from me?"

Miyuki's eyes widened at the Prince's words.

Kail gulped. He was committed. "What do you think if we stayed separated?"

The teenager frowned. `_Eh… The Prince by right still has to choose a princess._' "If this is what the Prince wants…"

Kail closed his eyes. What he wanted? "If you continue to stay by my side, you'll get involved with the wars in this world." The young man continued to pour out his soul. "You don't belong to me…" His hands clenched as if he wanted to grab and retain sand. "Except that you've been entangled in this plot and, I might have taken advantage of you."

The Japanese girl looked with widened emerald eyes. He didn't want her out of his life because he might choose a wife in the future? No, he had the same reservation as her about the power she now held. "Was I of any help to you?"

"Eh…Really helpful!" Kail shook his head. "But, it's not because of that, that I rescued you from Queen Nakia's hands!"

Tears shone anew in her eyes as she beheld the noble young man. "If these are the circumstances then allow me to stay by your side…" She had taken her decision.

Kail blinked to the young girl. "Miyuki…!"

She nodded to herself. `_I can't fall in love with Prince Kail, he doesn't belong to me._' "As long as I'm not an obstacle to you…" Her magnetic gaze plunged into the amber eyes. "Let me stay beside you!"

He looked again for something into the jewelled gaze and gently reached with his hand. Miyuki felt a little startled as the warm arm circled around her head. Kail leaned to her visage, her warm breath caressing her skin. She gazed a moment the handsome Prince. `_Because of my_ _duties…I knew very well from the beginning_ _that I couldn't be at his side forever. However I still wanted to stay beside this man_ _as long as I can._' She closed her tearing eyes and opened slightly her mouth. They kissed deeply under the stars. `_I WANT TO HELP THIS MAN!_'

Visible under the starlight and yet invisible to all, a tall and powerful feminine silhouette gazed upon the couple from the garden. "Perfect! Already one test accomplished."


	13. V3 C3 The Rose Water

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 3 Chap 3: The Rose Water.**

In the dark recess of her mind, the Tavananna, the Queen Nakia is plotting again. In front of her were three obstacles to her dream to sit her son on the throne of the Hittites. She waved her hand over her sacred water basin: the faces of two young men appeared, two brothers with the same amber eyes and blond hair. "Kail Mursili II and Zannanza Hattusili… The pair known as Hittite's bravest warriors are together now."

She waved her hand again and a young girl appeared: A small Japanese girl with long black hair, deep emerald eyes and ivory skin. She was clad in a white dress with an imperial purple top. A golden belt and jewelleries completed the magnificent garb. "And the rabble have begun to worship that little slut as the Goddess of War, Ishtar." This obstacle was becoming more and more problematic. This insignificant wench was a priestess and was now receiving attention from the gods.

Her staff topped by a stag trembled in her hand as anger seized her. "This is intolerable! If Prince Kail gets all the credit for defeating the Mitanni in this war, the successor of the Imperial line will definitely be him." The staff hit the surface of the water, banishing the images. "I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clad in a crème tunic with calf-length leather soft boots, Miyuki rushed to her adversary, a two-edged straight bronze sword in a two-handed overhead strike. Her **Ki** (Life-force energy used by martial artists.) flowed from her centre to her arms as her breath was expelled in a **Kiai** (Scream used by martial artist when they used a Ki-backed attack, can also be a form of Ki-powered sonic attack.). "HIYA!"

Curiously, her thoughts weren't focused on the duel. `_Prince Kail will have to choose a proper wife_ _sooner or later._ _Moreover, I'll be back in Japan next year._'

Her adversary parried swiftly the overhead cut. The two bronze swords clanged to each other with strength. The small girl was deceptively strong for her size and build.

`_So, I'll keep my expectations low_ _and my hormones under control._'

Using the rebound effect of his parry, the adversary came high for a cut on her forehead. Her sword went into a standard high block and stopped the attack.

`_I can't_ _allow myself_ _to_ _fall in love with Prince Kail_ _any more than I have!_' She smiled internally. `_There! I said it! I've fallen in love with him._'

The sword of the adversary came from low with a particular twist directly to her sword-hilt. The clash of the two swords reverberated strongly in her wrist and her hand opened by reflexes. Her sword flew out of her reach. Already the adversary's sword went to her throat, but she wasn't beaten yet.

`_Both of us have our duties. He is the third Prince and the most probable successor in the Imperial line. I am the Miko of the Kanzaki bloodline and sworn to protect the Nexus._'

She twisted on herself, evading the point of the blade. Her left hand went to her back and drew the dagger sheathed here. She completed her circling movement and slashed to the exposed side. But her adversary had anticipated the attack and withdrew from it. Now that the young girl was committed on her attack, he went for a slash to her neck.

"OH!" Miyuki froze as the blade rested lightly on the exposed flesh of her neck: She was defeated.

Clapping sounds unfroze the scene. "Good! Let's stop here!"

The sweating displaced student smiled to the blond young man watching the fight. "Prince Kail!" Her adversary was a sweating and smiling Prince Zannanza. He had won, but the young girl had made him work hard for it. Her last pass would have hit him if he hadn't know beforehand that she had that dagger and that she could fight with a weapon in each hand.

The amber-eyed third Prince was impressed with the Miko. She was better than many swordsmen he knew. Her style combined her prodigious agility with unorthodox tactics like this two-weapon style and hand to hand techniques he had never seen before. "Zannanza was your opponent and you still fought him almost to a draw. Consider it well done, Miyuki."

Hadi, Ryui and Shalla were also very enthusiast about the young girl. "Princess Miyuki has improved very fast: We're no match for her anymore." Since she had asked them to teach bow and sword skills, the Hatti sisters had discovered that it was more to learn and adapt the forms known by the Hittites than really learned something new.

The fourth Prince nodded as he sheathed his sword. "You have truly a gift. It's a waste that you're a woman." By all the gods, he would prefer to have her protecting his back in a battle than many of his own soldiers.

Miyuki smiled as she wiped her sweaty forehead. "Thank you, Prince Zannanza. After all, I have been formed for that."

Zannanza raised an eyebrow as he took a cloth from Ryui to wipe his sweat. "Formed?"

She nodded. "Yes, in my country I am one of the protectors of a sacred ground." She couldn't tell everything of the 20th century as many things would be incomprehensible or inappropriate, but she could give equivalents. "As the heir of my bloodline, it is my duty to protect the souls of my people from evil spirits." Her gaze became clouded by the memories. "My first teacher had been my father, the actual high-priest of the temple I lived in. He taught me how to use the power of my faith and instructed me in the secrets of our family." She leaned and took up her discarded sword. "My mother was the first who introduced me to the art of the blade and the bow."

Zannanza blinked. "Your mother?"

She smiled as she remembered the marvellous moments passed in the dojo as her mother instructed her in the Way of the Saber. "Before I found myself in Hattusa, it was my comrades of the Circle and one full year of mystic battles that polished my skills."

This interested the Hatti sisters. The young priestess rarely spoke of those around her. "Your comrades?"

The smile reached her eyes. "My best friends. First, there is Eric Carter. He is a powerful spell-caster and the heavy-hitter of the group. Then, you have Lina, the hand to hand specialist and frontline fighter." She giggled. "Her art is associated with feline-like agility and claws. Next we have Hiroshi Mamiya and his girlfriend XL who are our scouts. Finally there is Komera, a foreign princess who lend us the power of her bloodline and her long experience of the battlefield until her people find her."

Kail nodded. He had been surprised that she didn't acknowledge Eric as the man she liked. "So, women can go on the battlefield in your society."

She shook her head and sheathed her sword. "Not always. It's more a matter of capabilities." Her gaze darkened. "We are the only ones who can do it and so the duty is ours" `_I'm_ _also_ _trying hard because_ _this is the only way_ _I can stay with Prince Kail_ _AND protect myself from the Queen._'

Duly impressed, Zannanza rejoined his brother as Miyuki began her cooling routine. "Brother, I've finally realized why you like her." The fourth Prince gazed upon the black-haired girl.

The Japanese took gratefully a cloth for her sweaty face from the eldest Hatti. "Hadi, would you please get me some water?"

"Yes , princess."

"By the way, did the bow-maker finish what I wanted?"

The fourth Prince smiled as he observed Miyuki receiving a long bundle from Shalla. "No matter what the circumstances are, she's very concentrated on what she's doing. And she's so very cute!"

The Japanese teenager exulted as she examined the bundle. "YES! Perfect!"

Kail and Zannanza blinked as they looked on the curious object in the hand of the young priestess.

Zannanza blinked. "Why, it looks like a bow, but…"

Kail nodded, perplexed. "It's much too long."

When Miyuki had learned the bow skills of the Hittites, she had found that they used only short-bows. Her kyudo skills were oriented to the longbow, so she had asked for a very specific bow.

The artisan had been a little put upon by the strange command, but Miyuki was the concubine of Prince Kail, so he made the bow as she wanted.

The group gathered around her and the curious weapon. Kail knew that Miyuki was full of surprises but here… "Are you sure you want a bow like that. It must need a great strength to use it."

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, and that the advantage." She smiled. "Choose a target." She took a length of bow-string and began to bend the weapon. She attentively examined the arrows with it. The peculiar ammunitions were also longer than normal arrows.

Kail blinked. "A target?" He looked around and smirked a little. "Well what about that large flower there."

She looked in the direction of his hand. "Hum, yes. The red one near the fountain, right?"

Kail did a double-take. "Huh? I was more thinking of that white there."

Miyuki shook her head. "It's too near us to be a proper target."

Zannanza looked to her, bewildered. "Too near? This red one must be at 300 feet. I can barely see it. Only a very experienced archer could hit it."

Miyuki grinned and calmly adjusted her target, calling on her Kyudo skills. Then, when in her willpower, target and arrow blended, she fired.

The group gasped when the arrow hit the centre of the flower dead on. But the Miko wasn't finished. She still calmly aimed for a tree at the end of the training field and fired three arrows in rapid succession. All the projectiles hit the same zone large as a hand.

Even the Hatti sisters, who knew beforehand about the bow, were flabbergasted. "Th-That impossible, the distance is at least 600 feet, no archer can hit a target at this distance with any accuracy."

Miyuki smiled and began to unstring the weapon, very satisfied of the results. "Well the optimal range of your bows is about 60 feet. This longbow has an optimal range of 100 feet. And I have the strength AND the skill to hit what I want."

It was then that a long brown-haired person appeared behind the Princes. "Excuse me your highnesses."

Kail turned to the Imperial clerk. "Yes, Ilvani?"

"His Majesty has organized a celebration. For the reunion of both princes tonight at the palace."

Kail raised an eyebrow. It was hardly surprising. "A celebration…"

"Yes, and this time you need to bring along your concubine…"

Miyuki blinked and pointed to herself. "Concubine…? I have to come as well?" She palmed her face. "Oh, this is just great! I have never been at ease at such events and I'm not used to the Hittite social scene."

Ilvani shrugged. "His Majesty says he wishes to meet Ishtar, thus princess Miyuki certainly has to attend the celebration." He leaned to the third Prince. "However, Prince Kail! Please be careful!" He continued softly. "Because it's the Queen who suggested bringing Miyuki along for the event."

"The Queen!" Kail narrowed his eyes. "What is she plotting this time?"

"That's very easy." Everybody turned to the grim girl. "Despite the time Ilvani had devoted to bring me up to date with your etiquette and social niceties, I am far from being ready for a palace feast." She looked into the amber eyes of the third prince. "Queen Nakia knows that I am a foreigner. She invited me on the social scene to strike socially at you by using me as a proxy."

Hadi blinked. "But I thought she wanted to kill you…"

Miyuki nodded. "The Queen still hasn't given up on killing me." Her emerald eyes narrowed. "But that doesn't stop her to turn her wicked attention against Prince Kail."

Zannanza slowly nodded. "She's right. She can hurt you quite nicely through your princess, brother."

Kail smirked. "Well, we now know about the trap." He beamed to the Miko. "We just have to hope for the best and plan for the worst."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had fallen on Hattusa and the Imperial palace glowed with the fires of the feast.

Kail turned to the worried silhouette between him and his brother. "Miyuki!" The young girl was clad in a nicely cut crème tunic. Sandals adorned her feet, and jewelleries highlighted her status: gold bracelets and rings contrasted on her ivory skin, silver earrings and headband shone in her neat black hair. A darker belt and pectoral completed her garb. "With me and Zannanza by your side, you don't have to worry."

His brother nodded. "Anyway, in such a public place, the Queen won't dare to act rashly."

The Japanese priestess tried to smile. "Sure." Miyuki had always detested the feasts her family attended because of their social status and function. She looked around. `_Every woman here, is so beautiful…_ _They remind me of tropical fishes or peacocks._' The necessity to maintain a proper face in the high circles of society had been her bane. She deeply disliked the false smiles and the innuendo in every word. Her heightened senses were prompt to point to her the vanity of many. The whispered comments about her and her appearance were far from genuine.

"Look! That is Prince Kail's…"

"No matter how we look… She really looks like a boy."

She reddened a little and internally snorted. `_Women's clothes don't_ _really suit me and too many already know this little quirk of mine about male clothes._'

An amused voice sounded behind them. Miyuki internally winced as she recognized it. "My… My… Is that Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza! Such a rare sight."

The group turned to see the tall blond-haired and violet-eyed woman regally walking to them.

Miyuki called on her Zen training to have a mask of serenity as she properly bowed to the Tavannana. "Queen Nakia!" `_She is very beautiful. Like a tropical snake_ _or a carnivorous plant. What are you up to now?_'

The Queen was pinching her lips and pointed her jewelled sceptre to the young girl. "YOU…!"

Miyuki blinked. "Yes, your majesty?"

"How dare you come in here through this entrance!?"

Kail narrowed his eyes. "Queen, this is the Royal entrance." The fear that the Queen would attack them socially was justified after all. "My concubine should be allowed to use this entrance."

"Concubine?" Nakia laughed haughtily. "She looks more like your maid…"

The laughter was echoing in the hall and many of the women present were also giggling. Miyuki forced herself to remain calm.

The Queen continued her assault on Kail. "She doesn't even look like Ishtar. Look at the other princesses, they dress themselves so attractively. It's inexcusable that a man of your status cannot provide proper raiment for his concubine, Prince Kail!"

`_Okay! Your goal is now clear, snake! Let's see if I can do something._' "Your majesty, Prince Kail has prepared a lot of clothes for me. But I only like this…"

"BE QUIET! It's not your choice to like or dislike! Yet, the way you are dressed at a Royal celebration is a disgrace to the Prince who brought you here."

This time, the emerald eyes narrowed and almost shone with her internal fire. `_Disgrace to the Prince…?_ _You just confirmed our suspicions!_'

Kail understood that the assault was two-pronged as Nakia was trying to undermine the confidence of the young girl. "Miyuki, don't mind! You just do whatever you like. I like you in those clothes."

Miyuki said nothing but smiled to the Queen. Sharks had more friendly smiles.

Hadi, escorted by her sisters, approached at that moment. "Princess Miyuki, don't worry! We saw this coming, therefore we prepared clothes earlier."

Miyuki was startled. "What?" She almost forgot the plan they prepared before the feast.

Ryui began to push the Miko into a small room. "Don't you feel angry at what the Queen said?"

Miyuki had a sudden bad feeling. "Yes, but…"

Shalla captured a hand and hauled along the recalcitrant teenager. "Then follow us."

Hadi bowed to Kail. "Prince, please wait for a while."

Miyuki tried to argue with the twins. "Wait…! No matter how I dress, I'll be laughed at!"

Kail felt a little lost at the antics of the Hatti sisters and his pseudo-concubine. They made the plan together, but… "Very well."

As he waited, he glanced sideway to the sneering woman. `_As we feared, the Queen is up to something with all this. What is she_ _really_ _scheming?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Royal hall, the chamberlain was calling the names of the invited Princes. "His Royal highness First Prince Sari Arnuwanda, his wife and concubines… His Royal highness Second Prince Rois Telepinu, his wife and concubines… His Royal highness Third Prince Kail Mursili and his concubine…" He stopped and blinked as he saw only Kail sipping his wine and no one else. "Eh? Where is his concubine…?" A little confused, the chamberlain attempted to continue. "Noble con…"

"Kail!" The Emperor Suppiluliumas was curious. "What happened to your goddess of war?"

Behind a smiling and almost smirking Queen Nakia, a woman stage-whispered to her neighbours. "I think she doesn't dare to show herself at this party… Am I right?"

Kail promptly glared at the giggling women who blushed and fell silent. The third Prince smiled to his father. "The Morning Star awaits the dawn. Just wait for a little while."

Suppiluliumas huffed and muttered. "Humph! He's playing her up again." He turned to the fourth Prince. "Zannanza, what about you?" The blond Prince blinked to his father. "Kail now has a concubine and you're the only one left without one."

Zannanza smiled a little. "Yes… I suppose I shall start looking for my princess."

Hadi finally came back and knelt to the assembly. "Forgive us. Princess Miyuki will now make her entrance." She then turned to the curtained entrance and waited. Kail, Suppiluliumas and Zannanza also waited and waited…

Hadi sweated a little and came closer to the curtain. "Princess Miyuki, is anything wrong?"

The voice of Miyuki sounded shyly as opposed as her normal confident tone. "I'm embarrassed at wearing those clothes."

Kail laughed softly with his brother. The girl who wasn't afraid to fight with swords and bows was embarrassed by her dress. How cute! Zannanza winked to Kail. "Look like this Morning Star is a bit shy." He got up. "She needs an escort to accompany her." He went to the curtains and held his hand. "Princess Miyuki! It's all right, give up and show yourself."

He heard her grumbling a little then, hesitantly, an ivory hand pulled the curtains and reached for the hand of the fourth Prince. Zannanza blinked as a golden-sandaled foot passed the entrance, an ankle-bracelet of bells jingling as she walked in.

A heavenly vision entered the hall. Her jet-black thick mane of hair was made into an elaborated high ponytail. A silver diadem and a silver hair-band shone like stars in the night. Her mysterious almond-shaped eyes seemed to hold two shining real emeralds. A pair of golden earrings highlighted her Asian delicate features. Finally, her red-blood painted lips and a small flushing of her cheeks accented the alabaster coloration of her skin.

And that was just for the visage. She was clad in an almost translucent white dress that hung on her shapely body and highlighted her womanhood. No belt but big sapphires that served as clasps. A collar of sapphires and rubies shone around her white throat. Golden bracelets and rings completed this breath-stealing divine apparition.

Zannanza and Kail could only look speechless at this heavenly vision. Ilvani dropped his cup and Kikkuri continued to pour wine on his feet. The Hatti sisters smirked and congratulated themselves on a job well done: The exact appearance of the dress had been maintained secret during the elaboration of the plan. Queen Nakia got up under the surprise and was openly gaping at what she was seeing.

But the sheer enhanced beauty of the young girl wasn't the only thing that caught the attention of everybody. Already uneasy in such an event, the Miko had unconsciously called upon her power to boost her confidence. She was irradiating with the invisible fiery aura of her nature, and her inner light was touching the entire crowd.

Miyuki blinked and put a hand over her heart as she was seeing and feeling the gaze of everyone on her. `_What happened…?_ _Why are they staring?_ _Do I_ _really look that stupid?_'

The crowd roared her approval.

"OH… GODS!"

"…SO…BEAUTIFUL!"

Suppiluliumas himself wasn't unaffected. He got up to acknowledge the foreign beauty. "As if they were two totally different persons!" He literally beamed to the young girl. "For what I see, the goddess of war is not only intelligent but beautiful as well. You are radiant!"

Many nodded in the crowd.

"True, considering Princess Miyuki's beauty, Prince Kail was wise to wait."

"He found a rare gem for himself."

However, many women weren't very happy. Some were even literally green with jealousy.

Miyuki blushed under the attention and tripped on her long dress. "Oops!"

Zannanza managed to catch her in time. "Careful!" A little too close of her breasts for their mutual comfort.

The poor girl blushed more. "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to this clothes…"

The fourth Prince was also red in the face. "It's ok, that is normal…"

Kail lost his smile as he witnessed the scene. The green poison seeped a little in his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Queen Nakia smirked as she observed the trio. "Two men and a woman…" She giggled. "Shattering their harmony is a simple task. No matter what, I won't let Prince Kail succeed, and I'll have that girl's head as living sacrifice." She sneered. "Do you really believe that I had only one plan ready? Except for my son, no one shall take the throne."

Miyuki managed to dodge and evade all the well-wishers and all the jealous women attempting to bring her down or stole some of her glory. She took a deep breath of air on the balcony.

"What happened? You look tired."

Miyuki smiled and turned to the approaching fourth Prince. "Nothing, it's just that I can't stand the stares of those ladies. I've never intended an Imperial feast before. And I'm still worried about the Queen." She then pointed to her left. "And Prince Kail is over there talking to the ministers."

Zannanza smiled. "I'm not here looking for my brother." He looked with nostalgia on the young girl. "You surprised me. When I first saw you." Miyuki blinked and turned fully to the blond prince. "I couldn't believe it, because you look very much like my mother."

"Your mother?"

The amber-eyed sibling of Kail nodded. "Yes. She was a personal maid to the Emperor's former wife, Queen Hinti, Kail's mother. She caught the Emperor's attention and I was born."

Miyuki smiled. She understood now why Kail and Zannanza were so close. "So that's why Kail and you grew up together."

Zannanza smiled sadly. "Yes. However my mother was a frail woman and she passed away when I was still very young." He remembered his childhood as he played with his brother, Kikkuri running after them and Ilvani already watching them from afar. "But Queen Hinti took me in and let me live with my brother. She raised me as her own son."

The fourth Prince gazed fondly on the Japanese teenager. "I remember my mother, as a small and thin person… Just like you."

Miyuki smiled and her eyes shone under the stars. "Thank you, Prince Zannanza. It's an honour and a real pleasure to know that I can remind you of your mother. I'm sure I would have liked her very much."

The voice of Kail reached to her. "Miyuki! Come here for while! Let me introduce you to the ministers."

Miyuki sighed. "Well, duty calls. Excuse me, Prince Zannanza, I have to go."

Zannanza nodded and observed the beautiful girl coming to the side of his brother, a radiant smile on her lips.

Ilvani approached the fourth Prince. He had observed and noted a few things that should be addressed quickly. "Your highness Zannanza!"

"Ah, Ilvani!" Zannanza lifted his cup. "Want to join me? I'd like to drink some wine tonight."

"Your highness, please choose your princess or concubine very soon!" Zannanza sweated. "A woman who belongs to you."

The fourth Prince looked away. "You misunderstand me. I wasn't trying to…"

After the departure of Ilvani, a serving girl approached the lonely Prince with a jug of wine. "Your highness Zannanza, would you like some more wine?"

"Yes, I would!" `_I need something strong to put away some thoughts of mine._' He drank heartily the rich wine.

The servant smiled as she returned to a tall woman. "My Queen. I've given him the wine."

"Thank you. That's was Egypt's finest wine, so I'd like him to try it out." Nakia internally chuckled. `_Oh, yes. I wanted him to try it and more._'

On the balcony, Zannanza swayed. "What… What's happening?" He put a hand on his sweating forehead. `_I feel feverish._ _Ah! My head is pounding._'

A smiling Queen Nakia approached the stricken young man. "Prince Zannanza! You have drunk rose water." `_He is now very sensible to some specific suggestions._' "You're a young and handsome Prince!" She lifted up his chin and continued to whisper her suggestions. "There surely is a woman that you like very much right now! Don't hide your feelings." She focused her will to imprint the compulsion on the open and malleable mind. "Go! Follow your desire and possess that woman." Her hand seized the ring finger of Zannanza and slipped a simple golden design on it. "This will ensure you that she will not resist your advances."

Zannanza turned a feverish and lustful gaze on the beautiful black-haired and emerald-eyed Japanese who was lightly talking with some guests. Her smile dazzled him. "I… I want that woman…" A small golden needle shone with a malevolent light on the ring on his finger.

Two other pairs of eyes were watching the young girl. A tall dark-skinned man turned to a tall and powerful woman. "So, you want me to test her?"


	14. V3 C4 The Kidnapping

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Notes: Warning, lime scenes.

**Vol 3 Chap 4: The Kidnapping.**

Zannanza wasn't himself. The Rose Water held him under its spell. He could only think one thing as he gazed upon Miyuki Kanzaki. `_I WANT THAT GIRL!_'

The young Japanese priestess was still in the magnificent dress that turn around everyone at the palace feast and defeated the tentative to hurt socially Prince Kail. "Phew… It's finally over!" Well, she seemed determined to not stay very long in this garb. "I can't stand these clothes anymore! I'm going to change immediately." She was already shedding the elaborated decorations on her head and was letting her long black hair down.

The three Hatti sisters: Hadi, Ryui and Shalla beamed as they heard their princess. They just loved to pamper the young girl. "Very well. We shall prepare the bath right now."

Her emerald eyes widened as Miyuki gulped. She forgot that little detail. She tried to smile. "I'll like to bathe alone tonight, Hadi."

The honeyed ponytailed girl blinked. "But, who's going to scrub your back?"

Miyuki put her hands in prayer. "Please, I can do it myself, thanks!"

Kail chuckled. His pseudo-concubine was feeling the fatigue of the palace event and wanted to unwind. "Let her be Hadi, Miyuki can do whatever she likes."

Unfortunately, he was unaware of the fixed and burning gaze of his half-brother. `_I want her!_'

Miyuki found herself alone in the big bathroom. "I appreciate her wanting to help, but…" She sighed in relief then giggled as she thought of the Hatti sisters. "I just want to take a bath without all the ritual."

She began to take off her gold earrings. `_I'm surprised nothing_ _more_ _happened at the feast._' They had thwarted the attempt of Queen Nakia to strike socially Kail on the public scene through her, but she was still feeling uneasy. `_I was sure the Queen had something up her sleeve other than use my quirks against us._'

She suddenly frowned and whirled around as she felt a life-force glow nearby. "Who's there?"

A masculine silhouette entered the room. The Miko blinked as she recognized him under the light of the full moon. "Prince Zannanza?" She blinked again as she remarked his rather intense gaze. "What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed. `_His pupils are dilated?_ _I have a feeling that something's wrong!_'

The fourth Prince blew out the only oil lamp illuminating the bathroom and rushed to the young girl. Miyuki was caught flat-footed: She jerked back and staggered as she slipped in the pool "Oh!" As Zannanza seized her, she felt the sharp pain of a sting on her arm. "AAAA…!"

Zannanza was pinning her in his embrace in the pool. "Prince! What happened to you? Are you drunk?!"

The bespelled blond young man was already kissing her shoulders. "Miyuki! Miyuki, don't run away! I want you!"

"No!" Miyuki stiffened when she felt his hands beginning to grope her breasts. She prepared to elbow him rather hard when it hit her. `_WHAT THE HELL!?_' She was feeling her strength and willpower being drained. Her body felt sluggish and uncoordinated. "LET GO OF ME!" `_Oh no! NO! ANOTHER DRUG!_' She could now see through a haze the wicked hidden ring-needle on his finger.

She tried nonetheless to muster the strength and skill to free herself. "AH!" But Zannanza was very strong and he maintained the Japanese pinned on her stomach under him. Miyuki had no choice. She hoped everything will be all right: She screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP…! PRINCE KAIL!"

The yell reached Kail and Kikkuri as they were beginning to retire for the night. Kail rushed in, followed by Ilvani and Kikkuri. "Miyuki!"

The third Prince froze at the scene in the bathroom. "ZANNANZA?!" His half-brother was pinning and kissing by force a weakly struggling Miyuki.

The young girl managed to look to Kail. "Prince Kail! Help me! He drugged me!" Zannanza grabbed anew the teenager and maintained her in front of him like a shield. "Oh!"

Kail could already see the helplessness of Miyuki. Her body was trembling under the effect of a debilitating substance. "Zannanza! What's all this about?"

"Brother, let me have this girl!"

Kail blinked. "Do you know what you are saying?"

The dilated eyes narrowed. "If she were your princess I'd forget it, but it shouldn't be a problem for you to let me have your concubine!"

Kail said nothing but an ugly feeling began to spread in his heart.

Ilvani whispered to the ear of his Prince. "Your highness, Prince Zannanza looks like he's under a spell."

Kail nodded. He had remarked the strange gaze of his brother. Another plot of Nakia! The fact that Miyuki was drugged only confirmed it since the young girl had proved that she could exorcize the influence of the water-spells of the Queen. "So it seems."

Zannanza kissed the exposed flesh of the neck. "Let me have her! I'll love her dearly…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT!"

Kai saw red when he heard the trembling voice of the young Japanese. "ZANNANZA!" He punched his brother in the face and grabbed Miyuki out of his grasp.

But it seemed that the Rose Water altered more than the mind of its victim. Zannanza seized Miyuki by the waist and wrestled her free from Kail with an uncommon strength. He suddenly grabbed her by the chin. Miyuki gasped and froze as she recognized the technique. "If she can't be mine, I'll kill her now!" Zannanza looked fiercely to his brother as he prepared to break the vulnerable neck of the young girl.

Kikkuri moved into position. "Prince Zannanza!"

Kail stopped him. What he had perceived in the insane gaze of his brother had shaken him. "Hold on Kikkuri, Zannanza is serious about it!"

Seeing his chance, Zannanza rushed to the window. Miyuki tried to reach for the third Prince. "PRINCE KAIL! LISTEN! MY WOODCHEST! THE RED POUCH! THE…"

Kail ran in dismay to the window. "MIYUKI!" Too late! His brother seemed possessed by an unholy speed as he could only see the two of them disappearing in the night. He rushed out of the bathroom, yelling orders. "Close all the gates! Don't let Zannanza get out of the palace!"

Kikkuri ran back to him, a few moments later. "Prince Zannanza knocked down a guard, and dashed out on a horse…"

Kail actually snarled at that. "Bring me a horse! I'll go after them!"

Kikkuri winced. "All… All the horses have been released!"

Kail gasped and turned to his best servant. "What did you say!?"

Still helpless, Miyuki was trying to bring the fourth prince out oh his trance. "Prince Zannanza, Please go back to the palace!" The blond young man didn't answer as he maintained the pace of his horse. "Please! Let's go back!"

The Miko focused what little energy she had to examine him. She winced as she truly `saw' the stranger colouration of his eyes. `_Prince Zannanza is behaving like Tito when he was under_ _the Queen's spell._' She swore internally. The drugged needle he used to neutralize her must come from the damn Queen. `_That witch must have given him some of her enchanted water._'

The horse arrived quickly to the gate. "GUARDS! OPEN THE MAIN GATE!"

The quartet of guards at the gate was perplexed. There were rules for everyone who wanted to leave the city at night. "Prince Zannanza! You can't leave the capital without the major's permission."

"Open the gate, do what I say!" Still holding the helpless Japanese, Zannanza used her authority as fourth Prince. "HURRY UP AND OPEN IT!"

When Kikkuri managed to find the trail of the fugitive, it was too late. "Prince Kail! Prince Zannanza just got out of the palace through the Lion gate."

"WHAT!" Dismayed, Kail interrogated the guards. "Guard, which direction did Zannanza take?"

"He headed South."

"South!" Kail paled as he understood why his brother took this direction. `_South! That's the city of Kanesh under Zannanza's control._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after the kidnapping, the Prince Kail was summoned by his angered father. "KAIL!" The King of Water was furious about what happened. "Zannanza kidnapped your concubine and headed south. Is this true?"

Kneeling in front of his father, Kail didn't felt particularly proud of himself. "It's true! It's my fault for being too negligent." They had prepared for everything, except an attack on someone other than Kail or Miyuki. "I'm ashamed of myself. I failed in my own house."

The Queen Nakia smirked behind his feather-fan. "This is too much! If he can't even take care of his own brother and concubine, how can he manage state affairs and the army?"

Kail said nothing but tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes. It wasn't the time to lose his calm.

Kikkuri wasn't under such restriction and whispered furiously to Ilvani. "That venom-tongued witch! She put the spell on Prince Zannanza!"

The imperial clerk was of the same advice, but silence was the best for now. "Hush."

The Emperor shook his head. "The sword of the Mitanni hangs over us… And my two best generals are squabbling over a woman?" He glared at his son. "This is an unprecedented outrage, Kail!"

"Yes, father." Kail didn't like the whispers of the court around the argument, but he couldn't afford to stay passive. "Father, allow me to go after Zannanza."

Suppiluliumas narrowed his eyes. "You must prepare to fight the Mitanni, Kail!"

"I will not neglect my duty. Please!"

The monarch thought about this. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was something fishy behind all this. "So be it!" But he was responsible for his kingdom. "I'll see how you're going to settle this problem. But if you fail, the consequences will be dire."

Kail acknowledged his father's wishes and rushed to the exit, his trusted servants on his heels. "Kikkuri, we ride for Kanesh! I'm going after Zannanza."

"As you wish, your highness."

As he took something in his belt, the third Prince addressed his foster-brother. "Ilvani, I'll leave the rest to you! Prepare the soldiers to be ready for battle at any time."

"As you command!"

The Hatti sisters ran along the prince. "Your highness, please take us along as well!"

Kail nodded. "Of course! I will need you when we reach Miyuki!" He brought out a small red pouch. "Beside, we have an advantage that everyone ignored."

Hadi blinked as she looked to the red pouch. "Your highness?"

The blond young man extracted a small pendant of the pouch: It was a simple small-scale arrow on a leather tongue. "Miyuki is someone who also prepared herself in advance. This talisman proves it."

Ryui and Shalla gazed curiously on the simple object. "A talisman?"

The amber eyes softened. "Yes. Last night, I followed the instructions of Miyuki and searched her wooden chest for this red pouch." He pressed thinly his lips. "This talisman seemed to be able to point always in her direction." `_She knew that she could be captured again, but not by whom._'

The Hatti sisters' eyes widened. "You mean… We can…"

Meanwhile, Nakia was laughing with her loyal servant. "Prince Kail's reputation will come to an end." She smirked. "Zannanza's kidnapping of that girl will surely leave a crack in the relationship between those three."

Uruhi smiled with his mistress. "In that case, getting that girl's head is going to be simple."

The Tavannana nodded. "Uruhi, let's wait and enjoy the show."

Ilvani intercepted Kikkuri as he prepared horses for the journey. "Kikkuri!"

"Yes, Ilvani?"

The cold man whispered to the servant. "You have to find princess Miyuki before Prince Zannanza forces her." Ilvani gazed on the worried face of his Prince. "Prince Kail knows that Prince Zannanza is bewitched… But head and heart are often at odds." His eyes narrowed. "If he finds that his brother has had Miyuki, he may strike without thinking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some days later, the group arrived to the market city of Kanesh. The arrow had faithfully guided them here, but didn't seem to settle yet. Fearing what it meant, Kail sent Kikkuri to fetch some fresh news.

"Prince Kail! Prince Zannanza isn't here."

Kail winced as he stopped to drink from the cup offered by Ryui. "What?"

"They left right after changing their horse."

The third Prince looked on the object made by the young girl. "So the talisman is still right, they went further in this direction." He frowned. "It has already taken three days from Hattusa."

Hadi nodded. "Under such hot weather, I'm really worried about princess Miyuki's health."

Kail bit his lower lips. `_Worried?_' His imagination was inflamed by visions about the defilement of the Miko. `_I don't think Zannanza would let Miyuki suffer… But…_' He shut his eyes on the awful images. "All right, Kikkuri, we press on. Let see which direction did Zannanza take?"

Kail brought out the small arrow and gave it a shake. The talisman stopped its rotations in one precise direction. "Hum… He's still heading further south." Kail gasped as he realized something. "…Heading south?" Why his brother is going this way? "That is Kizzuwadna…" His eyes narrowed. "Which also shares a border with Mitanni."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A note for our readers:

Kizzuwadna is a small country located between the two large Hittite and Mitanni empires, and due to its position facing the sea, it's an important sea trading country.

Therefore it has often been the cause of fighting between empires.

Now it's part of the Hittite empire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enchanted fourth Prince was still riding hard with his precious bundle. The three days had been hell for the young girl. No food, almost no water and the accursed drugged needle had been used each time she seemed to regain strength. Only one thing was now working in her favour: There couldn't be any trace of the debilitating poison after so much time and uses.

Miyuki was reduced to a numbed and unresponsive body. Her encrusted eyes opened a little as she tried once again to reach the chained heart of the young man. "Prince Zannanza… I beg of you… Let's go back!" If only she could muster enough strength to summon the Red Flame... "Where are you going…?" At least, she knew that Kail would be using her `gift' to find her quickly.

Zannanza smiled. "We've almost reached Kizzuwadna… They won't be able to track us there."

Forcing his horse, Zannanza attained a small village as the night fell. He went straight for the inn. "Innkeeper! Any room available?"

"Yes milord, welcome!"

"One more thing, don't let anyone near the bedroom."

The fat bald man nodded as he remarked the girl in the arms of the blond man. "Of course… We're providing this service anyway."

Zannanza threw a pouch of money. "In this case, I'll be staying for a while. Take care of my horse."

The innkeeper smiled as he felt the weight of the purse. "Whatever you wish, milord!"

Miyuki felt herself laid on a soft surface. She was completely dehydrated. "Water…I need water." She felt a hand gently taking her face and then the almost delirious girl felt pure nectar dripping through her parchemined lips. "Unh…" It was only water, but the Japanese teenager opened her mouth to drink heartily at the source. Her hands reached to maintain the source of water at her lips.

The liquid gave her organism a jolt and enough energy was derived to her brain process. Her eyes widened as she finally remarked what or more exactly who was giving her the water: She was drinking it directly from the mouth of Prince Zannanza. "OH…!"

She turned away and wiped her mouth, blushing and ashamed. "Prince Zannanza, stop it! Let me go!" She wasn't in a very good situation: She was alone with her kidnapper, in a closed room and on a bed. And of course, she was still in her translucent dress without anything under it. Her strength was still gone and the young man captured her hands. "You're under the Queen's spell! She wants to break up the bond between you and Prince Kail."

The name seemed to reach the possessed man as he maintained the struggling Japanese priestess in his grasp. "Kail…?"

"Yes! Wake up! We have to hurry back!" Oh, Gods! She hoped to break through the spell with words only.

"Brother…" Zannanza passed his hand on his face as if he was awakening from a nightmare. "I've always admired my brother: he had a caring mother, a bright future, and a lovable character." Something seemed to pour out of his heart. "I'VE BEEN ENVYING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

"Oh boy… Zannanza!" `_Uh oh! No good! He loves_ _him but he had_ _some_ _repressed jealousy for his brother!_'

The fourth Prince shoved back the Miko on the bed. "NO!"

As he took off his upper tunic, Zannanza gazed on the helpless girl. "Anyway, once he becomes Emperor, he'll either marry another country's princess or choose her out of a royal family, but I'm different…" He seized the face of the weakly struggling girl. "I can let you become my princess!" He forced a deep kiss on her lips.

"Prince!" `_Damn it! He's going to rape me!_'

"Miyuki!" For Zannanza, his universe was reduced to the warm flesh under him.

"Stop it, Prince Zannanza!"

The young man began to slip off the gown. "I will cherish you! I'll love you like no one else. Please be mine."

"NO!" The masculine hands caressed her exposed ivory flesh. `_Prince Zannanza won't listen to what I say…_' The dress fell on the ground, leaving the teenager in all her naked glory. `_The rush of breathing…and the warmth of bodies…strong energy…_ _He's like an animal!_' She was in instance to being raped but the contact didn't leave her indifferent. `_Can't_ _fight him off… I can't get away!_' Her weakened state, the drug and the ministrations of the young man were arousing her body against her will. "NO!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she screamed the name of her protector. "PRINCE KAIL!"

She was resisting. "Stop… stop it!" She felt his hands on her shoulders. `_This can't be true!_' All of her fighting skills were trying to retard the inevitable. "Prince Zannanza, don't…!" She felt him caressing her inner thighs. `_Prince Kail… Prince Kail, hurry and save me!_' She was loosing it in her despair. She gasped as he bit in her upper breasts. "PRINCE KAIL!"

Suddenly an intense orange light illuminated the room. Surprised, Zannanza stopped to look at the interruption. "What's going on? A fire?"

Miyuki managed to roll off under him and draped herself in a sheet. `_Fire…? Big fire?_' If she could manage to gather a little strength now… `_How come…_' She wiped angrily her tears. `_No time to cry! Must focus!_' She immediately sensed that her organism needed a little sustenance to recover some of her power. `_Water! Food! I need to find at least a sample, now!_' She advised a jug and almost dived to it. Water! Precious water!

As she emptied quickly the container, the innkeeper knocked heavily on their door. "MILORD! MILADY! LEAVE QUICKLY!" The panicked man entered the room. "NIGHT-RAID! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" The bald man was almost the colour of chalk. "MITANNI HAS ATTACKED!"

Miyuki abandoned her search for food as the words reached her. `_Mitanni!?_' Her eyes widened as she understood the mortal danger they were in. `_The enemy country mentioned by Prince Kail._'

"Ah!" She blinked as Zannanza rushed to the exit. `_Damn it! I can't let him go like this! He's still under the water spell of the Queen!_' She ran after him.

Outside was an apocalyptic scene. A panicked crowd was trying to escape its slaughter. Women and children were screaming as they ran with some essentials. Men were trying to rescue something from the hungry fires that devoured their houses and then escaped with their life. Bodies pierced by arrows or cut in pieces by swords were painting the ground with the red of their blood.

"NO!" A woman screamed as her husband died in front of her from an arrow in the back.

A child cried in front of his burning house as the lifeblood of his entire family slowly dripped on the ground.

Emerald eyes widened as they witnessed another aspect of War. "Oh no…" `_How_ _horrible!_ _How could they be so…_' The modern girl had known that this era treated cheaply lives but it was another thing to see it with your own eyes.

Zannanza advised an arrow in a wall and grabbed it. "This really is one of Mitanni's arrows."

Miyuki blinked to the blond man. `_He seemed more coherent!_' "Prince, let's go back to Hattusa! Inform Prince Kail about this!"

Zannanza seemed to emerge from a nightmare. "…tell brother…"

It was working! She was reaching him! "Yes! Hurry!"

Zannanza looked bewildered. "What have I… What has…" He then advised the nearby Miko and fiercely kissed her before grabbing her and running in a random direction.

`_DAMN IT!_' "Prince Zannanza!" She had almost reached him. "Prince!" She was feeling better but the energy necessary for an exorcism was still unavailable. "We need to tell prince Kail about this!" `_This is bad!_ _The Queen's power is too strong. He just_ _won't listen to me._ _I fear I have to use violence against him._'

A man ran, ran for his life. "WAA…!" The point of a sword pierced him through his heart. "UUGHAH!"

A group of Mitanni soldiers were laughing as their comrade search the bleeding body for lout.

"Wah! There's so much jewellery."

"Heh heh… Murdering and pillaging are my favourite parts of this job!"

An exasperated voice reached them from the outside. "LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET'S GO BACK!"

They smirked lustfully as they recognized the nature of the voice.

"There's a woman!"

"A girl's voice!"

Zannanza, still holding a struggling Miyuki who was trying to see if she should deck the enchanted fourth Prince or not, found himself surrounded by the five pillagers.

"Hold, brother!"

"She doesn't seem to like you!"

"We'll take really good care of her, let her down!"

Miyuki cringed. `_Oh no…!_ _Mitanni_ _soldiers…!_' And she was still naked under a sheet AND unarmed to boot. Her strength was coming back but without a weapon, her unarmed skills were insufficient against five armed soldiers.

A soldier grabbed the young girl from Zannanza. "Come here! Come with us!"

"YAAAH!" `_Stupid! Stupid! Don't react like that! You're only fuelling their lust!_'

"What!? Still a small kid!" Another soldier tried to grab off her sheet.

"DON'T! STOP IT!" Miyuki was still under the twin shocks of her near rape and the slaughter of the village. She wasn't able to properly focus.

The other Mitanni soldier, holding her, laughed. "She's woman enough for me."

The others three soldiers were examining the fourth Prince.

"My, what a handsome lad! And running about unarmed like a woman!"

"Ha ha. A spoiled brat who's never held a sword, I'll wager!"

They began to beat him up under the horrified gaze of the Miko. "ZANNA…"

The pair of soldiers was still holding on her and was pulling her to a nearby house. "Whoa, girl… You'll come with us!"

`_Prince Zannanza…_' Miyuki had enough strength and skills to resist the traction. `_He wouldn't let them beat him up like that if he were himself!_' The trio of Mitanni were punching him in the stomach. "STOP IT!" `_What should I do to make him regain his consciousness?_' Her eyes widened as she recalled what happened when she used the Red Flame on the possessed Tito. `_Last time when Tito_ _was under the Queen's control, my exorcism_ _made him vomit up_ _the Queen's black water_ _he had drunk and he turned back to normal._'

She didn't have enough energy for a proper counter-spell but if she could focus the tiniest of the Red Flame on one precise point… She suddenly elbowed her captors. "You… The brat… Hey!" She ran to Zannanza. "Stay there!"

"Prince, forgive me!" She jumped high in the air above the weakly struggling blond man. Her fist erupted in invisible fire as the Red Flame was called and she made a textbook descending jumping punch in the stomach of the Prince.

"UGH!" Zannanza began to cough out the enchanted liquid under the double action of the Red Flame and the physical punch.

Miyuki blinked as she witnessed the odd colouration of the enchanted water. "Pink coloured water?"

"What an awful thing you did to me, Miyuki! You might have killed me!" Zannanza continued to cough. "I almost spat out all my bowels."

The Japanese sighed in relief. "You're back to normal! Thanks the Gods!"

Zannanza blinked. Back to normal? "What? Oh! I remember!" His eyes widened as he remembered what he had done. "I kidnapped you and…"

"Never mind! It's fantastic! Prince Zannanza! I've finally returned you back to normal!"

But there were still five soldiers around them.

"What are you two jabbering about?"

"Surrender!"

One of them blinked in alarm. "Wait… She just called him a prince…"

This time, Zannanza reacted as the warrior he was as a hand reached to him. "Don't you touch us!" He dodged the clumsy attempt, punched the soldier in the back and pulled out his sword before the beleaguered man could react.

The Miko had immediately retreated when Zannanza had launched his riposte. "Prince! Look out! Behind you!"

"Miyuki, forgive me!" The fourth Prince whirled around himself to prevent a sneak attack and began to slash and cut at his enemies. "I'll make proper apologies to you later…"

The young girl smiled. `_Prince Zannanza… You're_ _back to normal, this is perfect._' She began to search something else than a sheet to wear and some improvised weapon. `_Prince Zannanza is Prince Kail's heart and his most trusted brother._' She could admire sideway the swordsman ship of the amber-eyed man. `_Now that_ _he has returned to his own self, these soldiers are no match for him._'

The Mitanni soldiers were bewildered by what they were seeing. "What happened!? How come he's suddenly become so skillfull!"

His comrade sweated. "Suddenly he fights like a lion!"

Odds changed when a dozen of soldiers arrived running to the scene. "What…What's happening?"

Their comrades sighed in relief. "Hey…Come over here and help us out!"

Miyuki winced as she finished clothing herself in the tunic she found in an abandoned basket. `_Damn it!_ _There're_ _too_ _many soldiers, now!_'

Zannanza licked his lips in appreciation. He suddenly attacked the weapon of his adversary in a technique that the Miko remembered from her training with Kail's brother. "Miyuki! Catch!"

"What?" Zannanza had disarmed his adversary. The bronze sword gracefully rotated in the air and Miyuki caught her without difficulty: A perfect manoeuvre.

The fourth Prince grinned. "Now… Show them how good your swordsmanship is! Give them a taste of your talent!"

"Right!" Miyuki camped herself into an aggressive posture with a two-handed grip on the weapon and glared at the soldiers. She focused her rising anger into her centre.

The soldiers laughed. "Yapping pups!"

What one lone man and a little girl could do against more than a dozen of men. "We are the Mitanni! Our strength is legend!"

"Oh, really? Well, too bad that my speed is MYTHICAL!" Miyuki rushed like the wind among the soldiers. Metal clashed against metal and blood was spilled. She couldn't afford any pity for those men. They would have raped her and killed Zannanza. She came low, cutting in precise deadly arcs at the vulnerable bellies. Her speed was such that she was already in the midst of them when they reacted.

The Mitanni gasped in dismay. "Wh…What? She knows how to use a sword, everybody be careful!"

It was much too late. The sweating young girl continued to dance among them. Her incredible agility enabled her to strike and retreated before an effective defence was mounted. `_These are the skills I've learned for Prince Kail's sake_ _and mine._' She punched in the face a soldier and knocked down another with a low sweep-kick. `_I certainly can't die now, before telling him about the attacks here._' She jumped straight up and cut directly at a weapon. Her inertia and jumping charge broke the sword and the soldier yelled as he felt back with his upper torso cut open.

A moustached man sweated as he witnessed his men being mowed down before his eyes. "RE…RETREAT…" It was time to listen to their instinct of conservation. "Run for your lives!"

Zannanza had observed the authority of the man and rushed to him. "I suppose you're their officer? Well I have questions for you!"

"Ah…" Oh, no! The enemy had recognized his rank!

He gasped in dismay as a small armed silhouette seemed to materialize on his way. Zannanza grinned. "Well done, Miyuki! You block his escape!"

Desperately, the man attacked in a two-handed overhead strike, hoping to force the passage. "Ugh…Wah…!"

Miyuki snorted. It was an amateur attack. She went with a low ascending strike directly to the hilt of the sword. The precise shock made the man dropped his sword. "AH!"

Zannanza didn't lose any time to point his sword on the throat of the Mitanni officer. "Talk! How many Mitanni soldiers were dispatched this time?"

The man was trembling but still had courage. "I…I won't talk!"

With a deft movement of his wrist, Zannanza's sword cut half of the moustache of the man. He then pressed the edge right under the nose. "You won't be very popular with the ladies without your nose."

The officer gulped and broke down. "Five…Five thousand foot soldiers, 500 battle carriages!"

Zannanza's eyes narrowed. This wasn't good! "Who is leading your troops?"

"Ha ha… Listen and tremble!" The officer smirked. "The Prince of Darkness is our leader!" He laughed at that. "He'll surely crush all of you!"

Zannanza was dismayed. "The Prince of Darkness!?"

Miyuki blinked and turned to the fourth Prince. "The Prince of Darkness? Who is he?"

Zannanza sweated and considered the Miko. He had forgotten that she was a foreigner: Many things in the Orient were still unknown to her. "His real name is Prince Mattiwaza, crown prince of the Mitanni." In his mind, Zannanza could see the smirk of the long black-haired and black-eyed young man. A fine scar was running diagonally from his forehead, his nose and under his right eye. "His ruthlessness is legendary. He butchers woman and children. His war chariots leave a trail of blood wherever they go!" The lips of Zannanza were pressed thinly as he imagined his dead bloodied people laying around the path of a chariot. "They call him the Bloody Prince of Darkness." He gazed grimly in the emerald eyes. "Mattiwaza is the Mitanni's greatest general. If they've sent him against us, they mean to destroy us for sure." His amber eyes narrowed. "And if the Mitanni conquers Kizzuwadna… Our borders will lie naked before Mattiwaza's hordes!"

The Miko gasped as the sudden image of a burning Hattusa flooded in her mind. "Prince Kail!"


	15. Vol 4 Chap 1 The Lord of Darkness

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 4 Chap 1:The Lord of Darkness.**

**The story thus far:**

The main characters:

Miyuki: Long black hair and emerald eyes. She was a third-year middle schooler. She was also a powerful **Miko** (Japanese priestess) fighting with a group of friends to protect the Nexus, a dimensional gate to other worlds. She was kidnapped and brought by Queen Nakia to **ancient Anatolia** (Hittite kingdom).

Kail: Blond hair and amber eyes. He is the third prince of the Hittite Empire. He holds the rank of a high-priest.

Queen Nakia: Long blond hair and violet eyes. She is trying to sacrifice Miyuki to bring her own Prince-son to the throne. She is a high-priestess of the Storm-God Teshub.

What happened before:

Miyuki is an atypical high school student.

The night, she fights as a Miko with the "Circle", a group of super-powered friends dedicated to protect the "Nexus", a gateway to other worlds.

But, out of a sudden, while happily dating, she is pulled into a puddle of water.

When she awakes, she finds herself in the ancient Hittite Empire.

She has been brought over through time and space as part of a scheme conceived by the Queen Nakia.

Being targeted by the Queen, cut off her powers as a priestess, while in danger Miyuki is saved by Prince Kail and is acknowledged as his concubine.

She is kept under his care in his palace.

Miyuki needs to fulfil three conditions to be able to return to the 20th century and her duties.

Firstly: She needs the strength of a High Priest such as Prince Kail.

Secondly: She must wait for the 7 spring wells of Hattusa to be filled up.

Lastly: Miyuki must wear the same clothes as when she came to the ancient world.

However, those clothes are inside the Queen's palace.

So Miyuki and Prince Kail's servant Tito sneak into the palace.

However Tito is killed in an attempt to save Miyuki. Thus, Miyuki swears a blood oath to avenge Tito's death before returning to Japan.

Because of this, she finds herself blocked in ancient Middle-East for one year.

With Prince Kail's aptitude, the people worships Miyuki as the avatar of Ishtar, the Goddess of War.

Unfortunately, it has the side-effect to draw the attention of the Hittite Pantheon to the young girl.

Prince Kail's and his brother's vision is to create a peaceful world without war.

Due to her partial revenge for Tito, Miyuki hold the secret of iron that could greatly help the two princes' vision.

But the Queen wishes to break up the relationship, so by controlling Prince Zannanza through spells she makes him kidnap Miyuki.

Thanks to Miyuki's cleverness, Prince Zannanza returns to his normal self.

However now they are faced with the sudden attacks from Mitanni.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zannanza, fourth Prince of the Hittites wasn't feeling very optimist about the threat against his land. "We can't allow the Mitanni armies to enter our land. We must mobilize our forces immediately."

At his side, the Japanese Miko Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Kizzuwadna have any soldiers?"

Around them fires continued to consume the houses. Zannanza shoo his head. "Not enough to hold back the Mitanni flood. They'll need the help of our armies." The blond young man thought about the situation. There must be a solution! He frowned. "Miyuki… Can you get out of the city on your own?"

Miyuki blinked. "What?" `_He wants me to escape? Alone? I will not abandon the people of this place_ _or him_ _like that!_'

Zannanza turned to the long black-haired girl. "Kail must know of this invasion! Can you find him without my help?"

The emerald-eyed girl considered the idea. "Yes…I think so, but… What are you going to do?"

The amber-eyed man frowned as he looked to the bodies of the dead. "If I don't act, Kizzuwadna will fall to the Mitanni this day. I will gather our border troops and buy Kail some time." He nodded to himself. "But you must get word of this to him!"

Miyuki's eyes narrowed in concentration. `_If Kail used my `gift'…he should be in the vicinity._' "But, I don't know how long it is going to take me to find him."

Zannanza smiled a little. "Oh, I'm sure Kail will be nearer than what you think." `_He loves you too much._'

Miyuki blinked. "Huh?"

Zannanza retired his seal from his ring-finger. "Take this with you. It will give you or my brother full authority to my men in Kanesh. My brother can be with them in two days." He put the ring in the hand of the surprised young girl and closed it around the precious seal. "Our outpost here is protected by strong walls. I'll hold out for as long as I can behind them." He looked grimly in the emerald eyes. "But you must get to Kanesh in one day, Miyuki."

`_One day…_' The student gulped as she understood the enormous responsibility. `_It took us TWO days to get here from Kanesh. Can I make it there in one?_'

She clenched tightly her borrowed sword. There was really only one answer to that. "I'll make it!" Her eyes shone with her determination. "No matter what, I'll be back here with Prince Kail in three days."

Zannanza pointed his finger to the night sky. "Good. Kanesh lies north of here. Just follow the Lone North Star."

The Japanese priestess turned to see where he was pointing. "The Lone North Star? Oh, you mean Polaris." She nodded. "I got it."

Zannanza hesitated. "Miyuki…" He grabbed her hand. "Wait a moment." The teenager stopped and turned to the fourth prince. "I'm sorry for getting you into this." The amber eyes were full of shame. "I've wronged you terribly."

Miyuki reddened a little. The raid and the fight with the Mitanni soldiers had made her forgot for a time her near-rape at his hands. "Uhm, well…"

"Forgive me. I don't know why I said those things." He frowned as he examined his emotions. "I respect my brother deeply, but I said I envied him." He looked down. "Perhaps, deep down I do."

Miyuki frowned and took her decision. "Don't worry. That was just the Queen's spell talking!" She reached and forced the surprised prince to look into her eyes. "I don't hold it against you." She smiled sadly. "Do you really think that there is no darkness in my heart too?" `_Or I would not envy the future wife of Kail._' The young man blinked. "This Rose Water took advantage of something deep down in you perhaps. But choices are where we are human. It is your choices that make you who you are and not some mind control spell." She smiled to the bewildered prince. "I'll see you soon. And good luck."

"Miyuki!" `_A darkness in her heart?_'

"I promise I'll be back in three days!" The Miko began to run. `_I still remember the feel of his hands on my body, but…_' She especially remembered her shame to have been aroused by the ministrations of the possessed prince. `_How can I hate a man who looks like Prince Kail?_' In fact, she was much angry with her traitorous flesh than with the victimized fourth prince.

Zannanza could only saw the young girl disappeared among the streets. "Miyuki…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using the chaos around her, Miyuki managed to find some food to replenish her strength, an abandoned horse and a dark toga to hide her features. However, there were other obstacles to her mission. She approached the third gate she had visited so far.

`_Damn it! Here also,_ _Mitanni soldiers are guarding the city gates._' She knew she could fight against a group of soldiers, but here also, they were too numerous. `_How can I get past them?_' Her unfamiliarity with the city prevented her to find an unguarded exit.

"NO! STOP!" The feminine scream drew her attention. A group of three soldiers was attacking a woman and a child. The intention of the soldiers was easily perceptible. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY SON!"

A soldier shoved rudely the boy who was attempting to help his mother. "It's not the brat we want."

The emerald eyes almost glowed with an internal firestorm as Miyuki witnessed the scene. "Grrr!" Her thumb readied her sword out of the scabbard. She winced. `_No, I can't. I have no time to lose. I can't get involved in this._'

"OOOH!" The scream filled with despair pierced her heart. `_Screw this! I'm going to crush some `nuts'!_' She whirled around, toga falling and sword almost out of the sheath. But a hand reached from the alley behind her and pulled her in.

The young girl found herself facing some women and children. A mature woman was the one who had drew her in this darkened alley. "Don't go over there. I know you pity the woman, but you can't help her."

"What?" `_Who are they?_'

The woman sighed. "If you go there, you will share her fate."

Miyuki blinked and detailed the people hidden. `_These women must be locals._' "Do you know her? How can you let her…"

A young mother with some burns was squeezing her baby on her heart. "Yes, we know her, but what can we do? This always happens in war." Miyuki looked back in dismay at the horrible scene. "The soldiers burn our houses, rape us women, and steal our valuables." She had read about those things in some historic novels, but this was reality. "And we can only hide like rats."

Words from the Prince Kail echoed in her mind. `"_I shall rule the Empire with justice. We shall neither invade other lands, nor allow our lands to be invaded._"' She remembered how those words had deeply touched her heart. `"_I wish to rule a peaceful empire._"' The serious visage of the amber-eyed blond man was etched in her memory. "Prince Kail…"

The soldiers laughed as they continued to manhandling the young woman. "AAAGH!"

The young boy was desperately trying to reach his mother. "Mommy!"

This time, the young girl actually snarled in rage. "Stay out of it!" The mature woman was trying to restrain the teenager. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"NO!" The woman screamed as she saw a soldier lifting a sword against her son.

The Mitanni soldier was feeling a little blood-thirsty. "You're beginning to annoy me, brat!" He seized the boy.

It was too much for the Miko. "I can't stand by and let this happen." She rushed out.

The mature woman was dismayed. "Wait, girl!"

In the deep shadows in the vicinity of the scene, a tall masculine silhouette smiled. "Well, Miko, we're going to see what you are made of."

The young woman yelled as she was maintained on the ground by two men. "AAAH!"

Miyuki jumped in the air. The soldier holding the young boy blinked as something fell on him. He saw a delicate fist coming to his face then he saw or felt nothing more for some time.

The two soldiers molesting the woman turned to the sound of a body hitting the ground to witness the young girl reaching for the beam of the ruined barn above them and using it to hit both of them with her feet, forcing them off the young woman.

Miyuki drew her sword as the two Mitanni soldiers recovered. "How dare you?!"

Rage burned in her emerald eyes. "No, soldier, how dare YOU?!" She camped herself in a low crouching attack posture. The shadows, in the destroyed barn they were, were too dense so she let them the initiative.

The soldiers didn't seem to be fazed by the darkness as they flanked the young girl. Miyuki perceived fire reflecting on their blades and reacted. Due to her nocturnal activities, she had learned how to fight with impaired vision. In fact, back in Tokyo, Lina had taken a full day to spar with her with a blindfold.

Metal clashed with metal as the lethal dance began. Miyuki didn't look to her adversaries: She listened to the whispers of her intuition. Eyes and ears could easily be misdirected in the darkness.

Taunts, however, were useful. "You weasels like to pick on girls? Try me!"

The men were prideful and enraged that they had been interrupted. They charged recklessly, counting on the shadows to mask their offensive. Miyuki parried a slash and circled around the arm to evade the thrust of the other soldier. The surprised soldier withdrew his arm but she followed in point-blank range. "Hey!" The handle of her sword hit the chin of the man in a vicious uppercut: The soldier almost flew out of the barn under the attack.

Thinking he had the perfect opening, the other soldier charged to the back of the young girl. Miyuki jumped in a backward flip above the rushing man. "Wha…" She cut across the exposed back in a diagonal slash, severing the spine. She had no mercy for men like that.

The mature woman blinked as she witnessed the amazing swordsmanship. "She's good!" For a moment, she had feared that it was the end of the courageous girl when she was fighting blind in the shadows and then… "Cut them up, girl!"

The remaining soldier blanched as his adversary walked calmly out of the barn with her bloodied sword and emerald eyes shining like those of a predator. He helped his dizzied comrade on his feet and retreated. "Let's go… We'll get her later."

The hidden women had also witnessed the scene. "She killed one and drove the rest off!"

The young mother grinned. "Run, you Mitanni cowards!"

The mature woman rushed to Miyuki. "You…You were wonderful!"

The Japanese priestess repressed a shudder. She had killed again. She flicked her sword to shed off the blood before sheathing it. "Are you okay, little boy?" At least, she had killed to protect others. The crying mother was squeezing her child on her heart. Around them, the women were acclaiming the young girl.

"That was incredible!"

Between two relieved sobs, the young mother turned to Miyuki. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

Miyuki smiled then turned to contemplate the burning houses. "I have to go."

The matron blinked. "Go where? The Mitanni soldiers are everywhere."

"I know, but I'm on an urgent mission!"

The matron raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you going home to your family?" Miyuki softly shook her head. If only… The matron narrowed her eyes. "You're only a child, but…is there a man?"

This time, the young girl blushed. `_My face isn't so easily readable, is it?_'

The matron nodded. "Aha! I understand. Very well, I'll show you a secret path. Follow me."

Miyuki blinked. "A secret path? Why don't you escape then?"

The older woman sighed. "We have nowhere to go. This is our home." She hugged herself, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Besides, the soldiers killed my husband. I have to bury him."

The Miko looked down, ashamed of herself. "I suppose… In view of the alliance, Hittite soldiers will surely come and save you."

"Humph!" The matron shrugged. The young girl was still naïve. "They are no different from Mitanni."

Miyuki exploded, her heart speaking before her head. "That's not true! The Hittite soldiers won't do these terrible things to you!" `_Prince Kail would never allow that!_'

The group emerged from the labyrinth of streets to a large hole in the defensive wall. Miyuki mounted her horse. The matron turned to her. "Is your man a Hittite? If he is a man of rank, please ask him to treat us well."

The young girl looked into the wise eyes and nodded. "I will."

The older woman smiled and hit the backside of the horse. "May the gods speed you!"

It was difficult for Miyuki to abandon those women, but their safety on the long term depended on her. "Thank you. Good luck to all of you, too!" She launched the horse at full gallop, determined to hold her promises. `_I'll be back soon!_' She was galloping back to the man she loved. `_At the side of Prince Kail and his army!_'

She gazed up to the night sky. `_Just follow the Lone North Star._' Polaris twinkled to her as if the star was lending her light and hope to her. She leaned to her horse and focused her power in it. "Run fast, horse!" The Red Flame answered her call and weaved itself in the animal. `_Even if I can't breath._' With this particular spell, she could sustain the stamina of the horse. `_Or even if my heart stops beating._' She was going to feel it later, but she was determined. `_I must reach Kanesh within a day!_'

Her heartfelt prayer leaped from her very soul. `_Oh stars! Anatolia's stars up in the sky!_' She was a Miko cut off from her native pantheon, but she prayed without hesitation to the gods that the Hittite Empire followed. `_I beg of you, please guide me to Prince Kail's side!_'

A dark-skinned man, clad in elaborate robes, emerged from the shadows and looked to the rapidly shrinking frail silhouette on a horse. "Well, it was rather impressive. It's the first time that my darkness is ignored so quickly by such a young warrior." He smirked. "Perhaps another test is required?"

"**Anshar**!" (Babylonian God of Darkness and the Night.) A tall and powerful feminine silhouette interrupted the musing of the dark-skinned man. He frowned and turned to the arrival. "You know that you can only test her once!"

The god sighed. "Too bad. She is interesting." He smiled wickedly. "However, this night will prove to be quite the test for her, won't it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the plains, the group of Prince Kail was galloping and following the direction indicated by the talisman created by Miyuki to always point at her.

Kikkuri was feeling concerned about the state of the group. "We are nearing Kizzuwadna, my Prince." He hoped it worked. Kail was pushing himself hard. "Will you rest awhile?"

The third Prince shook his head. "I'm not tired." All his thoughts were focused on one person. `_Miyuki._' He was really feeling worried despite the `gift' that was guiding him. `_It's been six days since you left Hattusa. Please be safe._'

Ryui blinked under her hood as she remarked something on the horizon. "What is that? A stray horse?"

It was a brown horse with a prostrated form on it. Kail raised an eyebrow. To his priestly eyes, the horse was lightly glowing with a red fiery light. He blinked and focused on the silhouette on its back. "No, it's…" It was a small form with long black hair. He launched his horse to the approaching mount. "MIYUKI!"

He caught the unresponsive form in his arms. "Miyuki!" It was really the young girl he was desperately searching for. "MIYUKI! SPEAK TO ME!"

The Japanese teenager opened bleary eyes. "Prince Kail…Is this…a dream?"

She was speaking. She was all right. "No, it's me! Do you understand?"

The young girl gasped as she emerged from her haze. "Prince Kail? The real Kail?" She grabbed the shoulders of the blond young man. "Listen! The Mitanni have overrun Kizzuwadna! You have to go there with your armies at once!"

"What?!"

"Prince Zannanza is trying to hold them back until you arrive! You've got to go there at once!"

"I shall." What courage in this small frame. "You've done well, girl."

"Thank the gods I found you…" She was feeling herself falling back into the seducing darkness of her fatigue. She pulled off the ring of her finger and dropped if in the hand of Kail. "Here, the seal to command the men of Kanesh…" She was rapidly loosing her strength and focus. The night had been exhausting for her. "One more thing… Please, tell your soldiers not to mistreat the people. Please…" Her stamina had reached the end of its course and darkness claimed her.

"MIYUKI!" Kail embraced the precious girl. He blinked as he remarked something about her.

Kikkuri raised an eyebrow at the strange expression of his lord. "What's wrong, Prince Kail?"

"Nothing." He turned to the Hatti sisters and gently put down his precious bundle. "Take care of Miyuki, Hadi. Follow, but not too fast." He whirled around his horse. "Kikkuri, we're going to Kanesh to get an army!"

"Yes, my Prince!"

The long honey-haired girl rapidly organized a small camp. The Japanese girl was nowhere ready to be moved in her actual state. "Ryui, Shalla! Put up a cloth to block the sunlight, we have to lower Princess Miyuki's body temperature."

Shalla took a wet cloth and began to wash the sweating body. She stopped and frowned after opening the tunic. "Hadi, look here."

Hadi narrowed her black eyes as she saw the marks on the ivory skin. "Love bites. Prince Zannanza must have done this."

She gasped and turned to her sisters. "Do you think…that Prince Kail saw?" The twins winced at that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Kizzuwadna, the Mitanni were determined to bring down the Hittite outpost. Numerous bodies of the two camps littered the ground. A belier was hammering the main door.

A slightly wounded soldier rushed to his commanding officer. "Prince Zannanza… The gates can't hold much longer! We've got to have reinforcements…soon!"

The panting fourth prince launched another arrow on a Mitanni soldier and turned to his man. "What about Kizzuwadna's troops? Did you ask King Sunash to send troops here?"

The soldier bowed to mask his dismay. "Yes…Yes sir, but it seems there's no movement from their soldiers."

Zannanza was in a quandary. He couldn't last long at this rhythm. He thought about beautiful and mysterious emerald eyes shining with determination. `_Miyuki…she may not have made it._'

A Hittite soldier pointed to the north. "Your highness! Look there!"

Zannanza looked on what was appearing on the northern horizon. In a great rumble, thousands of foot soldiers were marching, preceded by hundreds of war chariots. Zannanza blinked. The troops of Kanesh? Already? "My brother?!"

A Mitanni soldier knelt to a long black-haired man with a scar on the visage. "Prince of Darkness…a Hittite army approaches from the north!"

Mattiwaza whirled around, surprised. "What?! How did they get here so quickly?"

Zannanza beamed as he suddenly recognized two persons on the lead chariot. "KAIL! MIYUKI!"

Clad in a white tunic shining under the sun, flanked by Kikkuri and Kail, the long black-haired and emerald-eyed girl waved to the defenders of the Hittite outpost. "PRINCE ZANNANZA! WE MADE IT!"


	16. V4 C2 The Battle of Kizzuwadna

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 4 Chap 2: The Battle of Kizzuwadna.**

On this day, the Hittites met the Mitanni in battle in the small kingdom of Kizzuwadna on the eastern shores of the Mediterranean Sea.

Miyuki Kanzaki, Miko and time-displaced Japanese prepared herself to go on the battlefield. She turned to her head-handmaid, the eldest of the Hatti sisters. "Hadi… Get me a horse and a sword." She was ready. Her strength had returned and she had trained hard for such a situation. "I won't be a burden to Prince Kail in this battle!"

Ryui held a slender sword to her Princess. "Here they are. Your horse Aslan is being prepared by Shalla and awaits you in the courtyard. My father re-forged the iron sword for you." Miyuki smiled. This particular sword was made of the iron dagger she used to avenge Tito by killing Zuwa, his murderer. Ryui was also holding a simple bow-design made of dark wood and a dark leather quiver full of white-feathered arrows. The bow was unique in this era: It was a Japanese-style longbow made especially for her per her instructions. All the countries of the era used short-bows only.

Hadi presented a piece of garment to the long black-haired girl. "And please wear this, princess Miyuki."

The teenager blinked as she advised the cloth. "A mantle? But I'm not cold. I'll just get tangled by it." She rapidly bound her thick mane of hair into a high ponytail.

The long honey-haired daughter of Talos winced. "It's for…your chest…"

Miyuki blinked again. "What?" She then remarked that her ivory skin still showed the marks of her near-rape. `_I forgot that Zannanza gave me hickeys._' Her skin was easily bruised and marked. `_I hope Prince Kail didn't see them yet. I still need to explain him what truly happened._'

During this opening battle between the Hittite Empire and the Mitanni Kingdom, 300 chariots and 2,500 Hittite infantry are led by the empire's Third and Fourth Princes, Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili. They are opposed by the 500 chariots and 5,000 infantry of the Mitanni troops are led by Crown Prince Mattiwaza, the Bloody Prince of Darkness. No one expected that these three princes would face each other so early in the war.

Kail was discussing war plans with his officers as the troops readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Prince Zannanza entered the hall and knelt before his half-brother. "Brother!" Zannanza felt ashamed of his past comportment, even if it was due to the enchanted Rose Water of Queen Nakia. "Forgive me for kidnapping Miyuki. I was…"

Kail stopped his brother. "Let's not discuss it now." None of them were ready to speak about that now. "Zannanza, you will command the left wing. Try to get round to attack Mattiwaza from behind."

Zannanza sighed internally and quickly exited with his orders. "Yes, my Prince."

Miyuki frowned. She didn't like the present interaction between the two brothers, especially compared to their recent complicity and sibling love. But what could she do when she was the direct cause of the friction. She approached the third Prince. "Prince Kail?"

Kail looked neutrally to the young girl then turned away. "Miyuki, you stay inside the fort with Hadi and her sisters."

The Miko was stricken. He didn't want to look at her? Beside, considering the situation, the Prince needed her at his side, if only to bolster the morale of the soldiers. "I don't want to hide in here! Take me with you!"

Kail still didn't look to the Japanese. "Ishtar should remain in the temple."

"But I…"

This time, Kail turned to her. "DO AS I SAY!" He began to walk away. "Kikkuri, come."

Miyuki was dismayed by his attitude. `_He_ _is angry!_ _He must have seen the love bites._' She bit her lower lip. `_He's listening to his heart, not his head. Not good!_' She snorted at herself. `_Because you think you're better than him?_' The anger of the Prince had struck her deeply and left her in shambles.

True, Kail was thinking of what might have happened. `_What happened between Miyuki and Zannanza?_' He bit his lower lip. `_It took all I had not to ask that question. But Miyuki is not my woman._' He still remembered the foreign name on her lips when he had wanted to make love to her. `_She told me she loves someone from her home. I have no right to interrogate her._'

Kail rejoined his war chariot with Kikkuri and signalled his troops. The matters of the heart would have to wait. It was time for war now. "Right wing! Follow me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bronze swords clashed against bronze swords. Horses neighed as they passed each other. Their drivers on the chariot battled with their counterparts. Dust was projected in the air under their wheels. Armed with shield and sword, soldiers fought against soldiers. Only their uniforms differenced them as the call of the battle was answered. Bodies littered the ground, many already dead, some moaning as their lifeblood spilled, others agonizing and praying to their gods. Organized in two ranks, an archer company dealt with another enemy one. Arrows rained like drops of water under the implacable sun.

At the Mitanni camp, Crown Prince Mattiwaza was waiting for the report of his officers. "How do we fare?"

The kneeling Mitanni wasn't optimist. "We are at an impasse!" That was something he didn't understand. "We outnumber them, but we cannot break their ranks. It is very strange!"

Mattiwaza snorted and smiled as he observed the battle. "Humph…This is what an able commander with a small number of good soldiers can do."

The officer blinked. Did his prince compliment the enemy? "My Prince?"

Mattiwaza pointed his arm. "Look. Though divided, the Hittite wings move with discipline and unity. They must have two skilled generals." He considered one specific part of the battlefield. "The one commanding the right flank is especially good."

The Mitanni officer frowned. "As it is, both sides will be annihilated. What shall we do?"

Mattiwaza thought about the situation. He frowned when he remarked the flags displayed on the battleground. He could see his colours and those of the Hittites but… "What of Kizzuwadna's soldiers?"

"They make no move."

The black eyes narrowed. "Humph, typical of that opportunistic coward king Sunash." He smirked. "It's time to pay him a visit. We will get him to join us." The smirk turned to a dark chuckle. "Then we will turn the sea red with Hittite blood."

In the middle of the battlefield, Kail continued to lead his troops with mastery. He had a promise to hold. "Infantrymen, guard the city streets! You are not to harass the citizens! Protect the women and children!" Kikkuri smiled as he listened to his master. Even if there was currently tension between Kail and Miyuki, the third Prince continued to listen to her.

A Hittite soldier entered a house with sword drawn. A group of women and children huddled inside screamed at his apparition. "AAAH! Please don't kill us!"

But killing wasn't in the intention of the soldier. "Hush. Call the others here. We're taking you out of harm's way."

The woman blinked. "What?"

"We're not going to harm you." The Hittite actually smiled to the bewildered women. "Our Ishtar doesn't like to see women and children mistreated."

Elsewhere, a Mitanni officer brandished a torch with his men. "Burn the houses!" He directed them to the residential block. "Smoke out the Hittites!"

The townsfolk were dismayed. "Mitanni soldiers! Please don't burn our property! We work hard for it!"

The man snorted. They were at war. "Out of my way or I'll beat you to death!"

There was a hiss in the air as a dark arrow with white feathers was fired. The torch of the officer was torn off his hand and nailed on a wall nearby. Two other but more standard Hittite arrows hit the arms of other torch-wielders.

The officer could only gaze on the strange but powerful arrow. "What's this?!"

His men were more preoccupied with the location of the archers. "Where are they?"

Emerald eyes glowing with righteous fury, Miyuki was camped on a nearby roof. "I won't let you burn this city!" The young girl put her longbow on her back and drew her sword. Around her was Ryui and Shalla armed with bows. Hadi was providing close support if need be. "Hadi, Ryui, Shalla… Let's get them!"

The Hatti sisters exulted as the call of battle sounded in their blood. "Right!"

Miyuki jumped on the back of Aslan and lead the charge. They plunged into the beleaguered Mitanni. Their iron weapons clashed with inferior bronze ones. The Mitanni could have use soft wooden weapons for all the resistance they put.

"HIYA!" Miyuki rushed in with Aslan and aimed in a large sweep for the weapons, her slender sword cutting through the metal like a scythe on wheat. Hadi and the twins followed their princess and mowed down the dismayed and disarmed soldiers. Their battle-cries echoed in the streets of Kizzuwadna.

The population cheered on, surprised by how effective the group of four girls were. The fact that they were all women was also duly noted.

"How strong they are!"

"Are those women also Hittite soldiers?!"

"I've never seen women warriors before!"

One matronly woman remarked who was on the back of the powerful black stallion. "Oh, that girl is…" She ran to her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Little girl! You've come back!"

Miyuki pulled back the reins and stopped Aslan. She recognized the matron. "Oh! I'm so glad you're all right!"

The matron shook her head. "Girl…I thought you went back to your man."

The Japanese priestess smiled. "I did, he's with me." She pointed the battlefield. "That's him over there in the chariot drawn by gold-manned horses."

The older woman blinked as she looked to the blond and dashing young man. "Oh! He's very handsome! He must be an important man, eh?"

The young girl nodded, her emerald gaze locked on the third Prince. "He is. I told you the Hittite soldiers wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? He won't let them." A soft smile blossomed on the lips of the young girl. `_Nothing happened between Prince Zannanza and me. I love only you, Prince Kail._' She sighed. `_I wish I could tell him that but I can't._' The fire of determination burst in her green eyes. `_No matter how much_ _I want to stay with him, I have to go on being_ _the avatar of_ _Ishtar_ _until I can come back home._'

Her eyes narrowed. She must continue, she was needed…No, he needed her presence. She turned to her handmaids/bodyguards. "Hadi…Please take care of these women for me, okay?"

"Young lady…" The matron reached the shoulder of Hadi. She needed to know who the little girl she helped was. "Who is that girl?"

"She is Princess Miyuki, concubine of Prince Kail Mursili. She is Ishtar of the Hittites." She shrugged off the hand, her Princess had given her an order and she must guide those women to safety. "Now let go of me."

The townspeople looked bewildered to the silhouette on the back of the black horse.

"She is his highness's concubine and Ishtar of the Hittites."

"That whisper of a girl."

As she rode to another fight, Miyuki thought about why she was doing this. `_I want to be at Prince Kail's side, and do whatever I can for him._' She drew her dark longbow and unleashed another arrow: A Hittite soldier in difficulty blinked as the throat of his adversary was suddenly pierced. He had been sure there was no allied archer in range to cover him. `_If it helps, I will play the role of Ishtar with all my might._'

Enemies' arrows suddenly bracketed her position. She leaned on the neck of Aslan and augmented her speed. Her eyes narrowed as she remarked a company of Mitanni archers. Still galloping she drew a bead and fired. The bowmen suddenly found themselves under the fire of a very skilled archer with a superior mobility and superior range. They broke ranks as casualties and fatalities augmented.

"MIYUKI! LOOK OUT!" She was suddenly caught from behind and pulled down her horse as arrows hissed where her head should have been.

She found herself on the ground, safely in the arms of the man who had saved her. "Oh!"

Kail was livid. "You little fool! I told you to stay in the fort! Go back before another arrow finds you!"

She gazed into angry amber eyes. "Prince Kail!" She gulped. "I'm sorry…I wanted to help you."

Kail got up and turned away. "I don't want your help!"

"I'm sorry!" This time, the attitude of Kail was really freaking her. "Don't be angry with me. Please don't be angry with me anymore!" She was dismayed and hurt. She really wanted to help him and felt helpless before him and his anger.

Kail blinked. He could saw that the young girl was distressed by his attitude. "I'm not…angry with you." He tried to reassure her. "I'm sorry I shouted. I'm agitated from fighting."

He grabbed her arm and helped her on her feet, but he still couldn't look into her hurting emerald eyes. "You've done well as our Ishtar…better than I could have imagined." If he looked into those mysterious green pools, his resolve will weaken. "But you've done enough."

She grasped his hand. "Command me! I'll do anything for you!" She must reach him! She must break through this shell of indifference.

Kail shuddered. The pleading tone of the young girl raked his heart. `_I don't want her on the battlefield. I'd like to keep her locked away safe within my palace._' That was the problem with the actual situation. `_I'd like to hide her there where no other man could ever lay eyes on her._' He closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. `_And have her all to myself._'

Not listening to his mind, his hand gently grabbed the teenager by her neck and pulled her next to his head. "Prince…" Two mouths drew closer and closer, ragged breaths already mixing under the hammering of their hearts.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" They froze, startled by the voice. Accompanied by the Hatti sisters, Kikkuri ran to the couple. "Prince Kail! The king of Kizzuwadna has sided with Mitanni."

Kail and Miyuki turned simultaneously to the servant. "What?"

The Miko swore internally. "Why? I thought Kizzuwadna was our ally!"

Kikkuri tightened his fist. "King Sunash has betrayed us."

Shalla was dismayed. "With Kizzuwadna's 2,000 men, the Mitanni can sweep even Prince Kail from the field!"

Hadi didn't like what her sister was saying. "Shalla!"

Miyuki punched her thigh in frustration. `_DAMN IT!_' She turned to the frowning third Prince. `_Prince Kail…_ _They must be a solution! There's always a solution! Think genius! What Komera would do in such a situation?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Royal palace of Kizzuwadna, the king was shaking as a bloodied sword was held under his nose.

"King Sunash…" Mattiwaza actually smiled. "You've made a wise choice." The Mitanni Prince turned to the bodies of the concubines and young children of the king. "But if you had joined me immediately, this unpleasantness could have been avoided. Ah, well, you'll have other concubines and children." He shrugged. "But you may live only if you vow to remain loyal to us after we conquer Anatolia."

Hittite soldiers came to Kail with grim reports. "Prince Kail! The first and second chariots units of the right flank are falling back! They're hopelessly outnumbered."

Another pointed to a tired silhouette arriving. "Prince Zannanza has returned."

The fourth Prince wasn't in good shape. "Brother…Forgive me, the left wing forces couldn't hold."

Kail winced and pondered on the dire situation. `_If Kizzuwadna falls, the southern part of our empire will lie open to attack. The Mitanni will pour across the border and ravage our lands._ _What should I do?_'

Zannanza perceived the hesitation of his sibling. "Brother, our forces will soon be totally annihilated!"

Kail bit his lower lip. He knew that! But he didn't see a solution to get out of this hornet's nest.

Miyuki snapped her fingers as her emerald eyes widened under a sudden intuition. "That's it!" Everyone was startled and turned to her. "If we stay here, we'll be slaughtered. We need to regroup." She plunged her intense green gaze into surprised amber eyes. "If we maintained a sufficient force in the area, the Mitanni wouldn't take the risk to move recklessly and quickly since we could isolate and destroy their forces one piece a time."

Zannanza blinked and frowned. "Hum…Might work… And we could still retake Kizzuwadna later."

Kail slowly nodded. "It's the only tactic under the circumstances until we received reinforcement"

Suddenly, Kikkuri pointed his finger. "Your highness! The Mitanni are advancing!"

Miyuki smiled grimly. "Perfect! They're using the main street to facilitate their advance."

Kail turned bewildered to her. "What do you mean, "perfect"? There are too many of them! We can't regroup with them on our heels"

The Miko shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I will provide cover while you regroup as much possible of our remaining forces."

Zannanza raised an eyebrow. "You will cover us? How?"

The Japanese teenager grinned as she unlimbered her longbow. "Not alone, of course. And not in melee range. I'm not suicidal." She then turned to the nearby soldiers. "ALL ARCHERS REGROUP TO ME!"

Kail, the Hatti sisters and Zannanza could only observe the young girl ordering their troops around her.

"NOW, FOLLOW ME! ON THE DOUBLE!" Miyuki, the Hatti sisters and two complete companies of archers rushed to a building on a hill above the main street and the advancing Mitanni infantry.

Kail shook his head, mystified. "I see what she wants to do." He paused as he pondered more. `_We have no choice but to retreat for now and trust in Miyuki._' He turned to his officers. "All forces retreat and regroup behind that hill!"

"Yes, sir!"

As Kail and Zannanza began to rally their exhausted troops, Miyuki positioned her archers. She had an almost perfect lane to stall as long as she could the Mitanni flood. If the soldiers dispersed in the adjacent streets, they will lose their fighting edge in numbers.

The archers felt galvanized as their Ishtar was with them. Miyuki slowly drew a bead on the advancing threat. "Not yet…Not yet…Hold your fire…Let them come closer…closer… NOW!"

An almost literal rain of arrows plunged into the Mitanni. Their advance was broken since they were sitting ducks in the large street. They immediately tried to take cover under the threat. Their officers yelled to continue the advance and closed to melee range where the archers would be mincemeat. It was then that the formidable potential of the longbow was revealed.

Miyuki was letting her archers fired at their rhythm: They knew it better than her. She was calmly targeting anyone who was showing authority or holding a flag. Her Zen archery and Kyudo skills were doing ravages. The Mitanni were almost panicking as the deadly dark arrows found their commanding and regrouping elements. Even shields were insufficient against those deadly shots.

Of course, the Japanese knew that it couldn't last. Sooner or later, her group will be forced to retreat with the others. Her only regret was that she hadn't been able to hold her promise to help the people of Kizzuwadna. And then another miracle happened.

Urns of liquid were suddenly poured from the roof on the covering soldiers.

"AAGGH! BOILING WATER!" The Mitanni were caught between death under a rain of arrows and be used as ingredients for soup.

They looked up, bewildered, just in time to receive… "BRICKS!?"

The citizens of the city had taken arms to defend their homes. "We know our city better than you dogs do!"

A rain of heteroclite objects fell on the Mitanni. "Take that!"

Kail stopped the gathering of his soldiers as he witnessed the prodigy. On the roof, Miyuki blinked and gasped as she recognized who was helping them. "It's the people of Kizzuwadna!"

Animated by righteous fury and backed by their newly discovered faith in a small black-haired and green-eyed girl, the townsfolk attacked the invaders with agricultural tools, clubs, rocks and sheer courage.

"We've always lived in the shadow of foreign rulers!"

"If an outsider must rule us…We prefer the Hittite's Ishtar to the Bloody Prince of Darkness!"

"Our king may have sided with the Mitanni, but we'll stand with the Hittites."

An intense emotion squeezed the throat of the time-displaced Japanese. Her emerald eyes shone with unshed tears. She turned to her archers. "All right! We'll cover them! Mind your shots, there are women and children!" `_I can't believe it! It's truly a miracle!_' She grinned fiercely as she was finally able to hold her promise. More than a soldier trying to strike back at the population found himself with a dark arrow with white feathers imbedded in his flesh.

An alarmed officer rushed to Mattiwaza who was drinking a cup of wine. "Prince of Darkness! The rabble is attacking our forces!"

"What?"

"The people of Kizzuwadna are attacking us throughout the city!"

This time, Mattiwaza was flabbergasted. "How can this be? Those terror-stricken worms have taken up arms against us?"

"Yes, and their battle-cry is "Ishtar"."

Mattiwaza frowned. "Ishtar?" He then considered the new situation. "Humph. We can't win a battle with the entire populace in the city streets." He pressed thinly his lips. "Withdraw! We'll regroup and plan our next move." He nonetheless wondered who was responsible of this defeat. "Did you learn who the Hittite commander is?"

"Yes, my Prince. The prisoners say he is Prince Kail Mursili."

The black eyes narrowed. "Kail Mursili…I shall remember that name."

Under the incredulous gaze of the population, the miracle continued. "Look! The Mitanni are fleeing!"

"We did it! Run, you bastards! And don't come back!"

Miyuki sighed in relief. `_We won. The Hittites won._' She smiled. `_Prince Kail won!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the battle, Kail and Miyuki found themselves on the top of the main temple of the city.

The King Sunash was kowtowing before the third Prince. "Prince Kail…I beg your forgiveness!" The poor man feared with just reason for his life. "Please forgive me! I was forced to help the Mitanni! My remorse overcomes me! Please spare my life!"

Kail gazed down on the man responsible for the death of so many of his soldiers. "King Sunash…My father will decide your fate. Until then your son will rule and you will be confined to your palace."

"Yes, your highness."

The almost entire population of the city was around the temple, acclaiming the one they deemed responsible of their victory.

"HAIL ISHTAR! BLESS US!"

"BLESS US, ISHTAR!"

Kail actually sweated. "The people have embraced you as the avatar of Ishtar far beyond our expectations. It's bigger than us now."

Miyuki nodded. She felt really uneasy. There was power here: The power of Faith. A power directed to the powerful Goddess of War and Love…through her. She turned for guidance to Kail as she felt a little like a fish out of the water. "Prince Kail…"

"Miyuki…Give them your blessing."

The Miko winced. She was more and more implied with the Hittite pantheon. "…All right… How do I do that?"

Kail walked to her and leaned to her head. The young girl blushed. "Prince Ka…" The young man softly put his lips on hers. Her eyes widened and she shuddered. `_Cold lips…_' She could only gape to the Prince who had closed his eyes and turned away from her.

The third Prince of the Hittites put his hand to his lips and extended in salutation his arms to the population. "Ishtar blesses Kizzuwadna!"

`_There was no feeling in that kiss._' As the name of Ishtar resounded in the entire city, she was glad that she wasn't near the people. `_I_ _can_ _feel the people's excitement. I feel the warmth of the sun and the earth…_ _I can feel the Power…_' Her invisible aura seemed to intensify as the spiritual energy of a whole city surged through her. `_But his kiss was cold._' She had difficulty to swallow. `_What can I do?_' She closed her eyes as tears fell. `_I love Prince Kail so much it hurts._' Her heart seemed to break. `_What can I do about this feeling?_'

Undetected, somewhere in the crowd, a tall woman basked in the glory of this day. She smiled to the stricken girl. "Patience, my daughter. Patience."


	17. V4 C3The King of Water and the Priestess

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol 4 Chap 3:The King of Water and the Priestess from the Rising Sun.**

Hattusa was shining under a nice weather. The streets were saturated by the population which celebrated the recent victory at the battle of Kizzuwadna. Parades flooded the streets with music and colours, people threw sweet flowers, in brief it was a good day, was it?

Ryui looked up the sky. "The sun shines in a beautiful blue sky today."

Her twin, the curly honey-haired Shalla listened to the sounds of the Hittite capital. "The city of Hattusa revels in the victory over the Mitanni!"

The two youngest Hatti sisters seemed however not sharing the happiness of the city population. "But despite all that… Why?" They turned and waved to the entire palace of the Third Prince which seemed shrouded with gloom. "Why does a pall hang over this palace?"

The eldest sister, the long-haired black-eyed Hadi sweated. "What can we do?" She sighed as she remembered the emotional state of the three most important persons of the palace and in her life. "Look at the proprietor his highness Prince Kail…" The blond young man didn't even move out of his room. "And Prince Zannanza…" The half-brother of Kail was no better. "As well as Princess Miyuki…" The black-haired young girl was using her meditation skills to avoid interacting with everybody. "Everyone is in this state."

Ryui leaned to her twin and whispered. "But…Princess Miyuki and Prince Zannanza didn't make love, did they? They only kiss, I think…"

Shalla nodded. "But no love-making. At least, that's what they said…but they were alone together for days. No wonder Prince Kail is suspicious."

Hadi's eyes narrowed and she smacked her sisters on the head. "Stop that wicked whispering and get to work, you minxes!"

The twins gulped. "Y-Yes, Hadi…"

The eldest Hatti shook her head and sighed. Her sisters were simply repeating what many already whispered. "We have enough to worry about in this palace."

Ilvani appeared from nowhere, just like every time. "Hadi's right. I'm more concerned about Prince Zannanza's life than Prince Kail's love life. The palace panel of judges is a rather big problem."

Hadi blinked. It had been a little unsettling at first, but she was now unfazed by this uncanny ability. "Ilvani…"

Shalla raised an eyebrow. "The palace panel judges? What do you think will happen?"

Ilvani `s face betrayed a little his worry. "Have you forgotten? Zannanza abducted his brother's concubine. And Kail is accused of negligence for not stopping him. Their victory over the Mitanni has no bearing on these judgements."

Hadi's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that the situation was so serious. "Oh."

Ryui shook her head. "But the kidnapping was part of Queen Nakia's plot to destroy the princes!"

Ilvani nodded. "Of course. Which is why I believe she will try to persuade his majesty to punish them harshly." He sighed. "No doubt Nakia will initiate a debate on the matter."

"Excuse me, Prince Kail!" Kikkuri entered the palace, startling the Hatti sisters and Ilvani. "The Emperor's messenger is here." The brown-haired servant seemed very worried. "His majesty summons Prince Kail, Prince Zannanza and Princess Miyuki to his palace at once."

Zannanza flinched, Kail winced and Miyuki emerged abruptly from her meditation. The young Miko bit her lower lip, dread seizing her heart. `_The Imperial_ _palace?_' She frowned as the vision of a smirking Nakia entered her mind. `_What is this damned_ _Queen planning?_' Curiously, she felt more worried for the two Princes than for herself. `_Both of them are not prepared to confront her at the moment…_' True, her meditation had enable her to, at least, rebuilt her emotional shields, but Kail and Zannanza…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Imperial palace, Kail, Zannanza, Miyuki and Ilvani were introduced into the throne room. Along with the Emperor and Nakia, rows of richly-clad persons were seated in the aisles.

The emerald-eyed Japanese blinked as she recognized many from the Imperial feast before her kidnapping. `_Why are all the ministers here?_' The faint smile on the lips of Nakia didn't inspire her any confidence.

Kail was grim. "I see. The Queen has convened the council of ministers."

Miyuki's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "The council? Damn!"

Ilvani pressed thinly his lips. "Yes. You have rightly guessed. As I taught to you, the Hittite state has three decision-making bodies: His majesty, the Tabarna; her majesty, the Tavannana and the council of ministers." Even in this situation he felt an absurd feeling of pride that his teachings were properly used by the eager young girl. "They use the Hittite code consisting of 200 chapters of laws. Under the code, our Emperor, unlike the rulers of Egypt and Babylonia, cannot make important decisions solely on his own authority."

The teenager narrowed her eyes. `_And so, the Emperor is bound to obey the code. That sounded_ _like a good system_ _when I learnt_ _about_ _it, but I wonder how it will work in this case._'

Suppililiumas, the King of Water, raised his scepter. "Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili. First, I wish to congratulate you on your heroic victory in the battle of Kizzuwadna." His gaze turned grim. "However, that success does not erase the charges against you. My sons are meant to be examples to the people, yet you have violated our laws." Kail's eyes narrowed and Miyuki began to sweat. She was at the centre of all this events. "Not only did you cause turmoil in a royal palace, but throughout the city." A little smirk floated on the visage of Queen Nakia. The ministers were all listening. "Especially you Zannanza. Kidnapping is a serious offence."

The Fourth Prince said nothing and lowered his head.

His brother attempted to deflect some of the accusations. "Please wait, your majesty. It wasn't kidnapping…"

"Silence!" Nakia cut into the attempt. "You won't wheedle your way out of this, Prince Kail." Sure of her, the Queen continued. "Guards at the city gates and in Kanesh have testified that they saw Prince Zannanza take the girl against her will!"

Miyuki was apparently calm, but inside she was boiling with rage. `_Damn you! No, I_ _can't_ _let this_ _happening!_' Her emerald eyes seemed to glow with repressed power in her half-lidded gaze. `_If only we had proof that Queen Nakia's magic was behind it._' For once, she wished her status as a priestess was recognized in the Hittite Empire: Her testimony would have weight under the circumstances. `_But her magic water evaporated, so we have no evidence against her._'

The Emperor pondered a little. "The Hittite code requires that an ordinary citizen be fined one year's income for kidnapping. But as you are princes, I fine you 200 times that amount. You must pay 80 silver mana."

"That is not enough!" Nakia was, once again, seizing the offensive and was standing up to impose her presence. "I demand that the princes be stripped of their royal rank!"

Miyuki gulped and leaned to Ilvani. "Stripped of their rank? Is she doing what I think she is doing?"

The Imperial clerk nodded. "Yes. They would become common subjects." His gaze narrowed. "The Queen wants to deprive Prince Kail of his right of succession."

At the heart of her soul, a Red Flame gained in strength as the black-haired teenager considered the Queen. `_That sly witch!_'

Nakia continued her harangue. "As his majesty said before, Princes should be examples!" She whirled to the ministers. "Therefore, I demand that the council of ministers consider my proposal."

`_Surely the ministers won't approve it._' Miyuki turned to the grim-faced Kail. `_They must know how important Prince Kail is to the Empire._'

A minister rose from his seat. "I support the Queen's proposal." And another. "So do I." And another. "And I."

Under the dismayed gaze of the group, most of the ministers have risen in support of the proposal. The Japanese priestess was petrified. `_Stupid! Stupid!_ _The Queen must have done something to make them support her!_ _She wouldn't have done all this if she wasn't sure of her chances!_'

Suppililiumas was also dismayed by what he was seeing. Nakia smiled. "The council of ministers supports my proposal." She turned to her husband, now sure of her victory. "Your majesty, please ratify it."

Kail and Zannanza were thunder-stricken. `_The council has sided with the Queen. Even the Emperor can't overturn their decision._'

Even the ever cool Ilvani was affected. "This is absurd!"

Miyuki tightened her fist. "Oh…" `_DAMN IT! A solution! There must be a solution!_'

Suppililiumas knew he didn't have any choices. "I shall now pronounce judgement. Prince Kail Mursili and Prince Zannanza Hattusili shall be deprived of…"

The emerald-eyed girl snarled internally. `_If only the Circle was here, I really need the tactical skills of Komera right now. Uh? Tactical…?_ _THAT'S IT!_' "Wait, your majesty!" Miyuki had the tiniest of the beginning of an idea and she firmly went forward, not even considering what might happen to her. "The kidnapping was just a tactical ploy of Prince Kail's!"

The third Prince blinked to his pseudo-concubine. "Miyuki?!"

Nakia snorted. "Be silent, girl!"

Suppililiumas imperiously cut off the Queen. "Wait! I would hear what she has to say."

Miyuki gulped. "Oh?" `_IT WORKED!_' "Um, very well, your majesty…" The young girl straightened and took a deep breath. "I mean Prince Kail staged the whole thing to fool the Mitanni!"

The King of Water blinked. "What?" Nakia began to sweat as her priestly powers picked on the extension of the thrice-damned invisible crimson aura of the little pest. She had always used her own blue aura to give more impact to her statements, and now, this peasant was doing the same, but to counteract her.

"Having learned that the Mitanni were going to attack Kizzuwadna, Prince Kail sent Prince Zannanza and me there to prepare the city to repel the invaders." The Miko was instinctively using all the impact that a priest could deliver in a speech, imitating, without her conscious knowledge, her father. "And to fool any enemy spies, he made it look like I was kidnapped. We couldn't have sent Prince Kail since he was too visible. Prince Zannanza was so required to prepare the troops in advance and I accompanied him to give morale support as the avatar of Ishtar." Even her voice was taking on the harmonics that her father used during the Shinto rituals. "It's true! Nothing scandalous happened." She glanced to Kail as the next words were directed more to him. "Prince Zannanza and I did nothing to be ashamed of, except fought to protect the Empire."

The Emperor was duly impressed. "Is this true?"

Nakia snorted. "What a preposterous lie!"

Ilvani used the opening given by the young girl and built on it. "Could we have repelled the Prince of Darkness without preparing? He had twice the forces we had. Our victory is proof that what she says is true."

The Queen internally swore. "Then tell me why didn't you tell us the Mitanni were going to attack?"

Kail held a little smile. "They say you have to fool your own people if you wish to fool your enemy." He looked straight into the violet eyes of his step-mother. "And one never knows whom one can trust…in war." The violet gaze almost glowed under the hidden rage of the Queen as she perfectly understood the innuendo.

The ministers began to chuckle among themselves, hiding their uneasiness behind false smiles and laughs. "Excellent work, Prince Kail. Most audacious."

"We knew from the start things would not be as it seemed…"

Suppililiumas sighed in relief. "Very well. A brilliant plan, my sons. You will both be decorated for this." He smiled to the sweating young girl. "I will also reward you for your participation in this…audacious plan." He nodded. "I already know what to gift you with." He waved to the group. "Go with my blessing."

`_Thank heaven._' The teenager felt exhausted emotionally but managed to stay on her feet. Sliding down on the ground in relief would have destroyed all her efforts. `_I made that whole story up, but it worked. Thank_ _the_ _gods._' As the ministers and her group began to exit the throne room, she gazed upon Suppililiumas and blinked.

The aged Emperor was looking straight at her. She froze as the wise gaze pierced through her emerald eyes to the heart of her soul. For an infinitesimal instant, the young girl and the old Priest-King were alone in the crowd. As the hammering of her heart was the only sound, a silent conversation seemed to pass between the two.

The emerald eyes widened. `_YOU KNEW!?_'

The white-haired man nodded imperceptibly. `_Of course! I am the Emperor. By the will of Teshub, there is little I don't know._'

`_But…! If you knew about the duplicity of your wife, why…?!_'

The Imperial gaze became grim. `_Because she is the Tavannana. I cannot bring her down myself_ _without destroying my empire._' Regrets shone in the aged eyes. `_I have to trust in my sons, and in the will of the gods._' A gentle smile ghosted on his lips. `_Now, go, young girl! Your Prince is awaiting you._'

The King of Water gazed on the departing frail silhouette and on her, almost quivering with rage, spouse. `_My dear Nakia, you have summoned your worst enemy with your own power._' His eyes narrowed. `_The fate of the Hittite Empire is now resting also on_ _the shoulders of_ _an_ _unwillingly_ _incarnated goddess._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the relieved group descended the main stairs of the palace, Zannanza turned to the still deep in thoughts Miko. "Thank you, Miyuki. You saved me again."

The Japanese blinked as she was jerked back in the reality. The odd silent conversation with the Emperor would have to be pondered on later. "Not at all, Prince Zannanza. I'm just glad everyone was so eager to believe my story." She snorted. She had seen the way the ministers had reacted: No doubt, they were feeling foolish to have allowed themselves to be manipulated by Nakia. "That damned Queen! She uses every opportunity to destroy us."

The fourth Prince smiled as a flower landed on the thick mane of jet-black hair. He reached to pick it up. Miyuki smiled. "Oh…thank you."

The two friends suddenly realized that they had an audience. The Third Prince passed them without a word or regard.

The young girl felt uneasy. "Prince Kail…" `_Does he still think there's something between Prince Zannanza and me?_' the very thought pierced her heart. She rushed to the pursuit of Kail under the dismayed gaze of Zannanza. "Wait! Prince Kail!"

The couple entered the main bedroom of the palace. Miyuki was almost pleading to the blond young man. "Prince Kail… Please, listen to me!" Why the amber-eyed man didn't even look at her? "There's nothing between Prince Zannanza and me, except friendship. I swear it on my honour!"

"I said I believed you, didn't I?" Kail was still turning his back to the dismayed young girl. "Thank you for your assistance, but I'm tired, so I think I'll take an early rest."

The Japanese felt betrayed. Although she knew that she couldn't be too close to him, she considered their relationship too important to be marred by suspicions. She caught a pillow and threw it with anger.

The impact surprised the amber-eyed Prince. "Miyuki?!"

She felt foolish, but she was too hurt to care. "Don't be a brat! If you're upset, let's talk about it!" Multiple objects were thrown to the beleaguered third Prince. "And if you really believe me, why won't you look me in the eye?"

Kail was feeling the impacts, he forgot her uncanny strength. "Stop throwing things at me, you spitfire! I'm not worried about what happened between you and Zannanza!"

The young girl snarled and searched for something else to throw. Kail rushed to her, caught her wrists and slammed her down on the bed. "I told you to stop that!"

Miyuki struggled under him. Why was she always feeling impotent in the arms of the young man? She knew her unarmed skills could break his grasp. "Let me go!"

Two pairs of eyes blinked as they remarked the intimate position. The teenager felt her heart racing as Kail closed his eyes and leaned to her.

She gasped as he suddenly turned away his head and released her. She considered his back. "Prince Kail?"

Kail managed to speak neutrally without looking at her. "Go to bed."

This time, the young girl reddened under her anger. "You're right, I am a spitfire."

Kail blinked. "What?" He turned around in time to receive in the face a handful of flowers. "Pfft!"

Miyuki turned around to hide her tears. "You're not short of girlfriends!" `_He should feel thankful that I didn't throw the vase also._' She slammed the door behind her. "Why don't you go to sleep with one of the other princesses?! You jerk!"

"Miyuki?!" Despite her speed he had seen her tears and heard her hurtful tone.

Fuming like a volcano, the Japanese gained the bedroom of the Hatti sisters. "Hadi, Ryui, Shalla…" She entered under the bewildered gaze of the three girls. "I'm sleeping in here with you from now on!"

Hadi looked dismayed to her Princess. "Princess Miyuki?"

As she fell on a hastily prepared mat, she thought about the earlier scene. `_You idiot, Prince Kail!_' Tears continue to leak from her eyes. `_I told you the truth._ _I swear on my HONOUR!_ _If you still doubt me, what can I do?_' She bit her lower lip to the blood. She felt so hurt. `_Stupid! Stupid…! I felt so stupid…_'

In his bedroom, Kail felt equally dismayed. He hadn't wanted to hurt the heart of the young girl, but… `_What can I do? Miyuki will eventually go back to her own land._' Like her, he knew the weight of their respective duties. He was a Hittite Prince and she was a Priestess, defender of her country. `_If we get closer, I won't be able to let her go._' The logic of the words didn't appease the impact on his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun found the animated markets in the streets of Hattusa. Merchants were promoting their goods, women were buying and children ran and laughed.

A matron blinked and gazed bewildered to her habitual cereal-provider. "What did you say? Three shekels for a basket? It was only one shekel last week!"

The older woman sighed. "I'm sorry. Barley is scarce these days."

The matron shook her head. "Give us a break! We're good customers!"

The rest of the customers were nodding, dismayed by the prices. "She's right."

The merchant could only shrug helplessly. "I'm sorry. The caravans from Assyria haven't come for some time. Barley is scarce in all of Hattusa."

Vegetables began to rain as the people got angry. "You greedy woman!"

The woman dived under her goods. "The shortage isn't MY fault!"

At the Imperial palace, a half-panicked servant reported to the Emperor. "YOUR MAJESTY!" He knelt before the throne. Prince Kail was at the side of his father. "The people are rioting over the price of barley!"

Suppililiumas frowned. "What? Don't we have sufficient barley in the granaries?"

In the back of the room, Miyuki listened with attention. "Well, no caravans have come from Mesopotamia for a month."

Kail blinked. "What do you mean?" He frowned as he remembered something. "Did we not receive letters from the merchants informing us of their departure?"

"We did and we also know that they passed the places where they usually stop. But we've had no word of them since they entered eastern Anatolia."

Kail's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying the grain caravans have disappeared?"

The Japanese teenager frowned. `_Disappeared?_' It was very serious. The Hittite Empire was a heavily agricultural kingdom. This shortage of barley spelt troubles.

"You must send soldiers to eastern Anatolia at once!" The Queen Nakia was almost screaming at the top of her lungs. "That area is near the Mitanni border! If the caravans disappeared there, it's obvious that…" She snapped in two her sacred staff. "The Mitanni have stolen our grain!"

"Yes, your majesty. No doubt the Mitanni are preventing the caravan goods from reaching us, but eastern Anatolia is a vast region." The servant managed to not flinch as the two pieces of the staff hit him. "We have sent men to locate the Mitanni forces."

Nakia raged. "That will take too long! Go find those missing caravans immediately!"

Zannanza blinked to the antics of the Queen. "The Queen seems agitated." He turned to Ilvani. "She's always screaming, but her hysteria seems to have reaches a new pitch today."

The Imperial clerk shrugged. "Women often do become fiercer during one time of the month, don't they?" He suddenly shivered as a cold sensation descended along his spine. He whirled around and noticed that the Hatti sisters and Princess Miyuki were looking at him with half-hooded eyes. He actually gulped.

"This is no laughing matter. She gets fiercest when it comes to things affecting the royal succession." Kail looked grim. "Those lost caravans must have some connection to that."

Ilvani acknowledged the point showed by his lord. "Prince Kail."

Kail began to exit with his trusted advisors. "We must be vigilant. I'll have the matter investigated." He turned to his brother. "Zannanza, I want you to…" He suddenly stopped as he remarked the presence of Miyuki.

The Miko turned away and ignore him. She was clad in a white virginal tunic but was holding the gift of the Emperor. It was a staff: A wooden blue-coloured staff topped by a golden winged woman and rings of bronze. When she had been presented the staff, Miyuki had known that she was being recognized officially by the Crown as a priestess. The blue staff was the traditional Sacred Staff of a priestess of Ishtar. Harbouring it in the presence of the Queen was a way to rake at her nerves. However, she also knew that it implied new responsibilities and she had used the pretext to learn her new duties to stay away from Kail.

Kail internally sighed and turned away. "…Zannanza, make sure our troops are ready to meet the Mitanni at a moment's notice."

The Fourth Prince was dismayed by the way the couple was behaving. "Yes, my brother."

Ilvani walked in the back of the group and whispered to the Hatti sisters. "Haven't Prince Kail and Princess Miyuki made up yet?"

The three honey-haired girls sighed. "Things have gotten worse."

But the Japanese wasn't feeling very happy about the situation. `_I admit I started the fight, but…_' She knew intellectually that she was behaving like a little girl. `_He shouldn't have given me the silent treatment._' He had hurt her, so she had hurt him in return. `_Why can't he just get over it?_' She hugged herself, her staff lightly jingling. `_Why can't I just get over it…?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shalla came back to her sisters with the latest news. "I think that Prince Kail won't be coming home again tonight."

Hadi nodded. "He is so busy with the council of war. And the Queen is plotting something, too."

Ryui frowned to her older sister. "What do you mean by that?"

Miyuki was returning from a séance of archery when she stumbled on the conversation. She began to listen to Hadi. "Remember how she demanded that the caravans be found? She's still ranting about it." Miyuki actually smirked at that. If only stress could provoke an early demise for the arrogant Queen… "I think they were bringing her something from Babylonia." The Japanese blinked. `_From Babylonia?_' She mainly remembered the Babylonian pantheon and none of the civilisation. "She fears something she sent for may be lost."

Miyuki entered the patio and the conversation. "Hadi…do you think so?"

The twins blinked. "Princess Miyuki!"

Hadi turned to her Princess. "Yes, Kikkuri said as much to me."

The Japanese teenager frowned. "Then Prince Kail has a lot to worry about. I hope he doesn't get sick from overwork." She sighed. "Maybe it's time I stopped sulking." She nodded to herself. "I need to be responsible and stop behaving like a spoiled…" She smirked. "… princess."

The three sisters looked to each others with knowing smiles. Hadi grinned to the young girl. "Princess Miyuki, why don't we take some food to him?"

Miyuki blinked. She hadn't remarked that she was thinking aloud. "What?"

Hadi continued to grin. "Don't you want to know what he's learned about the Queen?"

The Miko blushed and sighed in defeat.

A little while later, the still grinning Hatti sisters were escorting the flustered young girl. Ryui was humming. "I'm sure Prince Kail will be very happy to see us."

Miyuki palmed her face. "You don't have to twist it more. I also want to know what Nakia's up to."

Shalla beamed. "We know. Taking food to him gives you an excuse, right?" The Japanese grumbled as she followed her handmaids.

At a secondary gate of the Imperial palace, the three sisters came back to Miyuki. "Prince Kail is still in his war council."

`_Why me, gods? Why me?_' "I told you that I was not here for that only."

"Yes, yes…" As the Hatti sisters waved away her arguments, Miyuki stopped suddenly as she perceived a familiar aura nearby. She whirled around to see two silhouettes entering the main basement of the palace. Her eyes narrowed. `_That was the Queen and her servant, Uruhi!_' This blue aura was unmistakable. `_Where are they going in the middle of the council?_' There was only one way to know for sure.

"Princess Miyuki." Hadi turned around to continue with the plan to bring back together the couple. "Why don't we wait for the Prince…" She stopped as no one was where the young girl had been. The three sisters blinked simultaneously. "Princess Miyuki?!"

In the basement, the blond Queen addressed her trusted servant. "No one will disturb us here. Have you discovered where the `item' is, Uruhi?"

The black-cloaked man bowed. "I have."

Behind a wall, Miyuki nodded to herself. `_Just as I thought…_' she felt fortunate that the Queen was so arrogant that she didn't care to feel for nearby auras. `_They're talking about whatever it is she ordered from Babylonia._'

Uruhi continued his report. "According to the survivors of the caravan, they were attacked by Mitanni soldiers and…"

Nakia tightened her fist. "Then the Mitanni DO have it?"

"Probably so."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. `_I wonder what IT is?_' She considered the question. `_It might help Prince Kail if I found that out._'

"So Uruhi…"

"Yes…"

The young girl internally swore as even her heightened awareness had difficulty to perceive the conversation. `_Damn!_ _I can't hear what they're saying. I have to get closer._' She began to move to froze in fright as she stepped on a twig. The relative loud crack seemed to echo in the basement.

Nakia whirled to the source of the sound. "WHO IS THERE?!"

Miyuki cringed. `_Damn it! They don't clean it up down there?!_ _What the hell is a twig doing in a basement?!_'

"Whoever is spying on us must die!" Nakia wasn't up to take any risk. "Uruhi!"

Miyuki was fast, but she knew she had to hide somewhere. There were some doors in the corridor she was. `_Where should I go?_' Without really time to think about it, she entered the first room to freeze in dismay. She was in a small room used to store cereals, but… `_There's nowhere to hide!_'

Behind her, the voice of Uruhi sounded. "He's in the storeroom." A naked sword in hand, the servant entered, preceding the Queen. "You can't escape!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the throne room, Suppililiumas was delivering the latest news. "Our scouts have reported." He waved to the assembly of princes and ministers. "The Mitanni are using the fortress city of Malatia as their forward base." The heavy sceptre hit the floor to emphasize his statement. "I have decided to send an army to Malatia!" He turned to the Third Prince. "Prince Kail Mursili, you shall lead that force."

The young man nodded to his father. "Yes, your majesty!"

The King of Water turned to another amber-eyed young man. "Prince Zannanza Hattusili, you shall lead a second army."

Zannanza bowed. "Yes, your majesty!"

The Emperor considered the other Princes. "Only Crown Prince Arnuwanda shall remain in Hattusa." After nodding to his heir, he turned to his other sons. "The second Prince, Telepinu, and the fifth Prince Piashushuli shall stand ready to march at any time."

Kail was a little perplexed. "Your majesty, this is a large force to attack only Malatia."

Suppililiumas nodded. "Correct, Malatia is not our only target. Our objective is the destruction of the Mitanni Kingdom!"

The crowd murmured at this development. Many felt very surprised.

The Priest-King continued. "I tire of fighting the Mitanni. With our new weapons of iron, we can end these wasteful conflicts once for all." His gaze turned grim. "I don't care how long it takes. You will not return to Hattusa until you have sent King Tushratta to the Underworld!"

Kail felt dismayed by that. `_He doesn't care how long it takes?_'

Suppililiumas then launched another bomb. "I will join you in the field later on."

The crowd was rather shocked at that. "The Emperor is going to lead troops!"

Kail remained silent, lost in deep thoughts. As they exited the council, his servant Kikkuri felt very happy. "Prince Kail, congratulations for being given command of the army. And with Princess Miyuki on our side, we're sure to win the war."

Kail didn't answer. This was exactly what was worrying him. It was then that the three Hatti sisters rushed to him. "Prince Kail, have you seen Princess Miyuki?"

Kail blinked. "Isn't she here in the palace, Hadi?" Since her handmaids were here…

Hadi sweated, worried about her charge. "Yes, but she has suddenly disappeared!"

Kail's eyes widened then narrowed. He reached for a little red pouch in his belt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Nakia and Uruhi searched the storeroom for the intruder. Nakia blinked. "There's no one here."

Uruhi was perplexed. "I'm sure I saw someone enter…" He looked around again. "But perhaps I imagined it."

Nakia sighed. She had heard something, but… "Perhaps we're a bit overwrought." She tightened her fists. "Oh, if only I had the Dragon's eye…" she shook her head. "I'd need worry about Kail no more. I must get my hands on it!" The evil pair exited the room.

Miyuki sighed silently in relief from her position in a shadowed corner above the room. The Queen and his servant had searched attentively in the room but not the ceiling. It was also her luck that she was clothed in a dark coloured tunic instead of her white or crème favourites. She lightly jumped down without a sound like Lina had showed to her. "The Dragon's eye?" She frowned. "I don't know what that is, but if the evil Queen wants it, I'd better tell Prince Kail." She peeked around and breathed more easily when she saw that the evil pair was already away. Unfortunately she took a too deep breath. "Oh! This wheat dust…" Despite all her efforts, she sneezed.

This time, the Queen and his servant couldn't have imagined the sound. They rushed back. Nakia's eyes widened as she saw who it was. "YOU!"

"Oops!" `_Ah! Shit!_' The Miko turned around and began to run.

Nakia was catastrophed as she pursued the young girl. "She heard our conversation!"

Uruhi snarled and drew his sword. "You little imp!"

The Japanese was fast, but the corridors weren't meant for high speed and the pair was too near her: She couldn't lose them. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she whirled around. Nakia and Uruhi actually stopped when the young girl took an unarmed guard in a flourish of graceful movements.

Uruhi stepped in front of his Queen with his sword. "So, you surrender?"

Miyuki snorted. "Don't be stupid, Uruhi! I'm not afraid of you!"

His bronze sword rose in front of him. "I have a weapon."

Nakia blinked as she perceived the invisible crimson aura focusing around the young girl like a predator ready to pounce. The emerald eyes almost glowed in the darkness of the corridor. "You want to bet? I have been on the battlefields of Arinna and Kizzuwadna. Do you really think that only one armed man is going to impress me?" She smirked. "Zuwa isn't with you anymore to be your muscles."

Nakia and Uruhi were temporary stopped at this reminding that the young girl in front of her was, supposedly, a bloodied warrior. Then a hand grabbed the wrist of the young girl from behind her and pulled the startled Japanese. "OHH!"

Miyuki gasped as she recognized the young man which achieved to pull her behind him. "Prince Kail!"

Nakia was dismayed. "Kail!"

"Your majesty…" The blond young man smiled to his step-mother. The use of the Arrow talisman created by the young Japanese had rapidly enabled him to pinpoint her position. "Has my princess done something?"

The Queen tried to marshal her wits. "That's what I would ask YOU. Why was your concubine lurking in the storeroom?"

"An army marches on its stomach, you know?" The amber-eyed man continued to smile. "I told her to see how much grain we have."

Guards from the palace arrived at that moment. "Something wrong, your majesty?" The Queen internally swore. There were too many witnesses now for anything.

Kail gazed calmly to the violet-eyed woman. "Please return to the palace, Queen Nakia. It's unseemly for a Queen and her henchman to chase girls about the palace with swords."

Nakia almost snarled at that. "It's also unseemly for a concubine to wander these halls unattended! You'd be wise to keep her locked away in your palace!" She regally whirled around, conceding defeat.

Miyuki sighed in relief. She knew she could have taken down Uruhi, but she wasn't so sure about the Queen. "Oh, Prince…Prince Kail." She leaned on his muscular back. He always made her feeling safe. She clenched her hands in his tunic.

Kail didn't answer but the warm body behind him didn't let him indifferent.

The Queen glanced back to the accursed couple. _`Damn!_' It seemed that everything was escaping her grasp those days. `_Now Kail will know about the Dragon's eye._' Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the fiery aura around the girl. `_There was no fear like before. She was ready to fight us._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Dragon's eye?!" Ilvani had screamed at this bit of revelation from Miyuki. "Did you say the Queen sent for it?"

Kikkuri shook his head. "I thought it was only a legend."

The Japanese had known that it was bad news, but not like that. "What is it, anyway?"

Kail gave his toga to Kikkuri and answered. "It's a powerful talisman." The third Prince felt worried that the Queen actively searched for such a legendary treasure. "It is said that the Dragon's eye can control people's wills. The possessor can control anyone."

Miyuki blinked. "Control people's wills?" She crossed paths with such items during her tenure with the Circle. "I see." She nodded. "I see indeed why the Queen wants it."

Kail passed behind a curtain to change his clothes. "Yes, with it, Nakia could rule the entire empire. Still, I'm astonished that the Dragon's eye actually exists."

The Miko pondered on that. "And the fact that they said that the Mitanni have stolen it?"

Zannanza raised an eyebrow. "The Mitanni? It would be catastrophic if the Mitanni had it."

Ilvani sighed. "It seems that our expeditionary force has yet another task."

Miyuki smirked a little. "You mean we're going after the Dragon's eye, too?" She nodded with determination. "That's for the best! We can't let the Queen or the Mitanni get to it!"

Hadi smiled. "And we cannot fail with the goddess of war on our side!"

Shalla grinned. "We'll start preparing for war at once."

Behind the curtain, Kail winced. That's what he feared might happened. He nodded to himself: It was something that he must do, for her sake.

Having changed into a comfortable robe, he walked to the eager priestess. "For Miyuki to return to her country, she must go through Hattusa's springs, out of which she arrived, she cannot depart from any other location."

Miyuki blinked at that. "Huh?" Why was he talking about that now? She had still at least nine to ten months before the window for her departure.

Kail looked grimly to his pseudo-concubine. "It's dangerous for her to remain far from Hattusa for long."

The entire group was thunder-stricken. Why Kail was brushing this subject now?

The Miko tried to search for the fleeting gaze of the third Prince and frowned. `_That's right. He's right, but…_' "What should I do?"

Kail managed to continue. "I shall not take Miyuki to war with me." The heart of the young girl stopped. "She will remain here in Hattusa."


	18. V4 C4 Do you care for her?

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Notes: Warning, lime content.

**Vol 4 Chap 4: Do you care for her?**

Miyuki Kanzaki was petrified. Someone had ripped off her heart from her chest. She had difficulty to breath. She was looking beleaguered to Prince Kail. `_He…He did not_ _say that! He did not_ _say that I have to_ _remain_ _alone_ _in Hattusa…!_'

She shook her head. "What?! I don't understand! I can surely come with you!" The Japanese walked to the young man. "I've already fought in Arinna and Kizzuwadna! I can handle Malatia!"

Kail turned and looked softly in her widened emerald eyes. Around the couple, everyone was watching, mesmerized. "This war will be different from those battles, Miyuki. We can't return to Hattusa until the Mitanni have been destroyed." He sighed grimly. "It will be a long war. We could be gone for years."

The teenager palmed her long black hair as she considered that. `_Years?_ _Stupid! Stupid! You are not in an era where one can launch an attack in another country in a matter of days._'

Kail nodded as he saw the comprehension in her gaze. "Miyuki… You'll have an opportunity to return to your country in a year." The very thought chilled him. "Less than a year, ten months from now, the season of Water will come to Hattusa and the Morning Star, Ishtar will rise in the heavens." It was a good thing that his father had induced her in the clergy of Ishtar. "As you already know, there are high priests other than the Queen and I in Hattusa. You will be able to go home even if I'm not here."

True, the Miko had been introduced into the world of the clergy of the thousand of Hittites gods. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to discover that other high priests existed apart of the Queen and Kail. But it wasn't what dismayed the young girl. "To leave without you here to watch the departure?" `_If we part now, we may never see each other again!_'

"Don't worry, the Queen can't get at you very easily. I shall assign trusted guards to protect you."

Miyuki shook violently her head. "I'm not worried about being attacked by the Queen!" She grasped the Prince by the shoulders. Damn it, she loved him already too much to be separated like that. "I want to be with you! I want to fight by your side! Please don't leave me behind!" Her grasp became desperate. "I know I have to go home." `_I don't belong here. My family is waiting for me in Japan._ _The Circle is waiting for me. I have my duties! I know that!_ _But…_' "But I can only stand to live here because of you!" That was the crux of the matter: he was her only anchor in this era. "I don't want to stay in Hattusa without you!"

Kail said nothing as he gazed sadly to her. The young girl held her breath. Kail gently removed her hands from his robe. "If you came with me, you might miss your chance to go home." Miyuki gasped: He was rejecting her! "You should stay here and return to this "Japan" of yours."

Tears burst from the emerald eyes as the young girl saw the third Prince turning away from her. "Prince Kail!" She broke down in deep sobs. "PRINCE KAIL! NO!" The blond young man seemed to ignore her. "TAKE ME WITH YOU! PLEASE!"

Hadi and her twins sisters attempted to soothe the stricken weeping girl. "Princess Miyuki…"

Another blond young man was looking at the scene. Zannanza, fourth Prince and half-brother of Kail didn't seem very happy about the emotional state of the Japanese.

Depressed, Miyuki tried to find refuge in the interior garden. For someone who promoted self-control, she didn't feel particularly in control of her emotions. The soft voice of Hadi intruded on her misery. "Princess Miyuki…"

The young girl tried to smile to the three Hatti sisters. "Oh, girls… Sorry I worried you earlier."

"Not at all."

The Japanese let her long hair hide her eyes. "I'm all right. I'll do what the Prince wants." She shrugged. "After all, he was right. It would be best for me to stay here and wait for Ishtar to rise ten months from now."

The three handmaids looked to each others. What could they do for their Princess?

"Hadi…" The soft voice of Miyuki was remarkably neutral under the curtain of her hair. "I… Maybe Prince Kail doesn't like me." The young man held her heart, but it seemed that it wasn't reciprocal.

The eldest daughter of Talos shook her head. "That's absurd! His highness cares for you! That's why he wants you to stay here!"

It was too much for the young girl. Tears fell anew and silent sobs shook her shoulders. The doubts about the sentiments of the Third Prince for her were raking at her heart. She grabbed the long honey-haired girl and wept in her embrace. "Oh, Hadi…"

Zannanza was observing the scene from the other side of the garden. "Hum…" He really didn't like the emotional state of the Japanese priestess. "I only gave up on Miyuki because she belonged to my brother." He pondered on that as he watched the Hatti sisters trying to soothe the depressed and hurting teenager. "But now that he's left her, I can take her with me."

Kikkuri, who was attending him, blinked. "Prince Zannanza?!"

The fourth Prince nodded to himself. "Kikkuri, perhaps you should warn my brother."

"WHAT?!"

A while later, Kikkuri ran to his lord, alarmed. "Prince Kail! Prince Kail!"

"What is it, Kikkuri?"

"Prince Zannanza said he was going to take Princess Miyuki with him!" The servant shook his head in dismay. "He said he truly intends to take her with him!"

Kail blinked. "What?"

At that moment the worried voices of the Hatti sisters reached Kail. "Princess Miyuki!"

The worried young man turned to them. "Where is Miyuki?!"

The three girls rushed to the bewildered Prince. "Prince Kail!"

Hadi was near-panicked. "Prince Zannanza came just now and carried Princess Miyuki away!"

The twins were attempting to reassure themselves. "We…We tried to stop him, but…"

Kail whirled to his servant. "Where did he take her?!"

"Well… He said he was going back to Kanesh to organize his forces for the war."

The third Prince exploded into action. "A Horse! Bring me a Horse!"

The soldiers of the main gate of the city were surprised to see their blond Prince rushing out on the back of a horse. "Open the gate!"

Outside Hattusa, a sheepherder knew the fear of his life when a horse jumped over him and his herd. "WHOA!"

"SORRY!" The amber-eyed young man pushed again his horse. `_Stupid!_' He raged silently against his half-brother. `_Why do you think I'm leaving Miyuki behind, Zannanza?_' He tightened his jaw. `_I'm only doing it so that she can go home. Not because I don't want her!_' It was like the events before Kizzuwadna. `_You'd better not have touched her, Zannanza!_' In worse. `_If you have, I won't forgive you this time!_'

The smiling features of the long black-haired and green-eyed young girl danced in the mind of Kail. He swore to himself. `_I won't give Miyuki up to anyone!_'

It was then that he remarked the particular coloration of Miyuki's horse. Aslan was a rarity among the horses used by the Hittites: There weren't that many pure black horses. Another mount was tied to the same tree holding the powerful stallion. "Their horses!"

As he stopped he heard the shrieking voice of the young girl which meant so much to him. "AAAH! ZANNANZA, STOP!"

The scream squeezed his heart. He almost fell as he dismounted and ran in the direction of the sound. "MIYUKI!"

Zannanza was shaking a fruit tree. "It's the fastest way to get the fruit off the tree."

Miyuki wasn't against that, but the method had one drawback. "But bugs are falling on me!" She was trying to prevent insects to nest into her thick jet-black mane of hair.

Kail had stopped when he saw the scene. He could only blink and gape at the antics of his brother and his pseudo-concubine. The Japanese was squirming under the rain of fruits, leaves and bugs. "AAAH! DON'T, PRINCE ZANNANZA! PLEASE!"

Zannanza remarked the presence of the third Prince and smirked. "Oh, hello, brother. You came sooner than I expected."

Miyuki ceased to shake her hair and blinked to the bewildered young man. "Prince Kail? Why are you here?"

Kail tried to recompose himself. "Why am I here? Aren't you… What are you two doing?"

The teenager was perplexed. "We're having a picnic. Prince Zannanza was trying to cheer me up." She waved to some food spread on a blanket on the ground. "Hadi and her sisters made lunch for us." She blinked at the expression on the visage of Kail. She was clearly missing something here. "Shouldn't we have come?"

Kail reddened. His snickering brother was the lynchpin to the entire situation. He and the young girl had been tricked by everyone. "Those…CONSPIRATORS!"

At Kail's palace in Hattusa, Hadi was innocently whistling and examining the very interesting ceiling, Shalla was grinning and Ryui showed a little of her tongue. Only Kikkuri felt depressed by his actions. "I betrayed Prince Kail…"

Still smirking, Zannanza advanced to Kail. "Brother, I am your favourite brother, right? And your right-hand man."

Kail sweated and stepped back a little. "What's your point?"

"Yet you came riding up looking like you wanted to kill me. If you care about her that much…" He leaned to the ear of his flustered half-brother. "How can you leave her?" He clapped lightly the shoulder of a blushing Kail. "I know that you are a man of strong will, but…" He shook his head in mock-consideration. "It's not healthful to deny yourself so."

The fourth Prince mounted his horse. "Now I leave this to you, my brother." He smiled at his still shell-shocked sibling. "You're welcome."

Kail couldn't muster the will for a repartee. "What did you… Zannanza!"

Zannanza galloped to a nearby party of his men with chariots that were ready to escort him back to Kanesh. "A younger brother always ends up with the short end of the stick."

The cool Ilvani held the reins of the prince's horse. "Quite."

Zannanza smirked. "So I shall outshine my brother in this war and the beautiful Mitanni women will flock to me." He adjusted his sword. "Now I'm going back to Kanesh. I'll see you in Malatia."

Ilvani bowed to the Fourth Prince. "Have a safe journey, your highness." For one moment, Zannanza turned in the direction where he left the reluctant couple. Ilvani could read many things in the amber eyes. "Do you need anything?"

Zannanza smiled softly. "No. Farewell, Ilvani." The chariot wheeled away.

Back near the fruit tree, Kail and Miyuki were shuffling awkwardly. Both were blushing and both were feeling…

Then the young girl began to snicker. Kail blinked as he saw the Japanese erupted in full laughter. She calmed and gazed affectionally to the confused Prince. She shook her head. "Ah, my Prince! What a nice pair of idiots we make." Kail had a crooked smile at that. "It's all right. I'll stay in Hattusa as you wish."

"Ten months."

Miyuki blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to finish the Mitanni in ten months."

The emerald's eyes widened. She could sense that Kail was serious. "What do you mean? Even I know that this war could take years to finish!"

"I will end this war in ten months and return to Hattusa in triumph." Kail turned to the young girl. "Miyuki…" He took his decision. His brother was right. "Come with me."

Miyuki gulped under the intense amber gaze. "What?"

Kail cupped her head gently. "I promise we'll be back in ten months so that you can go home." He leaned to kiss her. "So, come with me."

"Prince Kail!" The hot lips caught her mouth and stole her breath. Once again, Miyuki felt her will almost drained by the young man. Her hands came around his neck under their own will. "Prince… I can't breathe."

Kail released an instant the reddened girl. "As you already guessed, I didn't want to prevent you from going home." He caressed her bruised lips. "But as long as you are here, as long as you accept it, I want you with me. I don't want to let you go."

Miyuki let happy tears fell as she opened her mouth again, hot breaths mixing. `_You mean it?_' She let herself picked up by his strong arms. `_Prince Kail…_' She let herself go, forgetting everything but the hammering of her heart. `_Can I really come with you?_' She felt her blood rushing through her temples. `_Oh, Prince Kail!_'

The couple stood in the wind with Hattusa in the background. The Prince was holding his treasure. "For you, I will destroy the Mitanni in ten months."

The Miko didn't let go of the deep kiss and embrace. "Thank you, Prince Kail!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a hill, at the Hittite-Mitanni frontier, the proud fortress city of Malatia stood behind his walls.

Three Mitanni officers looked perplexed to their superior. "Do you think the Hittite forces will come, Prince of Darkness?"

The long black-haired young man smiled with assurance. "They cannot ignore our provocations. They will certainly move against us." His black eyes twinkled. "Suppiluliumas is known for his strength. I don't think he'll run from a fight." He lightly caressed his facial scar. "Anyway…"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"I don't care so much about that old man, but I hope to meet his son in battle again…" His smile turned into a smirk. "The one called Kail Mursili." He was impatient to face him personally in battle. "His blood will be a good foretaste of our conquest of the region."

Somewhere between Hattusa and Malatia, a powerful, golden-eyed and black-manned horse galloped. On his back, his partner was making one with the powerful mount as they shared the pleasure of their run. Behind the pair, three horses were trying to follow the rhythm. Hadi shook her head. "Princess Miyuki! Please wait. It is dangerous to ride around alone."

An emerald-eyed girl with a high ponytail grinned back to the Hatti sisters. "Just to the top of the hill!" The black stallion pulled up at the top of a cliff and reared back, his neighing echoing around.

Miyuki beamed as she beheld the sight before her. "WOW!" She gestured to the long and colourful column of war-chariots, infantry and everything that composed the Hittite army led by Kail. "It's spectacular! What a magnificent army!"

Hadi smiled, the black-eyed girl had the same style of high ponytail as her Princess. "Yes. This is the largest expeditionary force since King Mursili the first conquered the capital of Babylonia. Prince Kail was named for him."

The young girl smiled. "Now Prince Kail Mursili leads the armies. How appropriate." She palmed the longbow and the quiver fixed to her equine partner. `_And he is accompanied by the avatar of Ishtar._' She felt still uncomfortable about this non-official status. She could only truthfully present herself as a priestess of Ishtar, now.

Kail had heard the neighing of Aslan and turned to Kikkuri. "We'll camp here tonight. Bring Miyuki back." He shook his head. The eager young girl was almost running circles around his army. "She's liable to ride all the way to Malatia."

His trusted servant smiled. "Yes, your highness."

As she dismounted and trusted Aslan in the expert hands of Kikkuri, Miyuki smiled as she advised the Imperial clerk. "Are you coming too, Ilvani?"

"I am." The man had learned to appreciate the time-displaced Japanese. He smiled back to her. "Campaigns like this aren't won by soldiers alone. You need cooks and craftsmen, too. And I shall chronicle it all for posterity."

"Miyuki, come." Having just recuperated her Sacred blue Staff, designing her as a priestess of Ishtar, the teenager turned to the third Prince. "I want to introduce you to my officers." Kail presented three men kneeling in front of him.

A redheaded young man with a headband smiled to her. "I am Kash, commander of the chariots. I am honoured."

Next to him was a strong bald man with a little moustache. "I am Mittanamwa, commander of the infantry. How do you do?"

Finally a young man with shoulder-length black hair looked to her. "I am Rusafa, I command the archers. I am delighted to meet you." He then kissed the hem of her mantle. "Please, allow me to receive Ishtar's blessing."

His two peers gasped at the audacity. "You sneaky bastard." Kash proceeded to box his ears. "I should be the first. You dog!"

Ryui pointed something to the blushing Miko who wasn't yet at ease when someone asked her to bless them in the name of the Goddess of Love and War. "Princess Miyuki, look."

Holding a sacred staff, clad in long robes, a magnificent young man with knee-length blond hair and deep blue eyes was blessing a kneeling Hittite soldier.

Miyuki was a little taken aback by the `bishonen'. "Wow… What a beautiful man! Who is he?"

The twins were hiding their blushes behind the Princess and their older sister. "Blond hair and blue eyes. He must be from the north."

Hadi beamed with just a hint of red on her cheeks. "He is a priest. His majesty sent him. He's very handsome, isn't he?"

The blond man smiled to the Japanese. "You must be my new peer in the clergy, the Princess Miyuki. I am Sharma. The blessing of the thousand Hittite Gods be upon you ladies."

Miyuki smiled as she accepted genuinely the blessing. She held her hand in return. "Thank you, Sharma. The blessing of Ishtar be upon you as well."

The three Hatti sisters were blissfully under the bishonen-induced sugar-high of the blond man. Miyuki shook her head. She had only seen that when her school-friends were drooling upon the latest boy-stars. She smiled as she gazed on the people orbiting around the army. `_So…_' Komera and Hiroshi had showed her the importance of logistics. `_The Army is certainly made up of many kinds of people._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night fell on the Hittite camp. Kail and his circle of trusted servants and officers ate as they held council for the campaign.

Ilvani sipped his soup. "In three days, we'll surround Malatia. What are your plans?" He knew his Prince, but recently Kail had managed to surprise him. In fact since Miyuki was here, he was more and more surprised by the Third Prince. "Will you attack them straight away?"

Kail received a cup of wine from Hadi. "I think not. The Mitanni are excellent charioteers…" He looked into the rich liquid. "That's a great advantage on the plain surrounding the city. We'd be easy prey to the Prince of Darkness."

Kikkuri put down some wood for the fire. "But once we get iron weapons, their chariots won't stop us."

Miyuki shook her head. "We're not armed with iron yet."

Hadi smiled, pleased that the Princess took her role as the heir of the Hatti legacy so seriously. "The Princess is right. To cast iron, we must wait for the season of Wind."

The black-haired girl nodded. "Strong winds are needed to make fires hot enough to melt iron." `_Especially since they use wood as fuel and not coal._' "The season of Fire will be over soon and the season of Wind will arrive."

Rusafa was not feeling optimist about the war. "Then we must lay siege to the city. That means a prolonged conflict."

Kash frowned. "Yes. It could take three months for our iron weapons to arrive."

Miyuki blinked. `_Damn! I forgot about the delay of production._' Her eyes narrowed. `_Three months to capture Malatia?_ _And not counting the casualties._ _Prince Kail said he would finish the Mitanni in ten months so that I could go home! But if it takes three months_ _and so much blood_ _just to capture one city…_' She bit her lower lip. `_We'll never finish this war in ten months_ _with conventional tactics!_'

"We're not going to lay siege to Malatia. And we won't need iron either." She blinked and whirled to Kail.

She wasn't the only one surprised by the third Prince. Kash looked incredulous to his superior. "Your highness?"

Kail smiled as he sampled his wine. "I shall take Malatia in five days."

Miyuki was flabbergasted. "Prince Kail?!" She could take the city in five days with the modern firepower of her century, but… Hell! The Circle could bring down any armies of this era with their combined might. But Kail didn't have this kind of resources or powers. `_Five days? How is that possible?_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they prepared to sleep in their personal tent, Miyuki decided to share her doubts with Kail. She knelt on the bed and gazed into the amber eyes. "Prince Kail, I know you said we'd be back in Hattusa in ten months and you know that I will stay by your side, but don't kill yourself." Kail smiled to the Japanese. She was always thinking about the others first before her own interest. "Just capturing Malatia is going to be difficult. And the Queen won't give up on the Dragon's eye without a fight." She hesitated a little and blood flushed her cheeks. "I'm just happy as long as I can be with you." She plunged her emerald gaze in the warm amber depth. "So don't overwork yourself."

Kail gently grabbed her arm and lowered her on the bed. He deeply kissed her and began to lightly nibble her pale throat. "I don't intend to. In ten months time, perhaps a bit less…" He inhaled her sweet smell. "We shall return to Hattusa. I promise."

Kail stopped his administrations as he heard a sound coming from her. He sweated as he advised that she was gently…snoring. He blinked. "She said she wanted to be with me… I hope she doesn't think that's all there is to being a concubine." He smirked a little and caressed her lips. "It's not safe to sleep so soundly, girl. I might take advantage of you."

He looked a moment to the sleeping and vulnerable girl and sighed. Who was he kidding? As if he could force himself on her. She was too precious to him. He paused as he remembered the training she submitted herself lately: She could also seriously maim him. He gathered her in his arms and let her warm breath and the sound of her heart lulled him into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Malatia, a Mitanni scout rushed to Mattiwaza. "Prince of Darkness! A Hittite army is only a day from here to the north!"

Mattiwaza smiled. "They've finally come. Are you sure it's the Hittites?"

The soldier bowed. "Yes, your highness! The same banner flew over those we fought in Kizzuwadna." He remembered the humiliating defeat. Many times he had thought that the mysterious deadly dark arrows would have hit him instead of his superiors. "It must be the same army."

Now, that was interesting. "What?" `_The same army? The army of Kail Mursili?_' Blood rushed in his veins as anticipation built. "Very well. I'll go then." He turned to a black-haired moustached man. "Dana! I'll leave a third of the soldiers here."

"Yes, your highness."

"I'm entrusting the defence of Malatia to you."

"Yes, your highness. I wish you good fortune in war."

The Mitanni contingent exited the fortress city. A Hittite scout noted the movement and the composition of the army and rushed back to his horse to report at his camp.

Kikkuri rushed to the tent of his lord when he received the news. "Prince Kail! Our scout reports that the Mitanni are on the march."

Ilvani blinked. "What? They know where we are?"

Kikkuri shook his head. "I think not. They're heading south-west."

Kail exited his tent, smirking. "Ha! I told Zannanza to lure the Prince of Darkness out of Malatia and lead them around for five days."

Ilvani turned to the third Prince. "You used Prince Zannanza as a decoy? I'm surprised the Prince of Darkness fell for it."

The blond young man chuckled. "Zannanza's army from Kanesh are the ones who defeated the Prince of Darkness before. He will want revenge."

Ilvani nodded. "You've thought this out most carefully."

"Yes. Now, it's our turn to make some moves." He gathered Ilvani, Kikkuri and Miyuki in the tent. "First, tell the Hakim of Malatia that Kail Mursili of Hattusa wishes to call on him. Tell him I'll be accompanied only by my aides."

Ilvani blinked. "What?"

Kail smiled. "I don't think they're aware that we know Malatia is now a Mitanni base. Since the Prince of Darkness is not in Malatia, the Hakim may receive me to avoid a confrontation."

"You can't be serious, your highness!" Ilvani was flabbergasted. "Malatia is an independent city-state that belongs to no empire, but if the Prince of Darkness has his troops there, Malatia is in fact a Mitanni stronghold!"

Miyuki felt anxious. `_Prince Kail, what are you planning? It sounds dangerous._' She blinked. `_Wait a second… A small group…? The enemy letting them enter freely the city…?_' Her emerald eyes widened. `_I understand!_'

Ilvani was very worried about his Prince. "It's far too perilous!"

Kikkuri shared the anxiety. "He's right, Prince Kail, please don't go."

The third Prince smirked. "To take Malatia in five days, I must use potent bait."

"Your highness!"

Kail waved away the arguments of his advisors. "Enough! Obey my orders!"

"Prince Kail, Please take me with you!" Miyuki grabbed his mantle. "I understand your plan, but if you don't take me along, I won't let you go!"

Kail beamed to the young girl. "I expected no less from you. And of course, I am taking you with me. After all, you're the heroine of this play."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "What?" Did she guess wrong about his plan?

"Just do your best." He messed the shiny and thick black hair of the now confused Japanese. "And Kikkuri, let no scouts for the Prince of Darkness enter Malatia." Unknown to them, a spy hidden near the tent had heard everything and silently retreated. "I wouldn't want him coming back while we're still in the city."

In Malatia, Dana entered the office of the Hakim after hearing a strange rumour. "Hakim, is it true that you've given permission for a Hittite Prince to enter Malatia?"

The bearded man sighed. "What else could I do, General Dana? He said he's on his way to battle at the head of a great army. His request was very polite. He asked me to let just him and a few aides visit. I could not turn him away. We haven't enough men to resist him."

As they walked to the room where the Hittite Prince waited, Dana discussed with the Hakim. "What manner of man is Kail Mursili? Prince Mattiwaza says he's a brilliant general."

The Hakim shrugged. "I don't know." He thought about the Hittite culture. "Normally, Hittite Princes other than the Crown Prince, serve as mayors for their important outlying cities. I heard a rumour that Kail, though he is not the Crown Prince, has a palace in the capital and is a bit of a ladies man."

Dana's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps King Suppiluliumas gave him an important position that keeps him in the capital."

The Hakim sighed. "I also heard that he enjoys sporting with many princesses."

"Hum… We'll learn the truth when we meet him." What was the risk? After all, he had plenty of disguised men around.

Ilvani and Kikkuri waited near a curtain. Kikkuri knelt to the two men. "Greetings, honourable Hakim."

Ilvani bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality. We are very grateful."

The Hakim hid behind his smile. "You must be Prince Kail's aides. I would like to greet his highness."

The voice of Kail sounded from behind the curtain. "I need no formality here. Have him come, Ilvani."

The Imperial clerk nodded. "Your highness…" He pulled the curtain apart to let the two men entered. "Please, the Third Prince of the Hittite Empire, Kail Mursili."

The Hakim and the disguised Mitanni General walked in with false smiles. "Your highness, it is my great honour to meet you." The scene greeting them was rather…interesting.

Hadi, Ryui and Shalla were clad in superb dresses and jewelleries, highlighting their feminine figures. They were at the feet of a sitting Kail and holding soft foods and sweet drinks.

Kail was smiling and holding a cup of wine. But the main attraction was draped on the lap of the Third Prince.

Miyuki was clad in an almost translucent white dress which hinted at her breasts, highlighted her ivory skin and showed quite a bit of her legs. She was bare-feet and held many bracelets on her ankles and wrists. Her jet-black mane of hair cascaded from a high ponytail. A silver hair-band and gold earrings completed her look. The rubies and sapphires contrasted nicely with her emerald eyes.

The Hakim and Dana were speechless. None of them had expected such a group.

Kail beamed to the two men. "I'll be making me at home here for a while, Hakim."

On his lap, Miyuki was trying to stop blushing like mad. `_What could Prince Kail be planning to have me dressed like this?_ _I thought I understood his plan._'


	19. Vol 5 Chap 1 A revised Trojan Horse

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

Notes: Warning, lime content.

**Vol5 Chap 1: A revised Trojan Horse.**

**The story thus far:**

The main characters:

Miyuki Kanzaki: long black hair and emerald eyes. A Japanese schoolgirl and Miko magically transported to the ancient Hittite Empire.

Prince Kail Mursili: blond hair and amber eyes. A Hittite royal prince and high-priest.

Queen Nakia: long blond hair and violet eyes. An evil priestess who will stop at nothing to ensure her son's succession to the throne.

What happened before:

Miyuki is a junior high school student which doubles as the priestess among a group of super-powered teenagers vowed to protect the Nexus: A highly powerful inter-dimensional gateway.

One day, she gets sucked into a puddle of water.

She emerges in the ancient Hittite Empire, carried through space and time by the evil Queen Nakia, who wants to offer Miyuki as a sacrifice.

Although powerless because she is cut off from the Japanese pantheon as a Miko, she is rescued by the handsome Prince Kail who takes her as his concubine.

Miyuki's wish is to go home to present-day Japan, but for that to happen three conditions must be met: She must enlist the help of a priest; the city's seven spring must fill with water; and Miyuki must wear the clothes she had on when she arrived.

In order to get her clothes back, Miyuki steals into the Queen's palace and as a result, Kail's young servant, Tito, is killed. When the opportunity finally arrives for Miyuki to go home, she swears a blood oath to stay until she has avenged Tito.

To shield Miyuki from suspicion, Kail announces that she is the avatar of the goddess Ishtar, and the people soon come to adore her.

Unfortunately, it has the side-effect to draw the attention of the Hittite pantheon to the time-displaced Japanese priestess.

Kail's dream is to rule an empire of justice with the help of his brother, Prince Zannanza.

The secret of iron, in the hands of Miyuki, could also help him.

Now the Mitanni have declared war on the Hittites, and Kail's father, vowing to crush the enemy once and for all, appoints Kail to lead his armies.

Meanwhile, Miyuki, newly anointed as a priestess of Ishtar, discovers that Queen Nakia is trying to get her hands on the fabled mind-control talisman, the Dragon's eye.

But Kail and Miyuki hope to beat her to it.

Kail's first objective is the city-state Malatia, which the Mitanni have taken as their forward base.

Kail declares he will conquer Malatia in five days and enters the city as a guest of the Hakim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the reception hall of the palace of Malatia, the Hakim of the fortress city and the disguised Mitanni general Dana were sitting in front of Prince Kail Mursili, third Prince of the Hittites. Twenty guards flanked the aisles. Kail had only Ilvani, his foster-brother, his most trusted servant Kikkuri, the three Hatti sisters and, of course, his concubine Miyuki.

The prince was munching on the food and drinks presented to him by the lovelies Hadi, Ryui and Shalla who were sitting on cushions at his feet. "I was appalled when my father declared he would launch this operation." Kail continued to caress the young Japanese dressed like a courtesan on his lap. The white translucent dress and the jewelleries had transformed the teenager into an exotic beauty. "I'd be most grateful if I could stay here until his head cools, Hakim."

The bearded man hid his uneasiness behind a false smile. Malatia was now a Mitanni stronghold and Kail was still at the head of an army nearby. "Yes, but… Will your army, which waits outside the city, be staying, too?"

The blond man nodded. "Yes." He smiled. "But they're fine where they are. You needn't make room for them on the palace floor."

The false smile of the Hakim became more real. "As you wish…" Two emerald eyes were darting stealthily across the room, noting everything. "Stay with us as long as you like, your highness." The hooded gaze of the Miko lingered an instant on the guards.

`_There are too many guards_ _for a simple visit_ _here._' Miyuki had seen the real Malatia soldiers at the entry gate and the way those men were holding themselves was different. `_They're dressed like the soldiers of Malatia, but I'm sure they're Mitanni._'

The amber-eyed young man accepted a grape of raisins from Hadi. "Thank you."

The Japanese was worried. `_If they decide to kill us, we're in big trouble._' She was armed, although no one could have found her weapon without stripping her completely, but she didn't think it would be sufficient. `_For now, the plan is functioning._' She felt the warm hand of the Prince gently guiding her face.

"War is such onerous business." Kail leaned into her. "I'll let my brothers handle it. I prefer to relax here." With surprise, she felt the prince gently coaxing her mouth open and…

`_What's he doing?_' She felt Kail feeding her, mouth to mouth, with a few raisins. `_Oh, gods! Prince Kail! Stop doing this to me!_' The gesture was so…intimate. The whole hall sweated as they witnessed the exchange.

Dana coughed and gathered back his wits. "Your pardon, Prince Kail. I wish to congratulate you on your brilliant victory at Kizzuwadna."

"Oh, that was the work of my younger brother." As Miyuki ate her treat, Kail took a few sips of wine. "My mother took him in, so he gives me credit for half his victories, the little dear." He recaptured the chin the young priestess. "He's probably off achieving another stunning conquest right now. This is a trading city, no? I can hardly wait to visit your bazaars!" He kissed again and Miyuki closed her eyes as his tongue and wine entered her mouth. Her heart was hammering. The fact that they were doing this in front of an assembly was also strangely affecting her. "And Milady will ensure that I don't get bored at night." Kail licked the few drops of wine that she had around her lips.

Kail smiled and gently caressed the nape of her neck. "See? A sweet wine, eh?"

The young girl gulped her wine and blushed as she couldn't help but feeling…aroused. `_Yech…was that a good year for tongue?!_ _Damn teenage hormones!_'

The Hakim hid his irritation under politeness. "Your concubine, Prince Kail?"

"Yes. Cute, isn't she?" He beamed. "She's been with me for three months now." He made the reddened girl standing up. "Give us a twirl, my dear."

Miyuki felt like she was a lolita fashion model exposed to ogling old men as Kail made her twirling to show her…assets. "Oh."

The Hakim recognized that the young girl was very easy on the eyes, especially with her ivory skin flushed. "She is very exotic and so charmingly innocent."

"Oh, no. She's quite experienced." Kail recaptured the Miko in his arms and kissed her earlobe. "Especially in bed, eh?"

The sensitive kiss and the comment achieved to wreck completely the reserve of the young girl. Her blush became a full-body one. "Eek."

Kail blinked. "What? You're sleepy? Very well." He lightly caressed her breasts and tender belly under his toga. "You must be tired from the long journey."

Miyuki's clouded mind had absolutely no idea on what to do. She whispered completely embarrassed. "Yes! That it! Get me away from them!" `_Oh, no… It didn't come out as I meant…!_'

Ilvani approached the sweating Hakim who was bewildered by the comportment of the third Prince with his concubine. "Great Hakim." He whispered to his ear. "It seems his highness wishes to be alone with his concubine."

The bearded man reddened. "Oh, yes. I'll take my leave." He then bowed to Kail. "Prince Kail Mursili…sleep well."

"Oh, I shall, Hakim." He swept the still blushing Miyuki in his arms. "Goodnight to you."

"Excuse me, sir." Dana approached Ilvani and Kikkuri. "I've heard that Prince Kail Mursili's concubine is…" He hesitated as he remembered the… very young eye-candy on the lap of the Hittite Prince. "…Ishtar, the goddess of war."

The Imperial clerk sighed. "Oh, that rumour…" He sweated, embarrassed. "The Prince invented that tale to quiet the soldiers who didn't want a woman riding into battle with them."

The Hakim nodded gravely. "I see. Your job must be most…demanding."

"Quite." Ilvani leaned to the two men and whispered. "But, please…let's keep that between us."

Dana acquiesced. "But of course."

The Hakim sighed in disappointment as he and Dana exited the quarters of the Prince. "It seems the Prince of Darkness needn't worry about Prince Kail."

Dana shrugged. He had been also disappointed by the fop he met instead of the lion he had anticipated. "No. But I must inform him of this, nonetheless. I'll send a rider immediately."

"As you wish. The Prince of Darkness will surely have Kail's head when he returns." The Hakim yawned as the night was rather advanced. "We'll allow him to spend his last days enjoying himself."

Dana said nothing. He couldn't shake a lingering feeling of…uneasiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kail smiled as he observed the movements of the soldiers outside. "Look. They've reduced the guards by half." He chuckled. "My performance was convincing, eh?"

Curiously, EVERYONE had the same thought. `_It was an act?_' They weren't very convinced.

`_Phew…I'm exhausted._' Miyuki was trying to recompose herself. The mix of stress about their plan and the emotional roller-coaster that Kail produced in her had taxed her endurance. `_That was worse_ _than riding Aslan_ _on the battlefield._' She took a cleansing breath and looked up to Kail. "Prince Kail, now will you tell them how you plan to conquer Malatia?"

The young man smiled to the young girl. "As you already know, half of my plan has been executed."

The Hatti sisters blinked and turned to their Princess. "What? Did you guess the plan of Prince Kail, Princess Miyuki?"

The Japanese nodded. "It's a variation of the `Trojan Horse'."

Ilvani's eyes widened. How can this young foreigner know about this war between **Troy** and the Greeks? Very few Hittites texts referred to it, even in a roundabout way. (Some Hittites clay tablets spoke of a historical city that had been destroyed in the time period modern historians had narrowed for the Trojan War, between 1334 BC and 1135 BC.)

The three soldiers accompanying the group listened with awe as their Prince exposed his plan. "Miyuki is right. The most difficult part of seizing a city is getting inside. And we've just accomplished that." He smirked. "And without building a giant wood horse."

The Miko looked to the small number of persons. "What is worrying me is our small numbers. Odysseus had a full squad of soldiers. We can't fight a whole city with so few!"

Kail continued to smile. It was true that the Greek hero managed to open the city gates by shedding blood but… "I have no intention of fighting. Malatia will be taken without bloodshed."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow. "Without bloodshed?"

Hadi shared the scepticism of her Princess. "He means to take the city without killing anyone?"

"Yes. We shall open the western and eastern gates and let in the Hittite army." Kail could perfectly picture his army storming the city gates. "But before that, we shall set fire to Malatia's armouries. We'll deprive Mitanni of a stronghold and avoid full-scale battle." He began to count on his fingers. "One day to learn where the guards are deployed… One day for our troops to take control of the city… Two days to prepare for the Prince of Darkness's inevitable attack…" The group listened with rapt attention. "And one more day just in case. That's five days in all. Thus, we take the city quickly without wasting resources or lives." He closed his hand into a fist.

Widened emerald eyes gazed into amber eyes. "Without bloodshed… Can we really do it?" The young girl was all for this plan. Although she had already killed, she hated it. No bloodshed was very good to her.

"We are going to do it." He smirked. "The Prince of Darkness's absence makes this possible. If he was here to defend the city, it wouldn't work."

Miyuki snapped her fingers. "That's why you asked Prince Zannanza to lure the Prince of Darkness away from here."

"Exactly." He turned to the group. "All right, we've no time to lose." First thing first, they need some specific information. "Find me the deployment map."

Kikkuri and Hadi nodded. "Yes, your highness!"

Ryui and Shalla followed Kikkuri. "Deployment map? Does such a thing exist?"

The most trusted servant of Kail nodded. "All fortified cities have one. We'll go to the city hall and look for it."

"There's something else we should look for it." Miyuki raised her hand to stop the group. "The Dragon's eye!" She turned to Ilvani and Kail. "It should be here in Malatia, right?"

Kail blinked. He had forgotten about this. "Miyuki?"

Ilvani was impressed that the young girl had the presence of mind to remember this particular threat. "The Dragon's eye. That fabled talisman said to hold the secret of controlling people's minds. Yes, we must find it before the Queen or the Prince of Darkness do!"

Her eyes narrowed. "What does the Dragon's eye look like?"

Ilvani shook his head. "I don't know. No one has seen it. But some say it's a real dragon's eye from ancient times. Others say it's just a scarlet stone." He shrugged. "It is said to be sealed in a box of gold-inlaid ivory that fits in the hands."

The Miko frowned. "A box of gold-inlaid ivory…" It was hauntingly familiar to the young girl. She was almost sure she knew about the Dragon's eye in the 20th Century. But where and what?

Kikkuri and Ilvani bowed. "I'll investigate when I search for the map tonight. You two rest well. Goodnight."

Kail sat on the bed and removed his toga. "Very well. Please be careful, everyone."

Miyuki took suddenly conscience of her situation: She was going to be…alone…with Prince Kail…in a bedroom! "Hah…" Blushing, she rushed to find an idea. "I'll go with you!"

Kikkuri blinked. "Princess Miyuki, you should rest."

Hadi was perplexed by the actions of her mistress. "Yes, it's too dangerous."

"But wait…" She brought out the dagger she had hidden on her person. Even Hadi didn't understand how the hell she could hide something like that with the skimpy and revealing outfit she had. "You're shorthanded! The more of us, the better. Let's go!"

Kail said nothing but frowned as he observed his concubine rapidly changing into a tunic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stealthily, the group of the Hatti sisters, Kikkuri and Miyuki progressed in the halls of the palace of Malatia, their darkened clothes helping them to bypass the guards.

"Princess Miyuki…" Hadi whispered to her charge. "You should really have stayed with Prince Kail."

The young girl sighed guiltily. "I know…" `_But staying with him is a problem._' She nibbled her lower lip. `_I'm finding it suffocating to sleep with Prince Kail lately._' She remembered vividly what she felt when Kail held her in his arms. `_I know what it means to be someone's concubine._' Her heart sped and she felt goosebumps. `_I like Prince Kail very much, but…I don't feel ready…yet…_' She perfectly knew that Kail wanted to make…love to her. `_Last night, I pretend I was asleep. But I don't think I can keep doing that forever._' She also knew that she would be helpless to stop him. Each time he touched her, she felt powerless. `_Damn hormones and damn me!_ _What should I do?_'

"Miyuki. Princess Miyuki!" She jerked back in the reality at the whispered warning. She felt the hand of Hadi catching her by the back and whisked her behind a column. "Princess Miyuki, hide yourself!"

She caught her breath as a soldier on a horse galloped in front of the group and went to the city gate. She raised an eyebrow. "A messenger?"

Hadi nodded. "Probably. He was sent to tell the Prince of Darkness about us."

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "I really hope our troops outside will stop him. I really do not want Mattiwaza breathing down our necks."

"Don't worry, Princess. They're expecting this move." Kikkuri turned to the young girl. "But please be careful. If the guards see us, we'll be dead before the Prince of Darkness returns."

The group finally arrived at destination. "This is their city hall. Find the Hakim's office." Kikkuri waved to the Hatti sisters to disperse. "The map should be there."

A spark of light, reflecting on gold, caught the eye of the Miko. She looked into a room. "This must be the Mitanni's cache of plunder!" It was completely full of various chests, sacks and others objects. "Maybe we can find the Dragon's eye!"

"Princess Miyuki… Queen Nakia wouldn't allow the Dragon's eye to be transported in plain sight. It would be well hidden." Kikkuri stopped the young girl to enter the treasure room. "We don't have time to look for it in this mountain of booty, now. We'll search for it after Malatia has been taken."

The Miko frowned. `_It's hidden…_' She focused on her senses, but the familiar tingle associated with magic didn't register. "Yes. You're right." `_Stupid! Stupid!_ _Of course, such a powerful talisman must be protected against detection._'

Ryui waved to the rest of the group. "This way! We've found his office."

They entered an office and Kikkuri nodded to the rows of clay tablets. "We just need that deployment map. Hurry!"

The twins shed their hoods to better search. "All right." Able to read cuneiform like her sisters, Hadi assisted them.

Miyuki sighed internally. She had begun to learn cuneiform, but her current level was nowhere the level needed to properly recognize military terms. She then advised a roll of treated animal skin on the wall. It looked like… Could it be so simple? She unwrapped the roll. The map of the city appeared with various symbols and cuneiform characters. "I found it!" Yes, it was that simple. "It's the map!"

The whole group stopped their search and blinked to the young girl. She managed to find it just like that? The twins shook their heads and took a writing kit and a papyrus. "Let's hurry and copy it." They carefully began to draw the symbols. "Then we'll put it back just as it was!" Shalla smiled to her sister. "This is going well."

Miyuki smiled. `_True. If everything goes this smoothly, we can conquer lots of fortified cities in ten months._' She then stopped herself. `_No plan survives_ _the enemy. There WILL be problems!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the messenger galloped in the night to reach the Mitanni army. A Hittite soldier listened to the sounds of his run. "Here comes a rider from Malatia." He turned to the two chariots and the three men under his command. "He mustn't reach the Prince of Darkness! Don't let him get away!"

His second nodded. "I won't."

"Wait."

The officer turned to the soft voice. "You…!" He blinked at the cloaked person. "What is your business here? Step aside! If that rider gets through, Prince Kail will be in danger…"

"Yes…That's exactly why I'm here." The person drew a dagger.

"What? You…" The Hittite officer didn't have the time to react as the dagger suddenly pierced him. "AGH!"

His men drew their swords and rushed to the assassin. "Kill him!" There was a flash around the hands of the cloaked person and two knives found their marks. "HAH?!"

The last soldier died as another dagger pierced his heart. "AAGH!"

The assassin gazed on the four bodies. "The sooner the Prince of Darkness returns, the better…" A smile shone under the shadows of the hood. "If he kills Prince Kail, Queen Nakia will be pleased…"

Back in Malatia, Miyuki held the copy of the deployment map. "All right! We have the map, and we have four more days until the Prince of Darkness returns." She smiled to her friends. "Before we let the troops in, we should get some rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun shone on the city of Malatia, the third Prince of the Hittites briefed his group. "Let's go over this one more time… The plan for conquering Malatia." Kail pointed to various symbols on the copy of the deployment map. "There are three armouries we must deal with and two gates."

Kikkuri and the three soldiers smiled. "We'll set fire to the armouries!"

Ilvani and the Hatti sisters continued. "Then we'll open the gates and let the soldiers in."

Kail nodded. "While you are doing that, Miyuki and I will distract the Hakim and General Dana." He smiled to the young girl, clad in a white dress with an Imperial purple top, at his side. "We'll put our plan into action tomorrow at dawn!" He considered his trusted servants. "Is everything clear? Make sure you get word to the soldiers outside!"

The group bowed to him. "Yes, sir!"

Miyuki tried to contain her excitation. `_I didn't think it would be so easy to conquer Malatia._' She slapped herself mentally. She could already imagine the scowl of Komera about too much confidence. `_Okay, okay!_ _I guess_ _I shouldn't sell the bear's skin before killing it._'

A knock at the door sounded. "Good morning, Prince Kail… May I come in?"

Ilvani waved to the group. "The Hakim! Hide the map!" In a rush, everybody took their positions.

The Hakim entered. "It is a beautiful day, your highness." Although he was smiling, Miyuki could perceive his uneasiness. "I wish to host a formal feast tonight in honour of your visit. Would you be my guest?"

"A formal feast? That means only male royals are invited?" Kail was on the couch and caressing the hair of a blushing Miyuki on his lap. He was receiving a cup of wine from Shalla, while Hadi and Ryui waved their feather fans. "Then only Ilvani and I would be allowed to attend."

"Forgive me, I am unable to invite your charming concubine. Royal custom forbids it."

Kail frowned. "Humph, a feast with no women? Ah, well, I accept your invitation."

The Hakim beamed in relief. "Thank you, your highness. I will be back to escort you this evening."

Ilvani smirked. "Heh, heh… He wants to hand Prince Kail over to the Prince of Darkness."

Kikkuri snorted. "Right. But he doesn't know his messenger was intercepted."

"Well, I'll enjoy his hospitality for now." Kail threw his untouched cup. "You should all get some rest."

"Phew." For one moment, it had been touch and go for the Japanese priestess. Thanks for their rapid reflexes.

"Yes, your highness. Please excuse me…" Ilvani bowed to his Prince. "I know you must flaunt your ardour for Miyuki in your current role, but be careful not to exhaust yourself."

"You wound me. One night of love won't wind me!" Kail caught the waist of the young girl.

"Prince Kail?!" Miyuki gulped. `_So all the preparations are done, and we have nothing to do until morning, which means…_' She was now sweating. `_I'll be alone with Prince Kail for the rest of the night…with my hormones…and his desire…_' The door of the Prince's room closed as the group exited. `_I'm doomed…_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the vast plains around Malatia, a group of four Hittite chariots ran. Kash, the redheaded commander of the chariots was worried. "We've had no words from the men we sent to intercept the messengers from the city?"

His second nodded. "They should've reported by now."

The chariots finally arrived at the place where Kash had placed his men. "They were waiting in ambush around here. We'd better have a look."

"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers began to search the area and suddenly… "Lord Kash! Over here!"

"Damn!" Kash narrowed his eyes as he gazed on the bodies of his men. "Who did this?!"

A soldier took out one of the knives used to kill his comrades and shook his head. "The knife provides no clue."

"We'll worry about who did it later…" Kash paled as he took in the seriousness of the situation. "This means the messenger got past them! And the Prince of Darkness knows that Prince Kail is in Malatia!"

At the Mitanni camp, a soldier rushed to Mattiwaza. "Prince of Darkness! A rider has just arrived from Malatia."

The Crown Prince of the Mitanni was appalled by what he learnt. "What?! Kail Mursili is a guest of the Hakim?!" He snarled to the cowing messenger. "That fool! Why did he let him in? The Hittite obviously intends to capture the city from within!"

He blinked and considered the Hittite soldiers near his troops. "This army was a decoy! That's why they're just sitting around!" His black eyes narrowed. `_Nice ruse! Too bad you didn't stop my messengers._' He whirled to his officers. "All forces! We're returning to Malatia with all speed!"

With swiftness, the war chariots rushed back to their base.

A Hittite scout ran to the fourth Prince. "Prince Zannanza! The Prince of Darkness is withdrawing!"

Zannanza's amber eyes widened. "What?" He turned to the retreating army and paled as he saw where they were going. "Damn! Word must have reached him from Malatia!" He knew that for his plan, his brother and Miyuki would be alone in the fortress city. "If he goes back now, my brother will be…!"


	20. V5 C2 The Fall of Malatia

**A SHINTO PRIESTESS IN THE ANCIEN HITTITE EMPIRE**

**OR**

**WHERE THE RED FIRE AND RED RIVER MEET**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miyuki Kanzaki.

**Vol5 Chap2:** **The Fall of Malatia.**

Kail Mursili, third Prince of the Hittite, threw the four sticks in his hand. He counted the number of flats showed by them and smirked as he advanced his last pawn out of the rectangular board. "That does it."

Miyuki Kanzaki, time-displaced Miko, groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I lost again."

The odd couple was playing **Senet** (The oldest of any ancient board game of Egypt, circa 3500 BC and 3100 BC. In this game of 30 squares set in three rows of 10, both player's pieces enter the board at one end of a row, proceed to the end, turn and go back down the middle at the end of which they turn again, drop to the final row and go back. The object being to bear off all your pieces before your opponent does. Special spots on the board represent death and being turned away from the afterlife and rebirth to try again.). The young girl had a crooked smile and looked up to the blond young man. "Well, let's play one more game!"

Kail chuckled. "I've won ten times in a row. You have no knack for this game, Miyuki."

The newly anointed priestess of Ishtar could only mumble about unfairness and shake her head in embarrassment. True, for someone who was a fair player of Go or Chess or even Monopoly, she was taking a rather severe beating.

She sighed. "All right, then…" She got up of the couch they used. "I'll clean he room…"

The prince raised an eyebrow. "You've already done that twice, and the servants cleaned it before you."

That stopped the Japanese. "Uh…" A light blush coloured her cheeks.

The amber eyes of the young man narrowed as he considered his concubine.

The long black-haired teenager wasn't feeling very good about the situation. `_When we're alone in this room doing nothing, it feels_ _very_ _awkward._' She felt uneasy in the potential sexual situation between her and the handsome young man. `_And if I reject him again, he'll be_ _angry._'

She blinked as she felt his hand reaching for her back and then the Prince took her in his arms, bridal way. "Eek! Prince Kail?!"

In a feat of strength, Kail laid the emerald-eyed girl on the couch, sweeping away the game of Senet. "In my country, a man makes love to a woman he's fond of. That's how he expresses his feeling to her."

Miyuki gasped as the Prince kissed her pale throat. "N-No…" `_Maybe that seems natural to him because he's a grown man._' Once again, she felt powerless to stop him with her unarmed skills. She flinched. `_But I…I…_' She felt his hot breath moving along her ivory skin and tensed as he neared her mouth for a kiss.

Kail then lightly bit her nose. "Ow!" She blinked as she looked up to him. "Prince Kail?"

He gazed seriously to her. "You don't want this, do you?" Her emerald eyes widened. "I don't want to force you." He leaned to her. "But it is not pleasant to see you avoiding me. It makes me want to torment you a little."

He lightly embraced her and kissed her jaw. "How can I make you want me? I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Miyuki gasped as her hormones were raging in her under his ministrations. "You will?"

He nodded as he nibbled the delicate flesh of her throat. "What do men do in your country? How do they show their affection?"

The Japanese seriously pondered on that. It was very considered of Kail that he acknowledged and tried to respect their cultural differences. `_Showing their affection…?_' She reached for her untouched cup of wine on a table and dipped her finger. Using the red liquid as ink, she traced a heart symbol on the low table.

Kail blinked as he considered the curious symbol. "… What kind of spell are you casting?"

Miyuki giggled. "A spell?" She considered her drawing. "Well, some people could use it as a spell, but really it's a symbol that means "I love you". Anyone in my country would recognize it. It symbolized the heart of the loved one or the gift of your own love." She sighed. `_Maybe, this_ _is_ _too childish for him?_' "Of course, we do…the usual things in my country too." `_Prince Kail has never_ _truly_ _said how he feels about me._' Nostalgia surged in her soul. `_If we do things_ _romantically_ _in the right order, this should come first._'

Kail gazed on the symbol, crossed his arms and sighed. "I like the way we do things in my country better." He nodded to himself. "This isn't much fun."

Miyuki scowled. She was still straddled by the young man on the couch. "Ha ha, very funny." She began to push him away. "Hands to yourself!"

She gasped as he caught her hand, traced a heart symbol on her palm and kissed it. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a gesture made only to comfort her. "Prince Kail…" `_He knows it means… "I love you"… Does he…?_'

"I won't allow your lips…" He leaned into her, amber eyes plunging into her emerald soul-windows. "…to reject me. They belong to me."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her. Her mouth opened and drank the exquisite elixir that made her shivering. She began to reciprocate the hugging and her tongue returned the same gift.

"Prince Kail…" The couple stiffened and gasped at the interruption. At the door, Ilvani coughed to regain his composure. "Pardon the intrusion, but the Hakim has come to escort you to the feast."

The Hakim hid his reddened face by bowing. "Forgive me for disturbing you!"

Kail hid his sighing. It seemed that each time he wanted a little intimacy with Miyuki, Fate conspired to interrupt them. "Oh, is it time already? I'll need a moment to change."

The Japanese priestess took a cleansing breath and tried to master the hammering of her heart. `_Stupid! Stupid…! We're in the_ _heart of the enemy's stronghold!_' Her hand reached her still tingling lips. `_This is no time to worry about love!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast was running full as the night progressed. Male servants were serving food and drinks and two groups of musicians were entertaining the guests. Kail was charming the entourage, the Hakim was smiling and Ilvani's cool countenance seemed to reinforce the impression that everything was alright.

Although they couldn't enter the festivities, Miyuki, Kikkuri and the Hatti sisters were watching from afar.

Kikkuri sighed in relief. "Things seem to be going well. We need only avoid suspicion until we make our move at dawn."

Miyuki nodded. "Right." She frowned. "At least, as long as their intentions are to wait for the Prince of Darkness."

A sudden rustle drew their attention to the main corridor. Kash, their chariot commander was babbling with the Malatia soldier escorting him. "Humph. Why do they send me on such a trivial errand? Powerful men are hard taskmasters, aren't they?"

The smile on the soldier seemed a little…stressed. "Heh…" He didn't seem to enjoy the conversation with Kash.

Kikkuri blinked. "Kash?" Miyuki internally swore. The redheaded officer would not have come if there wasn't an emergency.

Kash continued to lay his grieves to the helpless soldier. "You know what I mean, right brother?!"

The soldier rushed to the servant as if he was the saviour himself. "Kikkuri! This man wishes to see Prince Kail!" He sighed in relief as Kash changed target and caught Kikkuri by the lapels. "My duty is done, I'll just be going now…" He quickly bowed and ran out before the chariot commander drew him in the argument.

Kash almost yelled in the face of Kikkuri. "Kikkuri, listen to me! Those idiot bureaucrats insist that they must have Prince Kail's seal in order to requisition beans!"

The servant was flabbergasted. "Kash?! What are you talking about?"

Kash shook the young man. "They won't send more beans without the Prince's approval! For beans! Beans!" Kash leaned into his ear and whispered urgently. "Kikkuri, the Prince of Darkness will be here tonight!"

The brown-haired man stiffened. "What?!" Miyuki's eyes widened as she listened to the rest of the conversation.

"The Hakim's messenger got through."

"What happened, Kash?"

"I'll tell you the details later. Prince Kail must be warned at once!"

Kikkuri winced. "That's impossible! Prince Kail is attending the Hakim's formal feast."

Kash was dismayed. "This is a matter of life and death! Find an excuse to summon Prince Kail. If the Prince of Darkness returns now, all is lost!" The heart of Miyuki missed a beat. "He'll behead Prince Kail!"

Kikkuri gulped. "But if we do anything unusual, they'll suspect we know their plan and kill us all now!" He looked around him. "There aren't enough of us to protect Prince Kail!"

Kash shook his head. "What do you suggest, then?"

"What can we do? We're not allowed to enter the feast chamber!"

Miyuki considered the dire situation. `_If we don't act now, we'll all be killed…_' She gazed in the direction of the festivities. `_And the Prince of Darkness will behead Prince Kail!_' Her fist tightened and she began to walk firmly to the room. `_Never!_'

Everyone blinked to her. Kikkuri raised an eyebrow. "Princess Miyuki?"

A flame kindled behind her emerald eyes. "I'll go in."

Kikkuri gasped. "Princess Miyuki, wait!" He interposed himself. "Women are not allowed in there!" He continued under the intensity of her almost feline gaze. "They may slay you on the spot and Prince Kail won't be able to stop them!"

The determined eyes narrowed and she pushed him away. "Out of my way! I have to warn him!"

Kikkuri had been powerless to stop her as something in her was sapping his will. "Hadi, stop her!"

The long honey-haired girl tried but the Miko was too swift. "Princess Miyuki, please wait!" Too late! Miyuki had already put a foot into the forbidden room.

Murmurs spread into the chamber as her intrusion was remarked. She could feel sweat beads on her brow as she perceived the incredulous stares on her.

Kail's eyes widened as he witnessed the entrance of the young girl. `_Miyuki?!_'

The Hakim and Dana gasped as they saw the intruder. Outside the room, Miyuki's friends were dismayed by the danger the young girl was facing.

Hadi shook her head, scared for her charge despite the supportive hand of Ryui on her shoulder. "Princess Miyuki! What is she going to do?!"

Shalla was almost biting her wrist. "She'll be cut down!"

The murmurs of the guest grew in volume as the Japanese slowly walked into the room, her gaze fixed on the blond young Prince at the end of the chamber.

"What's this? Women are not permitted here."

"What brazenness! This is an outrage!"

Dana rose on his feet. "Princess Miyuki! Though you are Prince Kail's concubine, this cannot be ignored!" The black-haired and moustached man drew his sword. "The law demands that you pay with your life!"

Ryui almost screamed in dismay. "Oh!"

Hadi tried to do something. "Princess Miyuki, run this way!"

But the Japanese had an advantage: No one really knew about her natural speed. She suddenly rushed to the surprised third Prince, her arms outstretched and already out of the reach of the guests. "Prince Kail!"

Kail had barely time to prepare as his concubine made a brilliant demonstration of a flying tackle. "Miyuki?!"

The voice of Miyuki took a seductive edge, completely out of character for the young girl. "I miss you! Please don't leave me alone!"

Kail's eyes widened as he heard her. Ilvani almost choked on her drink. The Hakim and General Dana were flabbergasted. Kikkuri and the Hatti sisters could only blinked at the comportment of their Princess.

Miyuki began to play her role of courtesan to the hilt. "I want to be alone with you." She gazed lovingly to the young man. "Come back to the bedchamber." She hugged him. "Please." As she embraced him, her lips whispered to his ear under the cover of a kiss. "Prince Kail… The Prince of Darkness will be here soon."

The Hittite blinked and mastered his reactions at this news. His eyes slightly narrowed as he remarked the presence of Kash outside the chamber.

Sweating, the Hakim tried to retake control of the situation. "Excuse me, Prince Kail." He blinked as the Prince rose with the young girl in his arms. "Excuse me…"

"So, you were lonely? There, there." Ignoring the Hakim, Kail smiled to the Japanese. "Very well, we'll go. I'll keep you nice and warm until morning." He seemed to remark now the presence of Dana and the Hakim. "Your pardon, great Hakim. I enjoyed tonight's festivities immensely. The company was enthralling."

The young girl beamed to the bewildered men and waved. "Bye-bye!"

Kail walked to the exit. "Goodnight, then."

Dana could only simmer in outrage and the Hakim was perplexed. What the exotic concubine could have mean by… "Bye-bye?"

Dana snorted as the couple exited the chamber. "Humph. This would have been a good place for the Prince of Darkness to behead Prince Kail, but… all is well." He sheathed his sword. "Their blood shall soak their bed instead of this floor."

The group began to run as soon as they were outside any prying eyes. Kail lowered Miyuki on the floor. "Phew… That was too close." She smirked. "Wasn't it? Prince Kail…"

The blond prince chuckled. "Well done, Miyuki."

"What are we going to do?" Kikkuri was still dismayed. "The Prince of Darkness is coming!"

Kail reasserted his leadership. "Calm down. We're just going to open the gates a bit sooner than planned." He gazed intensely to his trusted group. Miyuki nodded: It was the best thing to do since they were already prepared to do it. "Open them immediately. Let in the Hittites!" Kail pointed to Kikkuri. "Kikkuri, set fire to the armouries."

"Yes, Prince."

The Third Prince turned to his foster-brother. "Ilvani, open the gates."

"Yes, Prince."

Finally, the amber-eyed man smiled evilly to his chariot commander. "Kash, you get word to our men outside."

"Yes, Prince."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldiers guarding the western gate of the city received a nice surprise this night.

"Oh, soldiers…"

Two vision of beauty walked seductively to them…in stereo.

"Handsome soldiers…"

The soldiers reddened as the twins approached them and their arms sneaked around their necks. "What do you girls want?"

Ryui smiled. "We have a favour to ask of you." She levelled a knife to his throat and seductively purred. "Open the gates. Quickly." The soldier could only acquiesce in front of the…`pointed' argument.

Citizens in the street screamed as flames erupted from a building. A generous dose of oil was of great help for arsonists.

"F-FIRE!"

"The armoury is on fire!"

Miyuki smiled as she observed the actions of her friends. `_It's begun!_' She palmed the dagger hidden on her person. `_I hope we can take the city before the Prince of Darkness returns!_'

Speaking of the Prince of Darkness, Mattiwaza was pushing his war chariots to the extreme. "Hurry! If any man delays us, his severed head will adorn the walls of Malatia!" Everything was a question of time. If he reached Malatia before Mursili could consolidate his position, he could win. If not…

Inside the palace, the soldiers were panicking.

"Whoa! Help!"

Dana was trying to gather his men into an effective force. "Get hold of yourselves!" But the panicked men didn't listen to him. "You're Mitanni soldiers!" He suddenly understood why when a sword was pointed under his nose. "Huh?!"

Mittanamwa, commander of the infantry, was calmly holding the weapon. "General Dana, I presume?" Behind him, two Hittite soldiers were already holding the Hakim as a prisoner. "If you love your life, keep quiet."

As his soldiers penetrated in the city, various reports reached a smug Kail.

"Our soldiers are flooding through the western gate! The city hall is in our hands."

"We've captured all the senior officials! The eastern gate will soon be under our control."

Miyuki couldn't stop to smirk a little. `_It's amazing._' Despite the warnings of her friends from the Circle, she was letting success clouding her judgement. `_Everything is going according to Prince Kail's plan._' There was just one thing she wanted to do. "But shouldn't I be doing something?"

Kail turned to the young girl. "You are my Princess." He understood perfectly her need to be useful. "Your place is at my side."

Miyuki sighed under his kiss. "But even Hadi and her sisters are helping…"

An officer entered with a new report. "Prince Kail! Mitanni foot soldiers are looting the treasure room!"

Kail shrugged. "Let them." They were not here for material possessions.

Emerald eyes widened. "Prince Kail, no!" The Miko didn't lose sight for why she was here. "The Dragon's eye is in the treasure room. We can't let them find it!"

"The Dragon's eye?!" Damn! He forgot about this!

"I'll go! I'll find it! Don't worry, I'm armed!" Miyuki turned to race for the exit.

Kail tried to stop her. "Wait Miyuki! Someone else can…"

Kikkuri interrupted the scene. "Prince Kail, I have news!"

Kail was distracted. He was still the commander of an army in a perilous situation. "What is it?" He gasped as he whirled to the already far away young girl. "Miyuki!"

The young priestess ran, determined to find the powerful artefact. `_It seems_ _hard to believe there's really a talisman that can control_ _people's minds, but the Circle have been confronted to such devices in the past._' Her eyes narrowed as she remembered all the tears and blood shed during those conflicts. `_I don't want the Prince of Darkness or Queen Nakia to get it._' She was armed and her power as a priestess had been restored when she received the blessing of Ishtar. `_Everyone else is too busy to worry about this, so I'll do it…_'

Kikkuri ran back to his lord. "Prince Kail!" He had grim news. "The Prince of Darkness!" He pointed to the East. "He's returned through the eastern gate…"

"What?!" It was a very bad news for Kail. "I was just told that the eastern gate would soon be in our hands!"

Kikkuri bowed in dismay. "Yes, but someone cut the bowstrings of the soldiers who were assigned to take it. I'm sorry, my Prince!"

Kail frowned. There was something fishy here. "Hum, and the messenger got through because someone killed our soldiers, right?" His amber eyes widened. "There's a traitor among us." He bit his lower lip as he thought about the courageous young girl alone in another part of the palace. `_I hope Miyuki is all right._' He knew about her skills in fighting, but treachery was a powerful tool capable of downing the mightiest warrior.

A group of Mitanni soldiers were ransacking a building.

"Hurry up! Take all the treasure you can carry!"

In another building nearby, Miyuki was furiously searching in the massive amount of goods. "Damn it. How will I ever find a little box in all this?" Her mystic sense didn't register anything in the vicinity. "It's hopeless!" She suddenly perceived an approaching life-force and fell into a defensive hand-to-hand posture. She blinked to the blond and blue-eyed man at the entrance of the room.

The very long-haired young man blinked alarmed, as surprised as her by her presence. "Princess Miyuki?"

She recognized him. "You're…Sharma?" She raised an eyebrow and let go of her posture. "Why would a priest come here?"

The priest blinked, recomposed himself and smirked a little. "What of you? Why is a concubine plundering the city's treasure house?"

She pointed to herself. "Me? Well, since you're here, will you help me?" He probably had minimal training in magic but he could really be helpful. "I'm looking for something important for the Prince."

The man smiled. "What is it?"

She described it with her hands. "A gold-inlaid ivory box about this big. It must be here somewhere."

`_Two searchers are better than one._' She focused anew on any mystical resonances. `_I'll find that Dragon's eye no matter what!_' She blinked as she finally remarked something odd among the treasures. "Barley?" Why sacks of cereals were stocked with precious goods, unless…

She opened and emptied a sack on the floor. A metallic box was revealed. "That's it!" She quickly scooped it and examined it. "The Dragon's eye!" Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the design of the box, especially the stylized dragon.

In the city, the Hittite soldiers continued the invasion of Malatia.

"Where is the Prince of Darkness?"

"He can't get through the eastern court-yard! The city is almost entirely under our control."

Kail was still extremely worried for his concubine. "Have you find Miyuki yet? We don't know who the traitor is! She may be in danger!"

Kikkuri could only shake his head. "No, my Prince."

A commotion drew his attention. "What is it?"

A soldier turned to him. "Forgive me, Prince Kail, this slave is causing trouble."

Between two soldiers, a young slave was searching for something or someone. "I have to find my master! I'm meant to stay with him, but I think he got lost…"

Kikkuri blinked. "Prince Kail, I've seen that man before. I saw him in Queen Nakia's temple."

The young man whirled to his servant. "What?!"

Kikkuri and Kail approached the slave. "You there! Prince Kail has a question for you."

"Huh? Yes, your highness?" The man kowtowed to the third Prince.

"What's your master's name, man?" Kail was perplexed. The slave didn't seem very…intelligent.

"Um… Lord Uruhi, your highness…" Yes, the intellect of the slave seemed limited. "The priest of the temple of the Sun."

Kail's amber eyes widened. "Uruhi?!"

Kikkuri was equally dismayed. "Queen Nakia's minion? He's here?"

"Uh…yes, sir." The slave looked up to the prince. "He accompanies your army as a priest. His name is Uruhi Sharma. Do you know him?"

Kail gasped. `_Uruhi Sharma?!_' In his mind, the two images of the black-cloaked man and the long blond-haired priest telescoped. `_That priest is Uruhi!_'

Miyuki Kanzaki, Miko of the Circle was gazing intensively on the little box in her hands. `_It can't be! And yet!_' She was dismayed because she recognized the so-called Dragon's eye. It was known under another name in the 20th Century. She was holding the container of the main amulet that Eric Caster used during their fights to protect the Nexus.

Her eyes narrowed. She only knew that his master, the current Supreme Sorcerer of her era, had given this talisman to the young magician. It served as a power-focus for the European spell-caster. She whispered its modern name. "The eye of Zartra." She took her decision. No one must have it no matter what the cost. She had only one option.

Uruhi Sharma blinked as he considered the frowning young girl. There was something there… His blue eyes widened as a crimson aura manifested around her.

Miyuki was summoning her full power and calling on the Gods. Her normally invisible fiery aura passed into the visible spectrum. "IN THE NAME OF ISHTAR, GODDESS OF LOVE AND WAR!"

As a newly anointed priestess, the Hittite Goddess was her only source of divine energy to empower her spells. "BY THE POWER OF MY BLOOD, BE SEALED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Between her hands, a complex web of symbols and threads of pure red energy were carefully weaved around the box. She was using most of her energy, but she didn't have the choice: The seal must be truly for all eternity, against anyone. Only one person would be authorized to break it, and it would not be before at least 3400 years.

She swayed a little under the stress of the spell and smiled. "I did it!" She had ensured that the talisman will find itself as the cloak-clasp of Eric in the future. "I'm so happy I found the Dragon's eye!" She swept her sweating brow. "I've been looking for it."

Uruhi had been dismayed by what the young priestess had done, but he had a mission. "Yes… So have I."

Miyuki blinked at the non-sequitur. "What?"

Exhausted, the Japanese couldn't defend herself as the minion of Nakia hit her behind the neck with the edge of his hand. She crumbled on the floor, unconscious. The box rolled on the floor and Uruhi took it. He smirked to the downed priestess. "I joined this expedition just to retrieve it. Queen Nakia wants it." When he saw in this strange threatening position, he had feared for his life. Her victory against Zuwa was still fresh in his memory, including her words when Queen Nakia and him confronted her in the basement of the palace. At that moment, she wasn't afraid of them and his weapon. But surprise is a powerful tool…

Well, there was still the question about the seal she just cast on the Dragon's Eye, but the Queen should be powerful enough to break it. He felt worried about this but dismissed it.

In fact, voices from the outside decided him quickly to evacuate the place. "Hey! There's more in here!"

He shrugged. "I wanted to take your head back to the Queen, but I'll let those soldiers have you instead."

Three Mitanni soldiers entered the room after his exit. "This way!"

They stopped as they considered the unconscious young girl on the floor. "Hey, it's a woman!"

"She's just a child."

"Heh, all the better."

Outside, Uruhi rushed into the panicked crowd of the citizen of Malatia. "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

He was then forced to fall back to evaded a chariot. To his dismay, he let go of the box of the Dragon's eye. "No! The box!" The box stopped just under the wheel of the chariot.

One man descended from the war chariot and considered Uruhi. "A Hittite priest?"

Uruhi gulped as he recognized the black-haired man. `_That is the Prince of Darkness._'

Mattiwaza drew his sword and Uruhi jerked back in alarm. But the Crowned Prince simply drove the sword in the ground. "I don't want to kill a priest. Go and tell Kail Mursili…" His black eyes narrowed. "…that he can have Malatia. But he'll pay for it with his head." He turned to climb back in his chariot when he suddenly stopped.

Under the dismayed gaze of Uruhi, Mattiwaza scooped up the box of the Dragon's eye and threw it in his chariot. Unknown to the two men, the Prince of Darkness was under the sway of the seal of Miyuki. It was the first step of a path thorough History that will lead the box to the 20th Century Supreme Sorcerer. Mattiwaza whirled to his officers. "Mitanni soldiers, withdraw!"

Barked yells fused around him as his orders were carrying on.

"We're leaving this place!"

"Abandon Malatia!"

Uruhi could only rage impotently as the Prince of Darkness ride away with his soon forgotten prize. `_I had the Dragon's eye in my hands!_'

The orders reached a group of soldiers heavy with the plunder from the city. "The Prince of Darkness has ordered the retreat."

"Good! With all this treasure, we won't need to work when we get back to Wassugani."

A soldier threw on a cart an unconscious young girl with long black hair. "And men will pay a fortune for the maiden, too. She's the best piece of plunder we've got."

Another soldier urged forward the horse of the cart. "Let's be on our way!"

Still under the forced slumber of the almost complete exhaustion of her spell-casting and the knife-hand strike of Uruhi, the young girl was taken away from Malatia and her friends.

Kikkuri ran back to his lord. "Prince Kail, Malatia has fallen! The city is ours!"

"Where's Miyuki?!" The successful invasion was hardly the preoccupation of the worried young man. "Find her!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
